Tilintar
by thais.xavier.35
Summary: Jim Kinneas é a protegida de Aspros e Defteros Eyfyis, os gêmeos donos da famosa empresa de Designer Óros Ólimbos. Assim que é apresentada ao grupo surge uma grande amizade e uma paixão a primeira vista pelo Coordenador da equipe Degel Marchand, mas por um erro do passado Jim pode colocar em risco a vida de todos da equipe.
1. Chapter 1

Ela arrastava-se e com os últimos fios de força que ainda lhe restava tentava correr, mas era impossível, um corte enorme e fundo em sua perna direita deixava um rasto de sangue pelo caminho percorrido evidenciando assim sua tentativa de fuga daquele horror de acabara de vivenciar, na mão esquerda três dedos quebrados a faziam tremer de dor. Lágrimas de desespero e medo escorriam sobre seu rosto sujo de sangue e fuligem. Suas roupas em farrapos evidenciavam um ataque ao qual ela ainda se questionava o motivo. Se apoiando nas paredes da casa desesperada clamava através sussurros por ajuda, pôs a voz já não tinha mais forças para gritar. Exausta e desesperada, deixou-se escorregar através da parede até alcançar o chão. Estaria desistindo de lutar? Mas porque continuar? Havia perdido tudo, sua família, sua casa e agora sua vida estava se esvaindo aos poucos através daquela ferida que não parava de sangrar. Odiou-se, odiou-se mil vezes por ter confiado em quem não deveria. Por que fizera isso a si se sempre dissera que ela era sua razão de viver. Não soube responder, aliais não havia respostas possíveis para aquilo. Chorou em desespero vendo sua casa sendo engolida pelas chamas. A fumaça e o calor a impossibilitavam ainda mais de continuar lutando, sentia seus pulmões queimarem e se encherem cada vez mais com a fumaça negra causada pelo incêndio. Enfim, deixou-se ir totalmente ao chão. Inerte, entregue. Vozes vindas do lado de fora a fizeram voltar sua a cabeça em direção a elas, viu também que havia vultos correndo em desespero em volta da residência quase totalmente consumida pelo fogo, devagar voltou seus olhos para porta e viu que próximo ainda resistia ali um pequeno criado mudo com uma foto de sua família. Nela todos sorriam e ela lembrou-se de quando haviam tirado aquele retrato. Havia sido na viagem que fizeram, lembrou-se de como seu irmão menor corria e brincava na areia do mar da Grécia deslumbrado com a beleza do lugar, lembrou-se de seus pais abraçados sorrindo também admirando a beleza esplendida daquele mar. Perguntou-se como pudera demorar a convencer os pais a irem aquele lugar tão esplendoroso. Nunca em toda sua vida vira um mar como aquele. A sensação de ter a areia macia sob seus pés, o cheiro do mar entrando por suas narinas era como o melhor dos perfumes e de como ajudara seu irmão a construir vários castelinhos de areia aquilo, nunca esqueceria. Ao mesmo tempo, sentiu ser consumida pelo desespero ao lembrar-se que nunca mais veria aqueles sorrisos outra vez, desejou morrer ali, queimada por aquele fogo que já destruirá quase que completamente o lar onde nascera e crescera, culpava-se impiedosamente por ter causado aquela dor a eles. A culpa fora sua, foi tola a se deixar enganar, confiara em que não merecia. "Será real? "Questionou-se, "não pode ser real, isso é um pesadelo". As lágrimas que agora banhavam seu rosto pela dor emocional nem se comparava a dor física. Se sobrevivesse, as feridas físicas cicatrizariam com o tempo, as emocionais... nunca! Seria torturada constantemente pela lembrança dos gritos deles, a imagem de seus rostos em desespero e dor ficariam talhados em sua memória, sentiu como se uma espada entrasse em seu peito, atravessando seu coração, fazendo-o em pedaços. Carregaria por todo o resto de sua vida medíocre a dor que causou a eles, pois nunca, jamais se perdoaria. Pensando bem, não merecia viver, não era justo, a causadora de tudo ser a única a sobreviver? Era melhor que morresse.

O som de lâminas tilintando a tirou de seu devaneio sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido por um tremor de pavor sem igual, voltou os olhos na direção do som e viu, os olhos azuis céu era a única coisa a se destacar completamente em meio a fumaça. Um azul tão límpido que ela jamais esqueceria emanava felicidade, felicidade em vê-la daquela forma, desesperada, apavorada, humilhada, quase implorando para que aquilo tudo simplesmente acabasse.

–Ahh meu anjo...não foi nada cordial de sua parte fugir de mim assim. – A voz baixa, calma e melosa ecoou pelo local – Sabia que fica ainda mais bela quando chora? Sempre gostei muito mais ver seu lindo rosto banhado por lágrimas do que aquele seu "so-ri-zi-nho." O medo e o desespero fazem você adquirir expressões que nem imagina minha cara. – Falou se aproximando devagar.

–Por quê? – Falou em quase um grito – Por que fez isso a eles? Eles não mereciam... meu irmão, ...meus pais...não...ele...não... Isso não pode ser...real! – Lágrimas de dor e desespero rolaram por seu rosto transtornado até tocarem o chão em que se encontrava caída, sabia que não iria obter a resposta que tanto ansiava, mas aquilo era a única frase que ecoava em sua mente.

– Ouvi vozes vindas lá de dentro, acho que ainda tem gente lá. Precisamos ajudar rápido, chamem os bombeiros. – Som de algo batendo forte contra a porta fez com que os dois ainda presentes no local voltassem seus olhos na direção da mesma. Por instinto, abrigou-se a retirar forças de onde não tinha, arrancando o grito mais alto que já dera clamando por socorro, sentiu gosto de sangue na garganta tamanha a força feita pela mesma para emitir tal apelo. No limite de suas forças, viu quando o "vulto de olhos azuis" se afastou e desapareceu diante das chamas. A porta de entrada fora derrubada por alguém que não soube identificar, já não conseguia distinguir os acontecimentos a sua volta, seus sentidos estavam a abandonando, por fim cansada de lutar, entregou-se ao cansaço, mas antes de fechar completamente os olhos levou-os pela última vez ao porta-retratos e enfim tudo ficou escuro.

Grécia 5 anos depois.

– Agrrrr...porra! Maldição, essa droga travou outra vez. – Rosnou Kardia.

– Ei calma grego, não precisa rosnar.

– Olha Esther, se não fosse minha "chefa" a mandaria tomar em um lugar que por sinal eu adoro. – Sorriu com escárnio. – Essa maldita mesa digitalizadora já era, essa geringonça já não aguenta mais nada. – Empurrou o equipamento quase o levando ao chão.

– Pela sua resposta malcriada Kardia, ficará com essa geringonça tomando no "lugar" para onde pensou em me mandar pelos próximos 10 anos, o que acha? – Respondeu Esther em tom de ironia e levando as mãos a cintura fazendo com que o grego se arrependesse pela malcriação feita anteriormente.

–Ãhnnn...Esther me perdoa vai, por favor! Isso não, eu preciso de uma mesa melhor. Por que não fazemos o seguinte. – Levantou-se e a segurou pelos ombros. – Podemos fazer uma lista de todos os equipamentos do escritório e suas condições de uso, levamos aos Gêmeos para que vejam a necessidade que temos na troca de alguns, o que acha? – Falou com seu tom mais gentil e convincente fazendo com que Esther o olhasse com certa desconfiança, pois Kardia sendo tão meigo não era uma coisa que se via todos os dias, era inteligente e muito convincente quando queria, mas meigo? Isso era raro, muitooo raro. Levou uma das mãos ao queixo e levantou uma sobrancelha fazendo cara de quem estava desconfiando de algo.

–Olha, pensa bem Estherzinha, podemos resolver meu problema e o de muitos aqui, com isso o trabalho fluirá mais rápido, a produção será melhor e ganharemos tempo com isso se tivermos equipamentos melhores. – Pensando por esse lado Kardia tinha razão, havia algum tempo que a empresa não trocava os equipamentos de seus ilustres funcionários que por sinal eram os melhores da Grécia. A empresa de Designer Óros Ólimbos, assim como o monte mais alto da Grécia era conhecida mundialmente. A melhor e mais conceituada empresa de Designer do País, recebendo por vários trabalhos destaque e prêmios consecutivos em outros países e por isso ela mantinha gratidão ao grupo que trabalharam dia e noite arduamente para elevar seu nome a tal posição, todos lutavam por uma oportunidade de fazer parte do melhor grupo de designers da Grécia. Comandada a "punhos de ferro" pelos Irmãos Gêmeos Aspros e Defteros Eyfyis, a empresa teve seus momentos de dificuldades até chegar ao seu posto de destaque e receber seu tão merecido reconhecimento e respeito, sempre centrados e com perseverança, os irmãos juntos com a ajuda de seus dois amigos de infância Esther e Sísifos lutaram anos e anos arduamente até alcançarem tal posto, mantendo sempre a humildade e o respeito acima de tudo e principalmente por aqueles que por amor ao trabalho que faziam ajudaram e muito elevara sua empresa a tal reconhecimento.

– Está bem, você tem razão. Providencie a lista e eu falarei com os gêmeos ok?! – Concordou e saiu caminhando de volta para sua sala com alguns projetos em mãos.

A sempre gentil Esther Mahsati juntamente com Sísifus Eilikrinis era a 3ª no comando. Seus pais Egípcios saíram do Egito quando sua irmã mais velha Mathure Mahsati possuía sete anos e ela apenas quatro para tentarem uma nova oportunidade de emprego que surgira na Grécia. Mesmo em meio às dificuldades de adaptação Esther se tornou amiga dos gêmeos gregos no primeiro ano da escola juntamente com Sísifos que simplesmente se apaixonara por ela no momento que foram apresentados. Suas longas madeixas extremamente lisas em formato degrade na cor prata chamava e muito a atenção. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados era uma cor que não se via todos os dias ainda mais combinado com a pele morena que a mesma possuía. Lábios carnudos bem desenhados e o nariz fino, seu jeito delicado e meigo de falar completavam seu visual levando muitos a se questionar: _De onde sairá alguém tão exótica?_ E por essas e outras qualidades que desde crianças Esther era a dona do coração do também grego Sísifos. Os 4 amigos enfrentam a dura batalha da formação superior na melhor universidade da Grécia. Sempre juntos batalharam até que a Óros Ólimbos desse certo e chegasse ao seu posto atual.

– Ei, ei...pessoal! Tenho novidades. – Falou como se cochichasse reunindo o grupo de designers mais antigo composto pelo grego Kardia Eidikos, o Italiano Manigold Fortini, o Francês Degel Marchand, a Egípcia Mathure Mahsati, o jovem Regulus Eilikrinis e até os mais sérios o espanhol El Cid Gallardo e o Indiano Asmita Rajeev não conseguiram segura a curiosidade para saber a tal "novidades" que a agitada "Xu" trazia consigo.

– Ouvi Aspros dizer que mandará Esther até o centro de Athenas buscar um "novo integrante" para nossa equipe.

– Peraí! – Interrompeu Mathure com uma expressão de quem não entendia nada. A mais velha das irmãs Egípcias era quase idêntica a sua irmã menor, as diferenças entre elas era a forma como cortara seus longos cabelos negros repicados ao estremo com navalhas, uma franja também repicada cobrindo suas sobrancelhas e seus olhos possuíam a cor caramelo, a expressão da primogênita dos Mahsati era mais séria e não tão amigável como de Esther, mas isso não fazia de Mathure uma má companhia, pelo contrário, sua inteligência e sagacidade eram uma excelente arma para fechar negócios e era nessa área que era ela expert. – Mas porque DIABOS Esther precisar ir até o centro buscar um novato? Ele é tão importante assim?- Falou com desdenho.

– Cazzo, quem será esse infelice? – Bradou Manigold

– Ihhhhh isso eu não sei, mas parece que ele chega hoje à tarde. – Completou a jovem japonesa Akemi Ogawa, mais conhecida por seus amigos como Xu, pôs sempre que alguém falava mais alto ela emitia um som, "xuuuuuuu" o que era motivo de zuanção entre os marmanjos e que acabou dando origem a seu apelido.

– Puff...sabia que não deveria ser grandes coisas. – Resmungou o budista.

– Ei...como assim não é grandes coisas? Temos que fica sempre atentos aos novos que chegam aqui. Só falta esse cara ser um pé no saco. Mierda! – Rosnou baixo o espanhol.

– Non sei porque a preocupação antecipada sobre isso? O novato ainda nem pôs os pés aqui.

– Degel tem razão. O jeito cambada é esperar. Melhor voltarmos aos afazeres, se um dos gêmeos ver esses furdunço por causa do "segredo" nada secreto deles...aff...os planetas cairão sobre nossas cabeças – Resmungou Kardia fazendo gestos com as mãos e todos voltaram a seus lugares, ainda havia muito trabalho a terminar. Degel por sua vez de imediato percebera que Sísifos possuía uma expressão que misturava preocupação e certa irritação. O francês levantou-se calmamente e como sempre discretamente dirigiu-se ao amigo. - Algum problema mon cher? - Perguntou o francês

– Ah...Degel! - sorriu sem jeito - Não...eu...bem, só estou um pouco preocupado sabe. —Disse ao amigo abaixando a cabeça em seguida.

– Preocupado? Hum...seria por que Esther será a responsável em buscar o novato em Atenas sem que você tenha sido informado?

Sísifos levantou a cabeça rápido e levou os olhos arregalados para o rosto calmo do francês –Sim...está tão obvio assim? - Deu um sorriso sem jeito levando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Para mim...oui, é muito obvio.

– Ah Degel eu...confio em Esther, mas fiquei me perguntando porque ela tinha que ir sozinha? Nem sabemos quem ele é e de onde veio. Aspros e Defteros não disseram nada nem para mim, só pediram que ela fosse a Atenas e buscasse esse "tal novo membro da equipe". – Levou as mãos para o alto sacudindo-as.

– Hummm...entendo perfeitamente sua preocupação mon cher e acho que você tem toda razão em estar preocupado, mas se os gêmeos agiram assim algum motivo tem e pode ter certeza que non seria por um motivo fútil. – Calmamente, Degel pousou a mão no ombro esquerdo do amigo como uma forma de dar apoio, no fundo achava exagero da parte do sagitariano, mas sabia que o amigo estava realmente preocupado com sua deusa.

—Tem razão Degel. Terei que me conformar com isso e assim como vocês esperar até que ela retorne. - Respondeu Sísifos cabisbaixo, o que poderia fazer? Somente esperar e confiar nos gêmeos como Degel aconselhara.

— Bom, vou indo, nos vemos no almoço ok?!

Sísifos deu um leve sorriso e acenou levemente com a cabeça concordando com o amigo. Resolveu tentar não sofrer por antecipação, falaria com Esther antes que ela partisse quem sabe assim não acalmaria um pouco seu coração.

Depois de meia hora Esther enfim foi dispensada pelos gêmeos. Antes de sair da sala olhou de um lado para o outro e vendo que não havia nenhum deles no caminho, rapidamente caminhou em direção ao elevador, não queria se atrasar em seu compromisso, sabia que todos estavam curiosos e que assim que pudessem a cercariam e a pressionariam até que falasse algo sobre o "novato". Abaixou a cabeça e quase que agachada chegou até o elevador sem ser abordada por ninguém do grupo, apertou o botão para chamar o mesmo quando ouviu a voz rouca que lhe fazia arrepiar até o último fio de cabelo desde a mocidade.

– Não vai se despedir de mim? Não acredito que faria isso. - Reclamou Sísifos com o cenho franzido fazendo suas sobrancelhas quase que se tornarem uma só.

– Ah Sísifos, lógico que não, mas é que...- Deu um sorriso e se aproximou do grego o enlaçando pelo pescoço. Amava Sísifos demais e sabia que o grego estaria preocupado e enciumado e não queria magoá-lo ainda mais. - Não estou fugindo de você e sim deles. Olha prometo não demorar ok?!

– Promete voltar para o almoço? - Rodeou os braços pela cintura fina da egípcia levando a boca até seu ouvido sussurrando. - Não suporto ficar longe de você, ainda mais sabendo que estará sozinha com alguém que não conheço, odeio olhares cobiçando o que me pertence. - As palavras do grego entraram em seus ouvidos causando-lhe um arrepio na espinha e um formigamento em seu sexo. Aproveitando a proximidade Esther cuidadosamente e muito discretamente deslizou uma das mãos pelo peito definido do sagitariano descendo pelo abdômen até tocar levemente o volume que já começava a despontar. Aquele leve toque fez o grego estremecer. Querendo mais de Esther, apertou a ainda mais contra seu corpo fazendo o soltar um leve suspiro, mas o maldito som do elevador o avisara que já era hora de deixa-la ir. Muito a contragosto, afastaram seus corpos que já ansiavam um pelo outro.

– Prometo que não demoro. Voltarei para o almoço. Eu te amo. – Jogou- lhe um beijo e a porta do elevador se fechou deixando um Sísifos enciumado e agora excitado. Resolveu tomar uma água bem gelada para ver se assim o calor que sentia no momento pelo anseio do corpo daquela que era dona de seu coração o deixava sossegado.

Já havia se passado quase três horas desde que Esther partira e até então não havia dado notícias, Sísifos já andava de um lado para o outro tamanha ansiedade em saber por que Esther estaria demorando. O centro de Atenas não ficava nem 20 minutos de Pireas, onde a Óros Ólimbos se localizava então, porque ela estaria demorando tanto? Será que algo havia dado errado? E se esse "novato" não fosse de confiança? E se tivesse feito algum mau a sua Esther? SIM...SUA ESTHER, a única mulher que dominava os pensamentos do grego.

– As to thialo! (Vá pro inferno!) Já estou cheio de esperar. – Saiu de sua sala batendo a porta atrás de si e sem pensar partiu em direção a sala dos Gêmeos, sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço e virou irritado esbravejando. – Droga!

– Ei, calminha ai amigão, onde pensa que vai com todo esse mal humor?

– Me solte El Cid, será melhor não se meter nisso. Estou cansado de ficar esperando sem notícias. – Disse com a voz cheia de raiva e preocupação.

– Sísifos? Mi amigo, se fosse yo em tu lugar estaria igual. Sei que é difícil, mas no se desentenda com os gêmeos por conta de seus ciúmes. – Com a voz baixa, El cid tentava controlar o sagitariano que no momento era corroído pelo ciúme. – Ahora, venha comi... – El cid foi interrompido por uma Xu eufórica avisando que Esther acabara de entrar no prédio. Sísifos sentiu-se envergonhado e agradeceu aos deuses por El cid tê-lo impedido de cometer uma louca por mero ciúmes, ele sabia e admitia que a maior parte de sua fúria momentânea era por ciúmes de Esther, coisa que para ele era difícil por demais controlar. Os cochichos começaram, os olhares curiosos se voltaram para o painel do elevador que começou a contar 0 – 1 – 2 – 3... – 4 e finalmente o aviso de que o elevador acabara de chegar ao seu destino, o 5º andar do um luxuoso prédio em Pireas. Quando muitos curiosos ameaçam a erguer suas cabeças por cimas de suas estações para ver quem era o "novato" que Aspros fizera questão de mandar além de seu braço direito e sua amiga busca-lo pessoalmente, os curiosos ouviram o som da porta feita de madeira rustica sendo aberta e automaticamente voltaram a se sentar. Aspros e Defteros haviam saídos de suas salas e iriam recepcionar o "novato" pessoalmente? Como isso era possível? Tudo bem que os Gêmeos eram extremamente educados e cordiais, mas sair de seus "tronos" por conta de um "novato"? Isso era surreal! Impossível não haver curiosidade em saber quem era o felizardo.

A porta do elevador se abriu e foi possível se ouvir o som de uma bola de chiclete se estourar, a música que saia possivelmente de um headphone em volume alto era ouvida pelos mais próximos.

_Você está na estrada_

_Mas você não tem destino_

_Você está na lama_

_No labirinto da imaginação dela_

_(Você está na estrada_

_Mas não tem destino_

_Você está na lama_

_No labirinto da imaginação dela)_

O som de saltos batendo contra o mármore preto do chão ia aumentando para uns e se distanciando de outros assim como a música.

_Você ama esta __  
><em>_cidade, mesmo que isso não soe verdadeiro conhece __  
><em>_ela __  
><em>_inteira, e ela tem sido em cima de você_

_(Você ama esta cidade_

_Ainda que isso não soe verdadeiro_

_Você esteve em todo lugar_

_E ela esteve em você todo)_

O som de outra bola de chiclete sendo estourada ecoou, cada vez mais a curiosidade tomava conta do lugar, mas deveriam se conter afinal logo eles saberiam quem seria o novo integrante da turma.

_É um lindo dia_

_Não deixe escapar_

_É um lindo dia_

(_É um lindo dia_

_Não o deixe escapar_

_É um lindo dia)_

_Toque-me_

_Leve-me para aquele outro lugar_

_Ensina-me_

_Eu sei que não sou um caso perdido_

_(Toque-me_

_Leve-me para aquele outro lugar_

_Ensine-Me_

_Eu sei que não sou um caso perdido)_

A voz firme e altiva de Aspros pode ser ouvida pelos que estavam mais próximos. – Entre, fiquei a vontade! – Falou cordial e o som da porta se fechando e a música que era ouvida sessou.

– Cazzo! Ainda mais essa?! - Esbravejou o italiano

– Calma carcamano, já esperamos até agora o que é esperar um pouco mais. – Kardia disse, batendo uma mão no ombro do Canceriano que encontrava-se em sua cadeira.

– Olha, seja lá quem for esse aí só pode ter vindo dos céus. – Mathure comentou levando o dedo indicador até o queixo questionando-se. – Ou quem sabe tenha vindo dos infernos para acabar com nossas vidas. – Gargalhou levando outros a rirem consigo.

– Melhor que tenha vindo dos céus Mathures, já chega os problemas que temos, agora mais essa? – Falou o Indiano calmamente.

– O loiro budista virgem tem razão, tomara mesmo que esse felizardo tenha vindo dos Elízios. – Manigold falou elevando as mãos para os céus e balançando-as conforme as palavras iam saindo de sua boca. Asmita, lógicamente não gostou nada do termo usado pelo italiano e rapidamente e muito educamente revidou. – Eu sei que tenho razão e a propósito. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Budista-virgem é suo padre. – Manigold respondeu com um olhar de desprezo e cara de nojo mas nada disse.

De repente o som da porta se abrindo pode ser ouvida outra vez, som de passos vindo da sala dos Gêmeos gregos pode ser ouvido novamente e a voz de Aspros ecoou pelo salão chamando a atenção do grupo de curiosos.

–Pessoal, preciso da atenção de vocês por um momento. - O grupo se levantou calmamente, não deixando suas ansiedades serem transparecidas, exceto pelo jovem Regulus que mal podia se aguentar para conhecer seu novo companheiro de trabalho.

– Hoje eu solicitei a Esther que fosse a Atenas acompanhar um novo membro para nossa equipe, imagino que algum de vocês já devem ter ouvido boatos sobre isso e por isso resolvi apresenta-lo pessoalmente a vocês. – Já de saco cheio de tanto esperar, Kardia aproximou-se do ouvido do Frances e em um cochicho reclama. – Que saco! Por que ele não cala logo a boca e mostra de uma vez quem é o novato? Esse cara só pode ser um idiota. – Degel que não gostou nada do comentário fora de hora do amigo lhe lançou um olhar fuzilando o amigo. O escorpiano se afastou e com apenas movimentos de lábios pedir-lhe desculpas. – Enfim, pessoal quero que conheçam Jim Kinneas! – Depois de pronunciar o nome, Aspros deu um passo para o lado afastando-se e dando a visão que todos tanto ansiavam. Jim andou três passos ficando entre Esther e Aspros, Defteros que estava logo atras observava atentamente a reação de todos.

Regulus que estava mais próximo ficou de boca aberta, parecia ter visto a deusa de seus sonhos, Kardia e Manigold não perderam tempo em fazer uma análise completa do visual da novata. Sim! O "tal" novato era na verdade uma...no-va-ta! Até os mais recatados El cid não segurou - Dios mío! – O indiano sentiu o rosto queimar e os olhos automaticamente realizarem uma análise da nova integrante. Mathure parecia ter visto um fantasma, seus olhos caramelo ficaram arregalados, as sobrancelhas levantadas e a boca levemente aberta como se não acreditasse no que estava a sua frente. Sísifos que assim com os outros não sabia quem seria o novo integrante do grupo pareceu absorver a reação de Mathure, levanto Esther a dar um leve sorriso. Degel ficou paralisado, sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida quando a viu, seus olhos dançaram em cada detalhe, por um segundo pensou ser um sonho, mas depois percebeu ser real, pôs seus amigos também estavam vendo aquela que com certeza teria vindo dos Elísios. Xu que havia saído para buscar água assim que retornou levou um susto, deixando o copo ir ao chão fazendo com que Degel voltasse à realidade, sem pensar a japonesa soltou seu comentário.

– Ãhn?! O novato é uma garota? – Falou levantando uma sobrancelha. Jim que não gostou muito do comentário finalmente deixou sua voz ser ouvida por todos.

– Por que o espanto? Esperava um homem?

– Bom... é...não é bem isso...é que. Gomen-nassai(Desculpe-me)! – Pediu Xu envergonhando-se pelo seu mau comentário.

– Daijoubu.(Está tudo bem) – Respondeu Jim. Xu e os outros ficaram ainda mais surpresos. Jim era japonesa e conseguia ser tão exótica quando Esther, ela usava um coturno preto até o meio da panturrilha, a bermuda não muito justa na cor verde escuro ia pouco abaixo de seus joelhos, a blusa colada branca de alças finas por cima de um top da mesma cor com alças mais grossas deixavam um pequeno pedaço de seu abdômen exposto , o headphone preto e branco conectado ao celular em seu bolso esquerdo agora se encontrava em silencio e pendurado em seu pescoço, um relógio com pulseira grossa feita de couro no braço esquerdo vinha acompanhado de uma pulseira no formato de trança na cor prata, as unhas quadradas estavam pintadas na cor preta, a mochila surrada feita de jeans enfeitada com vários bótons diferentes era carregada em seu ombro direito. Mas o que realmente chamava a atenção era a combinação de seus cabelos enormes cor de carmesim juntamente com seus olhos que pareciam mais duas esmeralda causando um contraste enorme sob sua pele branca, as sobrancelhas finas arqueadas dava um ar mais sensual ainda aqueles olhos incríveis, os lábios rosados e canudos estavam sérios e o nariz fino era coberto por leves sardas que iam até suas bochechas.

Aspros por sua vez começou as apresentações a Jim que ouvia e observava atentamente.

– Jim, esse é nosso estagiário o jovem Regulus Eilikrinis. – Levou a mão em direção ao leonino que corou com o olhar que Jim lanchou sobre si, a ruiva o analisou dos pés a cabeça como se quisesse memorizar o que Aspros havia lhe mostrado. – Muito prazer Jim! – Respondeu o leonino com entusiasmo.

– Aquele ali é nosso Arquiteto, Manigold Fortini. – O italiano correspondeu à análise da ruiva com um olhar que parecia deixá-la nua. - Ciao rossa. – Jim não entendeu uma letra do que ele havia lhe dito, mas preferiu não perguntar.

– O loiro da pinta na testa é Asmita Rajeev, nosso traineer. – O budista nada disse, somente acenou com a cabeça.

– Akemi Ogawa é a Assistente de Arquiteto, trabalha diretamente com Manigold. – A loirinha platinada de cabelos ondulados e olhos azul turquesa até o meio das costas deu um aceno com a direita e completou apenas com um "Olá" que foi correspondido com um leve sorriso.

– Aquele. – Apontou o gêmeo mais velho. – É Kardia Eidikos nosso melhor desenhista e cadista. – Kardia rapidamente cumprimentou a ruiva deixando-a corada. – Olá Ruiva. – fez uma pausa correndo seus olhos por todo corpo de Jim. – Eu já imaginava que seriamos surpreendidos, mas...não esperava que seria tanto assim. – E soltou seu sorriso sacana, Jim não disse nada apenas desviou os olhos por alguns instantes e depois voltou a observa-lo.

– Mathure Mahsati nossa representante e a melhor que conheço. – A Egípcia sorriu e abaixou a cabeça rapidamente, depois voltou seus olhos para Aspros. – Não é pra tanto. Seja bem vinda Kinneas.

– Por fim...Nosso Designer e coordenador do grupo Degel Marchand. – Jim levou suas esmeraldas até onde Aspros havia lhe indicado e quando seus olhos bateram no francês ela paralisou. Pensou como podia não haver notado aquele príncipe ali antes, seus olhos automaticamente se moviam em cada detalhe da face do francês, os olhos violetas pareciam estar lendo seus pensamentos, as sobrancelhas longas e arqueadas era coberta pela franja desconexa que o francês usava em seu longo cabelo verde oliva, os lábios finos se abriram lentamente para que ela pudesse ouvir sua voz. – Seja bem vinda, ma chérie. –A voz firme de Degel carregada com um forte sotaque francês entrou pelos ouvidos de Jim fazendo-a sentir como se houvessem milhares de borboletas em seu estômago e sem conseguir se conter deixou escapar seu sorriso onde seus dentes ficaram a mostra, Esther que percebera a reação diferente da ruiva trocou um olhar desconfiado com o namorado. Kardia que conhecia o amigo de infância assim como Sísifo já havia percebido que Degel ficara encantado quando Jim deu as caras, o que Kardia não pensará era que a recíproca fosse verdadeira e a ruiva que ainda não havia notado o amigo no meio de todos quando o fez acabou caindo nas graças do francês. O pior era saber que Degel nem devia ter notado aquilo o que deixava o escorpiano extremamente irritado. O amigo havia ganhado a ruiva sem o menor esforço e sabia que o mesmo levaria uma vida para tomar a decisão de demonstrar ou não seu interesse a ruivinha o que era algo inaceitável para alguém com gênio como de Kardia. Aspros novamente voltou a falar, explicou a Jim que Esther e Sísifo eram os terceiros no comando, desejou a ruiva boa sorte e após dispensou seu grupo retornando a sua sala. Defteros que deixou que o irmão fosse o responsável por tudo aquilo nada disse, apenas voltou em silencio para sua sala. Manigold, Kardia e Regulus se aproximaram ainda mais de Jim que os olhou com desconfiança.

– Che occhi belli, não se vê esmeraldas assim todos os dias. – Aproximou-se ainda mais do rosto da ruiva com um sorriso sacana olhando dentro de seus olhos, Jim com as sobrancelhas levantadas automaticamente afastou o rosto.

– Puxa... são de verdade mesmo? – Regulus se aproximou, também queria ver a ruiva mais de perto. Jim voltou seus olhos para o leonino e respondeu sem jeito. – Ãhn...sim. – Kardia percebendo o embaraço da novata se aproximou empurrando os curiosos.

–Dá pra vocês deixaram a garota em paz ela mal chegou e vocês já estão como urubus em cima da carniça. Saiam daqui e deixem a boneca respirar! – Kardia colocou as mãos na cintura e levou o corpo a ficar na altura de Jim. – E aí ruiva tá com fome? São quase 15:00 e a galera ainda não almoçou então, o que acha de ir com a gente matar a fome?

– Até que enfim você disse algo que presta Kardia, estou faminta. – Disse Esther fazendo um muxoxo levando as mãos ao estômago que acabara de emitir um ruído. Todos concordaram e Kardia rodeou um dos braços em volta dos ombros de Jim guiando-a para a saída juntamente com o grupo. Quando o grupo entrou no elevador Jim acabou de frente para o budista que e lhe deu um sorriso e lhe falou:

– Seja bem vinda a Óros Ólimbos, Jim Kinneas.

Continua ..


	2. Conflito

Cap 2 – Conflito.

Quando a porta do elevador se abriu o grupo que saiu dele acabou com o silêncio que havia no hall do prédio, Sísifo aproveitando a distração dos outros, segurou sua amada pelo braço deixando o grupo tagarela passar.

-E então, o que houve? Por que demorou tanto? – Perguntou o sagitariano curioso.

-Olha, eu prometo que a noite eu te conto. – Respondeu Esther com a mão no rosto do amado.

-Ahhhh...vai me fazer morrer de curiosidade até chegar em casa? – Sísifo tentou convencer a namorada fazendo um muxoxo mas em vão. A morena achou graça da cara de menino que o namorado fez e para tentar recompensá-lo, o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo suave.

-Ei os pombinhos, já estão se agarrando de novo. O horário ainda é improprio para menores então será que não dá pra esperar chegar em casa?!– Disse Manigold deixando uma Esther super corada.

- Que foi, está com inveja por que nunca terá a mesma sorte que eu, seu carcamano? – Respondeu Sísifo dando um beijo estalado no rosto de sua Esther. Jim observou aquilo e achou graça a forma como o grego parecia querer marcar seu território, afinal ele era um homem de sorte e estava mais do que certo em mostrar a quem quisesse ver que a morena já tinha dono e um dono bem ciumento e apaixonado. Manigold gargalhou e mostrou seu dedo do meio para o sagitariano que já havia passado a ignorá-lo.

Continuaram caminhado e o grupo acabou entrado em uma discussão sobre em qual restaurante iriam almoçar naquele dia, Kardia e Regulos queriam um restaurante grego, já Manigold queria que a ruiva optasse por um belo restaurante Italiano. Asmita achara melhor não entrar na discussão, pôs o budista era vegetariano e só comeria verduras, legumes ou carne de soja de qualquer maneira, El cid achava graça da briga e só ficara observando a disputa entre eles para agradar a novata, Degel que mesmo estando ao lado do budista aproveitava a distração dos amigos e muito discretamente lançava seus olhares para a ruiva, não entendia porque, mas eram como se seus olhos tivessem vida própria e insistiam em voltar-se para ela, a pele branca da ruiva e de aparência delicada fazia com que seu cérebro o traísse levando-o a imaginar como seria ter a marca de seus dedos gravados ali, forçou-se a desviar o olhar e a pensar em qualquer outra coisa, antes que outra parte do seu corpo o traísse também. Xu e Mathure haviam parado para esperar os pombinhos que haviam ficado para trás quando de repente ouviram a gritaria e voltaram seus olhos rapidamente na direção da falação e quando identificaram de onde vinha, não acreditaram no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Kardia havia prensado Jim contra seu peito quase a sufocando enquanto Manigold tentava a todo custo arrancá-la dos braços do escorpiano a puxando-a por um dos ombros enquanto empurrava o escorpiano pelo ombro direito, Regulos tentava achar uma brecha entre eles para tentar arrancar Jim do meio dos marmanjos, Kardia decidido em não abrir mão da ruiva tentava a todo custo dar as costas para o italiano na tentativa de impedir-lhes de tocar na ruiva, Manigold possesso já havia dito todos os palavrões possíveis em sua língua. A ruiva estava como um pimentão, não sabia o que fazer, palavras ditas em sua língua de origem não estava causando o menor efeito nos malucos, eles pareciam nem ouvi-la, Asmita e Degel levaram um susto e correram para o meio da confusão para tentar acudir a ruiva que estava sendo sufocada no peito do escorpiano que estava decidido a não soltá-la, El cid que não conseguia fazer nada de tanto rir daquela briga infantil entre os 5, as pessoas que passavam na rua olhavam com cara de espanto aquela confusão, quem não conhecia acharia ser uma briga real entre eles.

-Mon Dieu! Kardia solte-a está sufocando ela. – Degel pedia desesperado na tentativa inútil de liberar Jim dos braços do amigo.

- Tasukete! – Jim pedia com o rosto quase da cor de seus cabelos. Ela se quer havia visto como foi parar nos braços do escorpião e não estava entendo, ela iria almoçar com todos então, qual o motivo da briga?

- Seus idiotas, já chega disso soltem-na, se continuarem vão matá-la! – O Indiano tentava a todo custo arrancar os braços do italiano que pareciam ter sidos colados na cintura da ruiva. Regulos empurrava Degel, que empurrava Kardia, que segurava Jim que pedia por socorro, que era presa pela cintura por Manigold, que era empurrado pelo Budista que já estava perdendo a paciência.

- AH MEU DEUS!- Mathure levou as mãos a cabeças em desespero.

- Eles vão parti-la ao meio se continuar assim. – Disse Xu sacodindo as mãos.

- Aiiii droga, vamos rápido! – Esther começou a correr junto com Mathure, Xu e Sísifo quando ouviram um berro.

- PAREM JÁÁÁÁ! – A voz grossa com um forte sotaque chinês chamou a atenção de todos eles fazendo-os parar com a gritaria imediatamente. Antes de saírem do prédio El cid havia ligado para Shion e Dohko convidando-os para se juntar ao grupo e conhecerem a novata. Os dois trabalhavam em um escritório de advocacia próximo a Óros Ólimbos e haviam conhecido o espanhol na época da faculdade.

- Mas que confusão é essa? Por que estão brigando desse jeito? - Shion que acompanhava seu amigo de trabalho Dohko se aproximou da confusão e notou que Kardia estava com alguém enterrado em seu peito enquanto Manigold agarrado a cintura da mesma enquanto Degel e Asmita tentavam resgata-la, Shion arregalou os olhos e em seguida bem sério aproximou-se, olhou para Manigold e empurrou o canceriano que se afastou quase caindo resmungando um palavrão em sua língua. Fuzilou Regulos com os olhos violáceos que entendeu completamente o recado, o leonino abaixou a cabeça e se afastou. Todos conheciam o Ariano e sabiam que quando falava sério não havia quem rebatesse. Agora de frente para Kardia, Shion lançou o mesmo olhar fuzilante e em tom baixo, mas suficiente para que pudesse ser ouvido ordenou que Kardia a soltasse. Kardia excitou e por alguns segundos encarou o ariano, o escorpião percebeu que o ariano estava falando sério e finalmente libertou a ruiva que praticamente caiu nos braços do tibetano. Jim estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado, o rosto tão vermelho quase a cor de seus cabelos, os olhos arregalados dançavam de um lado para o outro mostrando espanto pela confusão, sentiu quando o corpo bateu em alguém e virou-se devagar para ver aquele que a salvara da confusão, suas esmeraldas cruzaram-se com os olhos violáceos do ariano que tocou seu queixo levemente lançado lhe um sorriso amigável.

-Olha só, agora entendi o motivo da briga, você é linda Jim, tem olhos lindíssimos. – Disse com tom de voz calmo mas que possuía certa autoridade juntamente com um sorriso que passava tranquilidade. Jim ainda corada, ajeitou seus cabelos e sem jeito respondeu: - Ah...Obrigada, acho que não está faltando nenhum pedaço. – Deu uma risadinha baixa. –Uhh...é sempre assim na hora do almoço? – Shion achou graça da expressão de dúvida e espanto que a ruiva fizera.

- Quase sempre, mas não se preocupe está tudo bem agora. Não é mesmo Kardia? – A pergunta do ariano não deixava dúvidas quanto a resposta que queria ouvir. Kardia sem ter opção, cruzou os braços, levantou uma das sobrancelhas e com cara de aborrecido respondeu um "sim" bem sem graça.

- Puxa, que bom! – Disse a ruiva levantando as sobrancelhas. De repente o som de um ronco pode ser ouvido, os que estavam próximos guiaram seus olhos até Jim que levou uma das mãos ao estômago. - Gomen ne! – Desculpou-se sem jeito.

- Não precisa se desculpar, já vi que está faminta, que tal comida chinesa? – Dohko comentou soltando uma alta gargalhada.

- Nem pensar meu caro amigo. – Discordou Shion. – Venha Jim, vou levá-la a um lugar que com certeza irá gostar. - Levou as mãos aos ombros de Jim e a guiou para que caminhasse, o grupo de marmanjos que brigavam pra saber onde seria o almoço ficou parado com cara de bobos e logo em seguida começou a seguir o Chinês e o Tibetano. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Ao chegarem ao restaurante que Shion escolhera, resolveram sem discussão dessa vez ocupar as mesas que haviam do lado externo do restaurante, assim ficariam mais à vontade. O grupo composto por 9 homens e 4 mulheres se espalhou na longa mesa. Para não haver mais brigas Shion sabiamente pôs Jim sentada entre si e Dohko, assim Manigol, Kardia e Regulos não brigariam novamente. Esther, Sísifo, Manigol e Xu sentaram-se ao lado de Shion, El cid sentou-se de frente para Jim e Asmita, Degel e Kardia sentaram em sequência ao lado do espanhol. Cada um do grupo fez seu pedido e enquanto aguardavam a comida chegar pediram algumas bebidas. Jim optara por um copo de 500 ml de refrigerante de laranja, seu preferido, Kardia, Manigold, Dohko, Sísifo e El cid optaram pela cerveja, Asmita e Degel ficaram na agua, Shion, Esther, Mathure e Xu pediram uma jarra de suco de uva.

- E então Jim, a quanto tempo mora na Grécia? – Perguntou Shion

-Ah...4 anos. – Respondeu dando uma sugada no canudo de seu copo.

- Hummm...4 anos? E o que a fez sair do Japão? – Perguntou Mathure

- Eu tive algumas dificuldades lá e então, arrisquei tentar uma outra "oportunidade" aqui. – Enfatizou bem a palavra.

- E como conseguiu a vaga na Óros Ólimbos? – Perguntou Xu curiosa.

- Hum...digamos que eu tenho um amigo, que também tem um amigo que lhe devia favores. – Jim falou dando mais um gole em sua bebida.

-Amigo? E esse "amigo" teria nome ou é um amigo secreto? – Perguntou Manigold com sarcasmo. Jim fez uma pausa, correu os olhos por alguns do grupo, respirou fundo e respondeu a questão.

- Asgard. O nome do meu amigo é Asgard. – Sísifo quase deu um pulo da cadeira quando Jim pronunciou o nome e finalmente entendeu o motivo da reação de Aspros.

- Eu não acredito. Que mundo pequeno, você conhece Asgard, o Touro?! Meu Deus, agora tudo faz sentido. – Sorriu o sagitariano. O grupo ficou sem entender a reação de Sísifo mas ele logo tratou de explicar.

-Lembram-se a 8 anos, eu, Defteros e Aspros fizemos uma viagem ao Japão para um Workshop que acontecia lá, Aspros acabou sofrendo um acidente de carro e ficou preso nas ferragens e Asgard foi o bombeiro que o resgatou. Aspros ficou muito grato pelo ato do Touro e mesmo com a negação do mesmo fez questão de ficar em débito com o bombeiro e de lá pra cá acabaram virando grandes amigos e mesmo com a distância eles nunca perderam o contato. – Logo em seguida o garçom começou a servir a mesa com os pedidos de cada.

-Ahhhhh...agora ta explicado, você é filha do homem que salvou a vida de Aspros, que sorte a sua boneca. – Disse Kardia com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. – Jim levou um garfo a boca e degustou de seu arroz a lá grega, batatas fritas e um belo bife. Depois de engolir, completou.

-Eu disse que era uma amiga e não filha. – Jim apontou o garfo na direção do escorpiano.

-Seria a namorada dele então? – Mathure perguntou com um certo sarcasmo. Jim a olhou nos olhos e balançou a cabeça em negação ao mesmo tempo em que respondia. – Não, não sou esse tipo de amiga. Asgard me ajudou quando tive alguns...- fez uma pequena pausa. – Problemas no Japão , eu o conheço desde criança e graças a ele estou aqui hoje, sou muito grata a ele. – Ao terminar sua resposta Jim voltou a comer, o grupo ficou em silencio por alguns instantes e então Sísifo quebrou o clima estranho. – Quando o ver outra vez, mande lembranças minhas, ok?! – Sorriu para a ruiva que acenou com a cabeça.

- E seus pais? – A pergunta de Shion fizera Jim engolir em seco, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e uma dor no peito que alastrou-se por todo seu corpo, a ruiva sentiu o rosto queimar e as mãos quase perderem as forças tamanho impacto que aquela pergunta causou em si. Acabou respondendo a primeira coisa que viera a mente, não queria ter que pronunciar aquelas palavras que pareciam matá-la toda vez que as pronunciava _"Estão mortos"._ Não! Não queria dizer ou desabaria ali na frente de todos como sempre acontecia quando se lembrava do horror que vivenciara. – Hummm...a comida está ótima e a propósito, me deve um fone novo escorpião. Você praticamente despedaçou o meu naquela confusão. –Asmita percebendo a reação da ruiva voltou seus olhos azuis piscina e com o semblante calmo de sempre encarou Shion. Os dois perceberam a fuga de Jim a pergunta, mas acharam melhor não insistir e agiram como se aquela pergunta não tivesse sido feita. Jim disse apontando a faca para Kardia que dera uma gargalhada levando a cabeça para trás.

-Ah ruiva, lhe darei quantos desse quiser, só basta pedir com jeitinho. – A piscadela combinada com o sorriso sacana de Kardia fizeram Jim corar.

- Você é bem convencido, deve se achar o melhor não?! – Perguntou a ruiva com cara de deboche.

- Eu? Não...de maneira nenhuma, ELAS quem dizem isso. O que posso fazer? – A resposta sacana de Kardia levou o grupo cair na gargalhada.

- Ahhhh nos poupe de suas piadas ridículas Kardia. – Disse Asmita depositando o guardanapo à mesa e bebericando seu suco.

- Ué...mas o que vocês querem que eu faça, minta? – Pronto, grupo caiu na gargalhada outra vez.

- Ahhh vá a mierda escorpião, estamos terminando um excelente almoço para no final termos que aguentar as mierdas que saem de sua boca. – Disse El cid fazendo gestos com as mãos e rindo. A zuanção entre eles estava no auge graças as palavras do escorpiano. Muitos do grupo acharam graça, principalmente Jim que abrira o mesmo sorriso que dera para Degel fazendo o mesmo ficar hipnotizado com a visão de ver a ruiva gargalhar, o jeito como ela levava a mão de dedos finos com unhas na cor roxo a deslizar sob os cabelos levando a franja para trás deixando sua testa com uma pequena cicatriz do lado esquerdo próximo a raiz dos cabelos e o rosto completamente visível, os dentes brancos agora bem visíveis devia a forma como ela gargalhava, as vezes levava as mãos a boca como se sentisse vergonha e levantava as sobrancelhas com ar de graça e espanto, fechava os olhos e levava as mãos a barriga por sentir dor de tanto rir, começava a se questionar o porquê de não conseguir controlar seus malditos olhos que o traiam e o levavam a observa-la o tempo todo, aquilo estava ficando cansativo, aquele frio no estômago toda vez que sentia que ela iria cruzar as belas esmeraldas com suas violetas, no fundo queria olha-los mais de perto como Manigold e Regulos fizeram antes de sair para o almoço, mas ao mesmo tempo tentava convencer a si mesmo que aquelas sensações eram por mera curiosidade, Jim acabara de chegar, era a primeira vez que a via e...não, não era possível a ruiva ter mexido consigo assim. Por que sentia-se daquele jeito? Isso era péssimo, odiava perder o controle das coisas e lutaria até o fim para que isso não acontecesse. Será que conseguiria? Lutar contra as vontades próprias que seu corpo incrivelmente adquirira assim que seus olhos a viram, aquilo só poderia ser uma brincadeira e de muito mal gosto dos deuses, lutaria sim até o fim pois nunca perdera o controle das coisas desse jeito e não seria agora por uma simples garota que acabava de conhecer que Degel Marchand deixaria isso acontecer. Pegou seu copo e levou a boca para molhar a garganta que havia ficado seca devido a tensão que sentia, quando terminou de beber o líquido que o copo continha a voz de Kardia soou em seus ouvidos.

- Nervoso? – Cochichou o escorpião que já havia percebido a tempos que Jim havia mexido com seu frio amigo.

- Non. Por que estaria? – Respondeu Degel escondendo majestosamente seu nervosismo para os outros a sua volta porque Kardia percebera logo que havia algo de errado com sigo e isso era um problema. O grego de longas madeixas ondulas na cor azul caneta e seus olhos que pareciam duas safiras possuía um bronzeado devido ao amor pelas praias da terra onde nascera se conheceram ainda criança, o francês sempre calado e sério não possuía muitos amigos, por conta de sua linguagem para as outras crianças ele era quase um ser de outro planeta e com isso ficava na grande maioria das vezes sozinho. Era totalmente o oposto e fora por isso que Kardia havia se tornado seu melhor amigo, as diferenças grotescas entre eles era os que os uniam mesmo quando se desentendiam por conta de suas diferenças, no final acabavam fazendo as pazes na maioria das vezes por insistência do grego, as pessoas sempre se questionavam como podiam ser amigos de anos se eram totalmente o oposto um do outro, Kardia era coração o tempo todo, fazia o que sentia vontade e vivia sempre como se cada dia fosse o último enquanto Degel sempre deixara a razão falar primeiro antes de qualquer escolha mesmo que viesse a sofrer com isso. Se conheciam muito bem e por conta disso nem um nem outro conseguia esconder as coisas por muito tempo. Mesmo Degel com toda sua discrição Kardia sempre lia as feições do amigo e sabia exatamente o que o francês estava sentindo no momento. Degel por sua vez sabia que o amigo iria acabar com seu sossego enquanto não admitisse o que Kardia já havia notado.

- Talvez por conta de um certo...par de esmeraldas que acabara de chegar no grupo. – Degel deu um leve sorriso de desdenho. – Non seja estúpido Kardia. Nem a conhecemos ainda, non me venha com suas loucuras. – Degel levou novamente o copo a boca degustando o resto do líquido calmamente.

- Não me venha com essa francês cabeça dura, eu vi o jeito como você olhou pra ela, Eu te conheço Degel e sei que você já deve ter até adivinhado o número do sutiã dela só pela análise que você já fez. – Soltou um risinho baixo ao final da frase.

- Se acha que possuo esse dom, seria mais útil utilizá-lo para adivinhar os números da loteria meu caro.

- Convida ela pra sair Degel e seja rápido. Olha pra ela, ela linda é...extrovertida, comunicativa, despojada, enfim ela é tudo que você não é. Vai por mim, convida ela pra jantar eu tenho certeza que ela aceitará na hora. – Tentou inutilmente convencer o amigo.

- Kardia, por que non guarda suas ideias absurdas para si mesmo. Non irei convidar ninguém para jantar nem hoje e nem nunca e non quero mais ouvir isso, comprendre? – Disse frio e sério.

- Ta bom...só depois não diz que eu não avisei.

O grupo ainda ria e brincavam uns com os outros, Jim observava e entrava na brincadeira, fazia tempo que não interagia assim com outras pessoas, seu trauma havia sido muito grande e deixado uma cicatriz enorme em seu psicológico. Por um tempo ficou somente observando o grupo interagir animadamente. Imaginou como seria bom estar entre eles por resto de sua vida, havia estado sozinha por quatro longos anos e no fundo senti falta daquele contato, ao mesmo tempo sentiu o medo tentar crescer dentro de si, será que havia feito a coisa certa? Estaria cometendo os mesmo erros? E eles, será que poderia confiar em todos eles? E se errasse outra vez? Não! O pesadelo havia ficado para trás quando deixou o Japão, havia levado 1 ano para conseguir melhorar um pouco seu estado emocional, a paciência, o carinho e o amor que havia recebido de Asgard foi fundamental para si e não o decepcionaria, não queria decepcionar ninguém mais em sua nova vida...nunca mais. De longe, um par de olhos observava tudo atentamente, cada movimento, cada sorriso, cada gesto, lembrou-se de quando havia visto aquele par de olhos cor de esmeraldas a última vez, fechou os olhos levando assim sua mente a se prender em suas lembranças. Aspirou fundo o ar para seus pulmões e os soltou: _" Ahhh meu anjo ruivo, como pude ficar longe de você tanto tempo? Como pude? Espero que esteja com saudades, eu estou morrendo. " _– Degustou de seu vinho tinto favorito e observou quando o grupo começou a retirar-se animadamente até que sumisse de suas vistas.

- Foi um prazer conhecer você Jim, você é uma ótima companhia. Espero nos ver mais vezes. – Disse um Shion educadamente.

- Ahhhh sim, o tibetano tem razão, foi um excelente prazer conhece-la senhoria Kinneas. Quando quiser nos ver é só atravessar a rua, nós ficamos no prédio em frente então, poderemos nos ver sempre que quiser. – Dohko enfiou a mão no bolso de sua camisa e retirou um cartão, no verso anotou o seu número particular e também o celular de Shion caso a ruiva precisasse de algo.

- Arigatou! Também adorei conhece-los, com certeza ligarei para marcamos outro almoço só que...- A ruiva os chamou para que se aproximassem e cochichou. – Dessa vez, sem brigas ok?! – Piscou e sorriu. Shion e Dohko caíram na risada e concordaram entrando em um taxi que já os aguardava. Esther, Mathure, Xu e Sísifus entraram em outro taxi, El cid, Asmita, Regulus e Manigold rapidamente entram em outro taxi deixando Degel e Kardia e Jim esperando o próximo taxi que já começava a encostar. Kardia mais do que rápido sentou-se no banco da frente deixando o amigo totalmente corado por ter que ir no banco traseiro sozinho com a ruiva. Degel fuzilou Kardia quando o mesmo lhe deu uma olhadinha por cima dos ombros e piscou para o amigo que congelou quando a ruiva entrou no carro. Jim olhou para o francês que estava ao seu lado e deu-lhe um sorriso, o francês corou e por conta de seu nervosismo acabou virando o rosto para janela o que deixou Jim completamente encabulada. Imaginou que o francês houvesse odiado conhece-la, nenhum deles havia agido assim, nem o sério El cid havia sido "rude" consigo. Arrependeu-se pode ter demorado de propósito só para tentar ter mais contato com o francês mal educado. Resolveu deixar pra lá e acabou fazendo o mesmo. Kardia que havia visto a reação do amigo pelo retrovisor sentiu vontade de jogar Degel pela janela. "_Mas que Diabos! " _Pensou o escorpiano percebendo que a missão de unir os dois seria mais difícil do que pensará, não por causa de Jim e sim por causa da cabeça dura de seu melhor amigo. O taxi deu a partida e começou seu trajeto que só não estava um completo silêncio por conta do rádio do taxi que estava ligado, Jim respirou fundo e deixou o corpo escorregar um pouco pelo banco de couro preto, abraçou sua cintura e encostou a cabeça no vidro da janela, fechou seus olhos e acompanhou cantando baixo a música que começava a tocar.

_When you try your best but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_(__Quando você faz o seu melhor, mas não tem sucesso_

_Quando você recebe o que quer, mas não o que precisa_

_Quando você se sente tão cansado, mas não consegue dormir_

_Preso em marcha -ré)_

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste_

_could it be worse?_

_(__E as lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Quando você ama alguém, mas isso se desperdiça_

_Poderia ser pior?)_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_(__Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

_E eu vou tentar consertar você)_

O coração de Degel falhou uma, duas, talvez três batidas. Ela estava cantando e para ele era a melhor canção que já ouvira em sua vida, sentiu um aperto no estômago e as mãos começarem a suar devido a luta psicológica que travava tamanha vontade de vê-la cantar. Forçou os olhos a se mantem fixos na janela, levou os olhos por um instante ao retrovisor e viu Kardia com aquele sorriso sacana no rosto, pensou _" Maldito Escorpiano"_, fuzilou Kardia pela enésima vez que sabia exatamente que aquilo havia deixado Degel transtornado. O francês voltou seus olhos para janela, não queria olha-la. Não queria? Isso era a maior mentira que dissera para si mesmo. A música Jim conhecia de cor e para o azar, ou quem sabe sorte de Degel Kardia conhecia a música e para perturbar ainda mais o amigo francês, começou a acompanhar Jim na canção o que fez com que a ruiva aumentasse o tom de voz para cantar com o novo amigo.

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go_

_But if you never try you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_(Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo_

_Quando você está apaixonado demais para desistir_

_Mas, se você nunca tentar, nunca saberá_

_Exatamente qual é o seu valor)_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_(Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

_E eu vou tentar consertar você)_

A essa altura Degel já clamava por todos os deuses possíveis para que o taxi chegasse logo a seu destino, aquela sensação estava o irritando profundamente. A sensação de querer perder o controle para si era horrível. O que poderia ser pior do que aquilo? Sim, havia sim, Jim moveu-se no banco e levou uma das mãos na direção da sua nuca a enfiando embaixo dos cabelos levantando-os e em seguida os soltou, aquele movimento fora o suficiente para que o cheiro do perfume deles se desprendesse e Degel sentiu como se aquele cheiro o drogasse o levando ao auge ao limite.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_When you lose something you cannot replace_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I_

_(Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

_Quando você perde algo que não pode substituir_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

_E eu)_

Jim fechou os olhos e deixou-se guiar completamente pela melodia e acompanhada por Kardia que tinha a mesma reação.

_Tears stream down on your face_

_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_

_Tears stream down on your face_

_And I_

_(Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

_Eu te prometo que aprenderei com meus erros_

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo seu rosto_

_E eu)_

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_(Luzes vão te guiar para casa_

_E incendiar seus ossos_

_E eu vou tentar consertar você)_

Degel Respirou fundo e sem olhar para Jim lançou sua pergunta com um ar de sarcasmo.

- Você canta assim no chuveiro também? – Perguntou com um tom irritado. Jim voltou seus os olhou para ao francês com cara de espanto.

- Bom...quem não canta quando se está sozinho? – Jim disse tentado ser simpática, a voz do francês a deixava sem jeito e com aquelas malditas borboletas, ele quase não dissera nada, mas o pouco que disse fora o suficiente para deixa-la encantada.

- Ainda bem que saber...quando SI está sozinho. – Degel fez uma pausa e concluiu deixando Jim de boca aberta. – Tenho pena de seus vizinhos, se é que tem algum. – As palavras de Degel foram como um soco em seu estomago, sentiu seu rosto quente e sabia que havia ficado corada, havia acabado de escutar da pessoa que havia deixado mil borboletinhas em seu estomago completamente eufóricas. Ele a havia odiado, teve certeza depois daquela resposta grosseira. Abaixou sua cabeça e ficou em silencio por alguns segundos tentando processar o que acabara de ouvir, Kardia que estava no banco da frende levou as mãos a testa não querendo acreditar que o amigo havia feito tal grosseira. A ruiva levantou a cabeça devagar e no mesmo tom respondeu.

- Desculpe ter "machucado" seus ouvidos, Degel Marchand. Eu não pensei estar incomodando tanto assim. – A ironia no tom de voz de Jim era nítida e para piorar ela havia pronunciado seu nome completo reforçando sua intenção. Degel voltou para Jim e acabou fazendo o que tanto evitou, olhar dentro de seus olhos. Viu o quanto o rosto de Jim havia ficado sério e as bochechas coradas demonstrando claramente que havia ficado magoada com o comentário maldoso que fizera, em nenhum momento havia feito aquilo para irrita-lo, pelo contrário. Eles mal se conheciam e ele acabara de lhe fazer uma grosseria daquelas. Degel por sua vez quase pode ver o seu reflexo nos olhos de Jim, ele só não o fez devido a distância em que se fazia questão de manter, por um segundo arrependeu-se de ter sido o causador da face zangada da ruiva, mas no segundo seguinte odiou-se por ter se arrependido. Fitou bem sério o rosto de Jim. – Agradeço por suas desculpas senhorita Kinneas, mas acredite que nem todos que estão a sua volta se agradam de sua...- fez uma pausa e continuou a frase com tom de ironia. – linda voz. Devia ter mais respeito pelos outros, cada um tem um gosto diferente, uns bons e outros ruins. Cada um com seu cada um. – Jim deu um sorrisinho sacana, e abaixou a cabeça levantando rapidamente para responder ao francês. – Então, acredito que você de todos tenha o melhor gosto para as coisas não é?! Já ouvi dizer que os franceses têm gostos excelentes. Diga-me...estou certa ou não senhor Marchand? – Jim cruzou os braços e esperou a resposta do francês que a cada vez rebatia mais duramente. As palavras pronunciadas por ele eram certeiras e estavam deixando Jim mais irritada. Achou-se uma idiota por ter se interessado por ele, como podia alguém tão...lindo e charmoso ser tão grosseiro? Como de costume, a resposta de Degel fora como um tiro e dessa vez fazendo Jim quase perder a cabeça.

-Mon die! Além de inconveniente é surda. – Pronto, aquele tom de voz superior combinado com seu rosto de desdenho fora o suficiente para que Jim se irritasse, quem ele pensava ser para lhe chamar assim? Aquele francês metido a inteligente não tinha noção do perigo só podia. As sobrancelhas da ruiva se curvaram de uma forma que quase tornaram uma só tamanha a irritação, as bochechas ficaram ainda mais vermelhas, achou o cúmulo um idiota metido e grosseiro falar assim consigo, se tivesse uma arma ali descarregaria no francês sem pensar duas vezes, fechou as mãos com força para que a mesma não fosse em direção ao rosto dele. O pavio da ruiva era curto e Degel já havia notado isso, seria bom que ela o detestasse só assim se manteria bem longe de si. Não queria perder o controle e se aquela era uma saída iria usa-la nem que fizesse a ruiva perder as estribeiras. Kardia que olhava por cima dos ombros e ouvia claramente a discussão entre os dois "pombinhos" já havia percebido que Degel tinha irritado a ruiva. Ele precisava agir rápido ou se não, acreditava piamente que Jim voaria na garganta de Degel e seria outra confusão. O clima ficou tão tenso que até o taxista engolira em seco imaginando a reação da bela ruiva. Quando Jim abrira a boca para responder as ofensas de Degel, Kardia percebeu que haviam chegado ao prédio e muito rápido virou para trás e dizendo:

- CHEGAMOS! Aff...até que enfim né?! Hahahaha...Já não era sem tempo, tomara que os gêmeos não fiquem muito zangados pela demora. – Kardia saiu rapidamente do carro e correu abrindo a porta do carro para Jim sair. Degel desceu calmamente do veículo e entrou no prédio sem olhar para trás. Jim estava possessa e ofendida, sentia vontade de enforcar o francês metido. Desejou mil vezes que ele tropeçasse em seus próprios pés e batesse com a cabeça em algum lugar. Kardia pagou a corrida e foi ao encontro da ruiva que o aguardava na entrada do prédio com os braços cruzados e uma cara de irritação.

-Ei boneca, não fica assim. Ele é legal. – Tentou amenizar a situação mas não conseguiu.

- Legal? Ta me falando que aquele francês...aquele...imbecil, grosseiro e ...e...mal educado é legal? Você ouviu o que ele disse? Ele...ele me chamou de inconveniente e ...SURDA! Grrrr...- Rosnou a ruiva possessa ao lembrar das palavras de Degel. – Como vocês podem ser amigos? Você é tão extrovertido e simpático, é completamente o oposto dele. – Jim começou a caminhar para dentro do prédio ao lado de Kardia.

- Ah ruiva, Degel é legal sim ele só está mal humorado hoje. É...isso ele tá de mal humor hoje, acho que não deve ter dormindo muito bem ou então, quem sabe não tá precisando de uma boa F.O.D.A. – Soletrou a última palavra caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida. Jim sacodiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro sem acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

- Hum...grosso e mal humorado como é nem deve saber o que é isso. Idiota! Quem iria querer transar com um...um...rabugento como ele? – Cruzou os braços fazendo um muxoxo. A cara que Jim fizera fez o grego rir ainda mais alto, Kardia sabia que aquela irritação da ruiva não passava de despeito e o mal humor de Degel era justamente por conta de sua atração por Jim, como o aquariano não estava sabendo lidar com aqueles sentimentos agira da melhor forma sabia, repelindo-a.

-Olhaaaa, não seja tão má. Não pense assim do meu amigo. Com o tempo você mudará de ideia pode apostar. – O grego e a ruiva entraram no elevador e selecionaram o 5º andar, Jim agora havia passado de um estado raivoso para um entristecido. Havia se divertido tanto com os outros e justo com o francês havia se desentendido. Ela havia se interessado por ele e ele a odiava sem ao menos conhecê-la. Odiou-se por ter sido uma tola em achar que teria alguma chance com alguém tão, lindo e com um olhar...ah o olhar que parecia ler sua alma. Ele parecia ser tão doce e na verdade era um grosso e estupido, se ela o incomodara com a música porque não só pediria que parasse? Por que ser tão rude? Era tão insuportável assim para ele estar perto dela? Sentiu quando o braço do grego a envolveram pelos ombros, voltou seus olhos para o dono e ele lhe sorriu. Jim ainda não havia notado como Kardia também era lindo, o peito forte e os braços bem definidos, as mãos largas, o cheiro do perfume amadeirado do grego era ótimo e o deixava ainda mais sexy. O sorriso era encantador e o olhar despia qualquer mulher que o recebesse, questionou-se o porquê de sempre escolher as pessoas erradas, por que não havia se interessado por alguém como Kardia, mas não, seu corpo e sua mente a traíram outra vez a levando para justo de quem a detestara.

- Não precisa ficar com essa carinha, olha Degel não odeia você. Ele nem te conhece ainda e eu sei que quando isso acontecer, ele irá se arrepender do que fez. – Tocou de leve o queixo de Jim levando suas esmeraldas a cruzaram-se com as safiras do grego. – Até por que, quem não iria gostar de você? - Deslizou o indicado contornando o queixo da ruiva que sentiu um leve arrepio. O aviso do elevador informou que haviam chegado, quando a porta se abriu Degel estava relatando a Sísifo o que havia ocorrido no taxi. O sagitariano o condenara pela atitude grosseira e orientava o amigo a pedir desculpas a ruiva. Quando ouviram o som do elevador os dois voltaram seus olhos e se depararam com a cena que ocorria nele. Degel engoliu em seco e sentiu uma pontada no estômago, aquilo era ciúmes? Estava sentindo ciúmes da cena que acabara de presenciar, sentiu raiva do amigo por estar daquela forma com a ruiva que mal acabara de chegar e ela parecia não se incomodar com a investida. Jim ficou super corada e desviando o olhar do grego, afastou-se e saiu caminhando sem olhar para ninguém.

- Você não perde tempo mesmo em Kardia?! Já estava assediando a garota que mal chegou. – Disse Sísifo sacodindo a cabeça em sinal de reprovação a atitude do escorpiano.

- Non sei porque do espanto Sísifo, é típico de Kardia.

- Ei...não aconteceu nada tá. E Degel...o que deu em você, tá ficando louco é?! O que foi aquilo no taxi? – Perguntou Kardia ao aquariano que lhe deu as costas como resposta e se dirigiu à sua estação de trabalho. Não queria discutir aquilo com Kardia ali e muito menos naquela hora. Tentou se forcar em seu projeto para quem sabe assim afastar de sua cabeça uma certa ruiva e a imagem que acabara de presenciar.

Jim caminhava em direção ao banheiro quando foi abordada por Esther, a morena pediu que lhe procurasse assim que terminasse pois, precisava lhe passar algumas coisas a pedido de Aspros. Assim que saiu, Jim fez o que a morena havia lhe pedido e a mesma entregou-lhe seu crachá e o cartão de acesso. Levou Jim a sua estação onde iria desenvolver suas funções como Desenhista 3D. A mesa de Jim ficava na mesma estação que o capricorniano El cid e lhe dava uma ótima visão, a mesa do aquariano. O resto do dia fluiu normalmente e as 17:00 alguns começaram a se dirigirem as suas casas. Era uma terça feira e não haveria farra naquela noite. El cid como um bom cavalheiro ofereceu uma carona para Jim que aceitou. Estava cansada e seria ótimo uma carona até sua casa, juntou suas coisas e saiu com El cid a caminho de sua casa.

- Estou exausta! – Disse Esther se jogando no sofá assim que entrou em casa.

- É, hoje o dia foi cansativo. Você acredita que Degel se desentendeu com Jim logo no primeiro dia? Não dá pra acreditar, como ele consegue? – Sísifo se aproximou da morena por trás do sofá e começou a massagear seus ombros.

- Hummmmm...- Esther soltou um gemido de satisfação com a massagem que o namorado estava lhe fazendo. – Pra mim isso é tesão encubado. Logo eles iram se entender. – Esther jogou a cabeça para trás recostando no grego.

- É...também acho, depois da trocada de olhar que os dois deram na hora da apresentação, não duvido de mais nada. – Sísifo continuou a massagear os ombros de morena e devagar escorregou uma das mãos ao decote de seu tubinho social preto que deixava as curvas da morena bem evidentes. – Você merece um castigo mocinha ou se esqueceu o que houve hoje cedo? Quebrou sua promessa, lembra-se? – Continuou e adentrou uma das mãos dentro o vestido e alcançando um dos seios da morena que soltou um gemido agora de prazer, os dedos do grego brincavam com o mamilo enrijecido pelas caricias, levou a boca ao pescoço da amada e depositou beijos e lambidas que estavam provocando arrepios e deixando-a úmida.

-Ira me castigar? Não seja tão mau comigo. – Disse entre gemidos, aquelas carícias estavam levando-a as alturas. – A culpa não foi minha, a ruiva perdeu a hora e ... por isso acabou se atrasando.- Explicou-se.

-Hummm...sei! Jogando a culpa nos outros Senhoria Esther, isso não é uma atitude nada profissional. – Sussurrou o grego.

-Acha que faria isso? Não acredito...ãhn...hum...que está pensando isso de mim. – Respondeu a morena com sofreguidão.

- Tudo bem, eu acredito em você e para provar que não sou mal lhe ajudarei com o banho. – O grego chamou a morena ao pé do ouvido que levantou-se sem relutar, estava cansada mas não deixaria de agradar ao amado, já havia deixando-o chateado durante o dia e não seria nada agradável negar-lhe o que seu corpo também queria. Ele a guiou pela mão até o banheiro que havia no quarto, Sísifo prensou a morena contra a pia do banheiro e levando uma das mãos até sua coxa a acariciando na parte interna, a morena correspondia depositando beijos no pescoço do amado que já estava duro a essa altura. Ele levou as mãos até o zíper na parte de trás do vestido e abriu rápido, estava ansioso e queria possuir o que era seu a anos e que nunca se cansava, era incrível a química entre eles, Esther quase arrebentou os botões da camisa do sagitariano arrancando a e jogando em um canto qualquer, mordidas e lambidas eram depositadas no peito definido do grego que fez o mesmo com a peça incomoda que a morena usava. Segurou-a pelas nádegas a tirando do chão e caminhou até o chuveiro deixando a água quente cair sobre seus corpos. Deixou que a morena tocasse o chão e começou a sugar-lhe um dos seios, os dedos já haviam achado seu lugar entre as pernas da mesma que se segurava nos ombros do amado para que não fosse ao chão devido a fraqueza que sentia por conta do prazer que lhe era proporcionado. O mesmo ajoelhou-se, em seguida depositou uma das pernas da morena em seus ombros e enterrou seu rosto na cavidade quente, a morena gemia alto e chamava o nome do amado entre gemidos e palavras desconexas. Sem suportar mais a morena cravou suas unhas nos ombros de Sísifo e sentiu seu corpo ser sacodido pela onda de prazer que acabara de lhe ser dado pelo grego. Sísifo não esperou a morena se recompor, levantou e um movimento rápido a virou de costas segurando em sua cintura delgada, sentiu seu membro se enterrando na cavidade quente da morena que soltou um gemido alto de prazer. Começou com movimentos lentos que foram aumentando conforme a morena que se apoiava na parede do box implorava ao amado, o vapor que saia do chuveiro quente deixava o ambiente ainda mais inebriante, a morena em gemidos altos implorava por mais. O grego encontrou a cabeça nas costas da morena e enlaçou sua cintura se enterrando por completo, com mais algumas investidas, eles chegaram ao ápice juntos, o grego quase foi ao chão, levou uma das mãos a parede onde buscava apoio para si e forças para segurar a amada que agora sim estava completamente exausta. Abraçaram-se e trocaram palavras de amor, terminaram o banho e foram direto para cama, exaustos os dois pagaram em um sono sem sonhos.

Em outro lugar, um francês irritado rolava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir pegar no sono. A mente o torturava com a imagem do sorriso e as esmeraldas de Jim, ainda conseguia sentir o cheiro que se desprendeu de seus cabelos o fazendo agir como um idiota dentro daquele taxi. Pensava em como seria estressante sua batalha por ser obrigado a ver todos os dias aquela que estava lhe tirando o sono. Resolveu enfim levantar e ir até a cozinha beber um chá, pegou um livrou e tentou ler até que sono chegasse. Próximo dali uma Jim pensativa se perguntava. "_- O que será que ele está fazendo agora? "_

Continuar...

14


	3. Depressão

_Cap – 3 - Depressão_

_Sua cabeça latejava, o gosto de ferrugem na boca a obrigou a uma careta de nojo, forçou os olhos a abrirem devagar por conta da tonteira estava difícil distinguir algo. Sacodiu levemente a cabeça para ver se assim as coisas voltavam ao seu lugar. Ouviu um choro baixo_

_-Onee-chan¹! A resposta para o chamado fora um gemido de dor devido a forte dor na cabeça. Forçou seus olhos a tentarem se forcar de onde vinha o chamado, mas a tonteira e a dor estavam fazendo seu trabalho perfeitamente._

_-Onee-chan... – Mais choro. – Onee..one...onee-chan, me ajude! __- A voz de choro e suplica a forçaram a despertar por completo. Levantou a cabeça e levou seus olhos na direção da suplica e quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram de onde vinha o chamado a visão que teve fez seu corpo estremecer. Seus olhos se arregalaram em desespero, sua respiração ficou descompassada, seu coração começou a bater tão forte que pensou que iria explodir dentro do peito. Instintivamente forçou seu corpo a levantar, mas não conseguia, percebeu então que estava...amarrada? Forçou o corpo novamente a levantar, mas não obteve sucesso, começou então a sacodir-se em desespero com a cena que estava diante de seus olhos. Seus pais haviam sido enforcados no portal de entrada para o corredor que levava aos quartos, estavam um de frente para o outro, mortos. Seu irmão menor jogado ao chão com uma corrente presa ao seu pé direito, havia várias marcas de sangue em sua roupa e seu rosto. Em seu braço um corte grande por onde seu sangue se esvaia levando a pequena vida embora. _

_- Não...Kaeda?! KAEDAAAAA! – Continuou sacodindo o corpo na tentativa inútil de livrar-se daquela maldita corda até que em um impulso a cadeira em que sem encontrava caiu. Sentiu seu ombro esquerdo ser deslocado com a força do impacto, uma dor intensa a fez trincar os dentes para não gritar, respirou fundo em seguida engoliu a dor porque a dor maior estava na cena em sua frente. Seus entes queridos daquela forma, seu cérebro a mil por horas tentava localizar em alguma parte de sua memória como aquilo havia chegado aquele ponto. Voltou seus olhos para os pais mortos e ficou por alguns segundo analisando a cena até ouvir passos. Focalizou na direção do som que aumentava conforme o ser se aproximava da cena de horror que estava diante de si. Forçou os olhos a tentarem enxergar algo no escuro corredor e viu...os olhos azuis, o sorriso que agora era maldito. Sua expressão de curiosidade passou para surpresa, não podia acreditar o que ele estava fazendo ali? E com aquele sorriso de como se gostasse do que via. Sim, ele estava gostando do que via, ficou olhando fixamente para aqueles olhos tentando silenciosamente buscar uma resposta para aquilo tudo até que o som de tilintar a fizeram acordar de seus devaneios. Ele se aproximou devagar e abaixou próximo a si, deitou a cabeça em seu próximo ombro para que ficasse na mesma posição e visse seu rosto de frente. Olhou-a dentro das esmeraldas que agora faiscavam de ódio. _

_- Por quê? – As palavras saíram carregadas de ódio e revolta, ele não respondeu só ficou a observá-la. _

_- Maldito! Por que? Por que fez issooooooooooo? – Gritou de raiva, ódio, revolta._

_- Você está linda assim, sabia? – Levou a mão direita ao rosto caído sujo de sangue. _

_-Não me toca! – Gritou e em seguida lançou contra o rosto de seu algoz uma cusparada misturada com um pouco de sangue. Ele fechou os olhos institivamente e aquilo que havia acabado de acontecer levara embora sua pouca paciência. Levantou-se de vagar, obrigou-a a ouvir o maldito tilintar, caminhou em direção ao menino que chorava e implorava por ajuda._

_-Onee-chaaaaaaaann! Tasuketeeee²!Onegai³...Onee…onee-chan! – A voz sôfrega implorava por ajuda. O menino tremia pelo medo de ver aquele ser se aproximar de si como um felino preste a atacar. _

_-Não...não, não, não!Deixa ele em paz! – Gritou. - Por favor, não... deixe-o, por favor...ele é só uma criança. Não faça isso, ele não tem culpa! – Implorou aos berros. _

_Parou ao lado do menino que chorava, olhou-a nos olhos. _

_-Diga! – Ordenou com a voz fria._

_- O que? – Ela respondeu sem entender, ficou olhando dentro de seus olhos frios e a expressão gélida. _

_-Diga a ele que ficará tudo bem. – A frieza em sua voz faziam-na tremer , não acreditava que ele a obrigaria aquilo. Não! Aquilo era muita dor, demorou a processar a ordem dada pelo psicopata que agora ameaçava seu irmão querido._

_- DIGAAAAAAAAA! –Um grito ecoou pelo lugar levando-a tremer de susto e de medo. Olhou nos olhos do menino que chorava compulsivamente e clamava por ajuda. Respirou fundo e as lágrimas escorreram queimando sua face, seria obrigada a mentir para ele, seria obrigada a fazê-lo acreditar que aquilo que diria era verdade, mas no fundo sabia que não era. Olhou nos olhos e em com a voz trêmula...mentiu. _

_- Ficará tudo bem! Kaeda...olhe para mim...ficará tudo bem. – Chorou mais, descompassadamente, estava desesperada, sentia-se inútil, impotente e agora mentirosa. Mentira para o irmão em seu último momento de vida, por mais forte que tentasse parecer não conseguia esconder a dor. De repente ouviu-se o som de lâminas cortando algo e o esguicho de sangue voar até seu rosto. _

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NÃOOOO, KAEDAAAA! – Levou as mãos ao rosto tentando limpá-los, a respiração descompassada, o corpo tremia em desespero. Olhou para as mãos e depois para seu próprio corpo e constatou que não era sangue e sim suor. Olhou de um lado para o outro tentando se localizar. Fora outro pesadelo, outra lembrança que a corroía. Era assim quase todas as noites, a imagem de seu irmão sendo decapitado e o sague quente que havia lavado sua face não saia de sua memória, maldita memória que a atormentava todas as noites. Mesmo depois de vários tratamentos, ainda era massacrada pelas lembranças. Levou as mãos de volta ao rosto e uma lágrima escapou, respirou fundo tentando se recompor.

- Droga! Outra vez. – Olhou para o rádio relógio digital no pequeno criado mudo ao lado de sua cama e notou que ainda eram três da madrugada. Bufou, havia perdido mais uma noite de sono e sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir depois daquilo. Levantou-se e caminhou até o banheiro, jogou as roupas em qualquer canto enfiando-se embaixo da agua quente. Era uma pena aquilo não lavar sua alma como lavava seu corpo. Ficou assim por quase quarenta minutos, enrolou seus longos cabelos carmesim em uma toalha e vestiu seu roupão branco. Caminhou até a cozinha, resolvera tomar um café bem forte. Enquanto a cafeteira trabalhava, caminhou de volta ao quarto, pegou seu celular e discou um número e esperou até que atendesse.

_- Alô!_ – Disse a voz sonolenta.

- Desculpe ligar a essa hora...mas eu precisava . – Disse sem jeito, sabia que era tarde e que ele estaria dormindo, mas as sensações do sonho ainda estavam incomodando, precisava conversar.

_- Hum...Jim o que houve?_ – Bocejou _– Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – Perguntou enquanto acendia seu abajur e olhava as horas. Constatou que ainda eram 3:55 da madrugada, revirou os olhos não acreditando que havia sido acordado aquela hora, se fosse outra pessoa já a teria matado pelo telefone, mas por Jim ele faria qualquer coisa.

- Aspros...eu, estou com medo. Tenho tido pesadelos constantes e piores que antes. Eu, eu ..desculpe não devia ter te acordado a essa hora. Perdoe-me, mas é que... – Levou as mãos ao rosto, sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem, a imagem do rosto de seu irmão implorando por ajuda açoitavam-na agora quase todas as noites, era raro em que tinha noites inteiras de sono. Tentou ser forte e não demonstrar mas sem suportar mais chorou, deixou que as lágrimas de dor e medo molhassem seu rosto triste.

-Acho que terei outra recaída, estou com muito medo de não suportar outra vez Aspros, não quero ficar sozinha...não outra vez. Eu não pude fazer nada...eu...Deus...eu...! – Os soluços agora ecoavam de sua garganta, tentava prende-los, mas era mais forte que si. Até isso era mais forte que si, sentia-se uma inútil, fraca... medíocre. Levou a mão direita a boca tentando abafar o choro.

-_Jim isso não irá acontecer. Ouça-me, não tenha receio em me procurar sempre que precisar, sabe que pode contar comigo, eu quero te ajudar, eu sempre a ajudei desde que veio para Grécia, não vou abandoná-la agora e nem nunca, está me ouvindo?_ – Disse firme Aspros.

- Sim...- respirou fundo para recuperar o folego. – Eu sei disso e sou grata por tudo que fez e que ainda faz por mim Aspros...só não queria ser um peso nem para você e nem para Asgard, você já tem tantos problemas e eu...

_-Jim...já chega, não quero mais ouvi-la repetir isso. Você nunca foi e nunca será um peso para mim e muito menos para Asgard. Não quero nunca mais que diga isso e isso já não é mais um pedido, você entendeu!_ – A voz imponente de Aspros não havia deixado espaço para ser discordado.

-Sim Aspros...me desculpe...por tudo! Ainda mais agora por acordá-lo para ouvir minhas bobagens. – Secou as lágrimas no roupão e se dirigiu ao armário, pegou um xicara e encheu de café, caminhou até a varanda com a bela vista para o mar e se aconchegou na espreguiçadeira de madeira escura. O reflexo da lua no mar era incrivelmente belo e a melodia que se desprendia das ondas do mar era o melhor calmante de já tivera, sentou-se em posição de lótus e apoiou o telefone no ombro.

-_Eu perdoo você, mas só dessa vez. Se me acordar assim todas as noites eu não sei o que será de mim._ – Riu

- Tudo bem, vou tentar não fazer de novo ok?!– Sorriu e em seguida deu um gole em seu café fazendo uma cara de satisfação.

_-Como foi o almoço? Soube que se desentendeu com Degel. _

- Como soube disso tão rápido? – Perguntou com ar de curiosidade voltando a segurar o celular com a mão.

_-Eu tenho meus métodos. Nada acontece ali que eu não saiba e isso você pode ter certeza Dona Jim._ – Disse Aspros.

- Ãhnn Aspros você sabia que Esther e Sísifo eles são namorados? Eles ficam lindos juntos. – A ruiva riu com ironia tentando desconversar, Aspros era como um irmão e conhecia bem certas atitudes de si.

_- É Claro que sim. Esther, Sísifo e eu nos conhecemos no jardim de infância, eles já estão juntos praticamente desde os 9 anos, isso não é nenhuma novidade para ninguém...e não desconverse Jim, eu a conheço e sei que adora fugir de certos assuntos. Agora me diga o que houve para se estranhar com Degel?_ - Insistiu Aspros.

-Eu não consigo te enganar não é?! Olha não houve nada! Pelo menos não da minha parte. – Respondeu sem dar muita importância.

_-Não fez nada? Tem certeza?_ – Insistiu o geminiano mais velho.

-Eu juro Aspros! – Levantou a mão em sinal de juramento – Eu só estava cantando e Kardia começou a me acompanhar, ele acabou se chateando e disse que minha voz era horrível. – Disse e em seguida riu lembrando-se da situação. – Ele é um metido e mal humorado isso sim e...acho que não canto tão mal assim poxa. Lógico... não sou nenhuma Whitney Houston, mas também não era pra tanto. – Fez um muxoxo e encostou-se na espreguiçadeira.

_-Sei...tem certeza que não quis provocá-lo? Nem um pouquinho? _– Perguntou o grego com ironia.

Jim engolira em seco, na verdade não havia feito aquilo para provocá-lo e muito menos irritá-lo, pensando bem até queria sim provocá-lo, mas com certeza de uma maneira muito mais prazerosa.

-Sim...é verdade, eu não fiz por mal. Por que está insistindo nisso? – Perguntou a ruiva.

_-Jim eu vi o jeito como vocês se olharam e... eu já lhe disse que sei tudo o que acontece na Óros Ólimbos não já?!_ – Perguntou o grego

-Sim...já disse e eu já entendi o recado ok?! Eu juro que não fiz por mal, você deveria dar um aumento a ele sabia quem sabe assim ele não muda aquele humor horrível. – Caiu na gargalhada logo em seguida.

O grego agora sentia certo alívio por ouvir Jim rir. O fato de saber que ela estava prestes a ter uma recaída de sua depressão deixava Aspros como coração partido, não queria mais vê-la definhar, havia sido horrível o tempo em que ele e Defteros lutaram para que Jim não desistisse de tudo, não fora nada fácil aquele ano Jim já havia tentado se matar duas vezes, depois de várias internações por forte anemia e depressão profunda, antidepressivos e entre outros conseguiram pelo menos ajudar a ruiva a continuar a batalha por uma nova vida, sabia que para Jim não era nada fácil voltar a uma vida normal, mas ela merecia uma nova chance e o grego estava disposto a fazer das tripas coração para que isso desse certo.

_-Aumento de salário? _– Gargalhou o grego. – _Degel é muito bem remunerado Jim e eu acho que não é bem disso que ele precisa para mudar de humor._ – Ironizou o grego.

- Que ironia é essa, Senhor Aspros Eyfyis hein?! – Falou levando uma das mãos a cintura.

_- Ironia!? Não minha cara, sou homem e entendo muito bem de coisas que você jamais entenderá. Agora eu vou tentar voltar a dormir já que ainda me restam algumas horas e você deveria fazer o mesmo. _ – Bocejou

- Tem razão, vou deixá-lo dormir agora. Obrigada...eu te amo Aspros. – Confessou a ruiva com carinho.

-_Eu também amo você Jim, agora tente voltar a dormir, amanhã terá que estar bem disposta para o trabalho e não pense que darei moleza a você só porque disse que me ama._ – Disse o grego como um tom de irmão mais velho.

-Acho bom mesmo. Boa noite Aspros e durma bem. – Despediu-se a ruiva desligando o celular logo em seguida. Fitou por alguns minutos a paisagem que havia sido presenteada por Aspros, já que fora ele quem providenciara tudo para Jim vir para a Grécia. O grego escolhera tudo a dedo assim que soube que ela precisava sair do Japão as pressas, o apartamento loft ficava no 6 andar de um dos prédios com vista para mar, próximo a porta de entrada havia um pequena cozinha estilo americana com uma bancada e 3 bancos com estofados na cor branca, seguindo uma pequena sala com um sofá de canto também na cor branca separava os dois ambientes, no centro uma mesa de estilo puff também na cor branca era coberto com uma passadeira de bambu, uma porta de vidro dava acesso a varanda com vista para o mar, nela havia uma estátua de uma gueixa pintada a mão que Defteros encomendará de um dos melhores escultores da Grécia. Ao lado direito havia outra porta de vidro que também dava acesso a cama futon coberta por uma manta roxa e travesseiros brancos onde Jim dormia. No banheiro branco a pequena banheira com detalhes em madeira escura com laterais em acrílico verde claro era mais uma das escolhas pessoais de Aspros que por sinal agradara e muito a ruiva.

Jim ficara na varanda por mais algum tempo admirando a lua cheia até que por fim resolveu acatar o conselho de Aspros, voltou para o quarto e jogou-se no futon, quem sabe o sono não viria visitá-la outra vez.

Já cedo e o departamento de policia estava com uma movimentação intensa, o entre sai de pessoas já se iniciava bem cedo. O chefe Hakurei Yaminato revirava alguns papeis em sua mesa procurando algo que não conseguia encontrar, bufou levando as mãos até o topo da cabeça, ainda eram oito da manhã e já se sentia exausto, aquela vida já estava o deixando cansado também após 30 anos de serviço era mais que obvio, pensava em parar, se aposentar e ir para o interior viver uma vida tranquila com sua esposa. Sim, isso era uma ótima ideia, fechou os olhos tentando relaxar e quem sabe fugir daquilo tudo. De repente alguém o tirou de seus devaneios

-Senhor, desculpe incomoda-lo, mas o senhor tem visita. – Falou o jovem policial.

-Droga, a essa hora? Diga que não poderei receber ninguém essa manhã, tenho muitos assuntos para resolver. – Reclamou Hakurei.

-Mas senhor, parece importante. – Justificou-se Teema, o policial novato.

Hakurei coçou a cabeça e bufou sem responder. O rapaz sabia que não gostava nem um pouco de ser incomodado quando estava estudando alguns casos que ainda não haviam sidos solucionados, mas naquele caso não teve escolha. O rapaz esgueirou-se para perto da mesa do delegado e disse em um sussurro.

-Senhor, parece importante. Ele disse que é um investigador do Japão e que precisa muito falar com o senhor. – Cochichou o novato. Hakurei rapidamente levantou os olhos em direção ao rapaz o fitando com dúvida. Olhou de um lado para o outro tentando lembrar-se de algo que tivesse necessidade daquela visita, mas de nada se lembrou, resolveu então recebe-lo.

-Mande-o entrar Teema e me traga um café, por favor.

-Sim senhor, com licença. – O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e se retirou. Em seguida um homem jovem de cabelos azul escuro, olhos violeta, sobrancelhas grossas e um semblante que não agradou em nada o delegado avançou por sua sala. Hakurei o olhou dos pés à cabeça analisando o ser que acabara de entrar em sua sala.

- Bom dia Sr Yamaminato, eu me chamo Aiacos Suikyo – Estendeu-lhe a mão em cumprimento e Hakurei fez o mesmo. – É um prazer, me falaram muito bem de você. – O rapaz abusado, sentou e logo em seguida puxou um cigarro do bolso da camisa e levou a boca.

Hakurei levantou as sobrancelhas e fechou os olhos, não podia acreditar, por que um moleque...Sim! Para si aquele suposto investigador não passava de um moleque, teria vindo do Japão até a Grécia? Não podia ser somente para irritá-lo, havia algo mais importante que isso, tinha que haver. Hakurei sentou-se mirando o rapaz e foi diretamente ao ponto, não estava com humor para traquinagens.

- O que veio fazer aqui Sr. Investigador? Espero que seja realmente importante para ter me atrapalhado. – Disse irritado.

- Puxa...é sempre tão receptivo Sr Yaminato? – Ironizou o rapaz.

- Me chame de Hakurei somente. Diga-me o que houve para ter se deslocado de tão longe até aqui. Acredito que não seja somente para apertar minha mão. – O chefe do departamento realmente não estava de bom humor, era cedo e já lhe mandaram uma bomba daquelas. Entrelaçou os dedos das mãos apoiando-as na mesa encarando sério o rapaz.

Aiacos levou seu cigarro a boca e tragou. Ficou assim por alguns segundos e então começou seu discurso.

-Bom, eu e meu parceiro viemos aqui a procura da única sobrevivente de um massacre que ocorreu a 5 anos no Japão, três pessoas entre elas um menino de cinco anos foram brutalmente assassinados. Aya Oikawa saiu fugida do Japão para Grécia e após isso uma série de assassinatos brutais começou a ocorrer. As vítimas são sempre as mesmas: Garota branca, magra, aproximadamente 1,75m, entre 26 a 29 anos e todas ruivas. – Aiacos levou a mão à bolsa que havia trago com sigo e retirou uma ficha que continha fotos e informações sobre as vítimas e entregou-as. Hakurei começou a folhear o arquivo e quando se deparou com a primeira vítima sentiu seu estômago embrulhar. Não que não estivesse acostumado a ver pessoas mortas, mas a forma como as garotas haviam sido mortas era a questão, todas tiveram seus olhos e seu couro cabeludo completamente arrancados.

- Como sabem que todas eram ruivas? – Questionou Hakurei.

-Ele sempre deixa uma mexa de cabelo na palma da mão das vítimas. É como uma pista para mostras quem ele realmente quer quem ele realmente procura. Um tipo de ritual maluco de um sádico psicopata. – Tragou o cigarro e soltou a fumaça pelas narinas.

- Quem ele realmente procura? – Hakurei levantou a sobrancelha direita em sinal de questionamento.

- Sim! Todos os indícios levam a crer que a pessoa que ele procura seja Aya Oikawa. Os perfis das garotas assassinas batem com de Aya. Um homem chamado Asgard foi encontrado há três dias quase morto em sua residência por vizinhos, ele havia sido torturado. Ele sofreu um acidente de trabalho há uns anos atrás e por isso se aposentou da função de bombeiro, foi ele quem resgatou Aya, ele era um de seus vizinhos e a conhecia desde criança. Como ela ficou completamente sozinha "o Touro" como ele é conhecido, acabou se tornando responsável por ela e a levou para sua casa. A garota estava sofrendo uma forte depressão, o que não era para menos depois do que presenciara e ele foi quem a ajudou. Não sabemos exatamente o motivo que o levou a mandar Aya para fora do país, mas acreditamos que o assassino havia a encontrado. – Tragou seu cigarro outra vez e expulsou a fumaça de seus pulmões pelas narinas para então continuar.

-Ainda não sabemos onde ela está, o homem está em coma induzido devido aos traumas e não conseguimos nada além de uma correspondência vinda daqui. Se acharmos a garota, acharemos o assassino, agora...- fez uma pequena pausa. – Se ele a encontrar antes de nós...

-Ela estará morta. – Concluiu Hakurei.

-Sim! Ela é nossa única chance de pegarmos esse filho da puta! – Apagou seu cigarro bem na ponta da mesa onde Hakurei encontrava-se.

- Tudo bem investigador e como a encontraremos? Você faz alguma ideia de onde ela possa estar? –

-Bom...ainda não sabemos por onde começar, mas não temos outra escolha. Será como achar uma agulha no palheiro. – Aiacos cruzou os braços encostando-se a parede.

- Precisamos de mais pistas. – Disse Hakurei.

-Concordo. Tenho uma equipe que está no Japão trabalhando por mais pistas sobre a garota.

- Então, temos que começar o mais rápido possível. Espero que seja realmente um bom investigador Sr Aiaco, por que se não for...ela estará em sérios apuros. – O chefe do departamento levou a mão às têmporas para massageá-las. Uma garota fugida do Japão com um assassino psicopata em sua cola não era bem o que queria no momento, mas não podia negar que após ver as fotos das vítimas, mesmo sem conhecer Aya temeu por ela, se ele havia feito aquilo com garotas que não eram sua "real vítima" imagina o que faria quando a encontra-se.

-Eu sou e espero que a SUA equipe também seja muito boa...e de preferência rápida. Enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos e retirou um cartão com número de celular.

-Tome, ligue-me caso tenha alguma novidade. Entrarei em contato assim que tiver alguma informação. – Saiu batendo a porta deixando um sério Hakurei de cabeça quente. _Era só o que me faltava. Justo agora? _– Questionou-se o Detetive.

-Teema...onde está meu café?- Gritou o detetive, agora mais irritado do que nunca.

Já havia se passado quase um mês desde que Jim começara a trabalhar na Óros Ólimbos e já havia cativado a turma das antigas, principalmente Kardia que com seu jeito descolado e falador acabou fazendo amizade rápido o que para o francês rabugento não era nada agradável.

-Ah Kardia já chega, por que sempre que chego você me enche de beijos? Sabe que não gosto que fiquei me agarrando assim. O que vão pensar de mim? – Falou a ruiva tentando se livrar das garras do escorpião.

-Você se preocupa mais com o que "eles" irão pensar ou o que "ele" irá pensar? – Ironizou o grego.

-O... o...o...que ? Como assim? Ele... ele quem? Você é maluco Kardia. – Empurrou o grego que caiu sentado na cadeira de Jim. – Por que não volta pra sua mesa e me deixa trabalhar em vez de ficar aqui falando bobagens? – Tentou desconversar a ruiva.

-Você é sempre sonsa assim ou ta querendo me fazer de idiota? – Falou brincando com uma caneta.

-E você é sempre abusado assim ou ta querendo me irritar? Bem que me avisaram que intimidade é uma droga. – Jim cruzou os braços fingindo irritação.

-Bom, depende da intimidade. Se for aquela intimidade em que um fala com o outro enquanto estão na privada é uma merda mesmo, agora se for aquele tipo intimidade em que no final os dois viram os olhinhos em puro deleite essa sim é uma porra de uma intimidade. – Gargalhou o grego notando a forma como Jim havia ficado corada.

-Kardiaaa! Seu...cara de pau você não tem vergonha disso não seu...seu, sai...sai logo da minha cadeira antes que eu lhe de uns tabefes isso sim. – Puxou o grego de sua cadeira "_Como posso ter feito amizade como alguém tão depravado como Kardia?_" Ela sempre se perguntava.

- Humm...aí teremos um problema. – O grego levou o dedo ao queixo como sinal de questionamento. A ruiva não entendeu bem e fitou o rosto do escorpiano com certa curiosidade.

-E se eu gostar de seus tabefes? Ihhhh...teremos um sério problema porque, eu sei que você é não é de se jogar fora, mas eu gosto de você só como minha amiga e não para ter aquela intimidade que se vira os olhinhos no final em deleite, sabe? Aquele que lhe falei agora pouco? – Enquanto Kardia tagarelava suas idiotices El cid que era o companheiro de estação de Jim havia acabado de voltar a mesa o que havia deixado Jim ainda mais corada.

-Então, eu sei o quanto deseja provar do meu corpo sarado Jim, mas... não rola entre nós? Entendeu? – Ao final o grego fez a sua melhor cara de sonso, a intenção dele havia se concretizado, deixar Jim como um tomate.

-Kardia? – Disse a ruiva de olhos fechado.

-Sim amor. – respondeu o grego com ironia.

-Sai...da...minha...mesa. – Soletrou cada palavra entre os dentes, Jim havia ficado completamente sem jeito na frente de El cid que tentava a todo custo não dar bola para a conversa, mas era praticamente impossível com Kardia deixando a ruiva completamente sem jeito bem ao seu lado. O Espanhol tentou segurar uma risada, mas foi inevitável não rir da cara de brava que a ruiva havia colocado.

-Ownnn! Você fica ainda mais fofa assim com essa carinha de mau. – Ironizou o grego mais uma vez.

-Ora seu...sai, sai...vá caçar o que fazer seu cara de pau! – Saiu empurrando-o e dando leves tapas em suas costas. O grego querendo irritar ainda mais a ruiva deixava o corpo ainda mais pesado o que dificultava a ruiva a tirá-lo de sua estação. El cid e agora Mathure que passava indo em direção a impressora começaram a rir da dificuldade da ruiva em empurrar o grego que a essa altura já estava quase deitado em cima de si.

-Eu também te amo ruiva, não precisa fazer demonstrações de afeto em público, desse jeito meu frágil coração não aguenta.

- Kardia...seu...filho da mãe, já que é assim...! A ruiva abaixou uma das mãos e mirou bem em direção a bunda do escorpiano que quando sentiu que a ruiva faria o famoso "fio terra" bem na frente de todos o grego um salto.

-Eitaaaaaaaaaaaa...PERAI, isso não! Nem vem com esse dedinho safado. Já disse que demonstrações de afeto em publico abalam meu coração, mas isso...nem fodendo!

-Ahhhh agora arregou seu safado?! Vai, mete o pé, vai trabalhar é o melhor que você faz vai. – A ruiva terminou de empurra-lo até fora de sua estação.

-Eu vou, mas eu volto. – Mandou a sua famosa piscadela para a ruiva, apertou a mão de El cid e saiu.

Jim praticamente se jogou em sua cadeira bufando. Era sempre assim entre ela e Kardia, o grego descarado sempre dava um jeito de deixá-la completamente sem jeito. No fundo ela gostava daquilo, ter atenção de alguém era muito bom depois de tempos sozinha. O grego era divertido e sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la rir, era como se adivinhasse os dias em que a depressão insistia em bater a sua porta.

- Alô – Disse Jim ao telefone que acabara de tocar.

_-Jim onde você está? Já estou te esperando a mais de dez minutos com aqueles desenhos que lhe pedi e até agora nada. – A voz do "chefe" soou irritada._

-Ãhnn...Defteros?! A meu Deus! Desculpe eu...eu...sinto muito ...

_-Você tem 5 minutos para vir até aqui e me mostrar tudo, fui claro? _

-Sim!

_-Otimo! Tu...tu...tu...!_ – Defteros desligou antes mesmo de Jim despedisse.

A ruiva rapidamente voltou-se para seu computador e mandou os projetos para a impressão.

-Droga! Por que tinha que me entreter naquela maldita conversa com Kardia. Defteros vai me matar. – A ruiva levantou-se e saiu em disparada na direção da impressora sem prestar muita a atenção por onde passava quase trombando com Mathure.

-Ohhh...presta a atenção por onde vai apressada. – Avisou Mathure.

-Me desculpe! – A ruiva por um segundo virou o rosto para se desculpar e com isso sentiu o impacto e algo quente cair sobre seu braço.

-Ahhhh... DROGA! – Praguejou e quando olhou para ver no que tinha esbarrado a ruiva quase caiu dura. Mathure que havia acabado de passar por Jim ficou de boca aberta e Manigold que ficava perto dali ouviu o som da "trombada", curioso levou a cabeça para fora de sua estação.

-Ihhhh... Merda, avvitato4! – Exclamou o italiano, já imaginando o que estava por vir.

Continua...

* Solicitamos transporte para pegar o empregado Luiz Guerra - matrícula * 023198-7 - Tel de Contato: 98803-5968, na Rua João Pessoa - 95 - BL * 02/apto 1106 - Icaraí - Niteroi; * a empregada Guisela Matheson -matrícula 023190-2 - Tel de Contato: 98799-1930 * na Rua Nilo Pecanha - 01 - APto 1506 - Ingá - Nitero partir da 05:30 do dia 06/06/2014 * - APto 1506 - Ingá - Niteroi a partir da 05:30 do dia 06/06/2014 e * levá-los ao TEBIG - Rodovia BR-101 - KM 81 - Jacuecanga - Angra dos * Reis. * * 05.06.2014 13:29:26 Thais de Oliveira Xavier (BBJT)

_1 -_ _Onee_-_chan_ quer dizer irmã só que com mais respeito.

2 – _Tasukete _= Salve-me, socorra-me ou salve-a

3- _Onegai_ = Por favor

_4 – __Avvitato = Ferrou._

11


	4. Confie em mim

Ao ouvir o som da porta, Defteros franziu o cenho com a imagem de uma Jim completamente sem jeito.

– Oi Defteros, desculpe a demorar.

–Nossa! O que houve? Resolveu tomar um banho de café antes de vir aqui?

–Engraçadinho sabe que não, eu...vamos ao que importar? – Disse Jim desanimada.

Defteros se aproximou da ruiva com um andar felino e levou uma mão ao queixo da mesma fazendo-a olhar para si.

–Não precisa ficar chateada e nem envergonhada, para mim ainda está linda.

– Obrigada Defteros, mas acho melhor resolvermos logo nossas pendencias. – Respondeu Jim dando as costas para o grego enquanto organizava a papelada.

Defteros aproximou-se mais enlaçando sua cintura fazendo seus corpos colarem. Jim sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando sentiu o hálito quente do grego em sua nuca.

–Está com pressa? Não quer me dizer o motivo dessa carinha desanimada? Sabe que não gosto de vê-la desse jeito.

–Não é nada, não quero preocupá-lo com besteiras. – Jim remexeu-se um pouco para assim tentar afastar aquele deus grego de si.

–Besteiras? Coisas vinda de você nunca serão besteiras para mim, sabe muito bem disso. – O grego inalou o cheiro que se desprendia dos cabelos de Jim como uma droga, como sentia falta daquilo depois que a ruiva havia terminado consigo, tiveram um relacionamento de 3 ano e devido a depressão, Jim havia acho melhor terminado o relacionamento, não achava justo prender Defteros a alguém como si, a doença estava a levando ao fundo do poço e não queria levar o grego consigo apesar de gostar e muito dele.

–Podíamos jantar juntos qualquer dia desses. O que acha? – O gêmeo mais novo roçou os lábios levemente no pescoço de Jim fazendo a ruiva soltar um suspiro indesejado, o grego logicamente havia notado e gostado de saber que ainda lhe causava aquelas reações. Afinal sabia bem como deixar qualquer mulher de pernas bambas e não era diferente com Jim.

–Defteros...você sabe que não vim aqui para isso.

– Eu sei. – Disse o grego sem dar muita importância

–Então acho melhor vermos as pendencias não é?! – A ruiva tentou se desvencilhar dos braços que a mantinham presas, aquilo estava se tornando perturbadoramente quente e...úmido? Isso era ruim...muito ruim, não podia perder o controle depois de tanto tempo ainda mais ali? Não mesmo! Depois do grego não havia sido tocada por ninguém, não tinha cabeça para pensar em coisas do tipo, se havia terminado com o grego então não fazia o menor sentido ter outro em sua cama ainda mais em tão pouco tempo. Já fazia um bom tempo que Defteros não tentava nada e justo agora ele resolvera usava de seus dotes para fazê-la cair em seus braços. O grego era a tentação em pessoa, a personificação de um deus na terra...sim. A pele bronzeada pelo sol, os cabelos completamente repicados caindo como cascata em suas costas até a altura do quadril, o perfume amadeirado deixava evidente seu bom gosto, o jeito de olhar com as safiras era como um predador prestes a capturar sua presa, os lábios finos e bem desenhados possuíam um sorriso capaz de desarmava qualquer cidadã, o abdômen definido o grego fazia questão de exibir com os blusões não tão apertados, mas que deixam bem evidentes o quanto era caprichoso com sua aparência.

– Sim, mas diga que aceita jantar comigo, só diga que sim. – Com os braços ágeis, o grego virou Jim rapidamente de frente para si mantendo seu olhar sensual preso as esmeraldas.

– Eu não sei. Eu... não sei se...

O grego levou o dedo aos lábios da ruiva interrompendo o que já sabia, mas dessa vez não aceitaria um "não" como resposta.

– Shuuuuu... só diga que aceita e pronto, não tem nada de mais é só um jantar que mal a nisso? – Ah o sorriso e aqueles olhos que pareciam desnudá-la como resistir? A ruiva ficou alguns segundos contemplando o belo rosto abençoado pelos deuses que o grego possuía, sua mente a fez voltar no tempo...o tempo em que caia nos braços do grego indo do inferno das crises de depressão aos céus nos lábios macios do geminiano. Respirou fundo desviando o olhar em seguida.

– Está bem, eu aceito mas...- o grego levou novamente o dedo aos lábios de Jim

– Não se preocupe, será no restaurante que você escolher.

Jim sorriu sem jeito, com aquelas safiras mirando-lhe era quase impossível resistir, assentiu com a cabeça e se afastou um pouco do grego.

– Agora que já me convenceu vamos ao trabalho já está quase na hora do almoço. – Jim segurou o grego pela mão e o levou a mesa onde discutiram sobre os ajustes que Defteros solicitara.

Depois de quase duas horas a reunião que havia tido com Defteros finalmente terminou, Jim estava faminta e mais pensativa do que nunca. Aceitado ao pedido de jantar de Defteros e isso era um problema e o jeito como o grego sussurrava em seu ouvido... sacudiu a cabeça tentando se desvencilhar daqueles pensamentos, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e sua maldita memória... lembrou-se da burrada que havia feito antes de falar com Defteros e sentiu vontade de se atirar de um penhasco a marrada a uma pedra. Abaixou o olhar triste para si e viu a mancha de café sem sua blusa. _"Tinha que fazer mais uma de suas burradas não é?! Sua estabanada" _repreendeu-se mentalmente.

–Droga. – Sussurrou.

–Eu disse que voltaria por isso não precisa chorar. – Jim levantou a cabeça rapidamente para fitar o dono da voz e não ficou nem um pouco surpresa.

–Ah...você de novo Kardia. Olha desculpa, mas não estou para brincadeiras agora. – A ruiva levantou-se e deu as costas para o grego, realmente não estava com humor para brincadeiras.

–Ei perai! Não precisa ficar tão chateada. – o grego fitou as esmeraldas e viu nelas a certeza que Jim não estava muito bem.

– Vem... – Colocou os braços sobre os ombros de Jim a guiando para o elevador. – Hoje eu pago seu almoço e nem me vem dizer que não precisa porque não vou aceitar um "não" como resposta.

_"Mais um_" pensou - Mas Kardia...

–Não me venha com "mas" Jim, hoje você vai comigo e pronto.

Como discordar? De Kardia? Impossível, ainda mais com aquele sorriso que só ele sabia dar. Jim sorriu em resposta e deixou-se guiar pelo grego até o restaurante que ele escolhera.

– Então senhor, o investigador deu alguma notícia sobre o paradeiro de Aya? – Perguntou Teema

–Não! – Bufou Hakurei. – Ainda não Teema. Não pode ser tão difícil encontrar uma garota ruiva e japonesa. Qual a dificuldade nisso? – Esbravejou Hakurei.

– Senhor, tente se acalmar, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar da Grécia e se ela veio fugida para cá é certo de que não quer encontrada. – Justificou Teema.

– Eu sei, mas temos que encontrá-la custe o que custar Teema. Escute irei dar uma saída e não sei a que horas irei retornar. Quero que continuem vasculhando cada centímetro da Grécia, embaixo de pedras, latas de lixo, puteiros, hotéis velhos e até no Submundo se for preciso, em qualquer lugar, mas encontre essa bendita garota.

–Mas senhor, se ela estiver no submundo isso significar que...

–Teema! – Levou as mãos as têmporas _"Não acredito que esse moleque disse isso. " _

– Sim senhor!

–Ache a garota! – Disse e depois se retirou deixando um Teema confuso.

– Dohko, irei tomar um café a tarde com Yuzuhira, tá a fim de ir com a gente? – Perguntou Shion

– Ãhnnn...e ficar de castiçal para você? É ruim em?! – Gargalhou o chinês

–Castiçal? Me dá um tempo, você faz isso a quarto anos não sei porque está reclamando disso agora.

–Tenho que terminar de revisar uns processos e não sei se terei tempo, se acabar antes quem sabe. – Disse dando de ombros.

– Deixa de ser fazer de importante você pode muito bem fazer isso depois. – Shion voltou a sua mesa. – As 14:00 chinês e sem desculpas. – Intimou o ariano.

– E aí, o que vai querer hoje?

– Hummmm...salada.

–De novo amor? Vai acabar desmaiando qualquer dia desses por só comer folhas. – Resmungou Sísifo

– Também acho Esther, um dia fora da dieta não mata ninguém. – Disse Akemi fazendo um beichinho.

–Ownnnn...você fica tão lindinha com esse biquinho.

–Manigold...Qualquer pessoa para você fica linda fazendo biquinho, a única coisa que ela precisa é estar de saias. – Retrucou Xu.

–Ahhhh bela também não é assim vá. Ta achando que dou meu corpinho de graça pra qualquer uma é?!

–Hum...Tenho certeza que sim ...- A loirinha cruzou os braços. – Mas também isso não é da minha conta. – Deu de ombros.

–Está com ciúmes Akemi? – Perguntou Mathure colocando mais lenha na fogueira.

– Eu? Fala sério! Com ciúmes desse carcamano...isso é ridículo. – A loirinha virou o rosto fazendo pouco caso da situação.

–Ahãn...sei, finjo que acredito.

–Mas é para acreditar mesmo. Até parece que eu perderia meu precioso tempo com um cafajeste como esse Italiano. – Deu de ombros Akemi

–Cafajeste? Assim você está me ofendendo oh oxigenada. – Bradou o italiano

–Oxigenada é sua madre. – Revidou a loira

–Não fale assim da minha madre sua metidinha, você se acha muito gostosa né?!

–Metidinha? Prefiro ser metida ao ser uma "dada" como você.

–Ihhhh...já estou até vendo onde isso vai terminar. – Cochichou El cid para Sísifo que estava ao seu lado que balançou a cabeça concordando.

– Ei...e hoje em?! Que mancada da Jim. – Disse o leonino Regulus chamando a atenção dos outros enquanto Akemi e Manigold trocavam "elogios" nada singelos.

–Aiii nem fale nisso eu já estava vendo a hora dele voar na garganta dela. Vocês viram a cara que ele fez quando ela tentou concertar a merda?– Caiu na gargalhada Mathure.

–Tadinha vocês viram como ela ficou depois que ele saiu correndo? Ela ficou completamente sem jeito. – Lamentou Esther com cara de pena ao lembrar-se da cena.

–O pior foi ela tentar limpar ele. – Disse o sagitariano dando gole em sua bebida logo em seguida.

– E ele onde foi? – Questionou Regulus.

– Ele me disse que iria para casa tomar um banho para tirar o cheio de café. – Disse Asmita dando um leve sorriso.

– E Jim e Kardia? Não quiseram vir El cid? – Disse Regulus

–Eles saíram um pouco antes de nós. Ouvi Kardia dizer que hoje o almoço da ruiva era por sua conta e saíram. – Respondeu o espanhol.

– HAHAHAHAHA...Já vi que o escorpião já enfiou seu ferrão na moranguinho. – Disse Manigold

–Eu acho que AINDA não Manigold, mas se continuar nesse ritmo ele irá sim. – Disse Mathure

–Ah não seja tão má Mathure. Acho que Jim e Kardia só se deram bem e acabaram virando amigos, para mim a ruiva só tem olhos pra uma pessoa. – Asmita cruzou os braços deixando os outros que ainda não haviam notado com vários pontos de interrogação em suas mentes. Esther, El cid e Sísifo sacaram de cara quem era a pessoa que o budista falava.

–E ai desembucha... por que está com essa cara de quem comeu e não gostou? – Kardia perguntou e lançou seu sorriso encantador para Jim que ficou corada.

–Ah...Kardia só estou com alguns probleminhas pessoais nada demais. – Tentou desviar do assunto, coisa que Jim sempre tentava fazer.

–Sei...-Kardia fez uma pequena pausa olhando para o cardápio, chamou o garçom e fez os pedidos. – Tem certeza que é só isso? –Completou

Jim tentava esconder os olhos embaixo da aba de sua boina xadrez cinza e preta assim como escondia completamente seus fios carmesins.

– Ah Kardia, eu não sei, parece que estou fazendo tudo errado e...e, sei lá eu sempre me sinto deslocada e...e...

– Você gosta dele não é?! – A ruiva empalideceu com a pergunta direta do escorpiano, que cara de pau era aquela em praticamente afirmar que gostava dele? Ah sim, cara de pau. Vindo de Kardia o que poderia esperar.

–Co...co...como?

–Olha, não me vem com essa, eu já percebi desde o dia em que chegou que você caiu nas graças do francês sem sal sem ele fazer o mínimo esforço... o que é irritante. – Falou o grego levando o dedo à altura do nariz de Jim que estava vermelha como um pimentão.

– Eu? Nem vem Kardia! – Cruzou os braços virando o rosto. – Degel me odeia e você sabe muito bem disso, não inventa tá?!

– E isso machuca você? O fato de achar que Degel lhe odeia doí?

– Kardia...Degel - me- o-de-i-a. – Soletrou. - Qual a parte da frase você não está conseguindo absorver?

–Jim, eu já absorvi sim _"Degel me odeia"_ até porque você já disse isso uma porção de vezes, então agora vê se você entende que a questão não é o fato de Degel te odiar ou não, a questão é: Você gosta dele SIM ou NÃO? – O grego encarou as esmeraldas de Jim

Do que adiantava tentar fugir? Mesmo que tentasse o grego já havia notado há séculos seus suspiros pelo francês.

–Sim! – Sussurrou

O grego levou a mão direita ao queixo de Jim fazendo-a olhar para si.

–Eu não te ouvi. – Disse o grego com aquele maldito sorriso sacana.

As esmeraldas de Jim dançaram fitando as safiras do grego por alguns segundos buscando coragem para admitir o que no fundo não queria, mas sabia que Kardia não iria se dar por vencido dessa vez.

–Sim...sim eu gosto dele tá bom! É isso que queria ouvir seu grego teimoso e chato, eu sabia que não devia ter vindo almoçar com você. – Mexeu o rosto para se desvencilhar das mãos másculas do grego, pegou sua bolsa e seus óculos escuros e levantou-se.

– Ei perai! Aonde você vai? – Kardia levantou ao mesmo tempo e a segurou pelo braço.

–Embora, onde mais eu iria? Você sempre me questiona sobre isso, sempre dá um jeito de tocar nesse assunto para me fazer confessar o que você já sabia. Está satisfeito agora? Você já ouviu o que queria não é?! Então, deixe-me Kardia.- Disse emburrada

–Jim não precisa ficar assim, qual o problema em gostar de alguém? Não é nenhum pecado estar enamorada por Degel ou seja lá por quem for, acalma- se não precisa sair correndo desse jeito eu sei que está faminta.

–Não, não estou, perdia a fome! Porque você não aproveita esse tempo e vai correndo contar pro seu "melhor amigo" o que descobriu hein!? Não foi pra isso que me trouxe aqui? Para arrancar de mim uma "confirmação"? Vocês com certeza são confidentes e sei que não vai perder essa oportunidade. Vai lá e conta pra ele! – Gritou tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do grego que a segurava pelos ombros.

–Jim olha pra mim! A minha amizade com Degel não tem nada a ver conosco, ele é ele e você é você, não confunda as coisas ruiva. Somos amigos e confidentes sim a anos, mas o fato de você ter se aberto comigo não me dá o direito de contar um segredo que você confiou a mim mesmo que ele esteja envolvido. Eu posso ser um doido, impulsivo, mas nunca, jamais trairia a confiança de um amigo e eu sou seu amigo. Não vou contar nada a ninguém e muito menos a ele... a não ser que você queira, entendeu?! – Enquanto falava o grego manteve suas safiras presas aos olhos de Jim, o tom de voz e o olhar sério deixava mais do que claro que dessa vez não era uma de suas piadas. Kardia podia ser o que for, mas fidelidade a amigos verdadeiros era uma de suas maiores qualidades que só poucos tinham o prazer de ter de si.

–Seu pedido senhor! - O garçom havia chegado com os pedidos e o cheiro que emanava dos pratos fez a barriga do grego roncar.

–Obrigado. Hummm... e aí ainda tem certeza que ainda está sem fome? – Kardia deu seu melhor sorriso.

Depois daquelas palavras Jim resolvera dar um voto de confiança e voltou a mesa com o escorpiano. Assim com o cheio a comida também estava ótima, deliciaram-se com os pratos típicos da Grécia.

–E então...está mais calminha depois que matou a fome? – Perguntou Kardia.

– Sim...- Jim fez uma pausa enquanto olhava as pedras de gelo se movimentarem com as bolhas de gás de seu refrigerante favorito. – Ah Kardia eu não sei o que fazer, ele me repele de uma maneira que me faz sentir tão mal, é como se eu estivesse com uma doença contagiosa. Se ele está em um lugar e eu chego ele sai, se tento conversar ele sempre dá um jeito de sair, se faço um trabalho ele sempre critica, é visível que ele não suporta minha presença desde que pisei na Óros e depois de hoje... – Voltou as esmeraldas para o rosto do grego que exibia um sorriso debochado. Na verdade Kardia sabia muito bem que o que Degel tinha por Jim e com certeza não era aversão. O grego sabia que para o amigo era tão difícil conter a atração que tinha pela ruivinha que preferia repeli-la ao ceder à "tentação" japonesa. Degel era sistemático e muito precavido, não fazia nada por impulso e por isso iria manter Jim longe de si tempo suficiente até saber tudo sobre ela. O problema era esse "tempo" que Kardia achava absurdo ser perdido, Degel ficaria "estudando" Jim por meses se fosse preciso até descobrir quem ela realmente era. Tudo bem que ela ainda era uma incógnita, mas também não precisava perder tanto tempo com essas babaquices.

–É...você deu um banho nele. – Riu o grego lembrando-se da cara de desespero de Degel.

–Ah Kardia nem me lembre!

_**Flashback**_

_Ohhh...presta a atenção por onde vai apressada. – Avisou Mathure._

_–Me desculpe! - A ruiva por um segundo virou o rosto para se desculpar e com isso sentiu o impacto e algo quente cair sobre seu braço._

_–Ahhhh...DROGA! - Praguejou e quando olhou para ver no que tinha esbarrado a ruiva quase caiu dura._

_– Ah Meu Deus! Degel...me...me perdoe eu...eu...me distrai. Oh droga! – A ruiva estava completamente nervosa, por que tinha que trombar e para piorar sujar completamente a camisa branca que Degel havia escolhido para o trabalho? A feição séria do francês deixou Jim ainda mais nervosa. Pegou alguns papeis toalhas na mesa mais próxima e tentou amenizar a burrada cometida, pedindo mil desculpas, Jim começou a passar os papeis desesperadamente no peito do francês que estancou na hora. Sentiu os pelos de sua nuca se erriçarem e um calor começar a esquentar seu baixo ventre, aquelas borboletinhas agora começavam a dançar dentro de seu estômago causando aquela maldita sensação. _

_–Non...Já chega! Non...non precisa! – Pedia o francês tentando manter seu alto controle._

_–Gomen Degel...Me Desculpe por favor eu...eu...sou uma desastrada. "Sua desastrada, idiota" Xingou-se mentalmente. _

_–Já chega...pare Jim. – Pedia o francês nervoso, mas Jim parecia não ouvir, estava tão concentrada em tentar concertar o estrago feito que não percebia os pedidos de Degel. O papel segurado por Jim começou a dançar sobre seu braço direito sujo de café, peito e ...abdome?! Não, aí era demais. _

_–CHEGA! – Bradou o francês fazendo todos estancarem. Jim ficou estática olhando nas violetas do francês. _

_– Você é surda mesmo, non está me ouvindo dizer para parar com isso? _

_–Desculpe. – Sussurrou Jim completamente sem jeito. – Eu...eu não queria... – Antes mesmo de terminar a frase Degel passou por si esbarrando em seu ombro e saiu sem dizer mais nada. _

–Olha, se pudesse me jogaria do Monte Olimpo. Que ódio de mim! – Escondeu o rosto com as mãos. – Pensei que ele iria me fuzilar com aquele olhar, ele ficou furioso. Até gritou.

Kardia tentou conter em vão a gargalhada.

–Jim foi hilário, sua cara de depressão foi ótima. Você quase cavou um buraco e se jogou ...HAHAHAHAHA.

–Ahhhh pare de rir! Está me fazendo sentir pior.

–HAHAHAHAHAH...Ele...ele saiu como um foguete, nem olhou para trás.

–Õnnnnnn...que vergonha! - Disse Jim

–Hummm...aposto que ele foi correndo pra casa tocar uma. – Kardia falou para si.

–O que?

–Nada! Nada não...eu aposto que ele correu para tomar um banho aquele francês metido. Duvido que fosse ficar o resto dia com a camisa sujinha de café...blééééé...é um fresco. Se fosse eu teria deixado você me limpar todinho, só que...com a língua.

–Você é muito canalha mesmo. Você só pensa nessas coisas? – Deu de ombros

–Ah para, quer que eu pense em que? Contar, dívidas ou...na chapeuzinho vermelho. Me poupe, eu quero é pensar em coisas boas.

– Ai ai Kardia você é louco mesmo. Pelo menos você me faz rir e isso tenho que admitir.

–Olha só não sou palhaço não em?!

–Para mim é e dos bons. Agora vamos já passa das 14hr e ainda tenho umas coisas para entregar a Defteros. – Bufou

– Ok...Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, amanhã é sexytafeira e...-

–Eeeee? – Disse Jim curiosa.

–É dia de BOATEEEEE e você vai co-mi-go mocinha. Ainda não comemoramos sua entrada para o grupo da Óros esqueceu?! – Disse Kardia empolgado. Disse farra? Sim, era com ele mesmo, o grego era praticamente vip em várias boates em Atenas.

–Ãhnnn Kardia eu acho que não é uma boa ideia.

–Se é uma boa ideia? Jim é uma ótima ideia, fazemos assim eu irei até sua casa e vou no seu carro com você.

– Mas por que no meu carro?

–Por que eu vou querer beber todas e preciso de alguém sobreo para dirigir para mim e você será minha motorista. E então o que acha? Olha vai ser ótimo sair para dançar, curtir, dar uns amassos, etc, etc... – Disse o escorpiano fazendo gestos com as mãos

–Eu vou pensar no seu caso até amanhã ok?! Agora vamos porque já estamos mais do que atrasados.

– Olá Hakurei, quanto tempo. – Disse Shion apertando a mão do sogro.

–Oi papai, eu estava com saudades. – Disse Yuzuhira abraçando Hakurei.

– Eu também. Esse molenga do Shion está cuidado de você direito não é?! – Falou olhando de lado para Shion que deu um sorriso amarelo.

–Papai não começa.

–Está bem.

–Olá Hakurei quanto tempo. Devia nos visitar mais vezes.

–Ah é verdade Dohko nem me fale, estou com uma bomba nas mãos.

–O que houve papai? – Perguntou Yuzuhira

–Ok...eu sei que você vai aceitar, ninguém resiste ao um pedido do escorpião.

–Você é muito convencido. – Disse Jim enquanto caminhava com Kardia ao seu lado.

–Ahhhh para ohhh do Japão! Eu posso falou?! Dá uma boa olhada no deus grego aqui e me diz "Onde você já viu um grego como eu por aí em?!" Alto, porte atlético olha meu tanquinho.- Levantou a blusa e deu uns tapinhas nos gominhos (que por sinal eram uma delicia) que definiam seu abdômen, Jim olhava o jeito exibido do grego e só lhe restava rir. Como era convencido aquele "deus de cabelos azulados." – Dá uma olhada no "muque" do garoto. – Forçou o braço mostrando os músculos bem definidos. – Pode pegar eu deixo.

–Ahahaha...não Kardia, eu me satisfaço somente em olhar os músculos do "deus grego". – Enfatizou bem as ultimas palavras.

– Sem falar que o garoto aqui é muito bem dotado, não me leva a mau não falou?!

–Ahahahahaha...O problema é saber se tem "potencia", senhor "deus grego".

– Potência? Aqui é pau, madeira e lenha ruivinha.

Enquanto Kardia descrevia sua performance, Jim percebera que um rosto conhecido começava a se aproximar.

–Olha só se tivéssemos combinado não teria dado certo.

Jim deu um sorriso singelo para o simpático lemuriano.

–É verdade, é um prazer revê-lo Shion.

–Igualmente Jim. – Shion deu um abraço caloroso em Jim que retribuiu, não sabia explicar mas o jeito tranquilo e a voz calma de Shion lhe acalmava. Cobrou-se porque ainda não havia feito uma visita a ele e a Dohko se a companhia deles era tão boa.

–Jim quero lhe apresentar uma pessoa, essa é Yuzuhira, minha noiva. – Yuzuhira aproximou-se e deu um sorriso e estendeu a mão para Jim.

Jim fez a tradicional reverência Japonesa a noiva de Shion que se encantou e a cumprimentou com o mesmo movimento.

–E esse é Hakurei Yaminato, pai de Yuzuhira. – Shion estendeu a mão em direção ao investigador indicando a Jim.

– Muito prazer Jim. – Cumprimentou o investigador.

– Hajimemashite – Volveu Jim ao investigado que estancou. _Japonesa? Será?_ Pensou

– Estamos indo até a cafeteria, você dois querem vir conosco? – Perguntou Shion

–Ah não! Acabamos de voltar do almoço, deixe para a próxima. – Disse Kardia. – E falando nisso é melhor irmos Jim já estamos mais do que atrasados.

–Verdade, melhor irmos mesmo Kardia, Defteros vai me matar.

–Ei, perai! É sério que você irá embora sem me dar pelo menos um "oi"? – A voz chamou a atenção dos outros. Era Dohko que se aproximou de Kardia dando-lhe um aperto de mão e voltou na direção de Jim.

–Dohko, me desculpe eu não percebi que estava aí. – Jim abriu os braços em direção ao chinês que a abraçou.

– Ah é...você só liga pro Shion né?! – Com o jeito moleque, o chinês levou a mão direita a boina que escondia os fios carmesim de Jim esfregando-a fazendo os fios rubros ficarem a mostra. Hakurei estancou _"ruiva"_? O investigador ficou imóvel, pensou em avançar até Jim, mas conteve-se, a garota que procurava era Aya Oikawa e não... _Peraí! E se ela...?_ Pensou.

–Ai Dohko! Não faz isso. – Jim retirou a mão do chinês do topo de sua cabeça e voltou a esconder os fios na boina. Essa sempre assim quando estava em local público escondia-se atrás de sua boina e seus óculos Raiban aviador.

Jim segurou no dedo mindinho de Kardia e começou a arrastar o grego.

–Desculpa pessoal, foi um prazer revê-los e um prazer conhece-los, mas precisamos ir. Vamos Kardia estamos atrasados. – Resmungo a última frase e saiu arrastando o grego consigo.

Kardia apenas acenou e deixou-se guiar por Jim que parecia bem apressada. Hakurei manteve-se imóvel observando a japonesas e o grego se distanciarem.

–Algum problema Hakure? – Perguntou Shion

–Não... – Fez uma pausa. – Na verdade acho que acabei de resolver um. – Volveu o investigador deixando um Shion sem entender.

–Vamos! Eu explico no caminho...

Continua...


	5. Entendimentos

Degel havia saído correndo esbravejando mil palavras em francês, grego, romano, etc, etc por conta do grande "desastre" que havia acontecido.  
>–Merde, por que sempre ela tem que estar por perto? Non podia simplesmente sumir?! – Disse baixo enquanto destrancava a porta de seu apartamento<br>–Oh, Sr Marchand chegou cedo, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntou a senhora Madelene, era ela quem mantinha as coisas do francês sempre organizadas exatamente do jeito que ele gostava, trabalhava para Degel há anos e conhecia bem os gostos do mesmo.  
>–Nada de muito grave ma chérie, só um pequeno acidente com café no trabalho. – Degel estendeu a blusa para a senhora. – Poderia dar um jeito para mim s'il vous plaît ¹?<br>–Sim senhor. – Madelene pegou a blusa e saiu em direção a lavanderia, Degel por sua vez subiu a passos largos para seu quarto indo em direção ao banheiro, observou seu reflexo no espelho por alguns segundos com as mãos apoiadas na grade pia de mármore preto lembrando-se da forma como havia tratado Jim com grosseira outra vez. Sentiu-se constrangido e arrependido ao lembra-se da forma rude como havia tratado Jim, do semblante de nervosismo da ruiva e os pedidos de desculpas que acabou não aceitando, não tivesse feito por mau, mas a tensão que ficara não deixou que respondesse. Soltou um longo suspiro e resolveu enfim tomar um bom banho de banheira para relaxar e colocar os pensamentos em seu devido lugar.  
>Entrou na banheira sentindo a agua quente cobrir seu corpo, deixou-se relaxar completamente apoiando a cabeça na beirada da mesma fechando seus olhos em seguida. Sua mente mostrando-lhe flash do sorriso que havia recebido no primeiro dia em que se viram os olhos verdes que quase sempre pegara o observando de um modo analítico, aquele seu jeito "nerd" de se vestir, o som de sua gargalha quando Kardia ou Manigold diziam alguma bobagem, a forma como às vezes a flagrava em seus devaneios, o olhar vago como se estivesse longe em algum pensamento, lembrança ou questionamentos sobre coisas sem sentido. <em>Quem é você Jim? Por que tem que ser tão misteriosa?<em> – Questionou-se.  
>Abriu seus olhos por uns instantes e voltou a fecha-los, e novamente a mente o levou para outra lembrança, a lembrança do dia em que se desentendera com Jim, a forma melancólica como Jim cantava era como se dissesse muito sobre si, o cheiro do perfume que se desprendia dela sempre que se movimentava um cheiro de madeira de macieira e Almíscar, a pele branca e lisa, os dedos finos e longos. Sentiu as borboletinhas de seu estômago começar a dançar outra vez. Malditas borboletas insistentes, se pudesse beberia inseticida para fazê-las parar com aquela maldita sensação, não podia ter Jim em seus braços, queria, mas não podia sua péssima mania de não fazer nada sem ter certeza, conhecer bem o terreno onde pisaria. Às vezes achava que Kardia tinha razão em não pensar muito nas coisas que fazia, assim vivia mais os momentos que a vida lhe proporcionava mesmo se decepcionando no final, pelo menos o grego era feliz com aquilo. Olhou para os dedos das mãos e viu o sinal que já havia passado da hora de sair dali e daqueles devaneios sobre certa ruiva.<p>

Depois da tarde agradável que tivera com a filha e o genro em um bistrô, Hakurei resolvera que já era hora de ir para casa. Havia aproveitado a deixa e sondado o genro o máximo que pode sobre informações de Jim, de onde vinha, quantos anos tinha, onde trabalhava e etc... Mas tudo que Shion sabia sobre Jim eram coisas básicas, eles não haviam tido muito contado para que fossem tão íntimos, mas as duas informações que Shion dissera para si o haviam deixado bem intrigado. Shion havia dito a Hakurei que Jim não falara sobre sua família quando havia sido questionada e que havia tido uma reação um tanto estranha e isso deixou o investigador ainda mais com a "pulga atrás da orelha", se tivesse sorte só uma pessoa poderia salvá-lo, resolveu então fazer uma ligação a única pessoa que confiava para esse tipo de trabalho.  
><em><strong>– Puxa, pensei que nunca mais ligaria!<strong>_  
>–É, eu tenho estado bem ocupado ultimamente. – Disse Hakurei<br>_**–Ah sim...entendo. Como está?**_  
>–Cansado, estressado, endividado, me deixa pensar...<br>_**–Caramba é incrível como você não mudou nadinha nesse tempo em que não nos falamos, você continua com os mesmos problemas.**_ – Ironizou  
>– Preciso de um favor.<br>_**–Hummm...um favor é?! Não é encrenca não é?!**_  
>–Logico que não, sabe que não faço essas coisas... quando não são necessárias é lógico, mas afirmo que dessa vez não é confusão amigo e sim a solução se eu estiver certo.<br>_**–Humm...entendo. E o que ganho lhe fazendo um favor?**_  
>–Minha gratidão meu caro.<br>_**–Ahhh Hakurei sabe que não sobrevivo somente de "gratidão". Preciso de algo mais...palpável, que pague minhas contas e coloque comida na mesa se é que me entende.**_ – Disse irônico  
>–Acho que você não se lembra de quantas vezes eu livrei sua cabeça de certas enrascadas meu caro e se não fosse por minha gratidão e minha amizade você não estaria aí agora sentado em sua cadeira fazendo seus "joguinhos" e livre para ir e vir aonde quiser. Não acha que querer mais do que a gratidão de uma pessoa influente como eu é pedir demais?<br>O telefone ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e Hakurei por ouvi-lo bufar pelo outro lado da linha.  
><em><strong>–Ok, mas saiba que só faço isso em nome de nossa amizade e lógico... pelo direito de ir e vir.<strong>_ – Sorriu. _**– Agora me diga... que tipo de servicinho quer dessa vez.**_  
>– Sabia que não recusaria.<br>_**–Digamos que você foi bem convincente.**_ – Riu no final  
>–Eu sempre sou. Bom vamos ao que interessa meu caro.<p>

Jim e Kardia haviam voltado correndo para a Óros, estavam bem atrasados por conta do encontro com Shion e Dohko no meio do caminho, quando chegaram ao elevador Kardia havia notado que Jim estava com um olhar cabisbaixo, aquele olhar distante em que ela ficava na maioria das vezes, ficou curioso em saber o motivo de ela na maioria das vezes está daquele jeito, em devaneios e com a mente longe.  
>–Ainda preocupada?<br>–É um pouco...será que ele voltou? Estou tão envergonhada pelo que fiz. Queria que ele me desculpasse. – Abaixou a cabeça em seguida.  
>– Ei Ruiva não fiquei triste, Degel é melhor do que imagina, sei que parece um velho rabugento, mas tenho certeza que no dia em que vocês se aproximarem irão se apaixonar. Você vai ver. – Sorriu e deu um longo abraço em Jim que retribuiu. "Ah Kardia, queria tanto que tivesse razão, mas acho que não será tão fácil assim."- Pensou enquanto se aconchegava no peito do grego ouvindo o retumbar de seu coração. Kardia estava se saindo um bom amigo, no início achou que a aproximação do grego fosse por puro interesse sexual, mas com o passar dos dias viu que por mais "vadio" que o escorpiano fosse ele não a olhava de outra forma que não fosse com carinho e amizade. Sempre se mostrava prestativo e quase sempre a animava quando a insistente depressão insistia em voltar. Era como se o grego soubesse exatamente quando estava em dias péssimos e com alegria e seu entusiasmo contagiante sempre conseguia anima-la.<br>– Olha amanhã iremos à boate depois do trampo, assim você dá uma relaxada e se distrair, papear com a galera.  
>–Eu não tenho costume de ir para esses lugares Kardia, já faz anos que não saio assim, não sei se será uma boa ideia.<br>–Ah ruiva, qual é?! É lógico que é uma ótima ideia você vai ver. Amanhã acertamos as coisas melhor ok?!  
>O grego a encarou com aquele sorriso sacana nos lábios finos e ficou aguardando uma reação de Jim<br>–Ok ok eu vou.  
>–Yes! Sabia que aceitaria. – Agarrou a ruiva e deu-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha. Jim apenas gargalhou com a reação infantil do escorpiano.<br>–Como você me convence dessas coisas? – Falou Jim.  
>–Como? Eu tenho lábia minha cara, muita pra dar e vender. Quer um pouquinho? – Piscou<br>– Bobo...vamos ou vamos perder o elevador.  
>Assim que chegaram ao 5º andar, voltaram para suas estações de trabalho, pôs ainda havia muita coisa para fazer, no final Jim conseguira terminar as alterações que Defteros havia lhe solicitado e logo após uma breve reunião saiu correndo da sala do grego, não queria perder a carona de El Cid que agora virara sagrada já que o mesmo morava bem próximo ao seu apartamento.<p>

Akemi havia perdido a noção da hora enquanto estava na Óros terminando umas coisas já que no dia seguinte era dia de farra e por isso resolvera adiantar bastante coisa para que nada atrapalhasse. Olhou para o relógio de pulso e assustou-se ao constatar que já passava das 22:00. Juntou suas coisas rapidamente e saiu, tentou chamar um taxi, mas parecia que nenhum deles havia saído para trabalhar naquele dia, resolveu então ir caminhando e olhando a bela paisagem. Sentiu um cala frio subir por sua espinha quando sentiu que um carro aproximava-se devagar.  
>–O que faz na rua há essa hora ragazza? É muito perigoso andar por aí sozinha assim sabia?!<br>– Puff... não é tão perigoso assim e...o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora italiano? – Parou voltando-se na direção do mustang vermelho sangue com os braços cruzados.  
>– Io? Io estava dando uma relaxada por aí, quer uma carona? – Disse Manigolg tirando seu cigarro da boca e soltando a fumaça dos pulmões pelas narinas.<br>A loira olhou com descaso para o italiano, _"Que tipo de relaxada ele havia ido ter? Provavelmente teria sido com alguma mulher da vida"-_ Pensou. Mas por que estaria se preocupando com isso? Afinal, não era da sua conta com quem o italiano deixava ou não de se "distrair".  
>–E aí...dá pra responder ou vai ficar aí pensando na vida? – Perguntou o italiano, lançando um olhar que fez a loira estremecer. Aquele italiano safado sabia e muito bem como deixar uma mulher de pernas bambas, não era atoa que assim como Kardia, havia ganhado o apelido de "garanhão" entre os amigos. O olhar safado por natureza desnudava qualquer ser vivo do sexo feminino, o sorriso largo deixava ainda mais sexy aquele rosto abençoado pelos deuses, o jeito rude e ao mesmo tempo descolado, os cabelos negros curtos repicados, a pele bronzeada, o cheiro do perfume amadeirado era tão evidente em si que nem mesmo o cheiro de seu cigarro conseguia esconder mesmo misturando-se a tal. Akemi mesmo trabalhando junto com Manigold nunca havia notado tais atributos e justo naquele momento seu olhos se fixaram no belo sorriso que ele lhe mostrara. Perdeu-se por alguns momentos nos detalhes do rosto do italiano, admirando, analisando e... gostando?! Não, não, não! Nem queria pensar na possibilidade de imaginar qualquer coisa com aquele carcamano, não que não valesse a pena, mas sim porque não queria ser mais uma a passar por sua cama, e como seria seu dia a dia? Manigold era praticamente seu "chefe" e não seria nada bom passar o dia fantasiando e pensando obscenidades com seu superior.<br>–Eu...não obrigada! Prefiro ir andando. – Respondeu dando de ombros tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Começou a caminhar devagar, o canceriano revirou os olhos achando graça da teimosia da loirinha gostosa. Sim, muito ainda mais com aquela saia micro vermelha pregueada que deixava suas coxas grossas à mostra, a blusa de mangas ¾ feita de crochê na cor creme, as meias 7/8 pretas e seu scarpin meia pata também preto. Manigold fez seu carro andar bem devagar, acompanhando o caminhar da Japonesa. Observou seu rebolado e sorriu aquele sorriso safado, o "garanhão" logicamente já havia reparado nos atributos da japinha logo que entrou para o grupo, adorava quando a mesma ficava irritada, achava-a ainda mais linda com as bochechas coradas pela irritação e por isso fazia questão de irrita-la sempre que podia. Já havia se imaginado mil e uma vez realizando várias fantasias sexuais com Akemi gritando seu nome enquanto se desmanchava com prazer.  
>– Ah ragazza deixa de ser orgulhosa eu deixo você em casa rapidinho, vai caminhando sozinha por aí e se te acontece alguma bobagem? Eu vou me sentir culpado pela vida inteira. Anda, entra eu não mordo. – Parou e destravou a porta do carona.<br>Xu parou e ficou observando por alguns segundos, realmente andar àquela hora da noite sozinha podia ser perigoso, sentiu um friozinho na espinha ao olhar novamente a face de Manigold, aquele sorriso sacana estava deixando-a incomodada. Não era uma boa ideia andar sozinha àquela hora, mas será que também não era uma má ideia aceitar a carona no momento em que seu corpo e sua mente resolveram traí-la? Resolveu enfim aceitar entrando no carro trocou mais um olhar e partiram.

O trajeto estava sendo um saco, o silencio que havia se instalado estava realmente incomodando o italiano. No rádio _Guns N' Rose_s tocava _Patience_ não deixando o ambiente no silêncio total, Akemi dedilhava em seus joelhos no ritmo da música tentando assim fazer seus olhos desviar dos braços bem definidos, as mãos grandes de dedos grossos, mas não tão grades, as coxas grossas estavam bem marcadas na calça na calça jeans escuro. Odiava-se por não conseguir controlar sua mente com pensamentos nada castos ao ser que dirigia.  
>– É muito perigoso andar por aí sozinha assim bella.<br>– Não costumo fazer esse tipo de tolice, mas hoje não tive alternativa. Parece que todos os taxis dessa cidade não estão a fim de trabalhar justo quando mais preciso. – Disse cruzando os braços  
>– Então parece que salvei você de uma enrascada não é?! – Disse Manigold com certa malicia.<br>–É parece que sim, mas não vai ficar se achando o herói por isso.  
>–Hahahaha... e seu namorado? Por que não ligou para ele ir te buscar?<br>–Eu...- Fez uma pausa. – Nos terminamos. – Disse Akemi sem jeito. Ela e o namorado vinham se desentendendo há um tempo, o ciúme extremo do mesmo e as brigas constantes a fiz achar melhor se afastarem. No fundo não queria aquilo, mas também não gostava do jeito controlador do ex. Odiava ser controlada, era dona de seu nariz, não dava satisfações nem para os pais e por que havia de dar para um homem? Às vezes até sentia falta de um corpo quente ao seu lado, mas ao mesmo tempo estava adorando aquela sensação de liberdade, havia tido um relacionamento de 3 anos e nada mais justo que depois da tempestade que fora o namoro tivesse direito a tempos de calmaria.  
>–Uhhhhhh... Que stronzo em deixar uma coisinha como você por seja lá o que for. – Disse olhando com malícia para Akemi que corou até o ultimo fio de cabelo.<br>–É...ele era um idiota sim. Controlador e ciumento estava cansada daquilo tudo, brigas e mais brigas, eu não podia fazer nada, era como se fosse meu dono sabe. Não estava mais dando certo e eu até queria que desse certo, me abdiquei de certas coisas que não queria, vendi meu apartamento em Atenas para ajuda-lo, não queria que as coisas tivessem chegado a esse ponto, mas parece que tudo que fiz só piorou a situação e ...- Parou por uns instantes se dando conta de que estava contando de seu relacionamento fracassado para a pior pessoa que encontrara. – Por que estou contando isso a você? Devo estar pirando, o maior galinha da Grécia e eu contando da minha vida. É devo ter perdido um parafuso no meio do caminho.  
>–Você gosta de me ofender mesmo em loira. O que foi que lhe fiz em?! – Disse com certa mágoa.<br>–Manigold...somente o fato de você existir já é uma tremenda falta de educação. Pessoas como você nunca deveriam andar soltar por aí, deviam usar coleiras ou camisas de força coisas do tipo, não são nada confiáveis. - Desdenhou  
>De repente seu corpo foi projetado para frente por conta da freada brusca do mustang e só não quebrou o nariz por que havia lembrado por o sinto de segurança. Sentiu seus ombros serem segurado com certa rudeza fazendo com que seu rosto adquirisse uma careta de dor. Abriu os olhos e mirou os olhos azuis irritados do italiano com espanto.<br>–Falta de educação eu existi? Você ta pirada não é?! Eu te ajudei, te dei uma carona e é assim que me trata? Eu não pedi para me conta de sua vidinha medíocre com seu namorado medíocre...ou melhor EX namorado medíocre. Você é uma metida se quer saber e chata e deve ser por isso que ele te deu um pé na bunda. Quem suportaria alguém mal educada e ingrata como você. Só um idiota mesmo, fez ele muito bem. – Esbravejou Manigold  
>Akemi ficou sem reação com as palavras do italiano, sentiu o peito doer e os olhos marejarem. Sabia que as vezes era grossa com o canceriano, mas ele fazia questão de irrita-la e acabou se acostumando a tal tratamento. Nem quando a conversa era séria eles se entendiam, já estava acostumada com aquele jeito rude e grosseiro, mas porque aquelas palavras naquele momento estavam causando tal efeito em si. Ele já havia dito aquilo outras vezes e porque só agora sentiu seu peito doer. Ficou olhando dentro dos olhos do italiano e não conseguiu proferir nada, pensou em várias respostas, mas nada disse.<br>–Você deviria ter mais gratidão por quem lhe estende a mão sabia?! –Manigold disse entre os dentes, os olhos percorrendo cada traço daquele rosto delicado, aqueles olhos azuis esverdeados que expressavam certa confusão, as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos eram como um convite para serem "experimentados". Instintivamente Akemi mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto seus olhos rapidamente voltaram-se para a boca bem desenhada do italiano.  
>–Grosso. – Disse a loira em um fio de voz<br>–Malcriada. – Rebateu o canceriano no mesmo tom enquanto fitava os lábios rosados  
>–Canalha – Devolveu Akemi soltando um suspiro<br>–Metida. – Disse aproximando-se enquanto seus olhos dançavam pelo lábios e olhos da japonesa.  
>–Imbecil – Sussurrou a loira, sentindo todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar e um frio percorrer sua espinha até a nuca.<br>–Cucciola². – Sussurrou rente aos lábios carnudos e sem desviar o olhar, tomou os lábios com ânsia e luxuria a loira ainda com todo seu orgulho tentou se desvencilhar dos lábios e das mãos de Manigold. Por fim o italiano começou a sentir a resistência de Akemi ser quebrada aos pouco se deixando levar por aquele ósculo, sentindo o gosto da boca do italiano, aquele gosto mentolado misturado com o amargo da nicotina estava sendo delicioso, nunca pensara em como podia ser delicioso e prazeroso sentir aquele sabor diferente, quando o via fumando sentia nojo e agora sentia seu corpo estremecer nos braços do canceriano. Entendera finalmente a fama de "garanhão", o porquê de tantas quase se matarem só para ocupar a cama do canceriano. Se o beijo estava sendo tão bom a ponto de deixa-la entregue daquela forma, imagina o que não faria na cama. Manigold sorriu por dentro, quisera aquilo tantas vezes, a forma como ela o repelia era o que o atraia, quando proferia um chingamento era quando mais se atraia por ela. Tinha tantas mulheres ao seu dispor e ela fora a única a repeli-lo daquela forma, a ser a mais difícil. Devia ser masoquista, não havia outra explicação, quanto mais a loira o maltratava, mas sentia vontade de possuí-la. Aquele jeito arredio que tinha o enlouquecia.  
>Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo corpo magro, chingou todos os deuses quando fora obrigado por seus pulmões a libertar aqueles lábios macios em busca de ar, fitou por alguns segundo o rosto corado e voltou a tomar os lábios, não queria perder nem um segundo, levou uma das mãos à nuca da loira que segurava em seus braços como se quisesse buscasse apoio. Enfiou a língua na cavidade quente e macia da loira fazendo-a soltar um gemido dentro se sua boca. Desceu a mão esquerda soltando o cinto de segurança e voltando rapidamente para as coxas grossas que tanto quis apalpar, sentido a macies da pela branca fazendo questão de deixar ali a marca de seus dedos, queria poder ter vários braços para quem sabe assim não perder nada, soltou os lábios e desceu para o pescoço depositando ali beijos, sugando e lambendo. Akemi sentia o corpo fraquejar com aquelas carícias, podia jurar que se não estivesse sentada suas pernas já a teriam deixado ir ao chão, o canceriano sabia mesmo como usar seus dotes, as mãos fortes apalpando tudo que podia com maestria e habilidade, sentiu seu seio ser prensado pela mão forte, tentou, mas não conseguiu conter o gemido estrangulado que ecoou de sua garganta deixando o italiano muito satisfeito. Sentiu-se envergonhada por estar cedendo assim, daquela forma a um homem como Manigold, um homem que já deitara com tantas vadias por aí agora estava maculando seu corpo, imaginou quantas vezes ele já havia feito aquilo, com quantas mulheres ele já havia "trepado" ali. As mãos apertando e marcando sua pele branca, a mão abusada deslizando para debaixo de sua saia alisando acariciando sua virilha sentiu quando os dedos se enroscaram na lateral de sua minúscula peça intima forçando insistentemente para rompê-la. Tinha que parar com aquilo ou iria ceder ali mesmo dentro daquele mustang, ou melhor, "o motel particular" do canceriano.<br>– Ahhh ragazza, que pele macia você tem e esse seu cheiro... mi sta facendo impazzire³. – Um gemido baixo de satisfação saiu de sua garganta quando a ponta de seus dedos tocou a feminilidade da loira por cima da peça íntima, sorriu sentindo o quando ela já estava úmida e...como era quente, por Zeus! Sentiu o corpo delgado estremecer com aquele simples toque e teve certeza absoluta mesmo que ela não admitisse e lutasse para não se render, no fundo estava sentindo prazer com aquilo. Queria mais, muito mais, queria tudo daquele corpo pequeno que estava em seus braços, o membro preso dentro daquela maldita calça já lateja de vontade de entrar ali onde seus dedos agora brincavam. Continuou marcando a pele do pescoço, colo até se enterrar no decote inalando o cheiro adocicado que se desprendia dali. Ouvia os gemidos estrangulados que teimavam em sair da garganta da loira, levantou o rosto e fitou por alguns segundos o rosto rubro e suado, os olhos fechados e os dentes cravados no lábio inferior já inchado pelos beijos e as mordidas. Como ela ficava ainda mais bella daquele jeito, quase totalmente entregue.  
>A loira sentiu quando sua blusa começou a ser levantada, estava tão entorpecida pelas sensações novas que o arquiteto lhe causava que mal conseguia raciocinar. Forçou seus olhos a abrirem e observou onde estava, o carro. Não...não podia, não era justo e nem certo. Poderia agora querer o peso do corpo do italiano sobre o si, mas não ali, não daquela forma. Se ele a queria teria que mostrar que merecia, não havia sido achada no lixo e nem se entregaria pra um "canalha", delicioso canalha tão facilmente. Juntou forças de onde nem sabia que tinha e começou em vão tentar afastar Manigold de praticamente de cima de si.<br>–Nã...não Mani...pare! Já...já chega! – Pediu com a voz entrecortada.  
>–Não ragazza... Per favore.- Mordeu o pescoço deixando uma marca vermelha fazendo-a soltar em gritinho de dor e prazer. – Não quero parar agora, vamos continuar? - Pediu com a voz melosa dando leves beijos no local onde havia cravado seus dentes.<br>–Não...já chega eu...não quero isso. – Mentiu a loira  
>–É mesmo?! Não é isso que seu corpo está me dizendo bella. Olha como você está pronta pra mim. – Riu safado levando os dedos até a boca provando o sabor doce da loira. Akemi que já estava como um pimentão tamanha vergonha em ver aquele gesto tentou esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço do italiano que estava adorando aquilo tudo.<br>–Eu...eu... – Não conseguiu proferir mais nada, seus lábios foram tomados com lasciva luxuria outra vez. O corpo sendo prensado contra o corpo másculo de Manilgod causando-lhe arrepios. Tentou se desvencilhar dos lábios que desceram rapidamente ao seu decote, mordendo, lambendo e chupando. Tinha que sair dali, tinha que sair e rápido antes que perdesse completamente a razão, os dedos hábeis do italiano estavam fazendo com que perdesse completamente o juízo. Levou uma das mãos a porta do carro tateando desesperada até encontrar a maçaneta, segurou na mesma e forçou. A porta abriu rapidamente e nem teve tempo de se segurar, foi praticamente jogada para fora do carro e no momento da queda suas pernas de levantaram, sentiu quando seu joelho esquerdo bateu em alguma coisa que não soube identificar, mas teve uma pequena ideia do que era quando ouviu a voz irritada do italiano.  
>–CAZZO! Berrou levando as mãos ao rosto.<br>A loira arrastou-se completamente para fora do veículo e levou um susto quando olhou para Manigold.  
>–Ahhhh...Deus! Desculpe-me, eu não queria, não era pra isso acontecer. – Ficou desesperada seu joelho havia acertar em cheio o nariz do canceriano no momento da queda.<br>–Você quebrou meu nariz, sua...sua maluca! – Esbravejou o canceriano.  
>Akemi se aproximou nervosa vendo o sangue sair pelo nariz do italiano que a essa altura já havia chingado todos os nomes possíveis. Xu olhou ao redor e viu que estava bem próximo de casa, fechou a porta do carro com força e correu Manigold não acreditou na cena que viu, a loira saíra correndo deixando-o daquela forma ensanguentado. Apoiou a cabeça no banco levantando a cabeça tentando parar o sangramento. Sentiu-se angustiado vendo a loira correndo o deixando daquela forma, excitado e com o nariz ensanguentado. Fechou os olhos proferindo mais alguns chingamentos em sua língua mãe. Ficou assim por alguns minutos até assustar-se com o barulho de alguém batendo no vidro do carro, olhou de canto de olho abaixando o vidro.<br>–O que você quer agora? Já está em casa.  
>– Eu sei. – Akemi ficou analisando o nariz do italiano sentindo um aperto no peito, fora sua culpa ele está daquela forma, se tivesse sido firme e resistisse nada daquilo teria acontecido ou se tivesse cedido de uma vez is...perai, no que estava pensando, como assim "si" estivesse cedido? Balançou a cabeça levemente voltando a olhar para o rosto do italiano que agora tinha os olhos fechados.<br>– Vem, deixa eu te ajudar. –Disse abrindo a porta do carro em seguida.  
>–O que pensa que está fazendo? – Disse irritado<br>–Tentando te ajudar, me desculpa não queria que isso tivesse acontecido. - Disse com mágoa na voz.  
>–Eu não preciso da sua ajuda. –Rosnou Manigold.<br>–Dá pra parar com isso só um pouco. Já estou me sentindo péssima por ter causado isso a você, o que mais você quer? Que eu ajoelhe e peça perdão? Eu já pedi desculpas e estou tentando te ajudar, será que dá pra deixar de ser um pouco grosseiro?  
>Manigold fitou os olhos azuis de Akemi que expressavam preocupação.<br>–Olha, não precisa se preocupar tá, eu vou embora. – Disse com a voz baixa puxando a porta do carro. Akemi rapidamente segurou a mesma não permitindo que ele continuasse.  
>–Não, por favor, me deixa dar um jeito nisso, você não pode dirigir assim minha casa fica ali na esquina, deixe o carro ai e vamos eu te ajudo. – Disse puxando-o pelo braço para que saísse do carro. Manigold pensou em protestar, mas achou melhor aceitar a ajuda de Akemi, seu nariz ainda sangrava e podia ter problemas ao dirigir. Saiu devagar do veículo travando as portas em seguida, apoiou a mão no ombro da loira e a seguiu até sua casa.<p>

Em sua varanda, Jim observava o quebrar das ondas, sentido o cheiro da maresia e o vento gostoso que vinha do oceano. Havia pensando em várias coisas enquanto admirava aquela maravilha da natureza. Aspros parecia saber exatamente do que precisava mesmo sem conhecê-la na época em que se mudara para Grécia. Ainda segurava sua tigela de _Ramen_ enquanto sua mente a levavam a certo francês de olhos indecifráveis sentiu um aperto no peito e uma sensação de culpa, nervosismo e...ansiedade.  
>– Droga... por que to me sentindo assim? Eu mal o conheço. – Resmungou levantando em seguida. Foi até a cozinha pegando mais um pouco de <em>Ramen<em>, no caminho olhou para a bancada mirando seu celular por um tempo. Levou o _hashi_ a boca pensativa _"Será que devo?"_ Pensou.  
>–Não...melhor não. – Começou a andar de volta ao seu lugar. Sentou e terminou seu jantar com calma ainda apreciando o belo mar, voltou à cozinha, lavou a louça enquanto seus olhos não desgrudavam do aparelho. Quando terminou resolvera ler para tentar acalmar seus pensamentos, mas a mente e a maldita sensação de culpa não estavam permitindo a concentração na leitura. Soltou um suspiro irritado levantando-se bruscamente, correu até o celular começado a busca na sua agenda. Sentiu a boca seca e as mãos húmidas só de imaginar a reação que o francês pudesse ter. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e discou.<p>

Degel estava sentado sem seu escritório concentrado em sua leitura enquanto o aparelho tocava insistentemente, mirou-o por cima dos óculos observando a luz que saia do mesmo. Não estava com nenhuma vontade de atender ninguém ainda mais àquela hora da noite. Odiava ser incomodado quando estava em suas adoráveis leituras. Aqueles eram os seus melhores momentos, seu momento de relaxamento e sempre se deligava de tudo ao seu redor, mas justo naquele dia havia se esquecido de silenciar o bendito aparelho, bufou e voltou os olhos para as páginas tentando ignorar o aparelho.

Do outro lado Jim já começava a ficar nervosa, andou até o quarto e se jogou na cama fechando os olhos. Sentia-se uma idiota por estar fazendo aquilo e sua frustração só havia por não haver resposta, na verdade nem sabia ao certo o que diria ao francês, mas mesmo assim não resistiu e ligara. Nunca havia ligado para ele, aquela seria a primeira vez e depois do que havia acontecido de manhã seria bem normal se Degel não a atendesse.

–Vamos...vamos, atende logo...por favor! Droga porque quero que atenda se eu nem sei o que vou dizer? – Resmungo a ruiva com os olhos fechados.

O aparelho ainda tocava insistentemente, irritado Degel fechou o livro depositando-o no criado mudo ao lado da poltrona de veludo preto e caminhou calmamente até o celular, olhou o visor e não reconheceu o número.

– Alô.

– Droga...por que diabos eu achei que ele iria me atender? – Disse Jim depositando o aparelho na cama. Fechou os olhos lembrando-se do esbarrão de dera no aquariano antes de reunião, mesmo estando sozinha sentia-se envergonhada por ter sido tão desatenta. Um pouco parecidos, eram assim que eram Degel era a frieza em pessoa e Jim tímida e retraída, quase não falava, mas não era fria como o francês, os olhos de Jim ao contrário eram expressivos e diziam exatamente o que sentia, já Degel possuía olhos indecifráveis, a expressão sempre séria dava certo medo as pessoas que não o conhecia. No fundo a ruiva nunca fora assim, sempre fora uma das alunas mais populares e seu jeito brincalhão e extrovertido atraiam e muitos as pessoas o que justificava ter tido uma excelente afinidade com o escorpiano, mas depois do que acontecera no passado a instinto de sobrevivência a fizeram adquirir esse temperamento, sentia certo medo das pessoas, medo de confiar novamente, de errar de novo, medo de se apegar a pessoas erradas e o maior de todos... medo de perde-las. Sentia um nó na garganta só de imaginar que aquilo pudesse acontecer outra vez, fechou os olhos com mais força sentido os húmidos. De repente sentiu algo vibra ao seu lado, lembrou-se do celular e o pegou sem nem olhar o visor, bufou e atendeu.

–Mochi mochi!  
><em><strong>–Jim?<strong>_– A voz rouca e o forte sotaque fizeram Jim quase pular da cama, havia esquecido momentaneamente que havia ligado para Degel, sentiu um frio no estômago sem saber o que dizer, nunca pensou que ele retornaria ainda mais àquela hora.  
><em><strong>–Jim é você?<strong>_ – Perguntou Degel com a voz fria de sempre  
>–Ahnn..oi, ahnn, sim sou eu Degel. – Respondeu sem jeito.<br>_**–O que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa para me ligar tão tarde?**_  
>–Eu...bem, eu só (Droga, fala alguma coisa sua imbecil) –Pensou<br>_**–Por que não para de gaguejar e diz logo o que quer, já é tarde e amanhã preciso estar cedo no escritório.**_  
>Jim respirou fundo engolindo em seco, a voz fria e calma de Degel era cortante e a deixava mais nervosa, também pudera, quem não ficaria nervosa perto do "príncipe gelado da França"?!<br>–Degel. – Começou. – Eu só liguei para me desculpar por hoje cedo, eu não queria, eu tentei me desculpar, mas você não voltou para Óros e estou me sentindo péssima com isso. – Disse com tom de mágoa na voz que foi prontamente entendida por Degel. O francês engoliu em seco, sabia que havia sido grosso com Jim não só daquela vez, mas em várias outras ocasiões. _"Você não olha por onde anda?", "Deveria prestar mais atenção em seu serviço.", "Você é sempre irritante demais assim?", "Esse seus erros nos trabalhos só atrasam minha vida, quando se dará conta de que isso non é brincadeira?", " Se você se dedicasse mais a seu trabalho como se dedica a rir das asneiras de Kardia seu trabalho teria menos falhas."_ .Era sempre assim, no fundo não gostava daquilo, sentia uma vontade insana de provar seus lábios, seu corpo, tudo, mas por outro não saber nada sobre ela era um tormento que faziam sua mente e seu coração travarem uma luta diária. E Kardia, porque aquele grego idiota fazia questão de fazê-la rir lindamente? E porque ela tinha que sorrir e...sorrir não, se desmanchar em gargalhadas para qualquer gracinha que ele fizesse? Ouvir sua voz assim só podia ser castigo, castigo dos deuses que acharam graça em ver um duelo sanguinário: Coração x Razão, quem ganharia? Não sabia, mas sentia os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar só de ouvir a voz grave e naturalmente sexy pelos corredores da Óros, agora ouvi-la assim praticamente ao pé do ouvido era uma doce tortura, imaginou a expressão que havia no rosto da ruiva naquele momento, provavelmente era a que sempre ficava todas as vezes que soltava uma de suas sutis grosserias, sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraça-la e ele sim se desculpar por todas as vezes que dissera algo propositalmente para magoá-la.  
><em><strong>–Tudo bem Jim non tem problema, eu...-<strong>_Levou uma das mãos as têmporas. – _**Só fiquei um pouco nervoso só isso.**_  
>–Tem certeza que está tudo bem? Eu juro que não fiz por mal, prometo ser mais atenciosa da próxima vez. – Disse sorrindo.<br>_**–Oui, era só uma camisa non se preocupe.**_ – Disse o francês.  
>–Puxa eu...vou até dormir melhor depois disso, não sabe como me senti péssima. – Disse soltando um riso no final o que fez o francês dar um leve curvar nos lábios.<br>_**– Na verdade eu também lhe devo desculpas pela maneira como lhe tratei. Non devia ter sido tão grosseiro.**_  
>–Não vamos inverter os papéis ok, você não tem que se desculpar, eu fui uma estabanada e acabei estragando toda sua camisa, talvez eu tenha merecido mesmo.<br>_**–Merecido seria se fosse proposital e eu acredito que tenha sido um acidente, certo**_? – Disse com a voz fria  
>–Sim... quer dizer...não, não foi proposital, lógico que foi um acidente eu jamais faria algo do tipo mesmo sabendo que você não curte muito a minha cara, mas...-<br>_**–O que? O que disse? "Non curto a sua cara"? O que isso quer dizer?**_ – Interrompeu o francês sem entender.  
>–Bom Degel é que, olha sejamos francos ok?! Eu sei que me detesta desde o primeiro dia em que nos conhecemos, é um direito seu gostar ou não de alguém, mas só não acho que devemos ficar como "cão e gato" na Óros nós trabalhamos juntos e sempre tem que tentamos um diálogo mesmo que seja curto você na maioria das vezes é grosseiro e eu não tenho muito que dizer, eu...eu só queria que nos déssemos bem como é com todo o resto, mas se não gosta de mim, se minha presença para você é tão "abominável" assim eu só posso dizer que sinto muito e eu prometo que o que houve hoje cedo não irá mais se repetir.<p>

Degel pensou nas palavras que Jim havia dito, então ela acreditava mesmo que era "detestável e abominável" aos seus olhos? É parece que estava indo bem com sua máscara de indiferença e frieza. Mal ela sabia que cada gesto, cada palavra que saia de sua boca para o francês era uma tortura diária. Sentiu uma vontade imensurável em prolongar a conversar, quem sabe assim conseguiria arrancar algo mais sobre Jim e assim poderia pensar no assunto sobre quem sabe, convida-la para um jantar. _"Não seria nada mal"_ – pensou o francês.  
><strong>– Como conseguiu esse número chérri?<strong>  
>–Ãhn...Ah bom...<p>

_Flashback_

–_KARDIA! – Gritou a ruiva correndo em direção ao grego que esperava o elevador._  
><em>– Olá, sabia que eu não ia sair daqui sem um beijo de despedida da minha "moranguinho". – Ironizou o grego como sempre.<em>  
><em>–Para seu bobo! Olha...- Puxou o grego pelo braço a um lugar vazio. – Kardia será que você poderia me dar o celular do Degel? – Pediu corada<em>  
><em>Kardia dera um sorriso cafajeste que deixou a ruiva tão vermelha quanto a cor de seus cabelos, a transparência no olhar do escorpiano eram obvias e não tinha como não saber que o mesmo estaria pensando bobagens.<em>  
><em>– Olha roux, se você ta querendo o número do cubo de gelo para fazer sexo por telefone é melhor esquecer, ele não curte muito essas coisas vai por mim. – Lógico Kardia não perderia a oportunidade em deixa a ruiva ainda mais constrangida, mesmo tendo mais intimidade com ela o grego já sabia o quanto Jim era tímida e que mesmo os dois tendo mais intimidade para Jim estava sedo um martírio e claro que o grego não poderia perder uma oportunidade de ouro como aquela em deixa-la como um tomate.<em>  
><em>–Seu...seu canalha como pode dizer isso. Não é pra isso que quero é que...quero me desculpar, eu não vou conseguir dormir se não puder me desculpar pelo que fiz mesmo que ele me mande para os braços de Hades. <em>  
><em>–Hum...se desculpar? Sei vou te dar uma dica...você diz pra ele que...- O grego não terminou pôs foi interrompido por um soco no estômago que o fez rir e tossir com a atitude da ruiva.<em>  
><em>–Não começa, vai me dar ou não o que pedi? – Disse Jim fazendo um muxoxo.<em>  
><em>–Coff...coff...caramba em?! Não precisava me bater, eu não sei negar nada pra esse rostinho lindo. – O grego apertou as bochechar de Jim sem seguida retirou o celular do bolso passando o número do francês para Jim. A ruiva enlaçou o grego pelo pescoço e deu um beijo estalado nas bochechas em agradecimento voltando correndo para sua mesa. Kardia sorriu feliz, no fundo ainda duvidava que Jim realmente tivesse coragem de ligar pra Degel, mas aquela noite em especial incluiria isso em suas orações aos deuses para que ela tivesse.<em>

–Foi assim, mas acho que você está esquecendo que além de trabalhar no mesmo local nós temos os mesmos amigos, principalmente certo grego. – Disse Jim rindo.  
><em><strong>–É tem razão<strong>_– Disse sem jeito, porque perguntara aquilo, era mais que óbvio que fora alguém da Óros em especial certo grego de cabelos azulados. _**– Bom enfim, você já está desculpada e só me deve uma camisa nova.**_  
>– Eu prefiro ficar te devendo um almoço, o que acha? – Corou violentamente<br>Degel instintivamente humedeceu os lábios sentindo um calor subir até sua nuca. Passou a mão livre na franja farta deixando sua testa a mostra. Queria muito aceitar aquele convite, mas sua razão sempre falava mais alto e nesse momento ela estava aos berros para que o francês rejeitasse o convite.  
><em><strong>–Kinneas eu acho que non seria uma...-<strong>_  
>–Por favor me chama de Jim, só de Jim. – Interrompeu Jim com a voz melodiosa.<br>–_**Ok Jim**_ – Fez uma pausa, realmente aquele simples diálogo entre os dois estava começando a ficar difícil, Jim possuía uma voz grave e muito sexy, o que fazia um bom diferencial com seu estilo nerd e ouvir aquela voz sexy por natureza bem rente ao seu ouvido mesmo que fosse por celular estava sendo realmente torturante. – _**Jim eu acho que non seria uma boa ideia, você já me pediu desculpas e acho que isso é o suficiente.**_ – Resolveu ouvir a voz da razão.  
>– Qual é Degel é só um almoço o que tem de mal nisso? – Pediu a ruiva com a aquela voz sensual.<br>"Por que ela tinha que ter uma voz_ filhadaputamente_ sexy mesmo com aquele visual nerd? Deuses, o que querem tirar minha sanidade? Colocar meu alto controle a prova?" - Pensou respirando fundo buscando dentro de si seu tão famoso alto controle para não ceder aquela sedução ruiva.  
><em><strong>–Chérri olha eu...<strong>_ –Não terminou o francês, pôs foi interrompido pela voz sensual outra vez.  
>– Degel, por favor, é só um almoço, eu prometo que não vou derramar nada em você dessa vez. – Ficou em silêncio por alguns breves minutos esperando a resposta do francês que a essa hora já quase quebrava o aparelho telefônico tamanha aflição.<br>– Serei uma boa menina se você disse que pelo menos pensará no assunto.

"_Ahh s'il vous plaît non seja, isso non.''_ – Pensou o francês sentindo um calor queimar sua face. Engoliu em seco ao ouvir o pedido meloso da ruiva. Ah deuses sádicos!  
><em><strong>–Olha estou realmente cansado Jim e preciso dormir.<strong>_ – Tentou argumentar  
>–Sim? – Disse Jim praticamente afirmando.<br>_**–Oui, oui eu pensarei no assunto ok?!**_– Disse vencido. – _**Bonne nuit Jim.**_

Jim deu um longo de belo sorriso de alegria, não havia conseguido o almoço de imediato, mas pelo menos havia tido um bom diálogo e uma esperança de conseguir um almoço com o "príncipe gelado da França. "

–Oyasuminasai Degel.

Despediram-se cada um em sua língua mãe. Degel respirou fundo ainda com a mão nos cabelos tentando recobrar o controle de seu coração descompassado e o calor que subira arrepiando os pelos de seu corpo, resolvera tomar um banho frio e tentar dormir já que no outro dia precisava estar cedo ao escritório.

Continua...

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Ai ai ai, essa japonesa...como conseguiu resistir ao furação italiano?(Se fosse eu hummmm...não sei não) hahahahah =D  
>E Jim e Degel parecem estar se acertando...finalmente.<br>Povi do meu coração, a estória está um pouco lenta, mas no próximo vou tentar adiantar um pouco as coisas entre a Jim e Degel...lógico, se depender do Kardia.  
>*A expressão "filhadaputamente" eu "catei" em uma das fic da Sion Neblina que eu simplesmente ADORO as fics dela.<p>

*S'il vous plaît - Por favor  
>*Cucciola - Cachorra<br>*Stronzo - idiota, babaca  
>*Ragazza - Menina<br>*Mi sta facendo impazzire - Está me deixando louco.  
>* Ramen ou lamen é um alimento japonês de origem chinesa composto por filamentos longos de massa alimentícia mergulhados em caldo extraído de verduras, legumes, carcaça suína, bovina, de aves (frango) ou frutos do mar, temperados com shoyu, sal ou missô e decorados comumente com carne de porco, cebolinha e broto de bambu.<br>*Hashi ou fachi ou ainda em tradução livre pauzinhos são as varetas utilizadas como talheres em parte dos países do Extremo Oriente, como a China, o Japão, o Vietnã e a Coreia.

Sugestões, críticas construtivas, elogios, comentários, etc... serão super bem vindos.

Bjs e queijos...até o próximo. =*


	6. Pensando bemque mal tem?

Degel havia chegado cedo a Óros no dia seguinte por conta de uma reunião com Gêmeos Eyfyis. A noite anterior havia sido tensa, com pensamentos e sonhos nada castos graças à tentação carmesim que havia lhe atiçado até o último fio de cabelo. Estava bem adiantado para reunião, o que era normal, preferia mil vezes estar presente em um compromisso 2 horas antes do que 2 minutos atrasado. Aproveitou a calmaria da Óros para tomar um bom café e revisar algumas coisas, ler alguns e-mails e fazer os últimos acertos para a reunião.

Depois de um tempo, ouviu som de passo conhecidos no chão de mármore vindo em sua direção.

–Bom dia cubo de gelo. Dormiu bem. – Cumprimentou Kardia

–Bonjour – Respondeu o Francês, com sua típica voz gélida sem olha para o grego.

–Está tudo bem? – Perguntou Kardia com um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios.

–Oui...- Respondeu Degel enquanto bebericava seu café e fingia ler alguma coisa em alguns papeis

Kardia continuou com aquele sorrisinho, estava morrendo de curiosidade em saber se a ruiva o havia ligado na noite anterior e como havia sido a conversa entre eles.

– Tem certeza? Você não me parece muito bem, parece ter dormido pouco. Algo te incomodando Degel? – Ironizou

–Non só non dormir muito bem à noite. – Respondeu

–Deixa eu adivinhar...- Fez uma pausa fingindo pensar em algo. - Você deve ter recebido certo telefonema antes de dormir o que deixou você bem perturbado, uma ligação não esperada o que realmente te assustou, então você pensou: _Deuses por que me tiraram como motivo de chacota dessa vez? Estão querendo levar embora toda minha sanidade com essa voz melodiosa ao telefone a essa hora. _– Disse Kardia com uma mão na testa e outra no peito como se fizesse um drama enquanto imitava a voz e o sotaque arrastado de Degel. – Acertei? – Terminou com seu discurso.

Degel franziu o cenho, _"Filho da..."_ – Pensou, voltando seus olhos para o computador tentando ignorar a presença de Kardia.

– Acertei! Eu sabia, ela te ligou não foi? E ai, sobre o que vocês conversaram? – Perguntou Kardia com certa euforia.

– Kardia até onde eu me lembro non lhe dei autorização para dar meu numero pessoal para ela e nem para ninguém. – Rosnou entre os dentes o aquariano.

–E desde quando eu preciso de sua autorização para fazer alguma coisa? – Rebateu o grego.

–Desde que essa "alguma coisa" seja relacionada as minhas coisas particulares.

–Ah tá tá tá. Agora me diz você a convidou para sair?

–Mon die, outra vez essa história Kardia? Você non esquece isso?

–Não, não esqueço, eu sou seu amigo e quero seu bem.

–Então se quer realmente meu bem, para de me atormentar sobre isso. Já falei mil vezes que non irei convidar ninguém para sair, ainda mais alguém que mal conheço.

–Mas Degel, como pode querer conhecer alguém se você se quer se aproxima dela? Como você tem a cara de pau de dizer que mal a conhece se você faz questão disso? Ela já tentou várias vezes ter algum contato com você e você sempre a repele. – Fez uma pausa. – Amigo, se você nunca der uma oportunidade nunca saberá se vale a pena. Por que você não dá uma oportunidade? Por que você não se dá uma oportunidade? Ela é uma garota incrível, qualquer cara em sua sã consciência iria querer sair com ela.

– Se ela é tão incrível assim por que você non sai com ela? Por que quer joga-la pra cima de mim? Se a acha tão incrível assim fique com ela para você, vocês já são tão achegados será fácil convencê-la em sair com você. – Disse com a voz fria de sempre.

Kardia bufou olhando para o teto. A teimosia de Degel era irritante, mas no fundo sabia que nem podia cobrar muito, o francês não sabia ou pelo menos se sabia fingia muito bem do interesse que Jim tinha era por si, o grego sentia o peito doer pela vontade de contar ao amigo sobre a declaração que a ruiva havia feito no outro dia, mas havia prometido e não era de quebrar suas promessas. Degel estava certo em recusar e ele sabia disso, era o jeito dele, analisar, pensar, meditar e blá blá blá antes de tomar qualquer decisão, Jim não era uma garota qualquer, era sua companheira de trabalho e se aceitasse ter algo com ela teria que aceitar as consequências independentes de boas ou ruins. E para piorar, a ruiva era "protegida" de Aspros e isso só o fazia pensar que as consequências daquela vontade insana de seu corpo não seriam nada boas.

– Está bem seu chato teimoso, mas depois que perdê-la não me venha dizer que não avisei e muito menos não me vem chorar no meu ombro. – Disse fazendo um muxoxo.

Degel soltou o ar de seus pulmões pela boca, tentando processar aquilo tudo. Se Kardia soubesse o quando ele a desejava, de como observá-la todos os dias e ter que conter a vontade insana de tomar seus lábios. Como queria provar, como queria sentir o gosto, o calor, aspirar o cheiro da pele branca até seus pulmões explodirem. _"Non, melhor nem pensa, posso me prejudicar e muito menos fazê-la afundar comigo." _

– Vamos mudar de assunto. O que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo? – Perguntou o francês.

– Hoje é dia de farra e eu já estou animado desde cedo. – Respondeu Kardia com entusiasmo.

–Ah oui, já tinha me esquecido disso. – Devolveu o francês fazendo gestos de desdém com a mão.

Kardia levantou uma sobrancelha, devido a atitude do amigo. Como podia, conhecia Degel desde a infância e o mesmo ainda tentava intimidá-lo com aquele jeito "metido" e as atitudes de desdém?

–Pela sua cara de desdém você "acha" mesmo que não irá né?!

–Eu só non acho meu caro, eu non irei. – Rebateu o aquariano com firmeza.

Kardia deu uma gargalhada gostosa que ecoou pelos corredores da Óros fazendo Degel praticamente unir as sobrancelhas. _"Por que eu ainda aturo você?"_ Questionou-se mentalmente.

–Qual é a graça? – Perguntou Degel na sua famosa tranquilidade, por dentro estava se roendo, Kardia tinha o dom de lhe tirar do sério, mas não daria o braço torcer, na verdade nunca dava. Era assim desde a infância, Kardia o "pentelho" e Degel "o santo de gelo".

–Você! - Fez uma pausa. - Você é a graça Degel. – Gargalhou por mais alguns minutos enquanto Degel o fitava com os olhos inexpressivos de sempre.

– Ai ai Degel você devia ser comediante sabia?! Olha eu marquei de ir para o apartamento de Jim as 21:00 e de lá iremos encontrar o pessoal, se eu não tiver chegado você ...- Deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo. – Vê se vai se divertindo enquanto eu não chego com a ruiva.

_"Marquei de ir para o apartamento de Jim... Malditos deuses sádicos, por que me tiraram para diversão dessa vez? Então Kardia iria buscar Jim em SEU apartamento?! "_– Aquela informação para Degel fora como um tapa bem no meio de suas "fuças", Kardia tinha total liberdade com a ruiva até mesmo para visita-la em seu apartamento. O francês sentiu a face quente e um embrulho no estômago, respirou fundo tentando não demonstrar seu desagrado e sem olhar para Kardia caminhou em direção a sala de Aspros enquanto ouvia o blá blá blá que o grego ainda pronunciava. Blá blá blá essas eram as únicas palavras que conseguia ouvir, sua mente em apenas alguns minutos fora capaz de imaginar mil coisas entre o escorpiano e a ruiva o que só o irritava ainda mais. _"Que droga, eu mesmo o mandei ficar com ela. Por que estou me sentindo assim? Malditos deuses."_

–Degel você ta me escutando? – Disse Kardia cruzando os braços.

Degel parou e virou-se calmamente para Kardia respirando fundo antes de responder.

–Oui Kardia, infelizmente estou ouvindo e eu non irei à boate nenhuma da última vez que aceitei ir e ficar lá com você eu non faço a menor ideia de como voltamos para casa e acho até que seja melhor que continue assim sem lembra, até hoje ainda desconfio que você tenha me drogado, então non conte comigo. – A resposta fora dada de forma fria e calma como já era de se esperar da parte do _"príncipe gelado"_. Degel raramente se alterava por pior que fosse a situação sempre matinha aquela calma e o olhar frio e mesmo se roendo de ciúmes de Jim com Kardia ele não demonstraria.

–Ahhh porra Degel, você ainda está magoado com isso? Eu já pedi desculpas há séculos sobre isso e...eu não droguei você tá legal?! Era só...uma coisinha leve para nos deixar mais...soltos. – Ironizou a ultima palavra.

–Ahhh...uma coisinha para nos deixar mais "soltos"?! Eu non irei a lugar nenhum Kardia, non conte com isso.

Degel tentou virar-se, mas foi impedido pela mão do grego em seu braço que o virou com certa rudeza, o aquariano franziu o cenho e mirou a mão do grego em seu braço, depois voltou suas violetas faiscantes para as safiras do grego. Kardia ainda não havia olhado bem o rosto do amigo e foi nesse momento notara no olhar do francês que o mesmo estava irritado, mesmo mantendo aquela calma e a frieza natural Degel não conseguia esconder nada do grego por mais que tentasse, eram amigos de anos e sabiam exatamente dizer o que o outro sentia só pela troca de olhares.

–Irei ao apartamento de Jim às 21:00. – Fez uma pausa percebendo o efeito que aquelas simples palavras estavam causando no amigo. – Irei busca-la e encontraremos o pessoal na boate as 22:00. – Segurou o queixo de Degel sem quebrar o olhar. – Iremos esperar você, por isso não falte. – Piscou e deu um leve "tapinha" no rosto do amigo que se manteve imóvel observando o grego voltar para mesa. Respirou fundo retomando a postura altiva e seguiu para a reunião com Aspros.

_Tilintar_

Gemidos, sussurros e juras de amor ecoava pelo quarto, o som dos quadris se chocando denunciava a forma intensa do prazer entre eles. Os dedos entrelaçados, olhos fixos um no outro, as respirações se chocando tamanha a proximidade de seus rostos, o retumbar de seus corações dava-lhes a impressão de que um podia ser ouvido pelo outro. O contraste das peles era como água e vinho, sol e chuva, quente e frio, a pele de alabastro, os cabelos dourados e os olhos de um azul tão límpido lhe davam a sensação de estar sendo possuída por um deus, um anjo, algum ser sagrado. Asmita se arremetia com habilidade e maestria, ondulando o quadril hora rápido, hora devagar tentando prolongar o prazer do corpo moreno embaixo do seu. O mestiço Hindú no trabalho ganhara o apelido de "_O iluminado_" por conta de sua aparência, o rosto plácido, a voz baixa e sempre calma assim como seu jeito irritantemente altivo o que lhe dava ar de superioridade e arrogância e essa combinação o tornava amado para uns e extremamente odiado por outros.

Quando a Egípcia forçou a inverter as posições o mestiço não se opôs, deixou a morena cavalgar sobre seu corpo esguio, mas bem trabalho. Aquela posição lhe dava visão privilegiada do corpo moreno, os seios fartos pareciam dançar no ritmo do cavalgar, o rosto amorenado agora levemente ruborizado e coberto por uma fina camada de suor assim com todo o corpo, os lábios entreabertos buscavam ar para seus pulmões, os cabelos negros caindo sobre cascata faziam leves cocegas em seu peito já bem desenhado por unhas. Como havia sentido falta daquilo, nunca pensava que pudesse ser submetido a tal sentimento. Os gemidos agora sem controle ecoavam da garganta de Mathure, as palavras desconexas e às vezes sussurradas em uma língua que Asmita não entendia, mas sabia que eram palavras de prazer, à forma como clamava seu nome repetidas vezes e o tremor em seu corpo denunciavam que a morena já estava muito perto do ápice. Segurou a cintura delgada com carinho e firmeza ajudando-a a intensificar o prazer aumentando a velocidade, em poucos segundos sentiu o corpo da morena ser tomado por uma onda de prazer se contraindo e estremecendo, jogou-a de volta na cama tomando os lábios suculentos com luxuria enquanto se arremetia com mais vigor e velocidade fazendo o som do ranger da cama ecoar pelo quarto, sentindo como se correntes elétricas passassem por cada célula do seu corpo tirando de si todo o pouco autocontrole que mantivera até ali, cravou seus dentes na curva do pescoço da morena que trincou os dentes abafando o grito de dor enquanto sentia seu interior ser preenchido pelo liquido quente e perolado de seu virginiano. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, tentando acalmar as respirações até se deixar cair abraçado sobre o corpo da morena, descansando o rosto sem seu peito que subia e descia no ritmo de sua respiração agora calma e relaxada, fechou os olhos ouvindo o som do coração acelerado e aspirando o cheiro de Amora e Sândalo que se desprendia daquela pela, adorava aquele cheiro, estava apaixonado, completamente apaixonado por ela. No início, Asmita achara que Mathure seria a parceira ideal, séria e discreta não era de se apegar a ninguém assim com ele o que era bem esclarecido entre eles, não cobravam nada um do outro, era somente sexo casual e nada mais, achara que não teria problemas em se relacionar com ela, mesmo dentro da Óros, odiava ter pessoas se metendo em sua vida e dando "pitaco" onde não eram chamadas. Mantinham um relacionamento aberto, cada um fazia o que bem entendia e quando a cama estava vazia e fria um aquecia a do outro sem compromisso até o dia em que a vira a com outro em um _"jantar romântico"_, sentiu suas entranhas serem retorcidas e percebeu ali que aquele "sexo casual" já havia ficado mais sério do que imaginava, no fundo sabia que já estava apaixonado pela morena a bastante tempo, mas o jeito fechado e discreto de Mathure não o levava a crer que aquele sentimento fosse recíproco. Por medo e orgulho de ser o único a amar e sofrer resolveu assim se afastar e pela primeira vez amargou a tão famosa "dor de cotovelo". A morena sem entender apenas aceitou com pesar a decisão do amante, sentia falta das manias, do sorriso doce do indiano e aquele cheiro de mate verde que se desprendia dos longos fios dourados, odiou-se dia após dia por ter se deixado apaixonar e assim como Asmita, o orgulho e o medo falou mais alto por longos seis meses. A coisa entre os dois iam de mal a pior, o trabalho já não fluía tão bem quanto antes e o que era "harmonia" entre os dois virou guerra. Asmita sendo açoitado pela saudade resolvera em um último ato desesperado de esquecer Mathure apresentara sua nova namorada aos amigos da Óros fazendo o coração da morena em frangalhos. O sofrimento de Mathure aumentou em triplo e sem suportar mais entrou em acordo com os Gêmeos e conseguiu um afastamento por três longos meses, viajou para o Cairo se despedindo apenas de Esther sua irmã, amiga e confidente, achava que se afastando conseguiria pelo menos aliviar e acalmar seu coração quebrantado.

Quando retornou do Cairo, uma semana antes de Jim entrar para o grupo, fora recepcionada pelos amigos com festa surpresa no apartamento de Esther regado a muita bebida e comida e como diz o velho ditado "Quando a bebida entra, a verdade sai", tomada pelo ciúme justificável Mathure explodira em uma discussão com Asmita cuspindo finalmente toda sua dor e sentimentos na face do indiano. A briga acabara na cama, entre os lenços rubros da casa de Asmita, haviam se entendido e depois de amagar a dor da separação por puro orgulho e medo os dois se entenderam.

– Isso irá deixar marcas sabia?! – Sussurrou a morena

–Desculpe. – O loiro levantou um pouco o rosto depositando um beijo no local que já começava a mostrar um leve arroxeado por conta da mordida.

–Adoro seu cheiro. – Completou.

–É mesmo? E porque nunca me disse isso antes? – Perguntou Mathure com um sorriso nos lábios.

–Você já é metida demais, se soubesse disso ficaria ainda pior e você sabe que aqui _"o iluminado_" sou eu – Respondeu Asmita sorrindo.

– Ah Asmita por Rá, você é muito petulante mesmo. – Disse enquanto afagava os fios dourados.

– Petulante? O que posso fazer se eu sei que sou irresistível? Nem você a "alto suficiente" dos Mahsati conseguira resistir aos meus atributos. – Disse rindo o virginiano fitando os olhos cor de caramelo que tanta amava.

–Ahhhh é mesmo _Oh Sagrada Reencarnação de Buda do século XXI_?! Pelo que eu saiba a Vossa Senhoria encontra-se na mesma situação que eu ou estou enganada?

Asmita observou o belo rosto da morena por alguns segundos lembrando-se de tudo que havia amargado até estar ali nos braços da sua paz, acarinhou com os dedos a face morena tomando os lábios macios com carinho.

– Parece que estamos no mesmo barco Senhorita Mahsati e não me arrependo nem por um dia se quer, se soubesse teria sido mais rápido.

–_Ana behibek¹ (Eu te amo) - _Confessou Mathure em sua língua materna

–_Hum Tumhe Pyar Karte hae.² - _Devolveu Asmita também em sua língua voltando a saborear os lábios macios da morena até ser obrigado por seus pulmões a separar os lábios. Trocaram mais algumas carícias e foram para o banho. Enquanto Mathure se arrumava no quarto o indiano ajeitava a mesa do café com frutas, pães, queijo, leite, café e chá. Quando Mathure finalmente saiu do quarto observou a mesa posta com muito capricho _"É...acho que sou uma mulher de sorte._" Pensou.

– Mais tarde o pessoal irá para boate, pensei que poderíamos ir um pouco. – Disse a morena enquanto bebericava seu café.

–Boate? Você sabe que simplesmente abomino lugares lotados, um monte de gente fedida e suada se agarrando disputando espaço praticamente dentro de uma caixa de fósforos. – Fez uma pausa para bebericar seu chá verde. – E...meu dia começou excelente e eu pretendia que terminasse da mesma forma.

– E quem disse a você que não irá terminar da mesma forma? – Respondeu a morena com os olhos fixos nos do indiano que nada disse.

– Eu pretendo... Não! Eu IREI terminar minha noite na cama com você Asmita, mas eu gostaria de ir com eles hoje, o pessoal irá comemorar a vinda da Jim para o grupo da Óros e não será em uma boate "chechelenta" qualquer, sabe como Kardia e Manilgod são. São loucos, mas ao mesmo tempo muito vaidosos e não iriam a qualquer boatezinha de quinta categoria. Esther me disse que eles fizeram reservas vips na melhor boate de Atenas para todos nós e...eu gosto de lá, será na área vip e não junto das pessoas "fedidas e suadas" como você disse.

– Então, já que você pretende ir a essa comemoração, eu espero você voltar. – Respondeu frio.

–Não Asmita, você não irá me esperar. – Limpou a boca com o guardanapo levantando-se. – Você irá comigo. – Pegou sua bolsa aproximando-se do indiano que a olhava incrédulo. – Você sabe muito bem que negar algo para mim assim como eu negar algo a você nunca existiu entre nós e não será agora que existirá. Você irá a boate comigo a noite "Iluminado" e quando voltarmos...- Enfiou a mão nos fios dourados puxando Asmita para um beijo forte e quente, enfiando a língua na boca pequena explorando com habilidade todo aquele pequeno orifício até o ar faltar. – Tenha certeza de que será muito bem recompensado. Agora vamos, não quero chegar atrasada a reunião.

Caminhou em direção a saída do apartamento sendo seguida por um Asmita.

–Você dirige. – Disse Mahsati entrando no carro. – Falando em Jim, você não acha essa garota um pouco estranha?

–Às vezes...porquê? - Perguntou Asmita sem dar muita importância.

–Ah "Mita", sempre me perguntou de onde realmente essa garota veio e...Tudo bem que ela é uma ótima profissional mesmo sendo o primeiro emprego dela, mas...não sei ela parece estar escondendo alguma coisa. Assim que entrou era bem mais comunicativa e agora parece que vem se retraindo cada vez mais.

–Eu já tinha pensando sobre isso. Realmente ela é um tanto misteriosa e até hoje me perguntou por que ela não quis falar sobre seus pais.

–Perai, como assim "não quis falar"? Você perguntou algo para ela?

– Não...Eu não...mas Shion sim.

–Shion?

–Sim...no dia em que ela chegou, no almoço Shion perguntou sobre seus pai e ela desconversou. Acredito que nem todos perceberam, dá pra ver por que você nem havia notado. Ela simplesmente desconversou e não tocou mais no assunto, El Cid me contou também que em uma conversa, quando mencionou a palavra "família" Jim também mudou de assunto. – Disse o mestiço com a voz calma sem tirar os olhos na estrada.

–Depois disso ficou obvio que ela tem problemas com a família. Agora QUE tipos de problemas ela tem é que é o mistério. E se ela for uma assassina? Ou uma viciada? Ou quem sabe uma traficante? – Riu

–Acho que não chega a tanto, não precisa dramatizar assim, mas acredito que seja algo sério. Não sei ainda o que é, mas ela não pode esconder algo grande por muito tempo e seja lá o que for essa garota mostrará o que realmente é ainda mais se ela se envolver com ele.

–Esse "ele" que você diz seria nosso Coordenador? – Perguntou Mathure com ar de curiosidade.

–Exato!

– Degel?! Hum...a danada tem bom gosto, até que o francês é bonitão ainda mais com aquele sotaque. O único problema é: Será que ele terá coragem de se envolver com a "protegida" do Aspros? Seria como transar com a filha do chefe.

– É nisso você tem razão. Se caso ele se envolvam e algo der errado, Degel estará em maus lençóis com os gêmeos. Apesar de que até que Jim é uma boa garota, é muito inteligente por sinal, quando entrou aqui era mais comunicativa e extrovertida, acredito que algo tenha acontecido, ela tem estado muito calada de uns tempos para cá, na verdade ela se tornou bem introvertida de umas semanas para cá, quase não tem falado muito, apesar de que o sem noção do Kardia ainda consegue tirar dela até uns palavrões.

–Hummm...bom eu não sei, mesmo achando o francês muito charmoso eu ainda acho que o grego leva mais vantagens. – Resmungou Mathure.

–Pois eu tenho certeza de que Degel tem 100% de chances, só ainda não percebeu ou finge não saber. Sabe com ele é, enquanto não tem total confiança de algo ele não arrisca, ainda mais em relacionamentos. Um casinho aqui e outro ali, sem apego ou compromisso é bem melhor do que arriscar ter o pescoço cortado pelos gêmeos, irá rodear, rodear e rodear até..- Freou o carro na vaga do estacionamento do prédio. – Perder a garota.

–Depois você diz que eu sou a má.

– Sim você é e sabe disso.

–Ok "iluminado", vejo você depois da reunião. -Despediu-se indo cada qual a seus afazeres.

_ Tilintar_

O dia havia passado rápido e em um piscar de olhos já era hora do almoço. O escorpiano já havia enchido Jim de perguntar sobre o dia anterior, mas a mesma se manteve impassível e não revelou ao curioso que havia conseguido um fio de esperança em pelo menos almoçar com o Frances e se tudo desse certo seria naquele dia. Sabia o quanto Degel era discreto e por isso resolveu esperar todos saírem e aguardar até que a maldita reunião acabasse para abordar o francês. Sabia que era um risco, reuniões daquele tipo às vezes duravam o dia inteiro, mas iria esperar. Queria tirar a má impressão que Degel tinha de si o mais rápido possível.

–Não vai agora por que "vermelha"? - Perguntou o jovem Regulus

–Não estou com fome ainda e...ainda preciso terminar umas coisas antes do almoço.

–Ah tá bom, sei! Não tá com fome, mas já são mais de uma da tarde. – Reclamou

–Eu sei Regulus, mas...olha, obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu vou ficar bem. A gente pode ir juntos na segunda, o que acha? – Disse Jim com um largo sorriso deixando o leonino com cara de bobo.

–Sério vermelha? – Perguntou com entusiasmo.

–Sim, você escolhe o lugar ok?! – Piscou a ruiva.

–Okay! – Disse Regulus com entusiasmo.

–Vamos embora muleke, agora que já ganhou um almoço a sóis com a moranguinho vamos matar quem nos mata. – Falou Manigold enlaçando o pescoço do estagiário arrastando o garoto consigo. - Arrivederci! – Despediu-se acenando enquanto arrastava Regulus pelo pescoço.

Enquanto o italiano se afastava Jim ouve o tom de chamada de seu telefone e se volta rápido para mesa para atendê-lo.

–Moshi Moshi! – Disse Jim atendo o telefone rapidamente, do outro lado ninguém nada disse, mas era possível ouvir a respiração.

–Alô, pode me ouvir? – Tentou a ruiva novamente recebendo como resposta apenas silêncio.

–Alô! – Falou mais alto e em seguida esperou, podia ouvir claramente a respiração de alguém do outro lado da linha, sentiu um aperto no peito e uma aflição querer tomar conta de si.

_– Tu Tu Tu...- _Nada além da respiração pode ser ouvido e o som de que o telefone havia sido desligado_. _Jim ficou com um olhar perdido imaginando quem seria e se a pessoa podia ouvi-la, tinha certeza de que ouvia claramente a respiração de alguém do outro lado da linha. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e suas mãos começarem a suar, fechou os olhos respirando fundo tentando acalmar o coração que estava aos pulos.

–Ta tudo bem? – Sentiu o peso da mão de Kardia em seu ombro direito.

Jim mirou as safiras do grego por alguns segundos e sorriu tentando transpassar uma calma que não sentia.

–Sim, ta tudo bem eu acho que foi engano.

–Não ta com fome mesmo?

–Não! Melhor ir com eles Kardia.

Kardia fitou Jim de cima à abaixo observando bem a ruiva com até fixar seus olhos nas esmeraldas.

– Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa roux, okay?! – Tocou de leve no queixo de Jim que apenas acenou com a cabeça.

A ruiva respirou fundo, sentindo um misto de alivio e medo. Agora que os "piores" já haviam saído para almoçar, o jeito era esperar. Esperar até que a bendita reunião terminasse. Não queria constranger Degel por isso achara melhor esperar que Kardia, Regulus e Manigold saíssem, pois sabia que se um dos três os visse juntos com certeza não iriam perder a oportunidade.

Após quarenta minutos de esperar finalmente Degel, juntamente com Mathure, Defteros, Aspros, Esther e Sísifo saíram da sala, trocaram mais algumas palavras e cada um foi a seus afazeres. A ruiva ficou por alguns minutos de longe observando e pensava se realmente devia tentar. Respirou fundo e caminhando a passos lentos aproximou-se da mesa de Degel que estava concentrando na leitura de seus e-mails.

–Degel?! – Chamou baixo.

O francês sentindo dos os pelos de seu corpo se erriçarem, já havia ficado tenso demais na noite passada e não queria que as coisas piorassem, sabia que se olhasse para a ruiva seus olhos o trairiam e devorariam sem permissão o rosto bem desenhado.

–Oui Kinneas. – Respondeu frio

–Hum...bom eu tive que ficar para terminar umas coisas e acabei ficando sem companhia para almoçar, então pensei se não podia lhe pagar aquele almoço. Eu iria sozinha mesmo, mas vi vocês saindo da sala, achei que seria uma boa. Odeio ficar devendo. - Sorriu

Jim sentia suas mãos frias e suadas, sabia que Degel não se convenceria fácil com aquela desculpa esfarrapada. Queria muito poder ter uma oportunidade de mudar a visão do francês sobre si e um almoço a sós seria ideal. Não lhe custava tenta, o "não" como resposta já garantido, mas não custava tentar receber um "sim" como presente.

Degel sentiu aquele típico frio na barriga ao ouvir o convite, já esperava por isso só não esperava que fosse tão rápido_. "Que poder é esse que essa infeliz tem sobre mim? Estou me sentindo um garotinho de 15 anos." -_ Pensou.

–Non estou com fome irei mais tarde, merci. –Mentiu com a voz tipicamente fria e sem se quer olhar para Jim que não questionou e somente respondeu um "okay" sussurrado, voltando a passos arrastados para sua mesa, pegou sua bolsa, os fones e saiu.

O aquariano respirou fundo enquanto massageava as têmporas lembrando-se das palavras de Kardia: _"-Mas Degel, como pode querer conhecer alguém se você se quer se aproxima dela? Como você tem a cara de pau de dizer que mal a conhece se você faz questão disso? Ela já tentou várias vezes ter algum contato com você e você sempre a repele. Amigo, se você nunca der uma oportunidade nunca saberá se vale a pena. Por que você não dá uma oportunidade? Por que você não se dá uma oportunidade? Ela é uma garota incrível, qualquer cara em sua sã consciência iria querer sair com ela.". _

_–_Droga Kardia, até quando non está por perto sua maldita voz esganiçada me assombra. – Resmungou dando uma olhada em seu relógio de pulso, realmente já era tarde e estava com fome, então –seja lá por que- resolveu dar ouvidos a voz do grego que ecoava em sua mente. Era somente um almoço, não havia motivo para ficar apreensivo.

Levantou-se rapidamente e saiu a passos largos, se tivesse sorte ainda alcançaria Jim.

_Tilintar_

Em um restaurante perto dali

–Ei Carcamano, o que houve na nareba? – Perguntou Regulus dando gargalhadas ao olhar o nariz "enfeitado" com um curativo do italiano.

–Digamos que tive um pequeno problema no volante ontem à noite.

– Você bateu? – Perguntou El Cid.

– Não, mas foi quase. – Rosnou

– Estava distraído com o que em Manigold? – Disse Regulus entre risos.

–Ahhh que pergunta besta Regulus, só pode ter sido por causa de alguma ragazza que ele viu por aí. - Disse Kardia.

–Por que você não te mete com tua vida em grego infelice?!- Rosnou Manigold.

A noite do italiano havia sido um fiasco, pensara que iria se dar bem com a japonesa, mas ao contrario. Havia levado um bela joelhada no nariz, que por sorte não quebrou, teve um corte por dentro mas nada tão grave e mesmo a loirinha o levando para casa e cuidado de sua ferida o italiano teve que se contentar em dormir no sofá e sozinho.

– Ihhhh...que mal humor em?! Foi tão grave assim? – Perguntou El cid

–Não, foi apenar um corte na parte interna. Eu vou viver. – Responde e logo em seguida trocou um olhar nada gentil com Akemi que permaneceu praticamente muda durante o almoço.

Sua mente não a deixava relaxar, havia passado a noite acordada pensando nos beijos e nas mãos habilidosas de Manigold passeando por seu corpo esguio. _"Maldição, como fui cair nessa furada?". _

Durante o almoço o papo rolava solto entre o grupo e vez por outra Akemi e Manigold trocavam certos olhares que não passou despercebido por El Cid, que notou que algo estava errado...ou talvez se acertando entre os dois, achou melhor não comentar, não pelo menos ma frente dos outros.

_Tilintar_

Degel correu assim que saiu do elevador, atravessando o salão até a saída. Parando e procurando por Jim.

–Non acredito que estou fazendo isso. – Sussurrou para si enquanto procurava pala ruiva com o olhar. Havia um ônibus parado e quando o mesmo deu a partida ele a viu do outro lado da rua, parada perto de um taxi falando ao celular. Olhou de um lado para o outro constatando que não vinha nenhum carro e atravessou quase correndo.

–Jim. – Chamou, mas a mesma pareceu não ouvir.

–Jim. – Tentou outra vez sem sucesso enquanto se aproximava. Jim desligou o telefone voltando para o taxi quando sentiu seu braço ser segurado por alguém.

–Jim...Merci, eu lhe assustei?

–Degel?! - Fez uma pausa tentando processar a imagem perfeita do francês. _"Como ele é lindo, Deus." _Pensou.

–Você estava ao telefone. Eu chamei, mas você pareceu non ouvir. Pardon se a assustei eu non queria. Eu mudei de ideia em relação ao almoço, teria algum problema em ir com você agora? – Perguntou meio sem jeito.

– Só se você soltar o meu braço. – Respondeu deixando Degel corado, o mesmo havia ficado tão concentrado nas palavras que esqueceu completamente que estava segurando Jim pelo braço.

–Oh mon Dieu! Pardon Jim...eu. – Disse corado soltando o braço de Jim em seguida que sorriu com o jeito com que o francês falava.

–Tudo bem sem problemas. Eu vou gostar de ter companhia para o almoço. – Disse enquanto entrava no taxi sedo seguida por Degel.

O almoço entre os dois ocorreu tranquilo e agradável, Jim era realmente o que Kardia havia lhe dito, logico que já sabia disso, mas depois daquele almoço teria que admitir, Jim era ainda mais encantadora do que pensava, as bochechas da ruiva haviam ficado coradas praticamente o almoço inteiro, ficou imaginando o que seria que ela estaria pensando para estar com as bochechas assim. Conversaram sobre diversos assuntos até coisas que Degel nem imaginava que ela pudesse saber. Havia sido melhor do que esperava, pensara que quando chegassem ficariam sem assunto e passariam o almoço inteiro sem trocar uma palavra se quer, mas a ruiva realmente era comunicativa e sabia ter uma conversa muito agradável.

_"Como não conheci você antes? Agora entendo por que Kardia insiste tanto nisso. Isso é loura, non posso me apaixonar por ela. Ela é a queridinha de Aspros, trabalhamos juntos e se algo der errado e non...non posso fazer isso. Merde, por que tinha que ser tão encantadora? Por que alguém tinha que ter um sorriso tão lindo? " _– Pensou_ enquanto _Jim falava uma porção de coisas que já nem ouvia mais.

Ao termino do almoço, Degel pagou a conta alegando que se intrometeu no almoço de Jim e que fazia questão de pagar daquela vez que Jim não precisava se preocupar, pois haveria outras oportunidades. A ruiva ainda tentou argumentar sem sucesso, mas no fundo ficou feliz, ainda devia o almoço ao francês e como ele não permitiu que pagasse a dívida, então ainda teriam que almoçar outra vez.

O restante do dia passou rápido, todos muito animados para a farra que ocorreria a algumas horas, exceto Degel e Asmita. Até o sério El Cid havia se animado. Todos saíram no horário, nenhum fez hora extra, nem Degel que fora arrastado por Kardia para casa.

_Tilintar_

–Hummm...o que é que vou vestir? Algo mais básico ou mais sexy? – Falou consigo mesma.

Enquanto pensava, Jim ouviu o som da campainha tocar, olhou para o relógio e se assustou, já era 21:10 com certeza era Kardia a tocar sua campainha e ainda nem sabia com que roupa iria. Correu até a porta dando passagem para o grego que estava lindamente vestido em um jean escuro, blusa social preta com os três primeiros botões abertos o que deixava a mostra a divisão bem feita do peito moreno do grego, as mangas estavam dobradas na altura do cotovelo e os cabelos ainda húmidos estava solto caindo como cascatas em suas costas.

–Nossa! Você está lindo Kardia. – Elogiou Jim.

–Obrigada! E você? É assim que vai? Com calça de moletom, regata e pantufas mesmo? – Ironizou

–Ah lógico Kardia, estou doida para ir a festa do pijama. – Devolveu a ironia do grego.

– Porra você ainda nem começou a se vestir. Que saco desse jeito vamos chegar atrasados roux. – Reclamou.

–Eu sei, eu te falei que não ia a uma boate há séculos e to indecisa no que usar. Eu nem lembro qual foi a vez em que entrei em um desde que mudei para cá. – Disse enquanto voltava para o quarto sendo seguida pelo grego.

–Cacete Jim é uma BO-A-TE. Como se vai vestido para uma balada? De pijamas que não é! Cacete eu vou ter arrancar esse seu pijaminha brochante e te enfiar dentro de uma roupa decente é isso?!

–Vá a merda Kardia!

–Olha a malcriação roux, não to gostando do seu tom em?! – Disse enquanto olhava dentro do guarda roupa de Jim que ficou boquiaberta com o descaramento do grego.

–Hummm...Isso aqui é show. – Disse atirando uma peça de roupa na cama enquanto procurava mais algumas. – Combinado com isso aqui ficará uma gata.

–Você é um cara de pau Kardia, até onde me lembro, não lhe dei autorização para mexer em minhas coisas. – Rosnou Jim.

– Cara isso vai ficar demais. Anda cala a boca e veste isso.

–Que? Perai você não quer que eu use isso quer?! – Disse Jim enquanto examinava as peças de roupas escolhidas pelo grego com um olhar assustado.

–Não só eu quero como todos os homens da boate. Agora anda, veste logo isso! – Disse o escorpiano enquanto andava em direção à sala deixando Jim sozinha.

Jim ainda examinou as peças sem acreditar que usaria aquilo. _"Isso não vai dar certo." – _Pensou enquanto se livrava se seu "pijama brochante".

Continuar..


	7. Seus braços, meu vício

Já passava das 23:00 e Jim e Kardia ainda não haviam chegado. Esther e Mathure já haviam corrido para pista de dança deixando seus quadris rebolar no ritmo de _On the floor da_ _Jennifer Lopez. _Um grupo de rapazes observava com luxuria as irmãs Egípcias na pista o que despertava e muito o ciúme de certo grego que a passos largos correu para tomar posse do que era seu, colando seu corpo no da morena deixando-se ser guiado no mesmo ritmo que de Esther. Mathure achando graça da forma possessiva de Sísufu, resolveu que já era hora de dar atenção a Asmita que somente observava, fingindo ignorar os olhares cobiçosos sobre sua amada.

No bar, Manigold tentava desviar sua atenção da loira, mas não conseguia, havia tantas garotas gostosas ali e ele simplesmente não conseguia para de olhar para Akemi, ainda conseguia sentir o gosto da boca dela e cheiro do perfume, como se tivesse se impregnado em cada poro seu. Durante o dia tentou discretamente ter uma conversa com a loira sobre o acontecido, mas ela o havia evitado o dia inteiro e isso estava incomodando demais, odiava esses joguinhos de _"vamos fingir que nada aconteceu",_ gostava de manter tudo em seus devidos lugares. Percebeu em volta alguns "figlio di puttana" como urubus em cima da loira que somente ignorava tudo enquanto degustava calmamente sua Piña Colada e mexia-se devagar no ritmo da música. Quando o italiano começou a caminhar em sua direção, a loira sentiu seu corpo tremer, não queria ter aquela conversar se possível nunca, estava odiando-se por não conseguir parar de pensar nos beijos e nas mãos habilidosas do italiano e isso a amedrontava, sentia um medo horrível de cair nas garras do canceriano outra vez. Ela já trabalhava com Manigold tempo suficiente para saber dos relacionamentos do mesmo e se é que aqueles romances podia se chamar de relacionamentos. Rapidamente aproximou-se de Asmita, El Cid e Degel que já havia chega há um tempo e trocava algumas palavras com os mesmos não dando chance para ficar a sós com Manigold que bufou de ódio pela atitude de Akemi.

–Aonde esses dois se meteram hein?!- Perguntou Mathure

– Devem ter se perdido. – Comentou Asmita.

–Não seria melhor telefonar, talvez tenha acontecido algo. – Comentou Akemi.

–Já liguei, mas ele non atende. – Disse Degel.

–Aqueles dois ainda não chegaram? – Reclamou Sísifu que havia acabado de se aproximar com Esther.

– De repente eles resolveram dar uma paradinha antes de vir para cá. – Ironizou Manigold que havia acabado de se aproximar do grupo também.

Quando o canceriano terminou a frase, Asmita mirou Kardia que acabava de entrar pela porta da boate. Os olhares cobiçosos de algumas mulheres dançavam sobre o corpo bem trabalhado do grego que simplesmente adorava aquilo e fazia questão de mostrar seus atributos.

–Kardia, dá pra ir mais devagar?! – Perguntou Jim tentando fazer o grego andar mais devagar.

–Não, não dá! Graças a você estamos bem atrasados então, não dá pra ir mais devagar. – O grego continuou andando puxando Jim pela mão que se desviava como podia das pessoas até a área vip que haviam reservado.

–Ufa chegamos. – Disse Kardia enquanto apertava a mão de Sísifu e em seguida El Cid.

–Ualll Jim é você mesmo? Gente olha pra isso nem dá pra acreditar. – Falou Mathure chamando os outros para olharem o visual da ruiva.

Quando o olhar do grupo se voltou para Jim a mesma ficou como um tomate. Kardia havia escolhido para Jim uma calça de corino preta, uma bota de cano longo com saltos quadrado e uma regata branca com estampa de uma cerejeira do Japão, os cabelos ruivos soltos se destacando sobre a pele branca de seus braços. Jim estava lindamente maquiada, os olhos bem marcados com delineador e rímel e um gloss cor de boca. Degel fitou a ruiva de cima a abaixo quase não conseguindo esconder o quanto havia se agradado com aquela visão. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de devorar seus lábios enquanto espremia o corpo magro da ruiva contra o seu. A roupa era bem justa e deixava mais do que evidente as curvas provocantes que ela possuía. A cintura era fina com um abdômen chapado, os seios pareciam ter sidos moldados no tamanho ideal de sua mão, pois caberiam perfeitamente sem sobrar e nem faltar, o bumbum redondo não era muito grande, mas sim ideal para seu porte físico e para completar a regata deixava à mostra seu umbigo. _"Deuses eu poderia ficar horas degustando aquele pequeno orifício e non me cansaria_." Pensou o francês sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

–Você ta lindaaaaaa! – Falou Akemi enquanto dava um abraço em Jim.

–Puxa, nem acredito que é você. – Disse Esther em seguida também dando um abraço na ruiva.

–É sou eu. – Respondeu sem jeito. – Kardia me obrigou a vesti isso. Ficou bom mesmo? Estou me sentindo como se tivesse sido embalada a vácuo. – Perguntou sem jeito.

–Que exagero ele fez muito bem está um arraso. Adorei sua maquiagem. – Disse Akemi.

–Arigatou Akemi-chan. – Agradeceu a ruiva.

–Se ele te embalou a vácuo fez isso muito bem. Aquelas roupas que você costuma usar no seu dia a dia não deixam tão evite seus dotes. – Comentou Esther

–Ah Esther, eu nunca conseguiria trabalhar o dia todo dentro de uma calça justa como essa. Às vezes tenho a sensação de que ela vai explodir a qualquer momento. Eu nem lembrava mais que a tinha, já faz tanto tempo.

–Que explodir o que, ficou gostosa com ela. Bom agora que estamos todas juntas que tal...- Fez uma pausa. – Irmos todas para pista de dança?! – Falou Mathure.

Esther, Akemi e Mathure soltaram um "uhull" ao mesmo tempo em que levantavam as mãos.

–Vamos nessa! – Akemi pegou na mão de Jim e saiu arrastando a ruiva que não hesitou.

As quatro garotas saíram deixando os seis marmanjos de boca aberta.

–Mandou muito bem Kardia. – Comentou Sísifo apertando a mão do grego.

– Figlio di puttana! Mandou muito bem grego desgraçado. – Falou Manigold dando um abraço em Kardia dando tapas em suas costas. – Embalou a gata a vácuo para alegria da galera, olha pra aquilo, ela tem uma bundinha linda, nunca tinha reparado. Quer dizer, tinha sim, mas não desse jeito.

–Eu sei que sou foda carcamano não precisa me bajular. Mas olha, na boa, não foi fácil convencer ela a sair de casa vestida assim, mas no final o Kardia aqui acabou vencendo. – Falou cheio de orgulho.

– Realmente tenho que admitir que você mandou muito bem Kardia. – Completou El Cid.

–Vai se vangloriar disso para o resto da vida. – Comentou Degel.

–Não vem com essa francês, vai me dizer que não gostou. – Falou aproximando de Degel e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Ela pode ser sua, só basta você querer. – Piscou para o francês que nada disse.

– Bom agora que o grupo está formado eu vou dar um rolé, e aí Kardia você vem? – Perguntou Manigold dando um belo gole em sua cerveja.

–Mais é lógico, não to a fim de dormir sozinho hoje. - Disse enquanto seguia Manigold.

–Esses dois não tem jeito, são dois mulherengos. – Resmungo Asmita.

–Não vejo mal neles, são solteiros, jovens e atraentes, tem mais é que aproveitar. Vou buscar uma bebida, alguém quer algo? – Perguntou El Cid

–Uma cerveja. – Disse Sísifu

– Um Sex on the Beach, sem álcool por favor. – Pediu Asmita.

–O mesmo para mim. - Disse Degel.

–Okay. – Falou El Cid seguindo em direção ao bar.

_Tilintar_

Na pista Jim, Akemi, Esther e Mathure molhavam seus corpos de suor de tanto dançar, o jogo de luzes coloridas piscava e se movimentava no ritmo da música e a máquina de fumaça deixava o ambiente ainda mais frenético e com cheiro de tutti-frut. As irmãs Mahsati encaixaram seus quadris e rebolavam no ritmo de _Sweet Dreams – Eurythmics, _Mathure que estava a trás de Esther, descia a mão pelas coxas da irmã e subia deixando marcas de unhas enquanto a menor rebolava e balançava os braços no ritmo sensual da música. Os marmanjos ao redor observavam com luxuria a dança sensual das irmãs que não se importavam nem um pouco com olhares.

Jim e Akemi também dançavam juntas. A ruiva lembrou-se da época em que morava no Japão e as baladas com as antigas amigas sentindo falta daquilo. Envolvida pelo ritmo da música, enfiou os dedos em seus cabelos jogando-os de um lado para o outro enquanto balançava a cabeça, os olhos fechados e os lábios sensuais cantavam junto com _Annie Lennox_. Desceu as mãos pelo pescoço, escorregado pelos seios, barriga, quadril e coxas enquanto rebolava no ritmo da música. Akemi ondulava os quadris para frente e para trás, enquanto balançava os braços no mesmo ritmo.

De longe, Asmita, Degel e Sísifo observavam de boca aberta. A forma sensual com que elas dançavam era quase impossível não despertar pensamentos indecentes em qualquer homem. Os olhos do indiano brilhavam discretamente presos nos olhos de Mathure que fazia questão de não desprender o olhar, a intenção era realmente provoca-lo e estava conseguindo, havia lhe prometido uma noite quente e aquilo seria o estopim fazer o indiano descer do pedestal. Um pouco mais distante dali Manigold flertava com uma linda morena de olhos verdes que estava praticamente se jogando nos braços no italiano que não se fez de rogado roçando seu corpo muito bem trabalhado no corpo voluptuoso da morena apertando e bolinando tudo que podia e quando se voltou para se apossar da boca da morena seus olhos automaticamente se prenderam na visão de Akemi na pista de dança, a morena mesmo percebendo a distração do italiano não se intimidou e colou seus lábios nos dele. Manigold fechou os olhos por alguns instantes saboreando os lábios carnudos junto aos seus, mas sem entender seus olhos se abriram e se mantiveram presos na loira que rebolava sensualmente na pista de dança fazendo sua mente vaguear no dia anterior. A morena percebendo a distração do italiano desgrudou os lábios deixando suas testas unidas.

–O que você está olhando bonitão? Parece estar mais interessado na pista do que em mim. Você quer parar? – Sussurrou a morena.

Manigold afastou-se um pouco somente para olhar nos olhos da morena, segurou em sua nuca a puxou para novamente selar os lábios com vigor.

–Não lógico que não. Quero continuar. – Disse entre o ósculo obrigando-se a não olhar mais para pista de dança, tarefa que inexplicavelmente não estava sendo nada fácil.

Longe dali, Degel também lutava a todo custo não olhar para Jim, mas a tarefa de parecer imune a sua dança estava sendo inútil. Seus olhos pareciam ter vida própria e por mais que insistisse em não olhar, quando dava por si estava comendo-a com os olhos. Sentia a garganta seca e as mãos frias pelo suor, olhou em volta observando os olhos que devoravam as "dançarinas". Um homem aproximou-se da ruiva e sem pedir permissão a enlaçou pela cintura tentando roubar um beijo. O francês sentiu como se seu coração fosse saltar pela boca, um calafrio subir por sua espinha arrepiando todos os pelos de seu corpo e o estômago revirar, trincou os dentes e cerrou os punhos tentando conter a vontade enorme de socar a cara do filho da mãe que se atreveu a tocar na ruiva. Jim educadamente empurrou o garanhão que investiu uma segunda vez sem sucesso, Jim se afastou novamente fazendo um sinal de negação com o indicador enquanto voltava a dançar deixando o marmanjo com um olhar decepcionado e um francês aliviado.

– Merde! – Resmungou passando a mãos nos cabelos jogando a franja para trás. Sentiu uma mistura de alívio, medo, aflição, nervoso, raiva, não sabia explicar.

– Essa foi por pouco, o carinha quase lascou um beijo na ruivinha. – Sísifu disse entre risos notando o quando Degel havia ficado tenso com a situação. – Nervoso amigo? – Perguntou.

– Por que eu estaria nervoso Sísifu? – Respondeu Degel tentar desfaçar o misto de sensações que sentia ajeitando as madeixas.

–Não sei talvez você possa me dizer.

–Non tenho nada a dizer Sísifu. – Respondeu ríspido enquanto dava uma boa golada em sua bebida.

–Tudo bem, se quer mentir para si mesmo fiquei a vontade. – Disse Sísifu voltando a olhar para Esther na pista.

– E ai Degel, ainda aí paradão olhando pra ela? Quando vai tomar vergonha nessa cara e vai partir para o ataque? – Disse Kardia assim que se aproximou do grupo.

– Coisa que você já teria feito non é... Kardia? Afinal, você non perde tempo. – Disse em um tom sério.

– HAHAHAHAHA...- Riu com escárnio - Ahhh ISSO meu amigo ...você pode ter certeza. NUNCA em toda minha vida deixaria uma coisa gostosa como aquela sozinha assim, rebolando em boate. Acho que você já deveria ter tomado coragem e ter chamado Jim para sair. Aliás, já passou e muito da hora.

–Kardia s'il vous plaît! Já conversamos sobre isso. – Rebateu Degel

– Ahh Degel, pára! Pára! Isso já virou estória da carochinha. Se liga amigão quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer isso? Como você pode querer saber mais sobre ela sem nem mesmo dá uma oportunidade de conhecê-la?! – Disse Kardia com a mão no ombro do francês.

– Isso o Kardia tem toda razão Degel, dessa vez eu dou total apoio ao que esse maluco diz. Jim é uma excelente garota, devia dar uma chance a ela, ou melhor, a si mesmo. - Afirmou Sísifu.

Degel nada disse, somente voltou seu olhar para a pista de dança em busca de Jim, que ainda dança e conversava com as outras.

– Ora, o que as "bonecas" tanto conversam?

– Com certeza é algo que non é de sua conta Manigold. – Rosnou Degel.

–Ihhhhh...Mio Dio! Como pode mesmo em um ambiente como esse cheio de belas mulheres consegue ser tão rabugento?! – Disse Manigold fingindo aborrecimento

– Ei, ei, ei "meninas" nada de brigas. Mani, por que não faz o seguinte: Traz umas bebidas para nós, quem sabe assim o Sr rabugento aqui não relaxa um pouco. – Disse Sísifu tentando evitar que Manigold aborrecesse Degel mais do que já estava.

– Non! Mercy, non posso beber, irei dirigindo para casa Sísifu.

– Ahhh sim...tinha me esquecido isso. Desculpe!

– Ah Mani, traz algo sem álcool pra esse chato aqui molhar a garganta. – Falou Kardia dando um abraço em Degel. – Você sabe que eu te amo não é amigo?! – Falou Kardia olhando para o francês que manteve olhar frio.

–Ah oui, imagino o quanto. – Ironizou

– Ora ora... 4 rapazes lindos e nenhum para dançar comigo? Não entendi para que me trouxe a essa espelunca Kardia. – Disse com um muxoxo

Quando a voz de Jim soou entre eles, Degel sentiu todos os pelos de seu corpo se arrepiar, aquela voz ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. A dona da voz era com quem costumava a sonhava quase todas as noites o fazendo acordar ofegante, com o corpo coberto de suor e o membro dolorido por conta da ereção.

– Ahhhhhh roux, não fale assim, ta difícil acompanhar seu ritmo, você e as outras quase não pararam de dançar desde que chegamos. Oh, que tal uma bebida pra dar uma refrescada?! Se quiser pode deixar seu carro aí e eu te levo para minha casa de taxi o que acha? – Disse Kardia mais do que rapidamente enlaçando a cintura fina de Jim aproveitando para encaixar seu nariz na curva de seu pescoço inalando seu perfume.

_"Merde Kardia! Tem momentos em que eu queria que você simplesmente morresse e ESSE seria o momento ideal_." – Pensou Degel enquanto observava o grego tirar uma casquinha da ruiva.

–Hummm...não mesmo garanhão. Já dancei demais por hoje e acho que já está na hora de eu ir. – Disse Jim fazendo um biquinho.

–Ahhh não faz isso comigo, você é minha motorista esqueceu?! – Reclamou o escorpiano

– Hummm...acho que isso não será problema. Você acabou de dizer que me levaria de taxi, então, não terá problemas em ir sozinho. – Sorriu.

–Ah Jim já vai?! Fica mais um pouco, amanhã não tem trampo podemos dançar até o sol raiar. – Pediu Akemi com certa empolgação.

–Ah vai Jim, fica nem é tão tarde assim. – Acrescentou Esther.

–Ah meninas desculpe, mas vamos deixar para próxima. Estou enferrujada e já dancei até demais por hoje. Vamos deixar pra próxima okay?! – Disse Jim dando um abraço em cada uma.

Ahhhhhh Bela ma ora? Ainda é cedo. Um de nós podemos te levar para casa. Non ti preoccupare!

–Ahhh Manigold quando você quer se torna um fofo, mas obrigada! Acho melhor eu ir.

– Va bene, allora.

– Bom, acho melhor eu ir também. – Comentou o aquariano enquanto olhava para seu relógio.

– Ahhhhh porra Degel. Você parece um velho. Vai para cama com as galinhas pow?! Fica um pouco mais conosco e daqui a 1hr eu prometo que iremos embora.

–Non Kardia, eu conheço melhor que ninguém quando você fala em horas e sei que você non tem a menor noção do que é isso e...eu ainda non te desculpei.

–Ahhh você tem a péssima mania de guardar ressentimento que saco, mas tudo bem então, mas antes deixa eu dar mais um cheiro nesse cangote Jim.

E dessa vez Kardia quase conseguiu fazer com que Degel perdesse seu autocontrole por que ele não se conteve somente com o abraço. Aproveito o momento de distração de Jim e deslizou as mãos para as nádegas da ruiva a apertando-as com gosto, a ruiva lógico não gostou nada e revidou...com uma bofetada que, se não fosse pela habilidade do grego em se livrar desse tipo de ataque teria acertado em cheio.

–Droga Kardia! Odeio quando faz isso, dá próxima irei acertar um ponto onde não poderá desviar.

– Olha a malcriação! Ainda preciso deles, não encontrei ainda a mãe dos meus herdeiros mocinha então, seja boazinha.

Jim respondeu com um belo dedo do meio o que fez com que os outros caíssem na rizada.

–Bom, já chega por hoje... Fui! - E lá se foi ela, com um rebolado que com certeza nem ela sabia que possuía, mas que deixava qualquer homem com água na boca e mulheres morrendo de inveja.

–Será que ela sabe que rebola assim quando anda? – Perguntou El Cid para Mathure que somente riu do comentário do capricorniano.

– É...vou indo também ! Non vão dirigir depois de beberem tanto, peguem um taxi. Non quero notícias ruins quando acordar amanhã.

– Pode deixar papai. –Disse Akemi fazendo o grupo cair na gargalhada.

Degel caminhou por entre a multidão que praticamente brigava por espaço dentro da boate, olhando em volta muitos casais em ósculos infindáveis. Do lado de fora, uma chuva torrencial caia fazendo o francês correr em direção ao seu carro, mas antes observou um pouco distante dali o que realmente não esperava. Jim ensopada, desesperada procurando por algo dentro de sua "bolsinha" a tira colo e nos bolsos da calça justa algo que parecia ser importante. O aquariano hesitou por alguns instantes pensando se realmente deveria simplesmente entrar em meu carro e partir sem deixar que ela percebesse sua presença, mas sentindo como se um ímã estivesse o atraindo caminhou até ela chamando seu nome baixo fazendo Jim o encarar com ar de assustada.

– Jim? Está tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

–Ah...Degel, eu...bem...minhas chaves, eu...eu não encontro minha chave em lugar nenhum. Eu não sei se perdi, elas estavam no meu bolso eu tenho certeza. Não sei como isso aconteceu... eu... – Jim falava rápido, atropelando as palavras demonstrando completamente seu nervosismo. Pensou em voltar para boate e pedir uma carona a alguém do grupo, mas não queria estragar a noite de ninguém.

– Ei, Jim... se acalme okay ?! - Interrompeu o francês. - Venha eu lhe dou uma carona. Deixo você em seu apartamento e depois vou para casa.

–Hum...Degel, tem certeza? Eu não quero...

–Non será problema Jim, será um prazer. – Disse antes que ela pudesse terminar sua frase. - Venha, vamos sair dessa chuva, você está ensopada e eu também.

Enquanto caminhavam para o carro, Degel questionou- se ela era sempre distraída assim ao ponto de não lembrar onde havia guardado as chaves de seu próprio carro. O francês abriu a porta rapidamente e Jim entrou rápido batendo a porta, Degel deu a volta e também entrou rápido, passou as mãos nos cabelos jogando a franja para trás e quando olhou para Jim para ver como ela estava sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraça-la. Jim batia os queixos e tremia sem parar, estava ensopada e congelando, abraçada o próprio corpo na tentativa de se aquecer, mas era difícil já que estava muito molhada.

–Quer que ligue o aquecedor?

–Não! Melhor não, assim posso levar um choque térmico e aí sim ficar gripada ou coisa pior. Arigatou Degel. – Disse dando um meio sorriso.

– Okay!

Degel engatou a marcha dando a partida em seguida. Fizeram o trajeto praticamente em silêncio até Jim lembra-se de algo que fazia as chaves de seu carro ser fichinha.

–Não! Droga, não acredito nisso, só pode ser um pesadelo! – Rosnou Jim levando uma das mãos a testa.

– O que houve? O que foi que você perdeu? –Perguntou Degel em tom curiosidade.

–As chaves do meu apartamento...droga! As minhas chaves ficaram dentro do carro. Não posso acreditar! Droga...Eu sabia que não devia ter ido aquela maldita boate. Por que deixei que Kardia me convencesse?

–Non se culpe por isso roux, sempre me pergunto a mesma coisa quando Kardia me convence de coisas absurdas.

–Ele tem esse poder sobre você também é?!

–Ah oui! Mas por mais louco que seja Kardia é um ótimo amigo, sempre pronto a ajudar e por incrível que pareça eu confio nele. Ele pode ser infantil e ter atitudes precipitada às vezes, mas ele sabe arcar com suas responsabilidades, tem palavra e está sempre pronto a ajudar. Nunca me deixou na mão e sempre me prestou ajuda quando precisei.

–Ahn...isso você tem razão, ele é um louco, desvairado, mas eu adoro aquele grego. Ele me diverte.

Jim ficou em silêncio e foi acompanhada por Degel. Não sabia o que fazer, estava sem dinheiro, sem carro e agora para piorar sem as chaves de casa. – Deus o que vou fazer. – Sussurrou levando uma das mãos a testa tentando pensar em algo.

–Você poderia me emprestar o seu celular? – Pediu sem jeito.

–Está no porta luva. – Respondeu somente

–Obrigada! – Respondeu Jim pegando o aparelho rapidamente e discando um dos poucos números que tinha de cabeça, mas o mesmo apenas dava desligado.

– Droga! – Disse pondo de volta o aparelho no porta luvas voltando a abraçar o próprio corpo. "O que vou fazer?" – Disse baixinho o que não passou despercebido por Degel.

–Posso saber por que está tão nervosa? – Perguntou frio.

–Por que... eu não tenho pra onde ir. Aspros está a caminho do Japão e...e... o celular de Defteros está desligado.

Degel mirou as esmeraldas de Jim que dançavam de um lado para o outro observando seu semblante sério e frio de maneira interrogativa. O francês de início nada disse, somente retribuiu o olhar, sua mente começou a maquinar o levando a pensamentos nada castos, imaginando-a entrando pela porta da sua casa encharcada como estava e com aquele olhar de quem pedia em silêncio um lugar quente para passar a noite. Degel voltou a olhar para a estrada tentando disfarçar a tensão observando um sinal fechado logo à frente. Respirou fundo e quando voltou a olha-la para proferir não conseguiu, nenhuma palavra saiu de sua boca, somente seus olhos trabalhavam acompanhando a dança dos olhos verdes de Jim, observando cada detalhe do rosto pálido, sua franja possuía um corte em que seu olho esquerdo ficava totalmente visível e o direito levemente coberto por seus fios carmesim dando ainda mais charme aqueles olhos verdes. Seus cabelos que iam até a altura da cintura pingavam ainda molhados pela chuva fazendo com que alguns fios grudassem em sua testa, outros próximo a sua boca tremula que possuía uma coloração arroxeada por conta do frio, alguns fios desciam colados nos braços finos fazendo escorrer pela pele clara pequenas gotículas de água até acabarem no banco do carro. A visão da blusa transparente molhada pela chuva fazia o francês esquecer qualquer coisa a sua volta até mesmo o sinal de trânsito que já ficado verde há um tempo.

Jim deixou seus olhos voltarem para os lábios do aquariano que estavam levemente entreabertos, o rosto coberto com uma fina camada de agua da chuva, a franja cobrindo parcialmente os olhos que pareciam analisa-la. A blusa branca com mangas longas ainda molhadas pela chuva deixava os detalhes do braço definido do francês bem marcado, assim como o peito. O silencio que instalou entre os dois foi quebrado pelo som de uma buzina os trazendo de volta a realidade. Degel piscou algumas vezes como se acordasse de um transe e voltou a observar a pista, acelerando o veículo aos poucos.

–E pelo visto você acha que vou deixar você dormir na rua, certo? – Disse finalmente sem voltar a olhá-la.

–Bem, eu não sei. Imaginei que você poderia me "despejar" em qualquer hotel por aí para assim descansar o resto da sua noite em paz sem ter que perder sua privacidade. – Respondeu enquanto observava a chuva cair pela janela do carro.

Degel nada disse, continuou com os olhos presos na estrada e após 8 minutos avistou sua residência entrando bruscamente na garagem e puxando o freio de mão com certa rudeza. Jim ficou observando a atitude estranha de Degel que retribuiu o olhar com frieza.

–Eu non deixaria nem mesmo um cão dormir na rua em baixo dessa chuva. – Fez uma pausa enquanto saia do carro, batendo a porta em seguida. – Me senti lisonjeado pela sua observação.

A voz de Degel foi cortante e fria não deixando espaço para nada mais a ser dito. Jim engoliu em seco sentindo o peito doer de arrependimento pelo que havia dito, Degel era frio sim, mas cruel? Não, isso para si estava fora de cogitação. O aquariano caminhou calmamente em direção à porta que dava acesso a cozinha.

– Fique à vontade chéri.

–Uow ! Que casa legal! Você tem muito bom gosto francês. – Falou olhando com um sorriso maroto e uma sobrancelha erguida.

– Merci mon chéri, fiquei à vontade, vou buscar uma toalha e roupas secas para você. Espere um momento sim?!

– Se disser isso de novo eu vou acabar gostando disso. – Disse enquanto caminhava em direção a sala com os braços em volta do corpo observando tudo com atenção e admiração.

Degel subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao quarto e o banheiro rapidamente tentando disfarçar o misto de sensações que lhe consumiam em saber que Jim estava ali em sua sala. Andou a passos largos para o quarto já retirando os sapatos ao mesmo tempo em que retirava a camisa de algodão de manga longas com gola formato em V, em seguida retirou a calça jeans escuro juntamente com a box preta. Entrou embaixo da água quente deixando a mesma esquentar seu corpo frio pela chuva. Fechou os olhos aproveitando aquela sensação de relaxamento deixando a mente vaguear pela lembrança Jim na pista de dança, a forma sensual como ela dançava e rebolava deixando as mãos deslizar sobre o próprio corpo, cabelos molhados pela chuva e a blusa que havia se tornado transparente o presenteando com visão do contorno de seus seios. A imaginação tomou das lembranças o levando a ver a imagem da ruiva nua sob si enquanto se arremetia devagar, sentindo cada pedaço de seu membro ser acolhido pela carne que tanto ansiava. Ouvir seu nome sair por seus lábios entre sussurros e gemidos alto de prazer. Em um estalo sua mente o trouxe de volta a realidade. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar demorando no banho por conta dos pensamentos que estavam fazendo com que seu "amigo" já começasse a pedir um pouco de atenção. Respirou fundo juntando todo o autocontrole que possuía para terminar o banho, lembrando que Jim ainda estava em sua sala, molhada e provavelmente congelada. Degel entrou rapidamente em uma calça de moletom cinza e uma blusa regata, olhou pelo guarda-roupa procurando por algo que Jim pudesse usar, afinal ela não poderia após um banho quente e relaxante voltar a vestir aquelas roupas molhada. Pegou qualquer coisa e desceu as escadas rapidamente encontrando Jim observando alguns porta-retratos espalhados na estante da sala que possuía um belo tapete felpudo marrom escuro juntamente com um sofá grande branco gelo, os móveis no tom madeira jatobá completavam o visual.

–Pardon por fazê-la espera Jim. Tome aí tem toalhas limpas, sabonete e roupas secas, espero que sirva.

–Ah...servirão pode ter certeza, qualquer coisa é melhor do que essas roupas molhadas, estou congelando. Obrigada outra vez Degel e... desculpe pelo que disse no carro eu não queria ofende-lo.

_"Desculpas? Por que non tira logo essa roupa molhada e se joga na minha cama? Sei um jeito ótimo de aquecê-la."_ Pensou Degel que somente respondeu com um leve sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. Achou melhor não abrir a boca, seus pensamentos aquela noite estava a mil por hora e não queria dizer nada que fizesse Jim sair correndo porta a fora.

Enquanto Jim tomava seu banho Degel achou conveniente prepara algo para comerem, estava faminto e com certeza ela também. Após algum tempo o aquariano ouviu passos e voz da ruiva ecoou pelo local chamando a atenção de Degel que quase caiu duro no chão.

–Bom...ficaram bem largas, mas está ótimo.

O coração do francês falhou uma batida, seus olhos se prenderam na visão de Jim dentro de suas roupas. A regata havia ficado larga deixando um decote generoso a mostra e graças ao tecido de algodão era possível ver o formato quase exato dos mamilos levemente arrepiados pelo toque frio do ar na pele aquecida pelo banho recém-tomado, a calça de moletom mesmo ajustada com o cadarço não estava fazendo seu trabalho em mantê-la no lugar obrigando a ruiva a cada dois passos colocar a calça no lugar.

_"Zeus... me dê forças ou non suportarei somente olhar. Non dessa vez!"_– Pensou sem conseguir tirar os olhos de Jim descendo calmamente as escadas. Degel sentiu um calor subir por suas pernas até alcançarem sua face que com certeza havia ficado como um tomate.

– O que está fazendo? – Perguntou trazendo o aquariano de volta a realidade.

– Gosta de macarrão à bolonhesa? – Questionou Degel tentando se concentrar nos tomates que cortava.

– Hummmm...adoro! – Sorriu – Sua casa é linda e tão organizada.

–Gosto das coisas em seus devidos lugares. Odeio desorganização e bagunça.

–Da pra notar. – Fez uma pausa. – Onde posso conseguir outra faca, eu queria ajudar, não é justo eu só ficar olhando. – Disse Jim chegando até o fogão e remexendo o macarrão.

– Me contento com sua companhia.

–Puxa me senti lisonjeada agora.

–Já está me ajudando mexendo o macarrão.

–Essa é minha especialidade, mexer macarrões. - Jim sorriu olhando por cima dos ombros sem parar com a tarefa de não deixar que o macarrão se tornasse uma bola de massa grudenta.

A troca de olhares durou apenas alguns segundos. Degel sentiu a lâmina afiada cortar sua pele como manteiga fazendo um belo corte. O francês soltou um resmungo de dor soltando a faca que foi ao chão.

–O que houve? – Perguntou Jim se aproximando.

– Me distrai, non foi nada demais. Foi só um corte.

–Deixa eu ver. – A ruiva segurou a mão do francês com cuidado observando o sangue que escorria do corte fundo. – Isso foi bem fundo e está sangrando bem. – Afirmou.

–Normal. O que queria que saísse água? – Ironizou Degel.

–Você é tão doce às vezes que imaginei que seria mel. – Devolveu a ironia.

Degel bufou sentindo o toque macio das mãos de Jim que analisava o corte como se pensasse em uma solução para estancar o sangue. Apertou um pouco, mas não adiantou.

–Ainda está sangrando. Alguma ideia gênio? – Ironizou o aquariano.

–Hum...perai vem cá. – Jim puxou Degel para a bancada que ficava no centro da cozinha, a mesma em que ele cortava os ingredientes para o molho bolonhesa, apoiou-se na mesma e sentou-se encaixando entre suas pernas o francês que ficou com o coração aos pulos com tal proximidade.

– Isso vai fazer parar. – Jim levou o corte a boca sugando o fio de sangue que saia dali deixando Degel paralisado com a sensação da macies dos lábios que sugavam seu dedo. Com uma das mãos segurava seu pulso e a outra envolvia a mão mantendo somente o indicador livre para ser acariciado pelos lábios macios. O aquariano sem perceber levou a mão livre ao rosto da japonesa, deixando seu dedão acariciar levemente a pele rosada fazendo-a mostrar suas esmeraldas que se prenderam no olhar do outro deixando seus lábios abrirem devagar mantendo o indicador ferido levemente encostado no mesmo. Jim sentiu o peito doer tamanho a força com que seu coração batia a sensação de ter todo o sangue de seu corpo sendo bombeado para seu rosto a deixava mais tensa, sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e sabia que elas estavam da cor de seus cabelos, sentindo um frio percorrer sua espinha com o toque da mão de Degel que havia adquirido uma expressão de desejo.

Como um imã, sentiu seu corpo ser atraído aproximando-se devagar do corpo pequeno a sua frente, a respiração acelerada, seu peito subindo e descendo pelo inflar de seus pulmões com o ar que buscava pela boca. Jim somente levantou um pouco mais o rosto como se concedessem a permissão para que ele continuasse aproximando-se vagarosamente, sentindo a respiração quente de Degel chocar-se contra seu rosto deliciando-se com o cheiro de menta e algo que lembrava morangos.

_Tilintar_

Quando os lábios por centímetros iriam se tocar o som da água fervendo chocando-se contra o fogo do fogão os assustou fazendo os despertar daquela sensação inebriante. Olharam ao mesmo tempo na direção da panela que borbulhava e derramava a água da massa sujando todo fogão.

Degel afastou-se em direção ao fogão retirando a panela da mesma sem dizer nada. Jim sem jeito desceu do balcão sentindo um aperto no peito e decepção. Estava tão perto e ser atrapalhada por uma panela de macarrão transbordando era o fim da picada. Agauchou-se pegando a faca e terminando de picar os ingredientes para o molho.

–Meu pai fazia isso quando eu era criança, sempre funciona. – Quebrou o silêncio

–Deu pra notar. Me passe os tomates s'il vous plaît!

Jim entregou a tigela com os tomates e outros ingredientes para o molho, pegou uma toalha de mesa em um armário indicado por Degel, pratos, talheres e duas taças. Levou-os a pequena mesa de centro da sala e esperou o francês que trouxe a travessa e uma garrafa de vinho tinto.

Conversaram durante todo o jantar, Jim elogiando a culinária do francês enquanto mesmo comia e respondia com poucas palavras. Não falaram sobre o acontecido na cozinha em nenhum momento, somente jogaram conversa fora.

–Esse tapete é maravilhoso. – Disse jogando-se no mesmo, sentindo a macies tocar sua pele. – Eu podia dormir aqui sabia?!

–Se quiser pode ficar aí. – Respondeu Degel, recolhendo a louça de cima da mesa levando tudo para a cozinha. Organizado não quis deixar a bagunça para o dia seguinte deixando tudo como gostava.

– Pardon Jim eu tive que... – Não terminou a frase, Jim havia pegado no sono no tapete como disse que faria.

Degel ficou parado observando por alguns minutos a ruiva jogada em seu tapete. Os cabelos espalhados como um lençol vermelho, o rosto plácido, a mão direita no abdômen e a outra no alto da cabeça. Como que por impulso caminhou devagar até ela observando mais de perto o quanto ela era linda, ainda mais dormindo. Ficou admirando os pés pequenos, subindo para a barriga seu umbigo que se encontrava à mostra, os dedos finos com unhas longas quadras, por cima da blusa era possível ver o contorno dos mamilos rosados. Seu peito subia e descia devagar pelo ar invadia seus pulmões e os lábios entreabertos eram como um convite para ser possuídos.

– Jim?! – Chamou baixinho tocando a face de leve. Deslizando o dedão até seus lábios e os contornando. Autocontrole? Não ele já havia perdido no momento em que ela desceu as escadas quando havia saído do banho. Continuou deslizando a ponta dos dedos levemente pelo queixo, descendo até o decote. Por baixo da blusa os mamilos arrepiados ficaram ainda mais evidentes. Desceu até o umbigo imaginando degustar aquele pequeno orifício.

–Hummmm...Degel ?! – Jim resmungou meio a um bocejo.

_"Ah oui... por que você tinha que ter ido para a LUA justo agora seu maldito autocontrole? Como pode me abandonar justo agora?" – _Repreendeu- se mentalmentejá visualizando Jim esbofetear seu rosto assim como tentou com Kardia, mas para sua surpresa ela não o fez. Ficou parada somente observando na mesma posição. A essa altura era impossível esconder a ereção que já despontava há um tempo. Degel aproximou-se devagar, sentindo o hálito quente de Jim se chocar contra seu rosto, os olhos verdes fixos nos lábios entreaberto do aquariano e sem interrupções o ósculo finalmente se completou de um jeito casto, como se ainda pedisse permissão um ao outro, sentindo o gosto doce de vinho nos lábios de Jim e o que poderia ser melhor do que sentir o gosto de seu vinho preferido naquele ósculo tão desejado. Degel afastou-se um pouco somente para olhar os olhos verdes bem perto para mais uma vez iniciar o beijo dessa vez com mais intensidade, forçando a língua para dentro da boca pequena explorando cada canto possível daquele pequeno orifício macio e quente, alternando entre "mordidinhas" e sugadas na parte inferior do lábio enquanto suas mãos passeavam no abdômen de Jim. Somente quando o ar lhes faltou, Degel a contra gosto desgrudou os lábios iniciando beijos pelo rosto corado de Jim que levou suas mãos a blusa se desfazendo daquela peça devagar libertando os seios que assim que descobertos se arrepiaram pelo choque do ar frio na pele quente. Por alguns segundos Degel observou com desejo o par de seios como se fosse a fruta mais suculenta que já havia visto sentindo a boca salivar pelo desejo de prová-los. Contentou-se de início somente em olhar, não queria ter pressa, havia esperado por aquilo e não faria nada desesperado, era um homem e não um garotinho de 15 anos que via pela primeira vez um par de peitos. Iria provar cada pedaço da pele branca, voltou a boca para o pescoço fino beijando, sugando e lambendo deixando um rastro de saliva e algumas pequenas machas avermelhadas pelo caminho. Questionou- se mentalmente se Jim se importaria em ter seu pescoço marcado por manchas arroxeadas no dia seguinte, resolveu deixar aqueles pensamentos para outra hora, não queria mais parar, iria até o fim, àquela altura já não se importava com nada, deixaria para resolver isso quando terminasse. Levou à mão esquerda as costas de Jim levantando um pouco seu tronco para que pudesse terminar seu trajeto até um dos seus seios abocanhando um enquanto massageava o outro. Estava certo, eles cabiam exatamente em sua mão, assim como imaginara.

"_Ah Zeus... Esculpiste a pessoalmente_". – Pensou enquanto degustava um dos mamilos devagar alternando entre, pequenos movimentos de sucção e leves mordidas fazendo Jim soltar um gemido longo enroscando seus dedos nos cabelos de Degel o puxando mais para si pedindo com gestos para que ele não parasse com aquela deliciosa tortura que a estava enlouquecendo ainda mais. O francês se controlava ao máximo para não se desmanchar antes mesmo de se quer se despir somente pelo som dos gemidos e as palavras sem sentidos que saiam da boca de Jim, apertando o corpo pequeno ainda mais contra si cravando os dentre no mamilo duro e sensível pelas caricias fazendo a ruiva soltar um alto gemido misto de dor e prazer.

Degel libertou os seios dando um beijo leve no mamilo que havia mordido como um pedido de desculpas voltando a beijar a pele alva até alcançar os lábios inchados e vermelhos pelas mordidas que Jim dava tentando conter os gemidos. Deixou a mão escorregar pelo corpo até seus dedos alcançarem o cos da calça de moletom e tocarem a feminilidade quente e úmida sentindo o quanto ela já estava preparada para si iniciando movimentos lentos e ritmados. A ruiva gemia baixo agarrada ao pescoço do outro como se precisasse daquilo para viver, as unhas cravadas na carne de Degel o incitava ainda mais a continuar.

– Non precisa se conter roux, ninguém ira ouvi-la. – Disse o aquariano mordiscando lhe o lóbulo da orelha. Jim manteve-se da mesma forma, queria muito estar com Degel, mas a timidez estava vencendo. Nem sabia ao certo por onde começar ansiou tanto por aquilo e agora estava com uma garotinha virgem.

– Gomen Degel, é que eu...

Degel não deixou que terminasse a frase, escorreu seus dedos até a fenda molhada e inseriu dois dígitos de uma só vez sentindo seus dedos deslizarem sem o menor esforço, tocando bem fundo fazendo a ruiva finalmente soltar um grito melodioso de prazer.

–Eu disse para non se conter roux. –Sussurrou enquanto brincava com o ouvido de Jim.

Jim não conseguiu pensar em mais nada sentindo seu corpo tremular totalmente a mercê do outro enquanto os dedos hábeis entravam e saiam de sua carne, brincando alternando a velocidade sempre que a mesmo começava a apresentar os famosos espasmos, torturando seu corpo que ansiava por alivio retardando o quanto podia o tão ansiado gozo. Perdendo o controle sentiu suas pernas tombassem uma para cada lado dando ainda mais acesso as carícias de seu "príncipe" que não se fez de rogado aumentando a velocidade arrancando ainda mais gemidos de sua garganta.

– Tire a calça roux. – Ordenou com a voz rouca e sensual.

Jim desceu as mãos tremulas pelo prazer ao cos da calça e com dificuldade começou a tira-la chegando até a altura de seus joelhos. Degel continuava com os movimentos o que dificultava sua concentração em se livrar das últimas peças de roupa que faltava.

–Eu não...não consigo...eu não consigo...terminar. – Confessou com a voz entrecortada pelo prazer. Aquela brincadeira estava sendo torturantes demais, os dedos entravam e saiam de sua feminilidade sem perder o ritmo enquanto os lábios marcavam sua pele com beijos, mordidas e sugadas fazendo seus gemidos se tornarem mais altos denunciando que estava perto do ápice. Abriu os olhos por alguns instantes vendo milhares de pontos de luz se formar ao seu redor, seu corpo já estava coberto por uma fina camada de suor, sentido o coração disparado dentro do peito como se fosse explodir a qualquer momento. Os dedos entrelaçados nos cabelos de Degel que roçavam em sua pele lhe causando ainda mais arrepios. Sem pensar levou uma das mãos em direção a seu sexo segurando firme o pulso do francês, forçando os dedos a entrarem cada vez mais fundo enquanto seus quadris se movimentavam na mesma proporção.

Degel sorriu por dentro com a atitude desesperada de Jim, afastou-se um pouco somente para que pudesse observá-la, queria guardar cada detalhe daquela consumação, daquela entrega de Jim. A visão do rosto rubro e suado, olhos fechados, os lábios abertos em busca de ar e a respiração ofegante da ruiva fez seu sexo doer de excitação, sentia seu corpo tenso e quente clamar por mais daquele corpo magro. Depositou o corpo novamente no carpete retirando a mão da cavidade quente de Jim que soltou um gemido de reprovação. Terminou de arrancar a calça de moletom a jogando em qualquer canto, desceu deixando um rastro de saliva na pele leitosa até a virilha se afundando entre suas pernas saboreando seu gosto agridoce. Como brinde Jim soltou um gemido alto e longo e seus quadris novamente iniciaram um vai vem de encontro a língua macia e habilidosa.

–De...Degel..Ahnnnn...

– Estou aqui mon cher.

– Con...con...tinue...ahnnnn...eu...

– Votre ordre est un ordre!

Novamente Degel inseriu dois dígitos no corpo quente de Jim entrando e saindo no ritmo em que ela movia os quadris, sua língua massageava com movimentos circulares o ponto mágico fazendo a ruiva gritar de prazer. Em desespero Jim entrelaçou as mãos nos cabelos de Degel na tentativa de não permitir que parasse até terminar o que havia começado.

– Ahnnn...De..de...gel, por favor...não p..pa..re outra..vez!

Pediu com a voz entrecortada sentindo como se correntes elétricas estivem percorrendo todo seu corpo, estimulando cada célula sua, sentindo todos os músculos de seu corpo se contrair em espasmos denunciando que enfim havia chegado ao clímax. Seu corpo tremulou em um orgasmo forte e intenso, gemidos altos e palavras ditas em sua língua mãe ecoaram de sua garganta dando certeza a Degel que havia conseguido o que queria.

Degel limpou todo o mel que emanava de Jim graças ao orgasmo forte e intenso que tivera, sentia o corpo da ruiva ainda tremer e aos poucos se acalmar. Saboreou tudo que podia dividindo com Jim seu próprio sabor.

– Merveilleux ! Kardia tinha razão. Como pude esperar tanto tempo?!

– Kar...dia...Kardia tinha razão? –Questionou ofegante ainda pelo gozo recente.

–Oui...Você non sabe como esperei por isso roux. – Confessou distribuindo beijos por todo rosto de Jim que soltou uma gargalhada gostosa de felicidade e alivio. Puxou a camisa que, por incrível que pareça Degel ainda usava, arrancando-a de uma só vez. As línguas voltaram a travar uma deliciosa "batalha" por espaço dentro das bocas. Jim deslizou uma das mãos acariciando o peitoral bem trabalhado sentindo cada gominho do abdômen até sentir a ereção despontada sob a da calça de moletom fazendo Degel soltar um suspiro de satisfação com aquele toque. Deixou seus dedos trabalharem ali por algum tempo sentindo o sexo de Degel latejar dentro da cueca apertada, sentindo o quanto estava quente e rígido. Jim deixou os dedos finos entrarem aos poucos dentro da mesma tocando somente com a ponta dos dedos o membro dolorido e em um movimento rápido envolveu o membro com mão começando com leves movimentos de vai e vem fazendo Degel soltar um gemido rouco.

–Ahhh...Jim. C'est merveilleux! – Confessou com a voz rouca pelo prazer.

–Você é lindo Degel sabia?! Ainda mais quando fala em Frances. Isso te deixa ainda mais atraente e charmoso. Só é uma pena eu não entender uma vírgula de Frances, mas pela sua expressão eu acredito que esteja gostando. – Fez uma chegando perto do ouvido do aquariano dizendo com a voz macia. – Quero acolher você na minha boca, quero saber que gosto você tem.

Como provocação a ruiva começou a dar leves mordidas no lóbulo da orelha de Degel alternando os beijos, enquanto descia pelo pescoço e peito alcançado um dos mamilos fazendo uma sucção que fez Degel arquear as costas. Jim deu um sorriso maroto e cravou os dentes no mamilo duro fazendo o francês gemer de dor e levar um susto.

–Quer me matar de susto roux?!

–Não. –Disse depositando um beijo no mamilo dolorido pela mordida. – Só estou dando o troco. – Sorriu sacana voltando a beijar o peitoral descendo para os gominhos do abdômen até o cos da calça começando a retira-la. Admirou por alguns segundos a beleza andrógena do francês, os olhos nublados de desejo pediam por alivio. Jim abocanhou a enorme ereção que já doía a um bom tempo por cima da box vermelha, sentindo o gosto agridoce do pré-gozo que molhava a mesma, mordiscando enquanto suas unhas desenham linhas vermelhas nas coxas de Degel que suspirava apoiado aos cotovelos admirando as caricias feitas pelos lábios macios. Jim arrancou devagar a box libertando enfim a grande ereção dolorida de Degel sentindo sua boca salivar de desejo.

Começou com leves lambidas na glande, colhendo todo o pré-gozo que escorria da pequena fenda brincando com a língua deslizou-a até a base depositando leves beijos e mordiscadas que estavam enlouquecendo o outro que levou uma das mãos até os cabelos de Jim.

–Ahhh ... S'il vous plaît ne faites pas cela. – Pediu com a voz tremula quase como se suplicasse.

– Degel...como posso fazer algo se não entendo o que diz? – Aquela voz macia sem parar o que para Degel já havia se tornado uma tortura.

–Jim p..or fa...vor non...non fa...ça isso. Eu…vou enlouquecer desse jeito roux, se está me maltratando pela mordida, pardon. - Desse com a voz suplicante.

Sorriu maliciosamente e deslizou o membro duro para dentro da sua boca quente, sugando e lambendo com fome e desejo. Jim usava as unhas dando leves arranhões nas coxas do aquariano lhe causando arrepios a cada sucção combinada com o deslize das unhas que lhe marcavam a pele.

–Pelos deuses!- Disse em quase um grito. –Roux...isso...Ahnnnn! –Gemeu alto sentindo seu membro ser engolido quase por completo pela boca pequena. _"Onde ela aprendeu a fazer isso? Zeus é melhor non pensar." _– Pensou desesperado.

Jim sugava a ereção de Degel como se sentisse uma fome insaciável daquilo, fome pelo prazer dele. Se ele a queria solta, então teria. A mão que segurava a base do membro subia e descia no mesmo ritmo da felação. Degel agarrava-se aos cabelos de Jim sem saber se a deixava continuar ou a arrancava a força dali, a sensação de ter o membro acolhido pela boca molhada era incrível, já havia estado com outras mulheres antes, mas não entendia por que aquilo estava sendo muito melhor.

_"Zeus, me dê forças."_ suplicou aos deuses, reuni as últimas forças que tinha arrancando Jim daquela felação antes que se desmanchasse em sua boca. Non que não quisesse aquilo, mas sim por que não queria que acabasse sem provar a melhor parte.

–Jim...chega! Pa...re, s'il vous plaît! – Pediu ofegante.

–Por quê? – Perguntou com um muxoxo

–Por que non consigo mais me segurar por muito tempo, se você continuar me...me sugando desse jeito eu...vou explodir na sua boca. – Confessou sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

– E se eu disser que quero...sentir o gosto dessa "explosão".

–Eu lhe diria que non quero terminar antes da melhor parte. – Respondeu capturando os lábios carnudos sentindo o próprio gosto.

Degel inverteu novamente as posições encaixando-se entre as pernas de Jim, sentindo seu membro ser engolido por aquela pequena entrada quente e apertada. Clamou pelos deuses para que não perder o controle e se mantasse paciente distraindo Jim com beijos pelo rosto e pescoço até que se acostumasse com o volume que lhe invadia.

–Con...conti...nue. – Ela disse fazendo um movimento com os quadris.

–Tem certeza mon amour?

–Sim... continue. –Degel não se opôs, penetrando até sentir que estava completamente dentro dela.

_"Pelos deuses! Kardia tinha razão, tenho que lembrar de pedir desculpas por non ter ouvido seu conselho antes." _

Os movimentos iniciais foram calmos, estocadas leves, sentindo o calor e o prazer daquele contato, beijos e caricias eram trocados entre os dois. Jim envolveu a cintura de Degel com as pernas aprofundar as investidas, aquele joguinho malicioso estava sendo torturante demais.

–Mais... ahnnnn...De...gel, mais...por...favor !

Rodeou os braços envoltos do pescoço do outro o fazendo se enterrar por inteiro dentro de si. Os gemidos agora mais altos e sem controle ecoavam pela sala, o cheiro de suor e sexo tomava conta do lugar, o som dos quadris se chocando era a melodia que complementava aquela dança. O cheiro que se desprendia da pele e dos cabelos de Jim era como uma droga, uma droga tão forte que havia o viciado logo na primeira dose. Em um movimento rápido, ergueu o corpo magro de Jim deixando que ela comandasse o ritmo da cavalgada. Ela ditava o ritmo, agora era ela quem comandava da forma que lhe era mais prazeroso, hora devagar, hora mais rápido. A posição privilegiada dava a Degel a visão do rosto molhado pelo suor e as bochechas rubras de Jim devido ao esforço e ao prazer, os lábios vermelhos e inchados pelos beijos soltavam palavras de prazer e gemidos, os olhos presos um no outro não se desprendiam nem por um segundo tentando gravar cada detalhe um do outro. As mãos de Degel passeavam pelas coxas grossas e subiam até a cintura, ajudando-a a ir mais fundo e mais rápido. As unhas vez por outra passeavam no peitoral de Degel deixando ali as marcas daquele prazer insano que nenhum dos dois sabia explicar, só sabiam que precisavam daquilo como qual o ar para respirar.

–Degel...por favor...ahnnn...mais rá...rápido...eu... !

Aquele pedido levou embora todo o resto de sanidade que ainda havia em Degel, sem pensa jogou Jim de volta ao tapete se arremetendo contra o corpo menor com intensidade e velocidade, o som abafado dos quadris em choque pela força imposta e os gemidos descontrolados da ruiva ecoavam pela sala iluminada somente pela luz que entrava pela grande janela da sala.

– Olhei para mim Jim s'il vous plaît! Fiquei olhando para mim. Quero gravar cada expressão do seu rosto enquanto goza para mim roux. – Disse olhando dentro de seus olhos verdes e ela obedeceu prontamente, queria vê-la, olhar para ela e memorizar cada detalhe, cada expressão feita pelo seu rosto. Não sabia o que aconteceria no dia seguinte então, queria ficar com aquele rosto e aquele olhar "tatuado" na memória. Os lábios entreabertos de Jim assim como de Degel que puxava todo ar que podia para seus pulmões ... isso era uma imagem que nenhum dos dois queriam esquecer.

Como se correntes elétricas percorrem seu corpo Jim sentiu aquela sensação outa vez, pontos brilhantes voltavam a bailar em sua visão, sentindo como se pudesse morrer só com aquilo, cravou as unhas no peito do francês que soltou um gemido alto de dor e satisfação. Seu nome expulso da garganta por um grito e espasmos deram a certeza ao aquariano que havia conseguido o que queria outra vez. Com mais algumas investidas foi a vez de Degel se desmanchar, soltando um gemido que foi abafado pelo pescoço de Jim, deixando seu liquido perolado inundar o interior da ruiva que sorriu com a sensação de "_dever cumprido_", sentindo os braços fortes esmagarem suas costelas, o latejar do sexo do amado expelindo o liquido quente preenchendo seu corpo, os músculos do corpo de Degel se retesarem pelo orgasmo e som da voz rouca chamar seu nome baixinho.

Devagar as respirações foram se normalizando, os corações batendo tão depressa que era difícil dizer se um não podia ouvir o som do outro. Ficaram um tempo naquela posição, abraçados, sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro sem dizer nada. Jim ouvia a respiração de Degel se acalmando e fitou a face rubra do mesmo, vendo sua expressão se tornar cada vez mais serena. Sorriu com aquela sensação de estar sendo analisado, jogou-se para o lado puxando o corpo menor para que descaçasse em seu peito. Ficaram naquela posição por vários minutos até Jim resolver quebrar o silêncio.

–É...Kardia tinha razão.

–Comment? – Olhou para o rosto de Jim que sorriu, sem dizer mais nada, apenas aconchegou mais no peito do amado ouvindo a canção de ninar mais gostosa que já ouvira, o som ritmado do coração de Degel. Fechou os olhos deixando-se embalar e sem pensar em mais nada finalmente adormeceu um sono sem lembranças e pesadelos.

Continua..


	8. Acertos e desacertos

– Vruuu...vruuuu – O som do vibrar do celular fizera Degel acorda de vagar de seu sono, que em especial havia sido pesado. O francês moveu a cabeça em direção a cabeceira da cama fitando com desgosto o aparelho moderno que vibrava sem parar. Imaginou quem deveria ser àquela hora da manhã, mas não estava com a menor vontade de falar com quem quer que fosse.

Tentou movimentar o braço direito sentindo aquela dormência incomoda, como se algo tivesse sugado todo o sangue daquela parte do seu corpo. Voltou seus olhos e observou o rosto sereno de Jim que ressonava com a cabeça apoiada em seu braço dormente. Sua mente logo trouxe as lembranças da noite anterior, os beijos e os gemidos, as caricia trocadas, o sexo intenso e quente. Depois que Jim pegou no sono em seus braços no carpete, Degel achou conveniente levá-la para o quarto já que haviam feito sexo, não tinha motivos para que ela dormisse em outro lugar.

Jim ainda acordou mais duas vezes em busca de mais de si que não negou, apesar do cansaço. Degel era um homem sério e frio no seu dia a dia, mas na cama sabia como nunca ser um homem quente, habilidoso e muito carinho o que fazia com as muito bem selecionadas que passavam por sua cama não quisessem mais outra coisa.

Acariciou levemente com a ponta dos dedos o rosto de traços finos de Jim, observando cada detalhe do rosto adormecido. Jim se remexeu um pouco, tentando encontrar uma posição ainda mais "aconchegante" nos braços de Degel ao mesmo tempo em que fez uma leve careta devido à cosquinha que os dedos de Degel faziam em sua face. Virou o rosto institivamente tentando fugir daquela sensação o que fez sua franja cair deixando sua testa totalmente amostra, revelando uma cicatriz. Degel observou o corte por alguns segundos e em seguida levou os dedos aquela marca, sentindo o quanto ela parecia funda, mas ao mesmo tempo não era tão grossa. Devia ter em média meio centímetro de largura.

Jim resmungou algo que ele não entendeu, fazendo o voltar seus olhos rapidamente para o rosto adormecido e em seguida voltou a observar a cicatriz. Traçou com os dedos a extensão da mesma. A grande cicatriz ia até o topo da cabeça de Jim o que fez seu sangue gelar, sentindo um calafrio de nervoso ao imaginar a gravidade do ferimento e o que poderia ter causado aquilo.

Haviam passado a noite juntos, mas não havia notado a parte da cicatriz que se iniciava a uns quatro centímetros de distância do seu couro cabeludo. Talvez pelo êxtase ou por que simplesmente não havia necessidade no momento em se forcar em certos detalhes e agora com a pouca claridade que já adentrava seu aposento era possível observar os "certos detalhes" que não havia perdido tempo em se focar na madrugada anterior.

O aquariano com cuidado puxou o braço dormente depositando a cabeça de Jim em um dos vários travesseiros. Caminhou calmamente ao banheiro ontem fez sua higiene matinal e um bom banho. Voltando ao quarto somente com a cintura enrolada em uma toalha enquanto secava as longas madeixas. Enfiou-se em uma cueca e uma calça de moletom branca deixando o tórax desnudo, penteou os longos cabelos esverdeados enquanto observava o bendito aparelho que ainda vibrava insistentemente no criado mudo. Degel bufou de irritação pegando e atendendo sem nem ao menos olhar o visor.

– Bonjour! – Cumprimentou com a voz típica frieza.

_–**Bom diaaaaa rabugento! Não, acredito EU que hoje não seja um simples "Bom dia" e sim um EXCELENTE dia. HAHAHAHAHA...**_– Degel levou à mão livre a têmpora massageando-a. Era inacreditável ter aquela voz gritando em seus ouvidos logo de manhã.

– Kardia. - Respondeu com descaso - Non acha que está cedo demais para piadinhas grego? O que quer a essa hora? –Perguntou sem disfarçar a irritação.

_–**Ahhhhhhh meu amigo não é possível que depois dessa noite você AINDA tá nesse mal humor. Diz pra mim: Ela é ou não tudo que você imaginou seu Francês idiota?**_

Degel ficou em silêncio, tentando processar o que Kardia havia acabado de dizer. Como era possível ele saber que Jim havia passado a noite consigo? Tudo bem que alguém pudesse ter dado falta dela em sua casa, mas aquilo não justificava. Kardia só podia estar blefando. Sim ele estava blefando.

– Do que está falando Kardia?

_– **Degel...qual é ?! Olha, eu sei de tudo tá picolé. Somos amigos e eu só queria te ajudar e pelo visto consegui. Um ponto para o Kardia!**_– Volveu Kardia com uma convicção de quem acabará de realizar um ato heroico deixando Degel atônito.

– Perai! Você... Conseguiu? Como assim? Eu non...non estou entendendo. –Fez uma pausa tentando absorver por completo as informações malucas que o grego havia dito.

– Espera... as chaves...! – Degel enfiou a mão na franja farta apertando os olhos com força enquanto se recordava da saída da boate. Sabia que aquele último abraço tinha sido "apertado" demais. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Ela não havia perdido as chaves. Kardia as havia pegado no momento em que a abraçou retirando as chaves do bolso enquanto estava distraída com o "apertão" em suas nádegas. Sem as chaves do carro Jim não poderia sair da boate e nem se quer entrar em casa. Quando Degel disse que sairia junto, Kardia rapidamente "furtou" as chaves dela, o grego sabia que o francês se compadeceria da situação em que ela ficaria e jamais a deixaria na rua sozinha.

Degel respirou fundo tentando manter o controle, pois sua vontade era torcer o pescoço de Kardia pelo telefone mesmo.

–Kardia non acredito que fez isso seu... seu idiot! E se eu non estivesse lá? E se eu non a tivesse visto? Ela teria ficado ensopada e sozinha naquele estacionamento. Você faz ideia do que fez? Você...você... e suas atitudes infantis achando que tudo na vida é brincadeira seu..seu...irresponsável!

Rosnou o aquariano andando de um lado para o outro tentando controlar o tom de voz, Jim ainda dormia e não queria acordá-la.

_–**Ahhh qual é picolé, não precisa ficar tão irritado assim, não aconteceu nada de mal com ela. Ela segura, está ótima dormindo aí na sua cama, tenho certeza e outra você acha mesmo que eu a deixaria sozinha lá caso você desse pra trás? Lógico que não né Degel! Você devia me agradecer isso sim, seu mal agradecido assim você me magoa. –**_ Respondeu Kardia transpassando uma falsa chateação na voz.

Degel respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, afinal do que estava reclamando? Se Kardia não tivesse se arriscado pegado as chaves de Jim provavelmente nunca teria tido a noite que teve. Não tinha do que reclamar, havia dado certo, o plano maluco de um maluco havia dado certo, tinha que admitir e no fundo havia gostado. Gostado e muito.

– Kardia...olha mesmo seu plano sendo louco assim como você eu...me desculpe! Merci mon ami e você estava certo. Por mais duro que seja ter que admitir isso, você estava certo, eu...deveria ter procurado Jim a mais tempo. – Admitiu Degel, sentindo um nó na garganta. Depois daquela confissão o grego a partir de agora iria infernizar seu juízo, vangloriando-se daquilo pelo resto de seus dias.

_– **Cacete Degel, nunca pensei que ouviria você dizer isso algum dia. Hahahaha...Qual é?! Não precisa agradecer, somo amigos e eu só quero seu bem mesmo você duvidando disso. Vamos fazer assim: Você fica me devendo uma ok?!**_ –Volveu em um tom divertido.

Degel sorriu e concordou sem tirar os olhos de Jim que se revirar na cama, mudando de posição expondo seu bumbum redondo e o corpo completamente nu de bruços entre os lençóis.

–Kardia?!

_–**Sim! Quer me agradecer de novo é?!**_ –Riu o grego.

–Jim ontem a noite disse...- Fez uma pausa. – Disse que você tinha razão. Por quê? – Perguntou enquanto caminhava em direção à cama.

_– **Ah, sim! Jim gostou de você desde o dia que se viram pela 1ª vez, quando foram apresentados lá na Óros, mas você sempre tão frio e deslocado não dava brechas para que ela se aproximasse.**_ –Enquanto Kardia completava sua explicação, Degel continuou observar os detalhes do corpo de alabastro largado em sua cama.

_– **Jim me confessou seu interesse por você em um dia que almoçamos juntos e desde então resolvi agir. Depois que saímos do restaurante eu lhe dei um abraço e disse: Ei Ruiva não fiquei triste, Degel é melhor do que imagina, sei que parece um velho rabugento, mas tenho certeza que no dia em que vocês se aproximarem irão se apaixonar. Você vai ver.**_– Continuou o escorpiano.

Degel sorriu, mas nada disse somente escutava com atenção. Quando suas violetas lhe deram a visão das cicatrizes espalhadas no corpo da ruiva seu semblante mudou quase que imediatamente. As marcas eram finas, provavelmente aliviadas por uma cirurgia, mas para alguém observador como Degel, eram mais que obvias. Cicatrizes de cortes, cortes feitos por faca ou qualquer outro objeto cortante. Desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos se despedi de Kardia, deixaria para terminarem a conversa em outra hora. Aquela marca na coxa direita de Jim o fez engolir em seco. Como não havia percebido aquilo na noite anterior? Tocou levemente a enorme cicatriz que ia da altura do quadril até próximo ao joelho. Era fina, mas profunda, igual à da cabeça a diferença era a extensão da mesma. Na parte posterior do braço esquerdo, também havia outra cicatriz semelhante à da coxa.

–Mon die o que houve com você? – Perguntou para si mesmo com espanto continuando a observa com detalhe as outras marcas.

Já havia notado que os dedos da mão direita de Jim eram um pouco diferentes, como se tivessem sidos quebrados e havia também marcas de queimaduras nos dedos e na altura do pulso. Continuou descendo até as panturrilhas, observando as cicatrizes de queimadura que tinham ali e que também pareciam ter sido "aliviadas" por alguma cirurgia corretiva.

Aqueles cortes não pareciam ter sido causados por algum acidente, eles eram quase perfeitos, como se tivessem sido feitos propositalmente o que fez o estômago de Degel revirar, sentindo uma sensação estranha, uma mistura de medo e curiosidade em querer descobrir a origem de todas aquelas cicatrizes.

Tilintar

Flashback

_Na noite anterior Asmita e Mathure saíram da boate e m seguida de Jim e Degel. Mathure não queria quebrar a promessa que havia feito a Asmita e por isso não demoraram a sair daquele "buraco de rato", como ele gostava de chamar. El Cid logo se engraçou com uma morena e desapareceu sem deixar rastros, Kardia também não demorou muito a se engraçar com alguém em um canto escuro da boate. Manigold se engraçou com uma morena "voluptuosa" não conseguiu ir aos "finalmente", não por falta de vontade da morena e sim por que simplesmente não conseguiu o que o deixou de péssimo humor. Pegou o telefone da morena e prometeu que ligaria assim que pudesse, inventando uma desculpa qualquer. Ainda tentou algumas vezes investir em Akemi, que se mantinha firme na tarefa de ignorá–lo completamente o que deixava o italiano soltando fogo pelas ventas. Queria terminar o que havia começado na noite anterior, desde que a loira fora para Óros sentia algo dentro de si vibrar, o jeito arredio consigo o deixava com ainda mais vontade de "amansar a ferinha". _

_– Merda! - Resmungou bebendo seu uísque de uma só vez, sentindo o líquido rasgar sua garganta e fazendo uma careta enquanto observava a loira conversar animadamente com Esther e Sísifo um pouco distante. – Me dá outro! – Rosnou ao barman que somente obedeceu. Manigold repetiu o ato, engolindo a bebida rascante de uma vez só sem tirar os olhos da loira que caminhou ao bar onde Manigold estava._

_– Três caipirinhas, por favor! – Pediu Akemi debruçando sobre o balcão ignorando o olhar fuzilante de Manigold._

_Um homem moreno que já estava cobiçando a loira desde chegou aproveitou a oportunidade e aproximou-se puxando conversa._

_–Oi! Você dança muito bem. – Akemi olhou para o lindo grego de olhos castanhos e cabelos negos e deu um meio sorriso agradecendo._

_– Meu nome é Kevin e você_ _é? _

_Akemi relutou um pouco em responder, mas por fim acabou dizendo um nome qualquer que lhe veio à mente._

_–Lucy. – Mentiu _

_–Humm...Lucy. – Repetiu o moreno, aproximando-se perigosamente. – Reparei que está sozinha. Quer companhia? - Continuou o moreno, deixando seu corpo roçar levemente em Akemi que se afastou um pouco. _

_–É...obrigada ...hum...Kevin não é?! Então... eu não estou sozinha, estou com uns amigos não precisa se incomodar. – Volveu Akemi._

_Manigold que não estava longe observava com um olhar fuzilante. Não conseguia entender o porquê de estar se sentindo tão irritado e ainda mais em ver aquele carinha jogar seu "_papinho baby_" pra cima de Akemi, mas sabia que se ele continuasse não iria segurar sua ira por muito tempo. Seus olhos não desgrudavam da cena, sua perna sacolejava freneticamente tamanha a ansiedade e nervosismo, lutando a todo custo para não sucumbir à vontade de socar a cara daquele metido a mauricinho._

_– Puxa, eu estou observando você desde que entrou por aquela porta e não vi você acompanhada de ninguém. – Volveu o moreno perigosamente perto fazendo o sangue de Akemi gelar. Aquele tipinho ela já bem conhecia, bonitos e cafajestes. – Eu vou dar uma festinha no meu apartamento com uns amigos e pensei que você poderia participar. O que me diz? Vai ser divertido, umas amigas também irão então, será tudo bem "divididinho", não precisa se preocupar. _

_Ao terminar o rapaz rodeou a cintura da loira com umas das mãos puxando o corpo pequeno para mais perto de si tentando beijar sua boca. A loira só teve alguns segundos para desviar o que fez o rapaz ter um pouco mais de acesso ao seu pescoço e sem perder tempo, afundou o rosto ali aspirando o perfume suave que usava. _

_–Não! Pare eu não quero! – Disse enquanto tentava empurrava o rapaz sem sucesso._

_– Ahh qual é gata relaxa, eu prometo que festinha você será minha. – Volveu o rapaz que tentou novamente a tomar os lábios de Akemi que tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar dos braços que a seguravam com força sentindo um nervoso crescer dentro de si. _

_– Me sol...! – Não terminou a frase, o rapaz segurou sua nuca com força e tomou seus lábios sem delicadeza e permissão, forçando a língua pra dentro da boca da loira que tentava se soltar. _

_De repente sentiu um puxão e uma mão rodear sua cintura para que não fosse ao chão ainda sentido a respiração ofegante e pelo beijo forçado. _

_– Você está surdo stronzo?! A ragazza disse NÃO. – Berrou – Será que ela não foi clara o suficiente ou vou ter que desenhar pra você entender?! –Disse olhando bem fundo nos olhos do rapaz, puxando Akemi para que ficasse atrás de si protegendo-a com o próprio corpo. A loira sentia o nervosismo crescer e a tensão aumentar ainda mais depois que ver o olhar fulminante de Manigold para cima do rapaz que não se intimidou e o encarou na mesma proporção. Não sabia o que fazer, seu corpo começou a tremer de medo, o italiano demonstrava sem dó o quanto estava furioso e alto pela grande dose de uísque que já havia enjerido, se eles brigassem ali seria o fim._

_– Quem você pensa que é italiano para se meter onde não foi chamado? Ninguém te convidou pra festinha então me faz um favor... desinfeta. – Volveu o rapaz de nome Kevin no mesmo tom batendo com o indicador no peito de Manigold com força que somente observou a mão do rapaz com desprezo e em seguida voltou a encara-lo com um sorriso debochado. _

_–Se fizer isso de novo vai se arrepender. – Volveu o canceriano com "sangue nos olhos". _

_–É mesmo?! Vai fazer o que italiano? Me bater com o rolo de macarrão ãhn?! – Ironizou o rapaz._

_–Olha rapazes já chega okay?! - Akemi na tentativa de apaziguar a situação tentou entrar no meio dos dois, mas foi impedida pelo braço do canceriano que não deixou que ela saísse de trás de si. Pegou no braço do mesmo e começou a puxa-lo para que se afastasse do rapaz. _

_– Vamos Mani, vamos sair daqui. Deixa ele pra lá eu estou bem okay?! Não precisa disso. Vem! – A loira segurou e começou a puxar o canceriano pelo braço que não baixava o olhar nem por um segundo, encarando com raiva a face do "atrevido"._

_Manigold devagar cedeu aos apelos de Akemi deixando-se guiar devagar, mas quando finalmente deu as costas Kevin resmungo em bom som para que Manigold ouvisse _"Ela deve ser a puta dele"_._

_Manigold não pensou duas vezes, voltou rápido na direção de Kevin ignorando os apelos de Akemi desferindo um soco direto no rosto do rapaz que caiu por cima da bancada derrubando copos e garrafas de bebidas que estavam ali. Kevin que não teve tempo para reagir, sentiu um gosto de sangue e a camisa ser puxada bruscamente e um novo soco acertar seu rosto fazendo-o dessa vez ir ao chão. _

_–Seu filho da puta! – Berrou o rapaz que se levantou rápido e partiu para cima acertando Manigold no estômago e em seguida no rosto. _

_O canceriano deu um sorriso sacana como resposta o que irritou mais ainda o rapaz que tentou socá–lo novamente, mas não acertou pôs Manigold foi mais rápido e desviou desferindo uma joelhada no estômago e outro soco que levou Kevin ao chão novamente. _

_Manigold sem dar tempo para reação alheia sentou em cima do rapaz e com uma mão o segurava pelo colarinho da camisa azul clara já manchada de sangue desferindo mais dois socos no rosto do outro. _

_–Manigold para com isso! Já chega, por favor, você vai matar ele. –_ _Akemi gritava desesperadamente enquanto tentava arrancar o canceriano furioso de cima do rapaz que já estava quase desmaiado puxando-o pela camisa. _

_–REPETE O QUE VOCÊ DISSE! –Gritou e disparou mais um soco. – FIGLIO DI PUTTANA! – E lá se foi outro soco fazendo agora o nariz do rapaz sangrar. _

_As pessoas em volta somente olhavam e gritavam como se estivessem em um ringue, filmando e fotografando a confusão. Kardia e Sísifo correram em direção a confusão, se espremendo no meio da multidão e empurrando quem estivesse pela frente antes que os seguranças pudessem chegar ai. _

_–Manigold você enlouqueceu? – Berrou Sísifo dando um "mata leão" no canceriano na tentativa de segurá–lo. _

_–SEU DESGRAÇADO, VOU FAZER VOCÊ ENGOLIR TUDO QUE DISSE SOBRE ELA!TUA MADRE É QUE É UNA PUTTANA E PÔS VOCÊ NO MUNDO, MALEDETTO! – Gritava o canceriano ainda grudado na camisa do rapaz._

_– Já chega Manigold, você já massacrou o pobre coitado. Vamos sair daqui anda! – Disse Kardia que empurrava o canceriano pelo peito ajudando o sagitariano a segurar a fera. _

_– MALEDETTO! - Repetia entre os dentes Manigold enquanto se deixar ser guiado pelos amigos que o arrastaram para fora da boate. Depois da confusão não havia mais condições de ficarem naquele lugar. _

_Quando os três finalmente saíram, Esther já estava do lado de fora com Akemi que ainda tremia um pouco de nervoso. _

_–Mas que louca é essa Manigold, você pirou é?! – Disse Esther olhando atônita para o estado do canceriano. _

_A camisa desgrenhada e suja de sangue. No canto do lábio havia um corte que escorria um filete de sangue e abaixo do olho direito um pequeno corte que já começava a ficar roxo. _

_– Ahhhh Esther até você. Não encher vá! – Resmungo indo em direção ao mustage, tirando a chave do bolso._

_–Oeeee...onde pensa que vai desse jeito? – Volveu Kardia arrancado as chaves da mão de Manigold que nada disse. – Eu dirijo o valentão. _

_Manigold entrou o banco do carona lançando um olhar cabisbaixo para Akemi que somente desviou entrando no carro de Esther e Sísifo que partiram logo atrás de Kardia._

Fim do Flashback.

–Aff...e foi assim que terminou nossa noite. – Disse Esther ao telefone com Mathure que mal podia acreditar naquela história.

– **Estou besta! Ainda bem que sai logo depois de Jim, se Asmita presenciasse isso eu ficaria trancafiada em casa por um ano e olhe lá.** **– Volveu a mais velha.**

–É minha irmã, fiquei com pena da Akemi que estava lá no meio daquela confusão sem saber o que fazer. Por sorte Kardia e Sísifo conseguiram segurar a fera e levá-lo para casa.

_–**E Akemi como está? **_

–Não sei, ainda não consegui falar com ela. Já liguei algumas vezes, mas o celular dela só dá fora de área e o de casa somente chama. – Falou Esther com preocupação.

–**Bom eu vou sair daqui a pouco, Asmita e eu combinamos de almoçar fora hoje. Quando terminarmos eu dou uma passada na casa dela pra saber como ela está e saber mais "detalhes" sobre esse bafão. Te dou notícias pode deixar.** – Volveu Mathure observando o loiro sair do banho extremamente sexy com os cabelos molhados e uma toalha na cintura.

–Poxa que bom, eu ainda vou ter que dar uma passada na Óros para resolver algumas coisinhas. Sabe como é, Aspros e Defteros viajaram assim do nada e os abacaxis sobraram para quem né?! - Jogou-se no sofá.

–**Ai que coisa! Essa viagem deles pro Japão assim do nada foi tão...estranha. Você tem certeza que não sabe de nada maninha?** – Mathure caminhou na ponta dos pés em direção ao virginiano que secava os cabelos distraidamente com uma toalha e arrancou a outra de sua cintura dando um susto no mesmo que por instinto escondeu sua nudez com uma almofada fazendo Mathure sorrir com a atitude infantil do outro.

– Ah Mathure ele disse que eram assuntos pessoais e nada mais. Disse também que seria bom para relaxar já que o ritmo é sempre intenso e precisava de férias e rever um amigo, mas eu não sei tive a sensação de ele estar escondendo algo. Tenho sentido ele e Defteros um tanto tensos a mais ou menos uma semana.

Disse Esther caminhando até a cozinha e pegando uma generosa xícara de café

–**Bom o fato de ele querer rever um amigo não é problema, o problema foi a forma como ele fez isso, assim do nada?! E se ele foi rever o tal "Asgard"** **– Enfatizou o nome. – Por que não levou Jim com eles já que faz tanto tempo que ela não o vê?! Pelo que me lembro ele é como um pai pra ela. **

– Sim é mas...!

–**Mas nada Esther e outra, uma coisa que não sai da minha cabeça. Como você e Sísifo nunca ouviram se quer falar de Jim já que ela está aqui há tanto tempo? **

– Olha Mathure, eu já pensei sobre isso, questionei Aspros e Defteros sobre isso assim que ela foi pra lá, mas eles simplesmente não dizem. Somente dizem que isso é assunto deles e que certas coisas não devem ser comentadas e só.

–**Sei...ta muito esquisita essa história. **

– Bota esquisita nisso, mas olha eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto, seja lá qual for uma hora saberemos disso você pode ter certeza. Agora deixa ir preciso resolver algumas coisas logo, Sísifo ainda quer dar uma passada na casa do irmão, já faz um bom tempo que não se veem.

Despediram-se e cada uma foi a seus afazeres.

Mathure depois do almoço com o indiano fizeram um passeio pelas ruas da Grécia, observando o mediterrâneo e aproveitaram para comprar algumas coisas, o mestiço queria alguns incensos novos e ervas para seus chás malucos. Em seguida seguiram para a casa de Akemi que estava bem na medida do possível. A loira contou com detalhes tudo o que havia acontecido incluindo o acontecido no carro de Manigold na noite antes da boate. Mathure que bem desconfiada como era sacou logo o motivo da raiva do italiano expondo a Akemi seu ponto de vista. Manigold explodira mais de ciúmes do que propriamente de raiva. Akemi de início não aceitou o ponto de vista da morena que insistia naquela teoria maluca, Manigold com ciúmes de alguém? Só se fosse dele mesmo. Com tanto rabo de saia por aí não havia motivos pra isso. A morena ainda insistiu um pouco, com a ajuda de Asmita que pela descrição dos fatos também levou a crer que Manigold + Bebida + Pé na bunda = Maníaco bêbado com dor de cotovelo possessivo.

–Ahhh gente vamos parar okay?! Essa história já deu e outra...se ele ta com dor de cotovelo e acha que ser um...Maníaco sei lá das quantas que o Asmita falou vai me fazer mudar de ideia e ir pra cama com ele está muito enganado. Eu não vou ser mais uma "vadia" a passar pela cama dele nem morta. Quero ele bem longe de mim. – Disse Akemi com descaso cruzando os braços. – Eu não vou ser mais uma das vadias deles, não mesmo! - Completou

Mathure trocou um olhar com Asmita que somente sorriu em resposta, era óbvio que a loira estava caidinha pelo italiano assim como o mesmo já demonstrava que não aguentaria segurar as calças por muito tempo já não era de hoje. Aquela guerrinha entre os dois já se fazia desde que se conheceram e agora depois do acontecido o fogo que havia entre eles estava os consumindo até o último fio de cabelo. O amasso no carro foi só a fagulha que faltava e que agora havia começado a queimar e muito aquela fogueira.

–Akemi escuta. – Tomou as mãos da outra a segurando junto as suas. – Você já parou pra pensar na possibilidade de ele não querer você como uma das "vadias" e sim como a "única" pra ele?! – Volveu Mathure calmamente sem desviar o olhar dos grandes olhos azuis que pareciam analisar as informações.

–A única? Você está me chamando de vadia? Está me dizendo que ele me quer como a única vadia dele é isso?! – Ironizou.

–Aiiii Akemi não começa de papinho baby ta?! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer, não se faz de sonsa não! – Bradou Mathure sem muita paciência.

–Mathure não vem com essa tá!? Você até parece que andou cheirando meia por ai, de onde tirou essa ideia absurda? Eu acho que Asmita não está te fazendo muito bem. E desde quando Manigold é homem de uma pessoa só?! Aff...eu não acredito que ouvi isso justo de você. – Respondeu irritada, aquela conversa já estava um saco. O que eles queriam? Armar um time de torcida a favor do Canceriano?!

– Não minha amiga eu só estou tentando abrir seus olhos. Pensa um pouco, tudo bem que ele já tenha saído com trezentas mulheres e isso nunca foi segredo até por que ele nunca fez questão de esconder isso de ninguém, mas uma coisa nós temos que levar em consideração. Quando foi que você viu aquele carcamano idiota perder o controle assim por causa de uma garota? Quando foi que você se quer ouviu falar que Manigold tenha tido um bate-boca e pior, sair na mão com alguém pra defender uma garota ou só porque viu uma das garotas que ele tenha saído se engraçar com outro cara? Nunca!

Mathure se aproximou de Akemi a segurando pelos cotovelos forçando-a a olhar para si.

–Amiga acorda! Você foi a primeira e isso não pode ter sido assim do nada, se ele se indispôs assim por sua causa com certeza você tem algum significado pra ele.

–Concordo com Mathure. – Interrompeu Asmita calmamente. – Conheço Manigold a anos e nunca o vi perder a cabeça por causa de mulher. Já o vi brigar por bebida, carro, cigarro, futebol, etc. Mas por mulheres? Isso não faz o estilo dele.

– Mas...mas...o cara estava me agarrando e...e...forçou um beijo eu tente...tentei sair e não consegui e...e...o...Mani...Manigold apareceu do nada e...me ajudou. – Explicou gesticulando, andando de um lado para o outro, sentindo-se mexida com toda aquela informação.

– Então pensa bem. O cara te agarra e o italiano aparece no "cavalo branco", metaforicamente falando, e salva você das garras do lobo mau "Grssssss" – Falou Mathure fazendo cosquinhas na barriga de Akemi que sorriu como uma criança. – Japa pensa bem okay?!

– Mathure eu...eu não quero somente cama entende?! Não é com ele propriamente e sim com qualquer um. – Explicou a menor.

–É logico que eu te entendo, mas se você não tentar nunca irá saber. Não estou dizendo pra "sair correndo e se jogar" nos braços daquele carcamando lindo. – Gargalharam juntas. – Só estou dizendo para pensar bem nas coisas.

Akemi concordou que pensaria no assunto, mas por que queria fugir daquele assunto do que realmente faria. As observações de Mathure a deixaram com a pulga atrás da orelha, mas não queria pensar sobre isso. Tentaria ao máximo se manter firme na tarefa de não sucumbir a Manigold até que o mesmo mostrasse o que realmente queria.

Tilintar

Passaram-se duas semanas depois que Jim e Degel se entregaram ao fogo da paixão pela primeira vez. O francês esclareceu a ruiva no mesmo dia o que de fato havia acontecido na boate o que fez a mesma quase esganar Kardia que somente gargalhava e se vangloriava da situação. Concordaram que de início era melhor manter a relação dos dois em segredo, até por que a ruiva ainda não havia pensado em como contaria aquilo a Defteros, já que havia dado sua palavra ao grego que iriam jantar juntos, não que esse fosse o problema, mas no fundo sabia das reais intenções do outro e que assim que soubesse não ficaria nada satisfeito com o novo relacionamento de Jim. O francês também pensava em como seria a reação de Aspros aquela situação mesmo Jim sento responsável por suas atitudes, mas o jeito explícito que o grego mostrava o quando prezava por Jim era o que o preocupava. Até onde iria o senso de proteção de Aspros? Resolveu dar tempo ao tempo e também lhe dar as respostas que queria. Respostas de coisas que ainda se perguntava sobre Jim. O mesmo sempre procurava responder as curiosidades da ruiva sobre si na expectativa de deixá-la mais confiante e assim desabafar algo sobre seu passado o que não estava funcionava muito.

–Mon chéri posso usar seu computador? Eu queria ver alguns e-mails. – Pediu Jim dando um sorriso para Degel de devolveu.

–Está aprendendo mon petit. – Degel caminhou em direção a Jim lhe entregando uma taça de vinho e depositando um beijo carinhoso sem sua testa.

–Eu tenho um ótimo professor. – Disse Jim piscando em seguida.

– Fiquei à vontade. – Volveu Degel com um sorriso voltando a cozinha.

Jim rapidamente procurou por alguma mensagem de Aspros observando que havia recebido um e-mail bem cedo. Sorriu e começou a ler rapidamente sentindo lágrimas molharem seu rosto por conta da sensação nostálgica que começou a sentir.

_"Olá Jim, como está? Espero que esses malucos estejam cuidando bem de você (rsrs). Aqui as coisas andam muito bem. As cerejeiras estão belíssimas como sempre, mas esse ano elas parecem mais especiais. Sempre me lembro de você quando as vejo, pois sei o quando você sente falta de tudo isso. Sinto tanto em não poder lhe proporcionar a alegria de poder vê-las pessoalmente, pois sei o quanto você as adora e sente falta, mas ainda tenho esperanças de que você poderá relê-las sem medo e que esse pesadelo um dia irá acabar devolvendo assim sua vida de volta. Asgard está bem, teve alguns probleminhas, nada grave. Ele me contou que Hikaru e Sayaka, suas melhores amigas, sempre perguntam por você, disseram estar morrendo de saudades suas. Acredito que o sentimento seja recíproco o que me dói ainda mais. Estou aproveitando para descansar e também resolver alguns problemas. Asgard está morrendo de saudades suas e pediu desculpas por não entrar em contato durante esses meses, o nosso "touro" teve alguns problemas, nada grave, mas que infelizmente o impossibilitaram de entrar em contato._

_Ainda pretendo ficar por mais alguns uns dias no Japão, uma semana a mais talvez, mas entrarei em contato assim que tiver uma posição. Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem._

_Estamos com saudades, nós te amamos!_

_Um grande beijo de seu amigo Aspros e um abraço de urso de seu pai postiço Asgard."_

Jim respeitou fundo tentando manter o controle. Estava na casa de Degel e não poderia desabar assim. Não queria que ele a visse naquele estado e nem envolvê-lo naquela situação. Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, sentindo a saudade e a dor dilacerar seu peito com a confusão de lembranças boas e ruins. Por que as coisas tinham que daquele jeito? Por que tudo aquilo simplesmente não poderia acabar e ter sua vida de voltar? Por que tinha que perder tanto? Irresponsabilidade, essa era a palavra, a palavra que dava nome a toda aquela desgraça. Pensou em Degel e como ele estava sendo bom pra si, em Kardia e em como o grego havia se tornado um de seus melhores amigos e lhe dava tantos motivos para rir quando não havia mais nenhum, pensou em Aspros e Defteros e em todo o sacrifício que os gêmeos faziam por si sem obrigação e sim por carinho e afeição. Deus será que falharia com eles também assim como falhou com outros no passado? E ele? O que havia sido feito dele? Será que ainda a procurava ou quem sabe Deus havia sido piedoso e o feito esquecer que ela um dia se quer existiu. Sua irresponsabilidade e egoísmo tiveram um preço alto demais. Um peso tão grande que carregaria em seus ombros até o túmulo.

Sentiu sua cabeça dar voltas diante de todo aquele turbilhão de emoções, tristeza, mágoa, saudade... CULPA. Sacudiu tentado expulsar aqueles malditos pensamentos. Tinha que se manter no controle ou Degel podia perceber. Respirou fundo enchendo os pulmões de ar e soltando devagar, secando as lágrimas com blusa ouvindo os passos do francês se aproximar. Fechou a tela do computador rapidamente e colocou seu melhor sorriso.

–Está com fome. -Jim somente acenou com a cabeça e seguiu com Degel para a cozinha.

Tilintar

Manigold depois de alguns dias resolveu que já era hora de pedir desculpas a loira pela confusão. Tentou compensar isso a convidando para um almoço que foi prontamente negado por ela, o que deixou o italiano bem desapontado. Questionava-se em como havia chegado a tal ponto de se pegar várias vezes no dia pensando no sorriso dela_. "Droga! Mas tinha que ser no sorriso? Por que não nos peitos?_". Achava-se um idiota por não conseguir parar de tentar alguma aproximação com Akemi que perseverava em se manter o mais longe possível de Manigold chegando até a mudar seu lugar de trabalho o que deixou o outro furioso.

– Sua loira metidinha, o que pensa que está fazendo? – Rosnou o canceriano.

–Trocando de lugar, não é obvio?! –Ironizou

Manigold começou a andar de um lado para o outro como um leão enjaulado. A loira estava evitando tudo que podia e não fazia nenhuma questão de ser discreta e deixava claro com suas ações o quanto a presença do outro lhe incomodavam.

–Do que você tem medo em?! – Disse aproximando-se perigosamente o que fez a outra engolir em seco, mas sem perder a pose.

–Eu? Com medo? De você? Poupe-me Manigold! – Volveu desviando o olhar.

– Sei..._. " Merda como essa magricela me deixa desse jeito? " _– Pensou fitando a loira de cima a baixo. – Então por que a ragazza está tão arredia assim? Não que já não fosse antes, mas depois que te dei uns amassos você ficou trezentas vezes pior. Isso tudo é medo de ter uma recaída?

Prensou o corpo pequeno contra a porta fazendo a loira soltar um grunhido baixo pela surpresa deixando seu rosto corado pela vergonha e o calor imediato que aquele contato causou. A sensação de ter seu corpo preso ao do canceriano era excitante demais, o jeito firme e decidido a deixavam quase sem ar, levando embora todo seu raciocínio.

–Acertei não é?! Puxa loira não precisava me tratar tão mal só porque queria sair comigo era só ter dito sim quando eu...- Akemi não deixou que terminasse a frase, empurrando bruscamente o outro que deu alguns passos para trás quase derrubando uma cadeira. Precisava reagir e rápido ou sucumbiria a aquela tentação de 1,84m ali mesmo, naquela copa pequena.

–Sair com você? Está louco Manigold? Você se acha bom demais não é?! Acha que é só estalar os dedos que toda mulher do planeta corre pra...pra TREPAR com você como uma cadela no cio. Ohhhhh, mas o que um cão sarnento no cio como você iria querer se não cadelas?!

As palavras cuspidas da loira saíram sem que ela própria percebesse. Estava irritada e excitada com toda aproximação e por conta do nervosismo acabou falando o que não devia. O canceriano arregalou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios surpreso em ouvir aquilo tudo.

–Do que você me chamou?! – Sussurrou.

–Eu...eu...Manigold me...me desculpe.

–Entendi agora eu entendi. É assim que me vê não é?! Como um cão sarnento no cio é isso?! – Rosnou

–Me desculpe! – Pediu sentindo o peito doer com tamanha força que seu coração batia. Seus olhos dançavam de um lado pro outro observando a expressão desapontada e irritada do outro.

– Sabe Akemi eu nunca tinha visto você dessa força. Nunca mesmo, nunca vi você como uma "cadela no cio" ou como uma "vadia". Sempre respeitei você, trabalhamos há tanto tempo juntos e qual foi a vez que se quer toquei em você com segundas intenções? Qual foi a vez que me dirigi a você com desrespeito? Lógico tirando o dia do carro, porque eu sempre soube que você não era uma qualquer, que não era daquelas de só dar uma "trepada" e desaparecer no dia seguinte. Eu sei que não presto, mas "cão sarnento"?! Sarnento? Tem tanto nojo assim de mim? – Disse com amargura.

– NÃO! Não é isso...eu...eu não sinto...eu não sinto nojo de você. – Akemi sentia uma angustia enorme crescer dentro de si, já havia ofendo o outro em outras ocasiões, mas nada tão agressivo e sabia que dessa vez havia passado e muito dos limites.

Manigold caminhou devagar em direção a porta, segurando a maçaneta com firmeza e abrindo a porta devagar sem olhar para Akemi, dizendo antes de sair:

–Fica tranquila Akemi, eu não vou mais importunar você com nada. Você é uma excelente profissional e isso não ira mudar em nada nossa relação aqui na Óros. Não precisa se preocupar, eu **nunca mais** vou por um dedo se quer em você ou irei dirigir algo a você que não seja trabalho. – Saiu.

As palavras foram ditas com uma frieza jamais vista por Akemi que ficou sem palavras, sentindo um arrependimento horrível e a angústia crescer dentro do peito, **"**_**Nunca mais..."**_ , era muito tempo. Ouvir aquelas palavras e ver a expressão de decepção estampada no rosto do outro foi com um soco em seu estômago lhe fazendo encarar a realidade. Aquilo realmente havia sido demais e não justificava as palavras que havia dito. _"O que foi que eu fiz?"_ Sussurrou sentindo uma lágrima quente molhar seu rosto.

_Continuar.._


	9. Revelando-se

Como sempre, o corre corre já começava cedo no departamento. Hakurei revirava seus papeis irritado ainda procurando por pistas sobre o tal assassino. Pensava em todos os motivos possíveis que levassem o psicopata a cometer tais atrocidades, mas não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Enquanto solvia de seu forte café matinal, sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso sacando o aparelho rapidamente quando reconheceu o número no visor.

– Pensei que havia esquecido nosso acordo. – Falou calmamente o detetive.

–_ **Ora meu caro, já disse que você foi muito convincente não disse?! O que me pediu não foi tão fácil assim de conseguir, precisei de tempo.**_ – Soou a voz rouca do outro lado

– Onde você está? - Perguntou o mais velho sem paciência.

_–**No lugar de sempre, encontro você em 15 minutos.**_ – Desligou sem seguida.

Hakurei vestiu seu paletó rapidamente e saiu em disparada para o lugar combinado.

Assim que entrou na cafeteria logo avistou a figura andrógena que chamava a atenção de muitos pela sua beleza. Uma beleza que até muitas mulheres não possuíam e que talvez até os deuses invejassem tal perfeição da natureza.

– Olá Albafica, espero que tenha traga boas notícias. – Cumprimentou o mais novo com um forte aperto de mão que foi retribuído com tal intensidade.

– Isso irá depender do seu ponto de vista. – Volveu Albafica.

– Vamos logo ao que interessa. O que conseguiu? – Hakurei olhou o cardápio rapidamente pedindo qualquer coisa para si e para o outro.

– Bom eu tenho duas notícias, uma boa e outra ruim. Pela lógica irei começar pela notícia ruim está de acordo?

Hakurei nada disse, somente observou o outro por cima do copo de café que solvia.

– Pois bem, a má notícia é que Jim Kinneas não existe. – Falou calmamente enquanto dedilhava em seu tablet. – Ela é uma fraude, não possui documentos, nenhum registro, nada. Mas aí é aonde vem à notícia boa. – Albafica continuou passando o dedo indicador em seu tablet e após alguns segundos sorriu mostrando em seguida a Hakurei o que havia descoberto.

– Essa é Aya Oikawa a garota que sumiu do Japão logo após 1 ano que seus pais morreram e a última vez que foi vista estava na companhia deste homem. – Tocou na tela dando zoom na imagem da figura imponente que ela revelava.

– Eyfyis?! – Volveu Hakurei franzindo o cenho.

– Especificamente Aspros Eyfyis. Parece que o gêmeo mais velho trouxe uma bagagem extra quando voltou do seu "tur" pelo Japão.

– E pelo que você está querendo-me dizer é ...- Hakurei não terminou dando a chance para Albafica terminar.

–O que estou querendo dizer Hakurei é que Jim Kinneas é na verdade Aya Oikawa. Aspros a trouxe consigo e a mantém "relativamente" (frisou) escondida na Grécia e...Ah! Não só na Grécia. Aya já passou pela China, Coreia, depois pulou para Espanha até finalmente vir parar aqui onde ele a mantém bem próximo de suas vistas. A última foto que se tem registro de Aya antes de sair do Japão com ele é essa.

Albafica deslizou os dedos na tela do tablet mostrando a foto de uma Jim extremamente magra, olhos fundos e envolto a olheiras escuras, os cabelos curtos como de um garoto e tingidos de negros.

Hakurei observou a foto, pensando que talvez Aspros fosse algum tipo de milagreiro. A Jim da foto não se parecia em nada com a que estivera diante de seus olhos há dias atrás.

– Nem dá pra acreditar não é?! – Volveu Albafica notando o cenho franzido e o olhar de espanto de Hakurei.

– Sim e pelo visto o gêmeo mais velho está fazendo um excelente trabalho. Enfim, quero que me envie tudo que conseguiu por e-mail ainda hoje. – Disse o mais velho saindo em seguida.

Albafica respirou fundo, enquanto seu olhar vagueava pelo local. Fechou os olhos e terminou seu café jogando algumas notas na mesa.

–Desculpe Defteros, mas não estou a fim de ir em cana dessa vez. – Resmungou consigo mesmo enquanto deixava a cafeteria.

Tilintar

Os dias na Óros estavam sendo cansativos, os prazos apertados para a entrega dos trabalhos deixavam a turma a ponto de um ataque dos nervos. Esther e Sísifo trabalhavam em dobro e o stress estava no auge graças à ausência repentina dos gêmeos. Akemi e Manigold quase não se falavam mais, a não ser quando o assunto era trabalho como italiano havia dito que faria. Orgulhosa, Akemi tentava de todas as maneiras ignorar o quanto a frieza do canceriano a estava deixando péssima. As palavras ditas e o olhar de decepção e melancolia estampadas na face de Manigold martelavam sua cabeça dia e noite, o canceriano já não era mais o mesmo, agora se mantinha o mais sisudo possível e seu humor ainda pior. Não queria admitir, mas no fundo sentia falta dele.

– Manigold. – Chamou baixo recebendo o silêncio como resposta. – Manigold! – Chamou outra vez, o canceriano bufou levando uma das mãos a testa massageando-a.

–O que é! – Rosnou entre os dentes.

A loira voltou seus olhos para suas sapatilhas brancas por alguns segundos sentindo uma dor lacerante corroer seu peito. _"Droga por que estou me sentindo assim? Ele é um idiota a fim de me levar pra cama, então, porque estou me sentindo tão mal? Que raiva de mim."_– Pensou voltando seus olhos para a mesa e pegando alguns papeis com anotações.

– Três clientes ligaram cobrando aqueles projetos, o Sr. Covalski, a Sra Madellene e ...ãhn... o Sr ...- Manigold não deixou que terminasse, bufou levantando-se e começando a caminhar. Akemi observou a atitude do canceriano com espanto e sem saber o que fazer.

–Manigold! O que eu digo a eles se ligarem de novo?

–Mande que esperem. – Respondeu ríspido sem olhar para trás, caminhando em direção ao elevador.

Kardia e Degel que resolviam alguns assuntos de projetos se entreolharam com uma expressão de "Aí tem coisa" e continuaram seus afazeres que não demorou muito para chegarem ao fim.

– E aí cara você ta mal hein?! – Kardia pegou um cigarro oferecido pelo outro que mantinha o olhar fixo na bela paisagem que podia ser vista do terraço do prédio, acendo logo em seguida, tragando fundo e soltando a fumaça como um boi feroz.

– Está vendo demais grego metido. – Devolveu Manigold sem olhar para o outro que sorriu.

–E você está querendo enganar somente a si mesmo não né?! Não porque aqui, todos nós já notamos o péssimo clima entre você e a magrela e sem contar no seu péssimo humor.

Manigold manteve o olhar vago observando o nada. Pensativo, tragou com força o resto de seu cigarro e com um peteleco lançou a guimba para longe acertando a parede.

– Me diz logo cara, o que ta rolando? O que houve entre vocês não foi qualquer briguinha. Você só vive pelos cantos sozinho. E quando a galera está reunida você se afasta. – Kardia se aproximou do canceriano pousando a mão em seu ombro direito tentando passar confiança ao amigo que somente observava com a expressão sisuda. – Fala a verdade carcamano, você está de quatro pela Akemi não é?! Aquela magrela pegou você dê jeito e agora você fica por ai pelos cantos choramingando sei lá o que.

– Kardia por que não cuida da sua vida e para de me azucrinar com suas teorias malucas? – Respondeu entre os dentes.

Kardia se afastou soltando uma risada de deboche. A quem ele queria enganar? Todos sabiam que os dois estavam apaixonados, só que pelo orgulho o canceriano não dava o braço a torce assim como Akemi que já não era mais a garota "serelepe" de antes.

–Você vai se arrepender se continuar agindo assim Mani. Para de ser teimoso e vai logo atrás dela e diz o que sente. – Gritou o escorpiano.

Manigold continuou caminhando e somente respondeu com um belo dedo do meio, entrando no elevador em seguida. Quando a porta se fechou e se viu sozinho deixou seu corpo recostar no metal gelado, sentindo seus pelos se arrepiarem pelo contato. Fechou os olhos refletindo nas palavras de Kardia _**"Vai logo atrás dela e diz o que sente."**_ Abriu os olhos observando o letreiro luminoso mostrando os andares, lembrando amargamente em seguida das palavras ácidas ditas pela loira _**"Acha que é só estalar os dedos que toda mulher do planeta corre pra...pra TREPAR com você como uma cadela no cio. Ohhhhh, mas o que um cão sarnento no cio como você iria querer se não cadelas?!"**_

–Cazzo! – Rosnou sentindo o efeito que aquelas palavras ainda lhe causavam.

Tilintar

No mesmo dia Degel havia convidado Jim para o almoço e lógico a ruiva aceitou de imediato. As coisas entre o francês iam melhorando a cada dia e os dois acabaram se entendendo melhor do que imaginavam. Degel mesmo com toda seriedade era atencioso e fogoso e Jim retribuía na mesma proporção. Estar com Degel era muito melhor do que havia imaginado, eram raros os dias em não ficavam juntos, mesmo com a agenda cheia de afazeres o francês sempre arruma tempo para estarem juntos. Comunicativa e inteligente era uma coisa que o francês prezava muito e quando estavam juntos era certo o clima pegar fogo.

– Eu adoro a comida daqui. – Disse Jim animadamente.

–Eu sei disso. Por isso te chamei sei o quanto gosta daqui e fico...- Fez uma pausa limpando a boca cuidadosamente com um guardanapo deixando Jim de boca aberta. _"Como ele pode ser tão charmoso até quando limpa a boca com um simples guardanapo?"_ Pensou Jim. – Fico feliz em saber que está feliz. – Completou Degel.

Jim sentiu seu peito se encher de alegria sentindo como se pudesse flutuar somente com aquilo. Degel era realmente como Kardia havia dito, um gentleman de causar inveja e cobiça a muitos. Não era muito de falar, mas quando o fazia usava sempre as palavras certas. Seu jeito sério e calmo, com um olhar profundo e ao mesmo tempo analítico combinados com as sobrancelhas arqueadas deixava-o ainda mais sexy o que despertavam um desejo enlouquecedor, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia medo. Medo de que somente com aquele olhar ele poderia desvendar os segredos mais obscuros de alguém, principalmente os seus. Será que aceitaria? Como reagiria? Teria medo de si? Deus! Era melhor nem pensar. Só de imaginar em ver Degel lhe deixar já sentia seu estômago revirar de medo. Estava apaixonada, isso era irrefutável, completamente apaixonada desde a primeira vez que viu aquelas duas violetas que eram seus olhos.

–Algum problema mon chéri? – Volveu Degel tirando Jim de seus devaneios.

–Ah não é só que eu estava pensando se talvez você não seria um príncipe, um lorde ou coisa do tipo. Você é tão perfeito que nem parece existir. – Jim soltou aquelas palavras em um tom quase suplicante. Seus olhos dançaram sobre a face séria do outro que de início não esboçou nenhuma reação o que lhe causou um friozinho no estômago.

Degel deixou seus olhos dançarem juntos com os de Jim e por alguns segundos ficou somente observando o rosto levemente corado e os lábios carnudos entreaberto o convidando para prová-los – "E você só pode ter vindo dos Elísios." - Pensou o francês até que seu cérebro por um estalo processou o que ela havia lhe dito. Seria sério que ela achava mesmo que era um "lorde" ou um "príncipe"? Degel então começou a rir gostosamente deixando a amostra seus dentes brancos e bem feitos. Depois de alguns minutos, o francês respirou fundo tomando fôlego, seu rosto avermelhado pela risada e também constrangido pelo – de certa forma- elogio recebido.

–O que foi? O que eu disse de errado? – Indagou Jim sem entender.

– Acha mesmo que sou da realeza? – Volveu Degel.

–Por que não? Você é ...é sempre tão educado e..e..o jeito como você anda parece pisar em ovos, a forma como meche em seus cabelos é sempre tão sutil, seu tom de voz é sempre tão baixo, calmo e educado. A forma como segura na caneta quando precisa assinar algo e o garfo e faca pra você são...são como instrumentos musicais. Fora suas outras habilidades que o lugar e horário não me permitem mencionar. Tem certeza que você é real?

– Ainda se pergunta isso depois da noite retrasada? - Volveu Degel com um leve sorriso malicioso.

– Acho que já se passou muito tempo desde a noite retrasada. - Sorriu

–Costuma passar o dia observando as atividades alheias Jim?

–Só quando o "alheio" é alguém que me interessa. E sim eu passo as horas vagas observando você e sei bem que o senhor, Sr. Marchand faz o mesmo comigo, muito discretamente lógico, mas eu sei quando um homem olha para uma mulher com cobiça. – Devolveu Jim sem quebrar a troca de olhares.

–Acho melhor voltarmos a Óros, aqui non é lugar e nem hora para esses tipos de conversa. – Degel levantou estendendo a mão a Jim e sentindo a macies da mão pequena. Aquela brincadeira estava ficando perigosa, estar longe dela estava cada vez mais difícil, mesmo quando se programava para algo em que não incluía Jim seu íntimo clamava por ela. Estava se tornando uma necessidade física estar junto dela e isso o assustava. Depender assim de alguém não era do seu feitio ainda mais de alguém que não sabia muita coisa e com tão pouco tempo de relacionamento. Precisava descobrir mais sobre ela antes de sucumbir de vez a aquela tentação de longos cabelos vermelhos.

–Nervoso? – Perguntou Jim com um sorriso malicioso.

– Non.

–Tem certeza? – Quando Degel abriu a porta do restaurante para que Jim pudesse passar. A ruiva discretamente deixou a ponta de seus dedos tocarem o abdômen bem definido de Degel que com o susto segurou a mão de Jim rapidamente.

–Chéri aqui non. – Resmungou

– O que foi? Eu deixo você tão tenso a ponto de não poder se quer esbarrar em você? – Jim aproximou-se de Degel que sentiu os pelos de seu corpo de arrepiarem com o contado dos corpos e a respiração quente em seu ouvido. – Não se preocupe eu não quero ser presa por atentado ao pudor. – Seus lábios esbarraram levemente no lóbulo da orelha do aquariano que suspirou baixo. – Eu posso esperar até mais tarde.

Disse afastando-se somente para olhar nos olhos nublados de Degel que se manteve imóvel. Como uma criança, Jim segurou a mão do mesmo o puxando para que caminhasse sem quebrar o olhar e um sorriso sapeca nos lábios. Resolveram voltar caminhando a Óros que não era muito longe dali, queriam aproveitar mais a companhia um do outro e a bela paisagem do mediterrâneo.

Quando chegaram a uma certa distância, Jim ouviu uma voz no fundo chamar seu nome e começou a procurar com os olhos.

– Olha é o Regulus do outro lado. – Degel fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a Jim a direção em que o rapaz estava acenando alegremente.

Jim devolveu o sorriso e balançou os braços acenando para o rapaz que olhou de um lado para o outro, observando que era possível a travessia.

Regulus começou a caminhar sorrindo distraidamente para o casal, quando de repente um carro negro saiu de uma esquina próxima acelerando com toda velocidade. Degel franziu o cenho não acreditando na cena diante de seus olhos assim como Jim que só teve tempo para um grito.

–REGULUS! AHHHHH MEU DEUS! REGULUS!

As pessoas olhavam assustadas a cena que havia acabado de ocorrer. O carro negro acertou o pequeno em cheio jogando-o para o alto, o fazendo rolar por cima do veículo e cair inconsciente no chão. Uma poça de sangue começou a se formar em volta do corpo inerte do jovem que não se movia. Jim entrou em pânico, gritando desesperada por ajuda e chamando o nome do jovem. Degel enquanto tentava conter Jim observou quando o carro sumiu no horizonte, o carro parecia estar esperando por aquilo e ter atropelado Regulus de propósito.

– ALGUÉM ME AJUDA! REGULUS POR FAVOR...NÃO!- Implorava Jim desesperada vendo o sangue do corpo do jovem se esvair por um corte enorme em sua cabeça.

Degel soltou Jim e correu em direção ao corpo do jovem leonino, levando as mãos ao corte no desespero em tentar conter o sangramento. Um homem que passava correu para ajudar, ele era um médico que retornava de seu almoço.

–Deixe que eu faço isso senhor, eu sou médico. – Falou o homem de meia idade. – Ajude sua namorada, ela está desesperada e pode entrar em choque.

Quando o homem terminou a frase, Jim aproximou-se tentando tocar em Regulus, mas foi impedida por Degel.

– Non Jim, non toque ele. – Degel tentava segurar Jim que gritava desesperada.

–ELE O ATROPELOU! ELE NÃO PAROU, POR QUÊ? O SINAL ESTAVA FECHADO POR QUE ELE NÃO PAROU? ISSO... ISSO NÃO PODE ESTAR ACONTECENDO, NÃO POSSO PERDER MAIS NINGUÉM, NÃO É JUSTO! NÃO... NÃO...NÃO...DEUS POR FAVOR, NÃO TIRE NINGUÉM DE MIM OUTRA VEZ.

Degel segurou o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas sentindo seu peito apertar ainda mais com aquela confissão desesperada e inesperada. Ver Regulus naquele estado e Jim em tamanho desespero fazia o coração do francês bater a mil. Sentiu uma vontade enorme em saber o mais sobre as coisas desconexas que Jim resmungava, mas não podia pensar naquilo agora. Abraçou-a com um dos braços mantendo-a perto de si pedindo baixinho para que ela tentasse se acalmar pelo menos um pouco. Precisava avisar Sísifo, sabia o quanto o amigo ficaria desesperado o que o fez se sentir ainda pior, mas não tinha escolha, pegou o celular rapidamente discando o número do amigo, mas não obteve resultado.

– Droga cadê a ambulância? – Gritou uma pessoa na rua.

– Coitado tão jovem. Que tragédia. – Disse uma senhora curiosa que observava a cena com um olhar pesaroso.

– O carro não parou, o atropelou e foi embora. Que absurdo, será que estava bêbado? – Perguntou uma jovem para sua amiga gordinha que somente movimentou os ombros em sinal de descaso.

–Vamos Sísifo atenda o telefone. – Rosnou Degel.

–Degel. – Jim chamou baixo olhando para o rosto transtornado de amado com o celular ao ouvido olhou para o rosto molhado. – Por que ele não parou? Por que ele fez isso?

–Non sei chéri, eu non sei, mas tente se acalmar. Vai dar tudo certo okay?! - Volveu Degel secando algumas lágrimas que caiam pelo rosto triste de Jim que voltou a abraça-lo com força.

Olhou para o aparelho celular procurando por outro número e discando-o em seguida, logo a voz estridente se fez ouvir do outro lado da linha.

_–**Fala rabugento. Onde você está? Esqueceu que precisa voltar pro trabalho depois de sair pra dar umazinha?**_– Gargalhou Kardia do outro lado da linha.

–Kardia! Onde está Sísifo? – Perguntou em quase um grito o que fez Kardia se assustar.

_–**Sísifo? Está em reunião com alguns clientes. Ele e Mathure, por quê? O que ta rolando? Por que você está falando desse jeito e que barulho de sirenes é esse?**_

– Kardia chame Sísifo agora... - Fez uma pausa. – Regulus foi atropelado e está gravemente ferido.

Tilintar.

No hospital o grupo não conseguia acreditar no que havia acontecido. Sísifo estava inconsolável. A todo o momento grunhia sobre matar o desgraçado que fizera aquilo com seu sobrinho, Asmita e El Cid tentavam acalmar o amigo enquanto Degel relatava a um jovem policial todo o ocorrido. Esther sentanda um pouco mais afastada era consolada por Mathure e Akemi e Jim que parecia estar fora de órbita era abraçada por Kardia.

– Pelos deuses, viemos o mais rápido que podemos. – Disse um Dohko esbaforido sendo seguido por Shion que rapidamente se dirigiu ao sagitariano dando-lhe um forte abraço.

–Dará tudo certo meu amigo. Regulus é um garoto forte e sairá dessa. Você vai ver. - Falou Shion em seu tom mais calmo possível.

– Ele está péssimo Shion, sofreu traumatismo craniano e sua perna direita fora esmigalhada. Suas costelas foram quebradas e uma delas perfurou o pulmão. Quem foi o maldito que pode fazer uma coisa dessas? Como ele pode sumir sem prestar ajuda? – Sísifo levou as mãos ao rosto chorando compulsivamente.

–E então o carro saiu de um beco, atropelou o rapaz e não parou certo? – Perguntou o policial.

–Oui, era um carro completamente preto sufilmado. – Respondeu Degel exausto.

–Não conseguiu ver nada mesmo dentro do carro? – Perguntou novamente o policial.

–Non. Eu já disse que o carro era sufilmado, non dava pra ver absolutamente nada, ele só...saiu de um beco em alta velocidade e acertou Regulus em cheio sumindo na mesma velocidade.

O Policial acenou com a cabeça e disse que investigaria o número da placa do carro que Degel havia lhe informado. Quando o francês virou as costas para caminhar de volta para perto de Sísifo o jovem policial observou a figura de longos cabelos vermelhos sentada ao lado de Kardia que falava algo que a fez sorrir sutilmente. O policial imediatamente lembrou-se da voz de seu chefe ecoando em sua mente como um sino _"Como pode uma garota ruiva sumir dessa maneira Tenma? Seja onde for, encontre-a o mais rápido possível"._

–É desculpe senhor Marchand, mas...a garota que estava com o senhor, eu poderia conversar com ela um pouco? – Tenma rapidamente tentou uma desculpa para se aproximar de Jim, aquela era sua chance, se ela fosse a garota que Hakurei tanto procurava estaria feito. Degel olhou para a mão do policial que segurava seu braço sem perceber e em seguida olhou para Jim ao lado de Kardia. Retornou ainda mais sério para Tenma que engoliu em seco com o olhar gélido do francês.

–Non precisa perguntar nada a ela, pelo menos non agora. Jim está muito sensível ao que aconteceu e como sou responsável por ela, tenho certeza de que non é uma boa hora pra isso.

–É desculpe senhor Degel, eu entendo muito bem que esteja preocupado com ela, mas isso é um caso muito sério e qualquer testemunha é válida, ela estava lá presente e pode ter visto algo que o senhor não viu então, se continuar agindo assim pode atrapalhando a investigação.

Tenma tentou argumentar em vão. Degel franziu o cenho não gostando em nada daquela insistência. Ele sabia o quanto Jim havia ficada chocada com cena devido às palavras que ela havia repetidamente pronunciado e que agora martelavam em sua cabeça.

–Eu duvido que Jim tenha visto algo a mais que eu e já que precisa de um depoimento dela, pois bem, traga-me um mandado e estarei providenciando um advogado. Merci pela atenção senhor Tenma e excusez-moi. – Degel deu as costas a Tenma caminhando em direção a Jim sem olhar pra trás.

–Droga, filho da...! – Resmungou Tenma.

–E ai alguma novidade? – Perguntou Kardia a Degel que havia acabado de se aproximar observando o semblante perdido de Jim.

–Non, é sempre a mesma coisa, disseram que iram investigar. – Degel bufou e sentou ao lado oposto de Jim tocando sua mão levemente trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

–Acho que non preciso perguntar como você está non é?! – Jim sorriu em resposta e em seguida sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso da jaqueta que usava. Sacou o aparelho observando com descaso no visor um número desconhecido.

–Não quero atender. – Resmungou para Degel.

–É melhor atender, pode ser importante. – Volveu o aquariano.

– Pode ser Aspros Jim, melhor atender. – Completou Kardia.

–Tem razão. Com licença. – A ruiva levantou-se e caminhou a passos arrastados para uma área vazia, mas não longe dali. Bufou atendendo ao telefone em seguida.

– Kinneas... – Disse Jim ao atender o aparelho.

_–**Nunca pensei que me sentiria feliz em ouvir sua voz outra vez... Aya.**_

Respondeu a voz jovial e suave do outro lado da linha fazendo Jim estancar tamanho o medo que começava a crescer dentro de si. Seu corpo involuntariamente começou a tremer, sua mão apertou o aparelho fazendo o mesmo dar um pequeno estalo com a pressão, seus olhos se arregalaram e a garganta ficou seca, extremamente seca, só podia ser um pesadelo.

_– **Como está o seu amigo? Espero que ele não demore muito a morrer, não quero ter dois trabalhos. Você me conhece bem e sabe o quanto sou perfeccionista.**_

–Co...c...como me... por...por que...por que fez... – Jim tentava pronunciar algo, mas sua voz não saia, seu corpo tremia sem parar e o suor frio escorria por suas têmporas. Degel de longe observou a extrema mudança de comportamento da amada, mas conteve-se em somente a observar.

_–**Como eu a encontrei? E por que atropelei seu novo amigo? É isso que quer saber? Bom até que foi difícil encontrar você, então achei melhor procurar por pessoas em volta de você, não foi fácil derrubar aquele Touro, realmente ele fez valer seu apelido. Mas não se preocupe não foi ele quem a entregou, nada como uma única correspondência mal destruída para me levar até você. E quanto ao garoto? Na verdade eu não tinha intenção nenhuma nele, eu queria seu namoradinho Aya, mas ele não desgrudou de você e também se eu o matasse agora acabaria a graça então mudei de planos.**_

Jim ficou em silêncio, já não conseguia mais controlar seu corpo que tremia e suava compulsivamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto repleto de pavor ao saber que ele havia se aproximado de Asgard e Degel? Ele queria pegar Degel? Seu coração retumbava dentro do peito de uma forma que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento, por Deus era pra ser Degel no lugar de Regulus.

–Não. – Sussurrou somente.

–_**Sim...olhe pra ele Aya.**_ – Automaticamente levantou sua cabeça em direção a Degel e seus olhos se encontraram, o aquariano percebendo o desespero estampado no rosto da amada levantou rapidamente. _**– Olhe pra ele Aya e grave cada detalhe do rosto bonito, andrógeno, de feições belíssimas tenho que admitir, pois quero que saiba que por sua causa, por sua mentira eu vou cortar a garganta dele e deixá-lo sangrar até morrer. Eu vou matar Degel, Aya Oikawa! **_

O som da voz de Degel gritar seu nome foi a última coisa que conseguiu ouviu antes de cair desmaiada.

_Continua..._


	10. Revelações

Shion, Kardia, Asmita e Degel ao verem o corpo de Jim ir ao chão desacordada correram até ela gritando por socorro. O ariano pegou o celular que estava caído observando que a ligação havia sido finalizada recentemente. Um médico e duas enfermeiras correram em direção a gritaria.

–Ela está entrando em estado de choque. – Disse o jovem médico aflito.

Dois enfermeiros correram com uma maca colocando Jim sobre ela rapidamente. Degel, Shion e Kardia eram contidos por três enfermeiras e Asmita.

– Ela vai ficar bem senhor, acalme-se, por favor. –Pedia a enfermeira para Kardia.

–Me acalmar? Que porra é essa? O que está havendo?- Berrou Kardia

Degel aflito não desgrudava os olhos espantados da maca que se afastava mais e mais até sumir por uma porta dubla. Sacudiu os braços com força finalmente se libertando das mãos da enfermeira mais velha e passando por ela a passos largos. Shion fez o mesmo e correu atrás de Degel, trombando com o aquariano ao abrirem a porta ao mesmo tempo.

–O que está havendo Doutor? – Questionou Shion extremamente nervoso.

–Olha vocês não podem ficar aqui, precisam voltar pra sala de esperar. Desse jeito só iram piorar a situação.

– Não sem antes de me dizer o que está havendo. – Kardia que passou pelos dois como uma bala foi agarrado quase de imediato por dois enfermeiros que tentavam arrastá-lo para fora.

– Mas que droga, me solta! – A voz de Shion saiu em quase um grito enquanto seus olhos não se desprendiam do rosto desacordado de Jim.

Degel assim que invadiu a sala de emergência fixou os olhos no rosto pálido de Jim que não esboçava nenhuma reação, seu coração batia com tamanha força e um medo desesperador tomou conta de si de tal forma que nada mais a sua volta fazia sentido. Um zumbido agudo e o som de seu coração acelerado eram as únicas coisas que ouvia. Dois enfermeiros tentavam impedi-lo de avançar sobre o corpo de Jim, mas o mesmo parecia não ouvir e nem ver mais nada.

– Droga me larga! O que estava havendo com ela seu imbecil? – Berrou Kardia sendo arrastado por um enfermeiro.

–Ela está em estado de choque, agora, por favor, senhores saiam daqui, não veem que estão nos atrapalhando? Por favor, se não saírem chamarei a segurança. – Disse o médico em tom de ameaça.

Shion respirou fundo tentando recuperar a calma e deixou ser guiado pelo enfermeiro. Kardia sem escolha foi praticamente jogado para fora da sala junto com Shion. Asmita que estava próximo da confusão pedia calmamente para que os amigos se acalmassem e deixassem o pobre médico trabalhar. Degel sem reação, sentiu a mão leve do indiano tocar seus ombros despertando assim para a realidade.

–Acalme-se amigo. Ela vai ficar bem.

Degel prendeu seus olhos aos azuis do mestiço que parecia ler sua alma e seus sentimentos. Não era atoa que Asmita havia ganhado o apelido de "Iluminado", pois era isso que parecia ser, um ser completamente de outro "plano astral" que qualquer outro ali presente. De imediato sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem e rapidamente virou o rosto para que Asmita não visse o quanto havia ficado constrangido por deixar tão evidente seus sentimentos por Jim.

–Também não precisa se envergonhar Degel. O amor faz parte de nós. É o que somos então não tem que se envergonhar por ter perdido o controle por causa dela. Acredite eu sei muito bem como se sente. Ter seus pensamentos completamente tomados por uma só pessoa, a mesma que lhe rouba o ar e lhe devolve de uma forma quase instantânea, chegará uma hora em que não conseguirá mais viver sem isso e finalmente perceberá que o controle sobre sua vida não é mais seu, por que sua vida agora está nos braços de outra pessoa. Irá resistir no início, mas com o tempo verá que necessita tanto da presença alheia como qual o ar para respirar. Vai por mim, eu caí francês e você...mesmo não admitindo nem pra si mesmo já caiu. – Degel somente olhou frio para Asmita que sorriu de leve afastando-se em seguida.

–Mas que droga foi essa?- Indagou El Cid.

–Ela está em estado de choque por algum motivo que não sabemos. – Respondeu Shion levando uma das mãos a cintura.

–Estado de choque? – Disse Esther, Akemi e Sísifo ao mesmo tempo.

–Oui! – Degel fez uma pausa olhando para Esther. – E Aspros? - Perguntou.

–Falei com Defteros. Quando ele soube o que houve com Regulus e em seguida com Jim ficou desesperado, disse que iria fretar um jato e que ele e Aspros chegariam o mais rápido possível.

– Mas o que houve gente? Ela parecia bem. Como ela cai em choque assim do nada? – Perguntou Mathure com o olhar perdido.

–Pode ter sido o stress do dia. – Deduziu Manigold.

Degel se afastou do grupo e seguiu para perto de Shion que estava em um canto mais afastado conversando baixo com Dohko que mantinha o cenho franzido.

– Shion?!

–Ah oi Degel. Que susto não é?!

–Oui. Shion pode me entregar o celular da Jim? – Pediu Degel calmamente

–Ah sim, claro Degel, está aqui. Desculpe eu olhei nos registros de ligações dela e retornei para o último número que a ligou, mas não obtive resultado.

–Entendo merci Shion.

–Não precisa agradecer. Foi um susto e tanto. Olha, seja lá quem foi que ligou ou o que foi dito nessa ligação causou o estado de Jim. Ela estava bem ao lado de Kardia e do nada caiu no chão.

–Concordo. Mas quem teria sido? – Dohko levou uma das mãos ao queixo em uma demonstração clara de reflexão.

O som da porta da sala para onde Jim havia sido levada tirou os três de suas suposições, grudando três pares de olhos no jovem médico que se aproximava.

–Ela está bem, está dormindo. Irá ficar em observação por enquanto e logo-logo vocês poderão ver a amiga de vocês. Eu avisarei okay?! – Informou o médico saindo logo em seguida.

Tilintar.

– O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FALOU? - Bradou Hakurei ao ouvir toda história contada por Tenma.

–É isso que ouviu senhor. Eu vi com meus próprios olhos, a garota recebeu uma ligação e se afastou, ficou por alguns minutos no telefone e de repente caiu em choque no chão. – Tenma se aproximou mais do detetive que prestava total atenção aos contos do rapaz. – Senhor eu tenho quase certeza de que ela é a garota que procuramos e seja lá quem foi naquele telefonema a deixou muito assustada.

–Você viu os gêmeos Eyfyis por lá?

–Não senhor eles ainda não retornaram do Japão, mas acredito que já devam estar sabendo do ocorrido e estarão voltando a jato para Grécia.

–Tenma preciso que você fique a postos naquele hospital, se o nosso assassino ligou para ela é sinal de que está mais perto do que nunca e ela pode estar muito vulnerável a ele. Me informe assim que os gêmeos chegaram e não perca nada Tenma, ouviu bem? Nada que nos leve a encontrar esse maldito.

–Sim senhor! – Tenma saiu rapidamente da sala, juntando rapidamente alguns policiais saindo em seguida.

Hakurei juntou suas coisas, pegando celular enquanto caminhava para fora do departamento. Discou o número de Aiacos e aguardou até que ele atendesse.

_–**Eiiii...até que enfim velhote. Achei que tinha morrido. **_

_–_Mais respeito moleque. Agite seus homens inúteis e levantem seus trazeiros gordos.

_–**Como assim? **_

–Encontrei Aya e parece que nosso assassino também. – Hakurei desligou o celular arrancando com o carro em seguida.

Tilintar.

Mathure, Asmita e Akemi resolveram que já era hora de irem para casa descansar. Acharam melhor estarem um pouco descansados pela manhã até por que, a Óros não havia parado e ainda havia muito que fazer. El Cid e Manigold resolveram ficam um pouco mais caso os outros precisassem de algo, assim como Shion e Dohko que faziam companhia a Esther e Sísifo. Degel e Kardia como sempre ficaram juntos.

– Que horas são? – Perguntou Kardia dentro de um bocejo.

– São uma da madrugada. – Degel passou a mão pelo rosto cansado observando uma bela enfermeira se aproximar.

– Puxa com a hora voa, que loucura. Estava tudo bem e de repente...bummm...tudo desmoronou! - Disse Kardia gesticulando.

–Com licença, senhor Marchand?! – A jovem enfermeira entrou na sala observando o modo desleixado com que Kardia estava jogado no sofá. O grego somente sorriu.

–Oui sou eu!

–O senhor já está liberado pra ver sua namorada. – Kardia olhou para Degel que ficou sem jeito por conta do "adjetivo" usado pela enfermeira. – Ela foi trocada de quarto, mas não se preocupe, eu levarei o senhor até ela.

–Merci. – Degel levantou-se e quando a enfermeira ameaçou deixar o local, Kardia histericamente interrompeu.

–Eiiii espera um pouco aí, Eu também quero ir. – O grego colocou as duas mãos na cintura.

–Desculpe senhor, mas só pode entrar uma pessoa. – Volveu a enfermeira constrangida.

–Nem vem com essa oh do jaleco, eu vou entrar sim e se eu não for ele também não irá. – Kardia segurou no antebraço de Degel puxando o amigo para perto de si. Degel olhou friamente de Kardia para a enfermeira bufando sem seguida.

–Non se preocupe, ele é completamente louco, mas é inofensivo faz isso o tempo inteiro. – Ironizou Degel

–Ãnh?! – Assustou-se a pobre enfermeira.

–Eu não sou maluco nada, e eu irei com você seu idiota ou você não sai daqui.

Degel olhou sério para Kardia que não se intimidou.

–E aí, vamos todos ou não? – Indagou o grego, segurando também o braço fino da enfermeira arrastando-a assim como Degel consigo até o quarto onde Jim dormia tranquilamente.

Quando chegaram ao quarto Jim dormia tranquilamente, Kardia foi o primeiro a se aproximar afastando a franja farta e beijando carinhosamente a testa fria. Degel observou a cena por alguns segundos sentindo certa inveja ao mesmo que sentia o ciúme reclamar dentro de si. Inveja de Kardia por ser tão espontâneo e demonstrar com tamanha facilidade aquilo que realmente sentia, não se importando com o que os outros achavam, o que era bem diferente de si. Havia tanta coisa que queria dizer, mas simplesmente as palavras não saiam e por mais que seu coração apertasse e sua vontade fosse correr e tomar Jim nos braços, Degel manteve seu jeito frio e calmo de sempre. Kardia segurou a mão pequena notando o quanto ela estava fria. O francês sentia seu coração acelerar a cada passo dado em direção a Jim.

–É ela está fria mesmo. – Degel tocou levemente a mão de Jim com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a pele macia e uma aflição tomar conta de si.

–Degel?! – Kardia sorriu ao chamar o amigo que mantinha os olhos fixos no rosto de Jim.

O francês somente movimentou as sobrancelhas dando permissão ao amigo para continuar.

– Está completamente apaixonado por ela não é?! Não por que, só de olhar pra você já dá pra notar. E não negue, eu conheço você e sei o quanto está caidinho por ela.

–Você e suas teorias malucas Kardia. – Sério Degel levou o indicador à testa de Jim tocando levemente com as costas do dedo fazendo a ruiva franzir o cenho com o toque do amado.

– Ah é mesmo é?! Então me explica o que foi aquilo na sala de emergência hein?! – Degel arregalou os olhos e se afastou da cama.

–Ei não precisa fugir de mim assim okay?! Somo amigos qual é?! Esqueceu que se não fosse por mim você não teria ficado com Jim?! - Degel manteve o olhar preso na janela.

De repente uma pessoa esbaforida passou pela porta indo diretamente a cama onde Jim estava ignorando completamente os dois presentes que se assustaram com a invasão.

–Jim?! Jim fale comigo por favor! Não faz isso comigo meu anjo. – Defteros tomou Jim em um abraço apertado, afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço da moça.

–Def..Def..Defteros?! – Balbuciou Jim.

Defteros abriu um largo sorriso acariciando com ternura o rosto e os cabelos de Jim. Degel com o cenho franzido observava a cena diante de seus olhos sem acreditar no que via. O jeito como Defteros olhava e acariciava "sua Jim" – Sim sua - não era somente um carinho qualquer. Era obvio que ele nutria bem mais do que "carinho de irmão" ou algo do tipo para com Jim e o francês não estava gostando e nada de toda aquela intimidade. Kardia parecia ter um fantasma diante de seus olhos, eram tão claros os sentimentos do gêmeo mais novo pela ruiva que qualquer um notaria sem o menor esforço.

–Ele...está...muito perto não?! O rosto dele... e...e os lábios estão...perto demais...não é?!- Cochichou o Kardia para Degel que se manteve imóvel.

–Quer me matar do coração?! Me perdoa...- Esfregou o próprio rosto no rosto frio de Jim. – eu prometo que...- tocou os narizes. – não vou deixar você sozinha de novo okay?! – O grego beijou a testa de Jim, em seguida a ponta do nariz fino e por fim uniu seus lábios gentilmente.

Degel arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos marcando a palma da mão não conseguindo acreditar no que via, seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida. Só podia ser brincadeira e de muito mau gosto. Defteros estava tomando o que era seu sem o menor pudor e dor na consciência. Jim estava praticamente desacordada e isso lhe dava menos direito.

–Deveria deixar que ela pelo menos acordasse antes de fazer algo do tipo, non acha Defteros?! - O grego parou o que fazia, finalizando com um novo beijo na testa de Jim e depositando-a novamente na cama. A voz de Degel foi cortante e ao mesmo tempo sutil, mas demonstrava claramente que não havia gostado do que presenciou.

– Degel, Kardia?! Me desculpe eu nem percebi que vocês estavam aí, eu...fiquei tão aflito que...me desculpem, como vocês estão?

O gêmeo mais novo estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Degel que somente olhou com frieza e desprezo fazendo o grego estranhar aquela atitude. O francês irritado e enciumado não disse nada dando as costas para Defteros que ficou completamente perdido com aquela atitude.

_"**Quem ele pensa que é? Desgraçado como ele pode...como ele pode beija-la naquele estado? Como ele pode se quer tocar nela naquele estado?!Acha que só por que é...próximo dela pode fazer algo do tipo?! E ela será que realmente non tinhas forças para dizer um simples non?! Hum...talvez ela tenha até gostado por isso non reagiu. E se ela e Defteros são...non, melhor non pensar nisso. Non é um problema meu, mas então por que me sinto desse jeito? Por que estou com ciúmes. Ciúmes? Non, non é ciúmes é só...preocupação. É isso preocupação."**__ – _Pensava Degel que saindo do hospital a passos rápidos.

–Degel espera! - Berrou Kardia correndo atrás do amigo. – Droga e eu que sou o maluco?! Você vai sair assim e deixar ela lá nas "garras" daquele maníaco de mocinhas dopadas?!

–Ela vai ficar bem. Aspros também está aí e cuidará dela. – Volveu Degel tentando manter todo seu alto controle para não voltar lá e esmurrar Defteros.

–Ficar bem? Você pirou? Vai entregar ela assim de mãos beijadas pro Defteros? Degel...eu não tô acreditando nisso. Depois EU que sou o maluco. Pelo menos eu NUNCA deixaria barato. Eu iria lá e ele teria que me explicar direitinho que merda foi aquela.

–Kardia! Eu non sou você e se veio até aqui me azucrinar sugiro que volte lá pra dentro. Non estou com a menor paciência para seus ataques agora. – Rosnou Degel entre os dentes entrando no carro.

–Você vai embora mesmo?

–Oui, estou cansado, estressado e sujo. Preciso urgente de um banho, agora Kardia me faz um favor, se afasta do carro porque non quero passar em cima de seus pés.

– Dá pra parar de rosnar aí como um cão raivoso que eu sei que você não morde. – Kardia correu em volta do veículo e sentando rápido no carona.

Degel lançou um olhar fuzilante para Kardia que continuou no mesmo lugar, no fundo o mesmo sabia que aquilo não funcionava com o amigo, já que ele o conhecia muito bem. Sem muita escolha e paciência o aquariano respirou fundo tentando se controlar e não descontar sua raiva em Kardia. O amigo não tinha culpa pelo que havia acontecido no quarto de Jim e menos culpa ainda por estar sentindo tamanho ciúme da ruiva.

Tilintar

No hospital, Aspros cumprimentou Sísifo dando forças ao amigo, deixou tudo a disposição para que caso o mesmo precisasse de algum recurso. Regulus havia sofrido várias fraturas e incluindo um traumatismo craniano e os médicos ainda não sabiam como ele ficaria depois que acordasse. Depois de acertar tudo com o amigo, o gêmeo mais velho foi ao encontro de Jim e Defteros que conversavam cabisbaixos.

–Aspros!

Jim praticamente se jogou nos braços do geminiano mais velho que a acolheu com carinho.

–Isso tudo é saudade? Não posso sair de perto de você que já apronta mocinha?! Não faça mais isso conosco entendeu?!

–Aspros ele me ligou. Era ele no telefone...foi...ele! Foi ele quem fez isso ao Regulus. – Jim segurou firme a blusa de seda de Aspros como se precisasse daquilo para viver. O grego sentiu as mãos da menor segurar o tecido com força, cravando as unhas quase em sua carne.

Um enfermeiro baixinho abriu a porta do quarto avisando os irmãos que uma pessoa os procurava e que dizia ser urgente. Aspros e Defteros se entreolharam desconfiando da visita àquela hora e exatamente naquele lugar. O mais velho depositou um beijo suave na testa da ruiva e disse que retornaria o mais rápido possível. Defteros achou melhor não deixá-la sozinha, ainda mais depois daquela revelação. Ao sair rapidamente da sala, Aspros se surpreendeu ao saber que quem o aguardava era o detetive Hakurei, sogro de Shion.

–O que houve? O que lhe devo a "honra" de sua visita detetive. - Disse Aspros.

–Olá Aspros, sem que as coisas não estão boas, mas eu gostaria que me acompanhasse. – Aspros franziu o cenho.

–Eu não acho que a hora seja muito propícia não acha?!

–Eu discordo e acredito até que hora seja ideal.

–O que é que você quer em?!

–Aya! É sobre ela que vim falar. – Aspros franziu o cenho quase unindo as sobrancelhas.

–Pois bem senhor detetive, irei contatar o meu advogado e falaremos sobre isso se é o que quer.

–Não seja por isso. – Hakurei caminhou um pouco mais a frente pegando forte no baço de Dohko arrastando-o como um boneco e empurrando o mesmo em cima de Aspros que não acreditou na atitude do detetive assim como o chinês que xingou alguns meros palavrões em sua língua mãe.

–Se o seu problema é um advogado, és o seu advogado. Agora se presa à vida dessa garota é melhor vir comigo senhor Eyfyis ou lamentará não ter aceitado quando teve a chance.

Aspros olhou pra Dohko que não disse absolutamente nada diante daquela revelação. O chinês somente caminhou atrás de Hakurei. Sem saída e com medo, Aspros resolveu acatar o conselho do mais velho, o pesadelo já durava há muitos anos e isso realmente precisavam chegar ao fim.

Tilintar

Pela manhã Defteros levou Jim para sua casa já que o mesmo achou melhor que não ficasse sozinha, já que o "maldito" – era assim que o grego se referia a ele - a havia encontrado. A ruiva assim que pisou na casa do "ex" foi direito para o telefone, discando o número de Degel que não atendia suas ligações desde o dia anterior o que deixava a ruiva ainda mais cabisbaixa. Talvez o francês houvesse descoberto tudo e resolvido se manter bem longe de si, já que era um perigo para todos ao seu redor.

–Algum problema? – Perguntou Defteros abraçando Jim por trás.

–Perdi meu celular. – Volveu Jim melancólica.

–Ah Jim...está triste com isso? Escolha qual quiser lhe darei mil se for necessário.

–Eu sei...é só que. Não é só isso. – Volveu Jim completamente cabisbaixa. – Defteros...- Bufou

se desvencilhando dos braços forte do geminiano mais novo. – Ontem quando você chegou, você viu Degel no hospital?

–Degel?! Sim eu o vi assim que cheguei, ele estava com Kardia no seu quarto. Eu cheguei tão aflito que nem os vi, corri direto em sua direção. Ele ficou meio irritado porque eu a beijei enquanto estava sonolenta e saiu em seguida com Kardia como sempre atrás dele. Depois disso eu não o vi mais. – Riu

–Você o que?

–Olha me desculpe okay?! Eu fiquei tão feliz e ao mesmo tempo preocupado que acabei agindo sem pensar. Não foi nada de mais foi somente um beijo leve. – Justificou-se Defteros.

–_Kuso* _– Jim pegou o telefone novamente discando o número do francês que não atendia em momento algum. Passou a mão nos fios vermelhos sentindo uma angustia enorme crescer dentro de sim.

–Perai, pra quem você está ligando assim desesperadamente? – Questionou Defteros.

–PRO DEGEL! – A voz de Jim saiu quase como um grito fazendo o grego estancar.

– Alô Kardia?!

_–**Jim?! Oi cabeça de tomate como você está?**_

–Estou...bem...quer dizer...relativamente bem...Kardia, onde você está?

Kardia havia acabado de sair da Óros com Degel que dirigia tranquilamente pela rua movimentada em direção ao hospital onde Regulus estava internado. O escorpiano olhou para a face séria de Degel que sinalizou com a cabeça negativamente.

_–**Estou indo pro hospital agora ver como Regulus está e também veria você, mas já que saiu eu posso dar uma passada no seu AP mais tarde pode ser?!**_

–Eu não estou no meu apartamento estou na casa de Defteros. Eles acharam melhor assim por enquanto para que eu não fique sozinha e como Aspros precisou ir...ir resolver umas coisas eu acabei ficando com Defteros.

_–**Ah tá. Então eu posso passar ai se você quiser e lógico se eu puder.**_

–Ah lógico que pode, mas Kardia... – Fez uma pausa. – O Degel está com você? Eu perdi meu celular e não consigo falar com ele desde ontem à noite.

Kardia olhou para Degel de canto de olho que entendeu perfeitamente, o francês mesmo saudoso não demonstrou mantendo-se firme e novamente balançou a cabeça negativamente. Kardia levou uma das mãos a testa sem acreditar na maldita teimosia do amigo.

_– **Ah não Jim ele não está comigo. Eu só o vi de manhã e ele estava tão atarefado com as coisas no trabalho, talvez seja por isso que não tenha conseguido falar com ele. **_– Mentiu fazendo um carece de irritação.

Jim ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos refletindo nas palavras de Kardia.

_–**Jim?! Cê ainda está aí?! **_– Perguntou Kardia dando uma boa dentada em uma bela maçã, sua fruta predileta.

–_Un_*...estou. Kardia, me faz um favor...quando o vir peça a ele para ligar para esse número que apareceu no seu visor, é da casa de Defteros. Diga a ele que preciso muito falar com ele, é Jim sentou no sofá melancólica e cabisbaixa. A péssima sensação de ter algo errado e Degel simplesmente a ignorar agora estava sendo sufocante.

_– **Ei roux que vozinha triste é essa?! Eu odeio quando fica desse jeito. Não precisa ficar assim okay?! Pode deixar que quando eu ver aquele francês cabeça dura eu vou MANDAR ele procurar você.**_

Kardia percebendo a tristeza na voz de Jim, olhou sério para Degel que tentava ignorar a conversa, mas a tarefa estava sendo bem complicada, ainda mais que o amigo não estava ajudando em nada.

– Ta bom. Dá um beijo no Regulus por mim...eu irei vê-lo assim que puder.

_–**Já está dado! Beijos roux e não fica assim não tá?! Byee!**_

Jim ficou observando o parelho telefônico que segurava firmemente, pensativa. Sentiu um profundo arrependimento de não ter esclarecido as coisas com o francês quando teve a chance. Aquilo tinha que acabar, mesmo que perdesse Degel teria que contar a verdade antes que o mesmo descobrisse da pior forma possível.

– Você já contou pro Degel Jim sobre tudo que está acontecendo? Contou a ele sobre o dilema que vivemos a cinco anos?! - A voz de Defteros foi cortante, fazendo Jim estancar olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes faiscantes do gêmeo mais novo.

–Não. – Sussurrou

–Não?! Imaginei! – O grego caminhou como um felino em direção a Jim que por instinto levantou-se e deu um passo para trás sem quebrar o olhar. – E você acha mesmo que Degel irá aceitar isso tudo? Acha ele irá ficar feliz em saber que você pôs a vida dele em risco por puro egoísmo? Que mentiu para ele sobre quem você é?

–Não foi egoísmo! – Gritou Jim sentindo lágrimas quentes molharem seu rosto.

–Não?! Foi o que então? Amor? – Berrou o gêmeo. – Você devia ter dito a ele desde o início, você não entende o risco que o colocou. Eu nunca concordei com Aspros em por você na Óros e sabe por que Jim? Por que eu sabia que isso iria acontecer, sabia que você se envolveria demais com eles e que alguém acabaria ferido no final, sabia que ainda não era hora de socializar você e pra piorar você ainda...ainda foi para CAMA com Degel?! Pelos deuses Aya onde está com a cabeça?

–Não é bem assim Defteros, não é só cama eu...gosto dele, eu não fiz por mal. Acha que é fácil viver sozinho por tanto tempo? Eu tentei Aspros, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que quando... quando gostamos de alguém não é tão fácil assim seguir certas regras, você não faz ideia de como me sinto em saber que ele está...que ele pode... Ah Deus me perdoe! – Jim soluçava em meio as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto copiosamente.

–Eu só queria ter uma vida normal sem precisar viver mais me escondendo ou ter que viver pulando de país em país na tentativa de sobreviver. Eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse, eu tentei Aspros eu juro que tentei, mas eu não consigo mais viver desse jeito. – Completou.

–Jim...entenda uma coisa?! Olha pra mim – Aspros segurou firmemente o rosto triste entre as mãos olhando fundo dentro das esmeraldas marejadas. - Degel é certinho demais e nunca aceitará isso. Se você gosta realmente dele eu sugiro que se afaste. Será melhor pra vocês dois.

O grego sabia o quanto havia sido duro com Jim, mas foi inevitável. Conhecia Degel e sabia que o francês com certeza iria ignorar Jim até que ela desistisse, era sempre assim que ele agia, tanto com clientes chatos quanto com mulheres teimosas o que lhe doía ainda mais. Gostava tanto da ruiva e a queria tanto ao seu lado enquanto o francês metido a besta a ignorava sem dó e com certeza a deixaria sozinha. No fundo, não tinha por que culpa-lo, ele estava mais que certo em se poupar, só um louco viveria ao lado de alguém que é perseguido por um psicopata. Era melhor ser cruel com as verdades do que deixar sua querida Jim se afundar ainda mais por alguém que não a merecia, por mais que lhe doesse ver o quanto aquelas palavras a haviam machucado, Defteros não hesitou dando as costas para Jim sumindo no corredor.

A ruiva jogou-se no grande sofá vermelho aos prantos, amargando as palavras duras de Defteros. Sua mente vagueou pelas lembranças das poucas coisas, mas boas que havia vivido ao lado Degel. O dia em que se viram a primeira vez, os poucos sorrisos que o francês dava haviam ficado como tatuagem em sua memória, a voz rouca carregada pelo sotaque francês falando amenidades ao pé do ouvido, as conversas, as brincadeiras, as noites de amor e até mesmo as brigas agora lhe faziam falta. Chorou, chorou até a exaustão, apagando completamente em um sono profundo.

Tilintar

Na madrugada, Aspros seguiu com Hakurei e Dohko para o departamento. No caminho pensou bastante nos acontecimentos dos cinco anos em que manteve Jim escondida, agora o inferno havia voltado e já não sabia mais se poderia lidar com aquela situação. Seria injusto fazer Jim sair do país outra vez e viver completamente sozinha para tentar sobreviver.

–Então Aspros, como conheceu Aya? – Autorizou Hakurei colocando o pequeno gravador para funcionar.

Aspros respirou fundo, tentando maquinar uma forma de começar o depoimento.

– Através de Asgard.

–E por que se envolveu nisso tudo? O que ganhou com isso?

–Nada! Não ganhei nada em ajudar um amigo. Jim estava muito mal quando Asgard me pediu para tirá-la do país. De início eu hesitei um pouco, mas no final acabei aceitando. Quando eu a vi o estado dela era lamentável, parecia mais um...farrapo do que um ser humano. Naquela época ela já havia tentado suicido uma vez enforcando-se com um lençol, por sorte o lustre não aguentou o peso e quebrou. Asgard praticamente me implorou que tirasse Jim do Japão ou ela morreria, então eu aceitei. Primeiro nos fomos para China onde ela viveu escondida em Kowloon, na China. Não deixei faltar um grão de arroz a ela no tempo em que teve que se esconder naquele lugar horrível. Afinal, nada melhor para sumir do mapa do que uma favela daquelas não é?! Enfim, depois de quase um ano naquele lugar, levei Jim para Corea onde ficou por mais alguns meses, depois Espanha e por fim resolvi trazê-la para Grécia onde eu poderia ficar o tempo todo de olho nela. Eu não podia ficar sempre viajando e muito menos ligando sempre, poderia chamar a atenção e ela ser rastreada. Mesmo aqui ela quase não saia de casa, eu e Defteros revezávamos estar com ela, pois ela sempre tinha recaídas da depressão. Quando a envie para Espanha ela está em péssimo estado e acabou internada...ela havia tentado o segundo suicídio. Cortou os pulsos e uma vizinha, uma senhora muito simpática encontrou Jim quase morta.

–E quanto ao assassino? Você sabe quem el porquê de estar fazendo tudo isso? – Questionou Hakurei.

– Eu não sei como ele é fisicamente ou quantos anos tem. Jim nunca fala sobre o assunto. Ela nunca conseguiu terminar e eu também não me importava desde que ela estivesse segura e bem. Mas ela me disse uma vez que ele era um amigo de infância, alguém que confiava nela e ela o decepcionou.

–Em que sentindo?

–Bom...ela me disse que ele não era nada popular na escola e que ela era sua única amiga. Já Jim era totalmente ao contrário dele. Sempre foi bonita e pela sua aparência acabava chamando e muito a atenção de todos, principalmente dos rapazes. Ela me disse que se dividia entre os amigos da escola, o amigo de infância e o "namorado". Eu acredito que tenha sido passional.

Aspros respirou fundo passando as mãos nos longos cabelos.

– Por que acredita nisso? – Perguntou o detetive.

–Por que ela me disse aos prantos que ouviu uma conversa entre o tal namorado e o irmão sobre "pregar uma peça" no rapaz. Ela me disse que tentou conversar com o ex sobre o assunto, mas o mesmo só disse que seria uma brincadeira para deixar o garoto "esperto." Disse que tentou impedir, mas que não conseguiu. Ela me confessou que procurou pelo amigo, mas não o encontrou e que lamentava por tudo. Depois desse dia Jim teve uma recaída horrível da depressão e eu e Defteros concordamos em não tocar mais no assunto. E é assim até hoje.

–E por que não procuraram as autoridades?

– Por tudo estava indo muito bem, Jim estava progredindo no tratamento, havia ganhado peso e voltado a sorrir. Achei que ela poderia ter uma vida normal, depois que saímos do Japão nunca ouvimos se quer falar desse psicopata então, não havia motivos para tal. Ela era a sobrevivente de um assassinato e depois de tudo que passou merecia uma vida normal. Ele matou os pais dela e decapitou o irmão menor na sua frente. Achei que ela merecia uma vida boa depois do que passou.

– Você sabia dos riscos que corria quando a trouxe junto consigo não sabia?!

–Sim...sabia. Na vida sempre corremos risco, o tempo inteiro, mas não achei justo deixá-la definhar até morrer por algo que não tem culpa.

– Você fala com convicção que ela não tem culpa. Como pode ter tanta certeza disso Aspros? E se ela estiver mentindo?

–Não está eu acredito nela e acredito em Asgard também, olha, estou cansado, exausto e agora preciso ir para casa.

–Ainda não! – Volveu Hakurei

–Mas que merda o que é que você quer saber afinal? – Rosnou Aspros irritado.

–Quero saber quem é ele Aspros? É isso que quero saber.

–Ele? Ele quem?

–Não vou perguntar de novo Srº Eyfyis.

Aspros encheu seus pulmões de ar enquanto seus olhos estavam presos aos olhos de Hakurei que se mantinha apreensivo pela resposta do grego, assim como Aiacos que ouvia toda a história do outro lado da sala de interrogatórios.

– Ângelo...- Fez uma pausa. – O nome dele é Ângelo... Respirou fundo novamente. – Não sei o sobrenome e nem como ele é fisicamente muito menos de onde ele é, mas sei que desde a infância ele era conhecido como... "Alone".

Continua...


	11. Fica comigo

Já havia se passado mais de uma semana desde o acidente de Regulus, os amigos procuravam sempre que podiam visitar o jovem que ainda se encontrava na UTI. Os médicos diziam que o estado dele era estável, mas delicado e que só poderiam dar algum diagnóstico mais preciso quando ele acordasse.  
>Aspros contou a Hakurei tudo que sabia e aceitou convencer Jim a depor, mas a condição era que Hakurei fizesse isso na casa de Defteros e na companhia de um psicólogo. Conhecendo o histórico e o estado de Jim, ela já vinha apresentando algumas mudanças de comportamento. Estava mais reclusa e calada, quase não comia e passava mais tempo trancafiada no quarto do que em qualquer outro lugar, nem mesmo Kardia com todo entusiasmo havia conseguido animá-la o que preocupava Aspros. Ele sabia que todas as vezes que Jim tocava no assunto ela tinha uma recaída e com as coisas que haviam acontecido era provável que ela não suportasse.<br>Hakurei obviamente concordou, havia registros médico sobre o estado psicológico de Jim e o detetive não iria querer que a ruiva fosse parar em um hospital psiquiátrico justo agora que estava tão perto da verdade. Nos primeiros depoimentos Hakurei e Aiacos não conseguiram muita coisa, nada além do que Aspros já havia contado. A ruiva ao tentar descrever sua situação com Alone teve uma crise e o médico achou melhor não forçar. A ruiva manteve-se trancada no quarto por três dias seguidos sem comer e mal bebia água. A junção do acidente de Regulus e o motivo misturado com as lembranças e o afastamento de Degel contribuíam para sua recaída.  
>O francês depois de uma conversa nada agradável com os gêmeos achou melhor concordar com o pedido deles em se afastar de Jim pelo menos até que o caso fosse resolvido. Os gêmeos contaram tudo que sabiam sobre o passado de dela para Degel que mal conseguiu acreditar no que ouvia. O aquariano já desconfiava que algo ruim tivesse acontecido, mas não imaginou que fosse algo daquela proporção. De início sentiu-se magoado pelo fato dela ter escondido uma coisa tão grave de si, sentiu raiva de Aspros por ter colocado todos envolvidos naquilo ao colocar Jim na Óros e que graças à irresponsabilidade do mesmo, Regulus poderia ter morrido e sentiu-se ainda mais irritado quando Defteros fez questão que soubesse do relacionamento que tiveram e que agora ela estava sob os seus cuidados. Degel por fim acatou o pedido dos irmãos e deu sua palavra que se manteria longe de Jim.<br>Kardia discordou e mesmo sabendo da história e ter ficado chocado com tudo não aceitou manter-se afastado de Jim ainda mais no estado em que ela estava. Não era justo deixá-la só quando mais precisava de apoio. Aspros no fundo ficou feliz pela coragem e determinação do escorpiano, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupando com a segurança do mesmo. Degel e Kardia por várias vezes se desentenderam por conta da teimosia de ambos, Degel por não concordar que Kardia se metesse naquela maluquice e Kardia por discordar de Degel em deixar Jim justamente quando ela mais precisava.

–Você um covarde Degel é isso que você é. – Berrou o grego. – Quando ela mais precisou de você, você a deixou. Não faz ideia de como ela está. Está péssima com tudo isso e você...como sempre tirou o corpo fora.  
>–Eu non vou discutir com você Kardia, já estou cheio de suas criancices.<br>–Ahhh eu que sou criança?! Prefiro ser assim a ser como você! Você só se importa com você mesmo, não está nem aí desde que esteja seguro dentro da sua "bolha de cristal imaginária".  
>–Preste a atenção no que diz seu grego idiota, você non faz a menor ideia de como me sinto. Você non sabe nada sobre meus sentimentos, então, non fiquei aí berrando suas asneiras aos quatro ventos. – Rosnou Degel entre os dentes.<br>– Você não sente nada Degel. É um cubo de gelo isso sim, me arrependo de ter feito o que fiz para você fica com a Jim. Ela não merecia isso, não mesmo.  
>–Arrependa-se do que quiser Kardia, isso non é problema meu. – Degel caminhou em direção a cozinha de sua casa irritado com as coisas que o escorpiano lhe jogava nas fuças.<br>Sentia uma falta horrível de Jim todos os dias e fazia um esforço absurdo para manter sua palavra. Nunca pensou que um dia sentiria falta da presença de alguém como a presença da ruiva, odiava o fato de depender de alguém assim ainda mais para ter sua paz e mesmo lutando não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela estaria e em como se arrependia de ter feito aquele acordo absurdo com Aspros e Defteros. Sabia que havia aceitado o acordo mais por causa de Defteros do que pelo próprio psicopata em si. Não era de se intimidar fácil, mas ouvir o grego jogar em sua cara que Jim havia sido sua por três anos e que agora ela estava bem ali em sua casa fez o ciúme do aquariano subir a níveis máximos. Manteve o controle, a calma e a frieza lógico como sempre sem demonstrar como realmente se sentia, mas no fundo sua vontade era esganar e jogar o grego metido pela janela do quinto andar da Óros. E para piorar, Kardia fazia questão de sempre que podia azucrinar ainda mais seu juízo sobre coisas que ele nem fazia ideia de com o Degel se sentia.

–Ah é assim é?! Então está bem...eu vou embora. – Kardia caminhou em direção a porta e voltou novamente para perto de Degel que bufou de irritação. – Mas eu quero que saiba de uma coisa seu teimoso de merda, você vai se arrepender e muito pelo que está fazendo.  
>–Non acredito no que ouvi, está me ameaçando Kardia?! – Ironizou Degel<br>–Não seu idiota, estou lhe dando um conselho.  
>Kardia saiu quase derrubando a porta da casa de Degel que balançou a cabeça negativamente.<br>– Já estou arrependido Kardia e você non sabe o quanto. – Sussurrou o francês enquanto caminhava com pesar pela casa.

Kardia ao sair da residência de Degel, seguiu direto para casa de Defteros, havia prometido uma visita a Jim. Ao chegar, foi atendido pela governanta da belíssima e luxuosa casa.  
>–Olá Gloria! – Kardia agarrou a pequena senhora dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.<br>–Olá menino, como está? – Perguntou Glória enquanto ajeitava a gola da camisa de Kardia.  
>–Bem, melhor agora em te ver.<br>–Costumar fazer visitas sem avisar Kardia?! – A voz onipotente de Defteros ecoou pela grande sala chamando a atenção de ambos.  
>–É...as vezes. Mas na verdade eu não vim visitar você e sim a Jim e eu já tinha avisado a ela que viria. Então isso significa que não apareci sem avisar.<br>– Kardia?! – A voz de Jim chamou a atenção de todos na sala, o escorpiano ao ver a ruiva correu em sua direção e pegando-a no colo como uma noiva.  
>–Oi cabeça de tomate, caramba como você está leve.<p>

O escorpiano carregou Jim no colo até o sofá onde sentou com ela aninhando-a em seus braços. Deu um beijo estalado nas bochechas e um largo sorriso que não foi correspondido. Jim abaixou a cabeça sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Kardia murchou o sorriso e voltou o olhar melancólico para Defteros que observava encostado em uma parede com os braços cruzados.

–O que foi Jim não ta feliz em me ver?! Pensei que ficaria feliz com a visita. – Disse Kardia baixinho.  
>Jim manteve-se imóvel e silenciosa por alguns minutos até resolver falar.<br>–Por que você ainda vem aqui Kardia? Sabe que não devia se aproximar de mim?! Não quero que se machuque, eu...nunca me perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com você.  
>Os olhos de Jim marejaram e Kardia sentiu o peito apertar assim como Defteros que preferiu beber algo para não presenciar mais uma sessão de choros de Jim. O mais novo abraçou a ruiva fortemente enquanto repousou o queixo no topo de sua cabeça.<br>–Por que somos amigos e eu nunca deixo um amigo Jim, nunca! – O grego levantou o rosto pequeno e sorriu olhando dentro dos olhos incrivelmente verdes. – Eu tô com fome! – Completou Kardia ao ouvir seu estômago roncar o que fez Jim sorrir levemente.  
>–Eu acabei de tirar uma lasanha quentinha do forno e o menino claro nos acompanhará no jantar. – A governanta caminhou devagar a cozinha onde uma simples, mas bela mesa havia sido posta.<br>Defteros aproximou-se dos dois sentando ao lado de Kardia e segurando as mãos de Jim que o olhou.  
>–Também estou com fome e tenho certeza de que a senhorita também está. - Jim fez uma cara de nojo ao mesmo tempo em que desviava o olhar. – Ah ah ah, não faça essa cara mocinha, Glória fez um belo jantar com direito aquele pavê misto que você adora. Não recuse ou ela ficará triste.<br>Jim olhou para Kardia e depois novamente para Defteros que agora se mantinha de pé com a mão estendida esperando que ela levantasse. Sem ter alternativa, Jim segurou na mão do gêmeo mais novo que beijou sua testa e caminhou consigo e Kardia para a bela mesa de jantar que os aguardava.

Tilintar

Em casa jogado em sua cama Degel lutava contra as lembranças e a saudade de Jim. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como ela estava e o maldito acordo que fizera com os gêmeos. Angustiado, levantou-se rapidamente da cama em direção à janela, observando a noite estrelada. Caminhou a passos arrastados para a biblioteca deparando-se com o celular de Jim que havia deixado no criado mudo. Estava tão cheio de tudo que esqueceu completamente que havia deixado o aparelho ali, jogado. Sentou-se na poltrona conectando o aparelho em um carregador se surpreendendo com a imagem no visor. No plano de fundo, uma foto de Jim dando um beijo estalado em seu rosto, lembrou-se de como a foto havia sido tirada. Degel estava sentado na sala, folheando um livro em francês, Jim caminhou sorrateiramente pro trás do sofá pegando o francês de surpresa, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha ao mesmo tempo em que fazia uma selfie da situação. Passou o dedo suavemente pela tela sentindo o peito doer pela saudade.

_You left me hanging from a thread_  
><em>We once swung from together<em>  
><em>I've lick my wounds but I can't ever see them getting better<em>  
><em>Something's gotta change<em>  
><em>Things cannot stay the same<em>

_(Você me deixou pendurado por um fio_  
><em>No qual a gente um vez balançou juntos<em>  
><em>Eu lambo minhas feridas, mas eu nunca consigo<em>  
><em>vê-las ficando melhor<em>  
><em>Alguma coisa precisa mudar<em>  
><em>Coisas não podem permanecer as mesmas)<em>

–Droga…por que tenho que sentir sua falta dessa maneira? O que está acontecendo comigo? – Falou consigo mesmo, sentindo a aflição e um aperto sufocante no peito.

_Her hair was pressed against her face_  
><em>Her eyes were red with anger<em>  
><em>Enraged by things unsaid<em>  
><em>And empty beds and bad behavior<em>  
><em>Something's gotta change<em>  
><em>It must be rearranged, oh<em>

_(O cabelo dela estava pressionado contra seu rosto_  
><em>Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos de raiva<em>  
><em>Enfurecida por coisas não ditas<em>  
><em>E camas vazias e mau comportamento<em>  
><em>Alguma coisa precisa mudar<em>  
><em>Isso precisa ser rearranjado, oh)<em>

–Eu queria te dizer tanta coisa... e porque non consigo? Por quê? Que falta você me faz Jim...que droga! – Esbravejou dando um murro no criado mudo, derrubando um pequeno jarro que o enfeitava.

_I'm sorry, I did not mean_  
><em>To hurt my little girl<em>  
><em>It's beyond me, I cannot carry<em>  
><em>The weight of a heavy world<em>  
><em>So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeh<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh<em>

_(Me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção_  
><em>De machucar a minha garotinha<em>  
><em>É além de mim, eu não posso carregar<em>  
><em>o peso de um mundo opressivo<em>  
><em>Então boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, espero que as coisas voltem ao normal, yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh)<em>

–Senhor Marchand? – A voz baixa de Madeleine assustou Degel que fitou com espanto a face calma da senhora.  
>–Oi Madeleine, eu non sabia que ainda estava aqui. – Degel abaixou a cabeça sentindo a vergonha queimar sua face. A senhora, abaixou pegando o pequeno jarro e o pondo de volta em seu lugar.<br>–Que um conselho? – Degel nada disse, somente observou com melancolia o rosto calmo da senhora que já o ajudava há tantos anos.  
>– Tome cuidado para quando decidir em tomar uma atitude essa não seja feita tarde demais. Na situação em que a jovem Jim se encontra, pode ser tarde quando achar que é a hora certa e aí senhor, não terá como voltar atrás e nada pior do que deitar a cabeça em seu travesseiro e o sentimento de culpa tirar seu sono por tempo indeterminado. A Jim está sendo perseguida por um psicopata e isso faz com que sua vida esteja em uma corda bamba e o senhor sabe muito bem disso. Agora se me der licença irei para casa essa noite, amanhã cedo estarei de volta, é aniversário do meu neto e eu não quero perder nenhum segundo longe dele, o senhor bem sabe, já estou velha e a vida é curta. Boa noite!<br>Madeleine aproximou-se de Degel depositando um leve beijo em seu rosto. O francês fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho da senhora que mesmo com idade cuidava tão zelosamente de si.

Na casa de Defteros, Jim após forçar comer algo se retirou da mesa antes de todos se enfurnando no quarto parcialmente escuro. Observou a janela por alguns instantes pensando em Degel. Sabia que havia errado em omitir uma coisa tão grave, mas ficar longe dele estava sendo bem mais amargo do que imaginou. Além da culpa pesar drasticamente em seus ombros, a saudade que sentia era forte demais e estava muito difícil se manter de pé com o passar dos dias. Olhou com os olhos marejados para cama e deitou se encolhendo como um bebê dentro do útero de sua mãe. Queria o francês ali consigo, precisava dele pra continuar ou não suportaria.  
>–Eu sei que perigoso esta perto de mim, eu errei com você e sei que está chateado e eu entendo, mas, por favor, eu preciso de você. – Sussurrou em meio às lágrimas que molhavam seu travesseiro.<p>

_The room was silent as we_  
><em>All tried so hard to remember<em>  
><em>The way it feels to be alive<em>  
><em>The day that he first met her<em>  
><em>Something's gotta change<em>  
><em>Things cannot stay the same<em>  
><em>(O quarto continua silencioso enquanto nós<em>  
><em>Todos tentamos tão desesperadamente lembrar<em>  
><em>Como é se sentir vivo<em>  
><em>O dia em que ele a viu pela primeira vez<em>  
><em>Alguma coisa precisa mudar<em>  
><em>Coisas não podem permanecer as mesmas)<em>

_You make me think of someone wonderful_  
><em>But I can't place her<em>  
><em>I wake up every morning<em>  
><em>Wishing one more time to face her<em>  
><em>Something's gotta change<em>  
><em>It must be rearranged, oh<em>  
><em>(Você me faz pensar em alguém maravilhoso<em>  
><em>Mas eu não posso situá-la<em>  
><em>Eu acordo toda manhã<em>  
><em>Desejando mais uma vez encará-la<em>  
><em>Alguma coisa precisa mudar<em>  
><em>Isso precisa ser rearranjado, oh)<em>

Degel subiu as escadas em direção a seu quarto jogando-se de qualquer maneira na cama, seu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito depois de ouvir as palavras da senhora. Fechou os olhos com força lembrando-se da discussão que havia tido mais cedo com Kardia **_"Você um covarde Degel é isso que você é. Quando ela mais precisou de você, você a deixou. Não faz ideia de como ela está. Está péssima com tudo isso e você...como sempre tirou o corpo fora.", "Você só se importa consigo mesmo, não está nem aí desde que você esteja seguro dentro da sua "bolha de cristal imaginária" "_**  
>– Eu preciso de você chéri...sei que é difícil, então s'il vous plaît me perdoe por não ser forte o suficiente para você. – Sussurrou para si mesmo.<p>

_I'm sorry, I did not mean_  
><em>To hurt my little girl<em>  
><em>It's beyond me, I cannot carry<em>  
><em>The weight of a heavy world<em>  
><em>So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, hope that things work out all right<em>  
><em>(Me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção<em>  
><em>De machucar a minha garotinha<em>  
><em>É além de mim, eu não posso carregar<em>  
><em>o peso de um mundo opressivo<em>  
><em>Então boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, espero que as coisas voltem ao normal)<em>

Degel abraçou um dos travesseiros sentindo os olhos arderem por lágrimas que lutavam em para marcar sua face, cravando as unhas com força, descontando ali sua raiva e a frustração de si mesmo.  
>–Mon Die o que estou fazendo? – Falou entre os dentes.<p>

_So much to love_  
><em>So much to learn<em>  
><em>But I won't be there to teach you, oh<em>  
><em>I know I can be closed<em>  
><em>But I try my best to reach you<em>  
><em>(Tanto para amar<em>  
><em>Tanto para aprender<em>  
><em>Mas eu não estarei lá para ensinar você, oh<em>  
><em>Eu sei eu posso ser fechado<em>  
><em>Mas eu tento meu melhor para alcançar você)<em>

O aquariano derrotado deixou as lágrimas caírem enquanto se sentia uma das criaturas mais inúteis e fracas da terra.  
>–Boa noite meu anjo, je t'aime! – Confessou dolorido enfiando o rosto no travesseiro e se entregando ao cansaço causado pelo choro.<p>

_I'm so sorry, I did not mean_  
><em>To hurt my little girl<em>  
><em>It's beyond me, I cannot carry<em>  
><em>The weight of a heavy world<em>  
><em>So goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, goodnight, goodnight, goodnight<em>  
><em>Goodnight, hope that things work out all right, yeh<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh…<em>  
><em>Yeah…<em>  
><em>(me desculpe, eu não tinha a intenção<em>  
><em>De machucar a minha garotinha<em>  
><em>É além de mim, eu não posso carregar<em>  
><em>o peso de um mundo opressivo<em>  
><em>Então boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, boa noite, boa noite, boa noite<em>  
><em>Boa noite, espero que essas coisas voltem ao normal, yeah<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh<em>  
><em>Yeah)<em>

– Konban wa Degel! - Resmungou Jim antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço.

Tilintar

No dia seguinte Defteros acordou bem cedo, havia muitos compromissos na empresa e precisava chegar bem cedo. Quando desceu de seu quarto em uma bela camisa social verde clara e calça social preta a mesa do café já estava posta. Sentou deliciando-se com frutas, leite e alguns pães. O grego agradeceu Glória pelo banquete com um belo beijo no rosto e quando caminhou para a saída da casa quase caiu duro no chão pela surpresa. Jim o aguardava devidamente arrumada para sair. O gêmeo mais novo fitou-a de cima a baixo sem acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.  
>–Onde pensa que vai desse jeito?<br>–Trabalhar! Estou cansada de ficar trancada aqui, eu preciso sair fazer alguma coisa.  
>– Você está de brincadeira comigo? Você sabe que não pode sair, é perigoso Jim.<br>–É perigoso em qualquer lugar e você sabe disso. Me manter trancada aqui não ajuda e nem adianta nada, se Alone quiser ele irá me encontrar em qualquer lugar ou você acha que ele não sabe onde estou?  
>–Olha aqui mocinha não me deixe mais aflito do que estou só de pensar nisso já tenho a impressão de que vou ter um infarto. Mas e os outros?! Pense neles Jim se for para Óros irá colocar todos eles em risco.<br>–Defteros, eles já estão em risco desde o primeiro dia que pisei lá. Alone já sabe de todos da Óros e eu estar aqui ou lá não fará diferença se ele quiser pegar qualquer um de vocês. Eu não posso ficar trancada aqui o resto da vida. Não posso e não quero então não me peça para continuar trancafiada aqui ou vou enlouquecer.  
>–Eu não vou compactuar com isso Jim e não serei eu a levar você pra Óros. – Rosnou Defteros.<br>–Tudo bem eu não preciso que me leve, eu posso pedir ao Kardia para me pegar aqui, garanto que ele ficará super feliz em me ver progredir.  
>–Nem pense em ligar para aquele escorpiano metido mocinha ou...ou eu...<br>Antes que Defteros pudesse terminar de esbravejar Jim discou para o celular do amigo que berrou tão alto de felicidade que o grego pode ouvir de onde estava. Irritado, saiu quase derrubando a porta e entrando em seu Porsche preto metálico a ponto de ter um ataque dos nervos e de ciúmes. Esmurrou o volante sacando o celular do bolso e ligando para o irmão.

–Aspros! – Quase berrou.  
><strong>–Olá irmão, irritado a essa hora?!<strong> – Ironizou o mais velho  
>–É estou e tenho certeza que você também ficará.<br>**–É mesmo, então nem prefiro saber.**  
>–Ahhh mais terá que saber. Jim está indo para Óros. – Aspros que bebia seu café cuspiu o líquido escuro na tela de seu computador quando ouviu o que o irmão dizia.<br>**– O QUE?** – Berrou o mais velho.

Tilintar.

Kardia levou menos de vinte minutos para buscar Jim, o grego abraçou a ruiva com entusiasmo tirando-a do chão e em seguida distribuindo beijinhos por toda sua face corada. A mesma acabou gargalhando o que deixou o grego ainda mais contente.  
>–Aiiii roux você não sabe como eu fiquei feliz quando me ligou, eu não via a hora de você sair daquela fossa.<br>–É eu percebi, obrigada por ter vindo.  
>– Tsic...não precisa me agradecer, eu só quero que as coisas voltem a ser como antes. Estou cansado de toda essa melancolia.<br>–Você não faz ideia de como EU desejo isso Kardia mais do que qualquer um. – Jim abaixou a cabeça com a face entristecida.  
>Kardia levantou o rosto de Jim com o indicador e sorriu largamente, a ruiva acabou se contagiando e sorriu em resposta e o grego feliz deu a partida seguindo em direção a Óros.<p>

Tilintar.

–É isso mesmo Hakurei ela está vindo para cá. O que eu faço?  
><em><strong>–Nada!<strong>_ – Falou o detetive calmamente.  
>–Como assim? Ela está correndo perigo e não pode ficar andando por aí assim. – Bradou Aspros irritadíssimo.<br>–_**Escuta Aspros, eu não concordei em você e Defteros manterem a Jim trancafiada, isso foi um acordo entre vocês dois e pro seu governo o garoto quer Jim e ele a seguirá para onde for. Mantê-la escondida na casa de Defteros não fará a menor diferença caso ele resolva fazer alguma coisa contra ela.**_  
>–Disso eu já sei, mas e o pessoal? Eles...eles ficaram expostos também.<br>_**– Seus amigos já estão expostos desde o dia em que você optou por "socializar" a Jim fazendo dela parte do seu grupo, nós estamos fazendo todo o possível para pegá-lo, mas precisamos da ajuda da Jim, ela é a única pessoa que sabe quem ele é. E já que ligou, poderíamos marcar outro depoimento para amanhã cedo?**_  
>–Está de brincadeira? Isso só pode ser uma piada, agora a culpa de tudo é minha?<br>_**–Sim é. Aspros você sabia dos riscos e mesmo assim colocou a Jim no meio de seus amigos, isso mostra o quanto se preocupa com eles, agora mantê-la como um animal enjaulado não fará o nosso psicopatazinho mudar de ideia caso ele queira degolar um de vocês. Os homens de Aiacos estão espalhados pelo prédio da Óros e ao redor do quarteirão mandarei homens para reforçar já que o "alvo" está indo bater seu ponto no trabalho hoje, então se me der licença Aspros eu tenho muito o que fazer. Jim tem meu telefone e o de Aiacos e você também, se vir ou ouvir qualquer coisa estranha ligue-nos imediatamente.**_  
>–Hum...Obrigada pela parte que me toca detetive! – Ironizou o grego irritadíssimo.<br>_**–Não tem de que estarei na residência de Defteros amanhã as 9:00h, então até!**_

Aspros bateu o telefone extremamente irritado. Sabia de sua responsabilidade em tudo que estava acontecendo e que em partes tinha culpa sim, mas não havia feito aquilo por mau ou com a intenção de pôr todos em perigo. Teria que ter paciência e esperar o que mais podia fazer?! E também o detetive tinha razão, manter Jim como um bicho preso não era justo e nem faria bem para sua depressão, ela já havia mostrado que estava perdendo a batalha para doença novamente e de repente por conta própria resolver sair era motivo para se sentir aliviado e não irritado, mas também a preocupação e o medo de Jim acabar sendo pega e morta por Alone não era nada boa. Regulus havia sido o primeiro e por sorte ainda estava vivo e se recuperando bem, mesmo que lentamente. Teria que arriscar e confiar nos investigadores e nos policiais que faziam a segurança ali, não tinha outra alternativa.

Ao chegarem na Óros o grupo correu para cumprimentar Jim que havia ficado afastada por duas semanas. Akemi deu um forte abraço em Jim observando o quando ela havia emagrecido nesse meio tempo. Manigold e Asmita fizeram a mesma observação. O indiano parabenizou a ruiva por seu esforço em voltar ao trabalho e não se deixar entregar a depressão.  
>Todos conversavam animadamente e não perceberam quando a porta do elevador se abriu. Degel que olhava o celular e ao ouvir o tom do elevador levantou o rosto e seus olhos se prenderam nos verdes esmeraldas de Jim que se manteve imóvel observando o amado que se manteve da mesma forma. Não esperava encontrá-la ali, mas a surpresa maior foi pela magreza de Jim, haviam se passado duas semanas e ela parecia ter perdido peso por meses, as olheiras marcavam o contorno de seus belos olhos verdes e o cabelo parecia não ter mais o mesmo brilho. Realmente Kardia não havia exagerado quando disse que ela estava mal. O mesmo se deu com Jim, Degel também havido perdido peso, não tanto quando a si e as olheiras deixavam obvio as noites mal dormidas. O francês respirou fundo forçando-se a desviar o olhar, caminhou normalmente passando pelo grupo como se nada estivesse acontecido. Kardia mal pode acreditar no que via, Degel ignorou completamente a presença da amada caminhando até sua mesa com toda sua máscara de frieza. Jim sentiu sua respiração falhar e os olhos marejarem o grupo percebendo a tensão resolveram cada qual voltar para seus lugares. Asmita observou Degel de longe já imaginando como o amigo se sentia. Kardia deu um abraço em Jim que enterrou seu rosto no peito do amigo tentando buscar algum apoio para suas pernas que quase vacilaram em mantê-la de pé.<br>–Olha roux não fica assim okay?! Não liga pra ele, ele é um imbecil. Não deixa isso te abalar por mais difícil que seja, você sabia que ele estaria aqui então seja forte. – Kardia caminhou até a mesa de Jim abraçado a ela.  
>–Eu sei Kardia, só não sabia que seria tão difícil. Ele me ignorou completamente, eu sei que sou um perigo para todos, mas poxa...não pense que seria assim.<br>–Olha você não é um perigo para ninguém e sim aquele "muleque psico", ele que é o perigo, agora engole esse choro e vamos ao trabalho, nada melhor do que um dia cheio de tarefas para ocupar a mente.  
>Kardia depositou um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça de Jim e saiu em direção a sua mesa, a vontade de esganar Degel era tamanha que preferiu nem cumprimentar o amigo, pelo menos por enquanto.<br>Aspros irritado chamou Jim em sua sala onde tiveram uma conversa um tanto tensa, assim como foi com Defteros. Jim explicou suas razões ao grego que no fim acabou cedendo, havia prometido que faria qualquer coisa pelo bem estar da "protegida" incluindo correr certos riscos, então se era ali que Jim se sentia bem então era ali que a manteria. Aproveitando a oportunidade Defteros mais irritado e enciumado do que nunca pediu a Jim que adiantasse o máximo possível de seu trabalho que estava muito atraso já que ela queria trabalhar, a ruiva acabou tão atarefada durante o dia que nem percebeu o quando Degel se esforçava em focar-se em seu trabalho, mal havia dormido a noite de tanto pensar nela e no dia seguinte lá estava bem diante de seus olhos e apenas alguns passos de distância, mas o orgulho e a teimosia estavam trabalhando a todo vapor para manter Degel afastado do que tanto queria.  
>Já havia perdido as contas de quantas copos d'água e cafés já havia tomado por conta da ansiedade. Em seu 10º café, Degel suspirou pesadamente enquanto aguardava seu expresso ficar pronto. A máquina após terminar apitou sinalizando que o café estava pronto. Com calma retirou o copo e caminhou observando o líquido fumegante se movimentar com a paleta descartável que mexia seu café, distraído – o que era raro- não percebeu quando Jim corria (como sempre) também distraída em direção a impressora e em questão de segundo o copo praticamente explodiu com o impacto dos corpos se chocando. A ruiva desesperada com tanto trabalho acabou não olhando por onde andava e acabou por repetir a cena de alguns meses atrás.<br>Degel olhou espantando para a camisa, para as mãos e para o rosto de Jim que o observava da mesma maneira e antes que ela tentasse repetir o ato de concertar a burrada o francês passou rapidamente por ela em direção a um dos banheiros sem dizer uma só palavra.  
>A ruiva sentiu uma dor lacerante esmagar seu peito, não por ter repetido a burrada de dar um banho de café em Degel e sim por ter sido ignorada tão friamente, nem mesmo a sujeira de café fizera com que Degel perdesse a frieza e lhe dirigisse nem que fosse um esporro.<p>

A japonesa passou a mão no rosto e nos cabelos pensando no que fazer, estava desesperada, sabia que devia se manter o mais longe possível do "cubo de gelo", mas não conseguia. Precisava falar com ele, explicar tudo e dizer o quanto precisava dele ao seu lado, mesmo sabendo o quanto podia ser perigo e difícil para ele.

No banheiro onde Degel tentava limpar toda sujeira, Manigold que fazias suas necessidades biológicas nº 1 ficou de boca aberta quando viu Jim invadir o banheiro masculino sem nenhuma cerimônia.

–Manigold, sai! – Ordenou Jim  
>O italiano olhou com cara de bobo para Jim e depois para Degel que engoliu em seco.<br>–Eu posso pelo guardar meu pinto e lavar as mãos?! – Perguntou Manigold.  
>–É logico que pode, mas anda logo. – Ordenou Jim<br>Assim que o italiano saiu, Jim trancou a porta do banheiro pouco se importando se alguém pudesse ter visto.  
>–Olha o fato de eu estar sendo alvo de um louco não quer dizer que precise me ignorar dessa forma. – Jim aproximou-se de Degel que somente a olhou de canto de olho.<br>_"Pelos deuses, se mantenha longe de mim ou...non sei o que posso fazer."_ – Pensou Degel ainda limpando a camisa.  
>–Non estou ignorando você por esse motivo, sei que non tem culpa. – Volveu Degel sem deixar cair a máscara de frieza. – Estou fazendo isso porque mentiu.<br>– Eu não menti, eu... omiti é diferente.  
>–Para mim é a mesma coisa chéri.<br>–Eu ia te contar, eu juro. Quando eu acordei você tinha sumido do hospital, eu tentei falar com você por dias e você não retornou minhas ligações e também não me procurou. Como eu podia te contar se eu nem conseguia ao menos falar com você pelo telefone?!  
>– Você teve bastante tempo para se abrir comigo, mas isso non vem ao caso agora. Já está feito e Aspros e principalmente Defteros fizeram questão de resolver tudo para o seu melhor bem estar. – Disse Degel com a voz fria enquanto esfregava um pedaço de papel na camisa.<br>–Eu não sou o Aspros e muito menos o Defteros ta bom?! – A ruiva retirou algumas folhas de papel e embebeu em um pouco de sabão líquido e água. – Deixa eu te ajudar a limpar isso. – Disse segurando a camisa de Degel que ergue a mão em sinal de protesto.  
>–Non precisa eu faço isso, eu sei me cuidar. – Volveu ríspido, mas Jim não se intimou.<br>–Me faz um favor?! Tira logo essa camisa pra eu dar um jeito nessa sujeira. - Degel franziu o cenho pela forma mandona como a ruiva falava.  
>–Eu já disse que non precisa, é melhor você sair daqui antes que alguém venha aqui Jim.<br>–Degel cala a droga da boca e tira a PORCARIA da camisa?! Sua teimosia está me irritando. – Os dois se encararam como dois felinos prestes a cair em uma briga sangrenta. Por um segundo os olhos de Degel vacilaram e desviaram-se para os lábios rosados.  
>–Anda tira, já vi você nu diversas vezes não tem do que se envergonhar. – A voz saiu melancólica.<br>Jim levou as mãos aos botões da camisa de Degel desabotoando um por um, o francês derrotado sentiu seus pelos se arrepiarem quando se viu livre da peça e corou quando os olhos verdes passearam por seu peito desnudo.  
>–Eu non estou envergonhado, só...non quero que se preocupe com isso. –Falou Degel sem jeito.<br>–Bom infelizmente eu me preocupo e não é trabalho nenhum concertar mais uma das minhas burradas, já derramei café em você uma vez e até hoje não paguei seu almoço, então como já estou te devendo não me custa tentar limpar sua camisa. – Disse Jim com a voz melancólica, fazendo Degel engolir em seco.  
><em>"Que vontade de abraça-la, Deus...me dê forças!"<em>– Pensou

Jim sacodiu a camisa com força entregando-a para Degel que não conseguia mais controlar seus olhos que teimavam em fixar-se no rosto cabisbaixo.  
>–Toma. Veste, está um pouco húmida, mas acho que dá pra aguentar até a hora de sairmos. – Jim ajeitou a gola da camisa e em seguida começou a colocar os botões em seus lugares.<br>–Você emagreceu. – Disse baixo Degel sem parar de reparar no rosto de Jim.  
>–Você também. – Devolveu.<br>–A propósito, seu celular ficou comigo.  
>–Eu sei, por que não enviou por Kardia já que não queria me ver?! – Jim deslizou as mãos pelo tecido macio da camisa húmida ajeitando no corpo do amado.<br>– Eu nunca disse isso chéri.  
>–Não disse, mas agiu com tal. – Jim deixou suas mãos pousarem levemente nos ombros de Degel que já não tinha mais forças para repelir qualquer contato que fosse.<br>– É necessário...as vezes...fazermos coisas ou...tomarmos certas atitudes.

A voz de Degel saiu com certa dificuldade ao sentir o corpo de Jim roçar ao seu, o tecido molhado e frio causou um choque quando o corpo quente encostou no seu mesmo por cima da roupa. A ruiva olhava com desejo para o francês enquanto seus dedos se perdiam nos cabelos macios do mesmo. Jim mordeu o lábio inferior sensualmente ao mesmo tempo em que aproximava seu rosto ao rosto de Degel até suas testas se encontrarem. O aquariano sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e apoiou as mãos uma de cada lado do corpo de Jim na pia de mármore.  
>–Estou com saudades mon amour! – Sussurrou Jim extremamente sexy, fazendo Degel fechar os olhos na tentativa de fugir daquela tentação.<br>–Chéri s'il vous plaît, non faça isso. - Pediu em tom de suplica.  
>–Diz que sente minha falta? Diga que está como eu. Que não aguenta mais ficar longe de mim do mesmo jeito que eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você. Eu sei que é perigoso, mas eu não aguento mais ficar longe de você. Eu sei que errei com você em não ter contado, mas... – Fez uma pausa. – Fica comigo Degel? Fica? – Sussurrou deixando seus lábios roçarem levemente nos lábios entreabertos do amado.<br>Sem pensar mais em nada Degel segurou a nuca de Jim com firmeza e se apossou dos lábios que tanto amava com tamanho desejo e vontade como nunca sentiu antes. Jim sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e só não foi ao chão por que Degel rodeou sua cintura mantendo-a de pé. Beijaram-se loucamente, desesperadamente até o ar lhes faltar.  
>O lugar parecia pequeno tamanho o calor que começava a tomar conta dali. Jim sentiu seu corpo formigar de prazer quando Degel apertou com força seus quadris forçando seu corpo a roçar na ereção despontada sob a calça social. Jim olhou com luxuria para o volume na calça do francês e sem pensar inverteu as posições, fazendo Degel se recostar na pia de mármore. Sorriu um sorriso safado que fez o aquariano estremecer, ajoelhou de frente a ele puxando o cinto da calça com força. Degel arregalou os olhos assustado com a atitude da garota.<br>–Jim non ainda estamos na Óros, non podemos... Ahhhhhh...chéri...isso... é...é...loucura...pelos deuses.  
>Degel se apoiou como pode na pia. Jim não deu a mínima para que o outro falava e abocanhou com fome a ereção gotejante do amado. Sugando e lambendo toda a extensão que pulsava forte e quente em sua boca. O francês mordia os lábios para não soltar nenhum gemido, pois era óbvio que os outros estavam de orelhas em pé depois que a ruiva invadiu e expulsou Manigold do banheiro se trancando com Degel lá. Lógico que ninguém interrompeu até por que todos torciam para que o casal se acertassem.<br>Jim continuou sugando com força e ânsia a ereção do amado que não suportava mais segurar o orgasmo. Involuntariamente suas mãos foram de encontro aos fios rubros guiando a felação, sua sanidade já havia ido embora há muito tempo, seus quadris se moviam em direção a boca quente e molhada que sugava seu sexo sem o menor pudor e sem aguentar mais gozou. Gozou como nunca havia gozado, aquela situação louca e a saudade misturada causaram um misto de prazer indescritível, um gemido baixo e estrangulado escapou de sua garganta dolorida por segura os gemidos que forçavam passagem para ecoar pelo banheiro que agora parecia extremamente quente. Jim quase engasgou, mas solveu todo o líquido quente e agridoce do amado não deixando nada escapar, dividindo com Degel seu próprio gosto.  
>–Você é maluca roux. – Sussurrou Degel com a respiração descompassada.<br>–Eu quero sair daqui. – Devolveu Jim  
>– Saia, pegue suas coisas e sem dizer nada e nem se despedir de ninguém, desça pelas escadas até o 4º andar, pegue o elevador e me encontre no saguão. Estarei lá no máximo em 10 minutos.<br>Jim deixou seus olhos dançarem pelo rosto corado de Degel que a empurrou levemente para que pudesse lavar o rosto. A ruiva saiu rápido correndo até sua mesa e pegando suas coisas de qualquer maneira. O grupo estranhou aquela atitude. "Ihhh eu acho que a briga foi feia." – Sussurrou Mathure para El Cid que nem deu bola.  
>Fez conforme Degel havia dito, desceu correndo pelas escadas até o 4º andar e em seguida chamou o elevador onde desceu até o saguão de entrada do prédio da Óros. Como havia dito, o francês chegou com o semblante fechado segurando no pulso de Jim e arrastando-a consigo até o estacionamento.<p>

Continua...


	12. Decisão

Degel nunca dirigiu tão apressadamente em toda sua vida como naquele momento. Correu para casa com Jim que brincava com seu pescoço, ouvido e tudo que tinha direito não dando folga. Ao chegar, entrou como um foguete em sua garagem e em seguida adentrou porta adentro aos beijos, caminhou agarrado a Jim até a bancada da cozinha sem desgrudar dos lábios macios ao qual sentia tanta falta. A vontade insana que o acometia o fez esquecer tudo ao seu redor. Desgrudou os lábios e deitou Jim na bancada da cozinha encaixando-se entre suas pernas, sem parar de distribuir beijos famintos e mordidas pelo pescoço, colo, tudo que podia. A ruiva enlaçou a cintura do francês com as penas sentindo a ereção pulsante roçar em sua feminilidade o que causo um gemido abafado de ambos. Degel segurou o tecido fino da blusa justa arrancando com força quase de uma vez deixando Jim livre daquela peça indesejada. Parou somente por alguns segundos observando com desejo a pele branca se arrepiar pelo golpe de ar frio na pele quente. Voltou a abocanhar o pescoço, o colo, mordiscando os seios por cima do top fazendo o mamilo arrepiar-se pelas carícias e a ruiva arquear as costas e gemer de prazer com aquilo. Era louco, insano, quase insuportável a vontade de ser possuída por aquele ser magnífico de longos cabelos oliva. Não havia tido muitos parceiros em sua péssima vida, mas os poucos que tivera nenhum havia chegado a tal ponto. Havia momentos em que achava que poderia morrer somente com aquilo e que se isso ocorresse estaria satisfeita. Sentia seu corpo em chamas, quente, e extremamente sensível, as mãos que percorriam afoitas seu corpo pareciam em brasas, marcando e queimando como ferro quente. Levou as mãos desesperadas a gola da camisa do francês puxando com força, arrebentando metade dos botões, Degel franziu o cenho com aquela atitude, mas pouco se importou, não queria pensar em uma simples camisa justo naquela hora, segurou os fios rubros com força, mas ao mesmo tempo com delicadeza e se afundou nos lábios entreaberto e avermelhados de Jim para em seguida voltar a afundar-se na pele leitosa novamente, sugando, beijando e lambendo tudo que podia, depositando ali marcas daquela loucura. Jim arrancou o top que usava desesperada segurando forte a mão do francês que bolinava seu seio mostrando a ele como queria que a tocasse enquanto se contorcia e gemia em desespero por mais contado. Degel desceu deixando um rastro de saliva e pequenas marcas até umbigo de Jim, uma de suas mãos segurava com força a coxa esquerda apalpando e apertando por cima da caça Jeans justa e a outra apalpava deliciosamente o seio direito enquanto sua língua brincava deliciosamente alternando entre o umbigo e a barriga que se contraia involuntariamente enquanto Jim gemia e segurava com força os fios macios do amado.

De repente, o som de uma tossida forte tirou os amantes do frenesi. Degel parou o que fazia levantando devagar os olhos sem sair da posição assim como Jim que somente levantou a cabeça observando de cabeça para baixo a figura de Madeleine que não esboçava nenhuma reação. Degel rapidamente levantou-se assim como Jim que só teve tempo de pegar o resto de sua blusa e cobrir os seios agarrando-se ao francês que observava atônito a pobre senhora caminhar vagarosamente pela cozinha assim como Jim que ficou de boca aberta.

–Desculpe senhor Marchand. Esqueci minhas chaves. – A senhora, caminhou calmamente até o armário, pegando o molho de chaves que havia esquecido antes de sair.

Degel e Jim mantiveram-se paralisados, sem dizer uma só palavra. A senhora agia com se aquela cena fosse coisa mais normal que havia visto caminhando em direção ao casal, segurou levemente o rosto estupidamente vermelho de Jim depositando um beijo suave em sua bochecha e em seguida, repetiu o ato com Degel que não conseguia proferir nenhuma palavra se quer. A senhora, após despedir-se, caminhou calmamente até a saída com um sorrisinho sapeca no rosto informando a Degel que chegaria bem cedo no dia seguinte. Quando a porta se fechou os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundo tentando processar o que havia acabado de acontecer até Jim cair na gargalhada levando Degel consigo, não sabiam se riam de vergonha, nervoso ou da reação inesperada de Madeleine.

– Ela sempre reage assim com esses tipos de coisas? – Perguntou Jim ofegante entre as risadas.

–Non sei. – Respondeu Degel dando de ombros.

–Como assim não sabe?! – Perguntou Jim olhando nos olhos do outro.

– Eu non sei, é a primeira vez que isso acontece. – Respondeu Degel ofegante.

Jim caiu na gargalhada outra vez fazendo Degel rir consigo. Realmente Degel havia ficado tão desesperado que havia esquecido completamente que Madeleine ainda poderia estar em sua casa. Não era tão tarde até por que eles haviam "fugido" da Óros o que acabou acarretando aquele "encontro" inesperado.

–E então o que fazemos agora? Tomamos café? – Perguntou Jim com a voz carregada de ironia.

–Você quem decide chéri, eu...- Degel apertou um pouco o corpo de Jim contra o seu fazer ambos os corpos se arrepiarem e o baixo ventre do francês latejar contra a fenda quente de Jim que soltou um gemido abafado. – Non me importo de continuar.

–Que bom... eu achei que o susto pudesse...ter feito você...- Jim fez uma pausa que fez o francês arquear uma das sobrancelhas. – Bom...você sabe.

–Está brincando chéri?! Depois que se três semanas de ausência.

Degel sorriu malicioso guiando as pernas de Jim para que se prendessem novamente em sua cintura, segurando firme em suas coxas, caminhou aos beijos e notando como ela havia ficado mais leve não gostando nada daquilo, mas nada disse deixaria para sermões em outra hora, já havia sido interrompido uma vez e não queria uma segunda de jeito nenhum. Depositou o corpo de Jim na cama carinhosamente olhando fundo nos olhos verdes nublados de desejo, assim como os seus_**. **__"Pelos deuses isso é insano demais, como posso estar tão louco assim por alguém em tão pouco tempo?!"_ Pensou observando cada detalhe do rosto bonito, acariciando a face com carinho, Jim fechou os olhos se deliciando com o contato esfregando o rosto na mão macia como um gatinho satisfeito em receber carinho.

–Que feitiço você usou? – Sussurrou Degel deixando seus lábios roçarem pelos lábios avermelhados. Jim abriu os olhos devagar os deixando dançar pelo rosto andrógeno do europeu.

–O mesmo que o seu. – Respondeu somente.

Sem mais, Degel tomou os lábios macios com carinho, provando cada canto daquela boca que procurava afoita a sua, suas mãos agora voltavam a passear pelo corpo da amada sentindo a textura macia de sua pele, os seios macios, as costelas levemente aparentes devido à perda de peso, desceu os lábios degustando um de cada vez os mamilos rosados ouvindo os gemidos longínquos que escapavam dos lábios de Jim, marcando com beijos a pela branca até chegar ao cos da calça. Retirou dessa vez sem pressa a peça observando com desejo cada detalhe para novamente continuar a degustar o sabor loucamente viciante que aquela pele tinha, provou tudo que podia mãos, dedos, pescoço, coxas, pés, tudo com calma e maestria. Jim observava com prazer as ações de Degel.

– Vem! – Chamou estendendo a mão para o amado que a segurou beijando a palma com delicadeza. – Não quero mais esperar nenhum segundo.

Degel tomou os lábios macios com volúpia enquanto sentia-a enterrar na cavidade quente de Jim que gemia dentro do beijo, cravando as unhas nas costas do aquariano que somente franziu o cenho pela dor, movimentando-se devagar e ritmado. Não tinha pressa, queria prolongar o prazer o quanto pudesse as duas semanas que haviam passado pareciam ter sido meses longe dela e depois de cair em tentação havia confessado a si mesmo que não poderia mais viver sem aquilo, havia acontecido o que Asmita havia alertado sua vida não era mais sua, suas vontades não lhe pertenciam mais e em sua mente só havia uma coisa, Jim Kinneas e nada mais.

Jim olhava com luxúria e carinho dentro dos olhos violetas enquanto palavras de prazer saiam estranguladas de sua garganta incentivando ainda mais o aquariano a continuar aumentando a velocidade e a intensidade das investidas, fazendo o corpo abaixo de si sacolejar no ritmo das estocadas, assim como o ranger da cama que ecoava pelo quarto. As unhas cravadas nas costas suadas do aquariano deixavam marcas profundas e vermelhas, os cabelos molhados pelo suor de sexo tocavam suavemente seu corpo causando arrepios contínuos, o som das respirações ofegantes e os corações que pareciam retumbar dentro do peito. Degel puxou Jim para seu colo e apoiou-se em seus cotovelos para observar melhor o corpo dela subir e descer em seu falo pulsante sem que os olhos se desprendessem. Jim apoiava-se em seu abdome sentindo os gominhos deliciosos que possuía molhados pelo suor que transbordava da pele dele, gemendo e clamando por mais daquilo enquanto sentia os famosos espasmos quererem tomar conta do seu corpo, o aquariano percebendo que ela não aguentaria por muito tempo, segurou com firmeza a cintura fina aumentando ainda mais o ritmo da cavalgada assim como os gemidos da ruiva que aumentaram significativamente o que fez Degel suspirar de prazer com as expressões sôfregas e prazerosas que estampavam o rosto molhado, os fios vermelhos colados na face, nos braços e nas costas desciam como cascatas de sangue.

– Eu...ãhhnnnnnn...Ahhhhh...De...Deg...Degel...não aguento...não aguento mais!

Jim soltou um gemido alto e longo, fechando os olhos com força e enterrando as unhas com força involuntariamente na carne branca de Degel, sentindo seu corpo convulsionar e estremecer de prazer pelo forte orgasmo. Degel abraçou forte o corpo de Jim, sentindo seu corpo espasmar também pelo forte orgasmo que o tomou forçando seus músculos a retesarem e em seguida espasmarem pelo clímax, sua visão se escureceu por alguns segundos e uma tonteira típica o deixou agarrado ainda mais ao abraço como se buscasse algum apoio para não cair, mesmo sabendo que estava na cama. As respirações ofegantes devagar foram se acalmando assim como os corações acelerados. Jim retribuiu o abraço com carinho deixando seus dedos se perder nos fios molhados do amado que agora descansava a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o retumbar do coração assim como a respiração dele se acalmar aos poucos.

– Nunca pensei que sentiria tanto a falta de alguém como senti de você. – Deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça do francês. – Teve momentos em que pensei que iria morrer. – Degel soltou o ar fortemente pelo nariz seguido de uma risada curta e baixa.

– É mesmo?! – Disse frio, mas sentindo uma alegria gostosa tomar conta de seu peito.

–Sim! Eu... senti muito sua falta. Quando acordei no hospital e você não estava lá... pensei que...que nunca mais o veria, você nunca me atendia e sempre...sempre as ligações caiam na caixa postal, perdi as contas de quantos recados eu deixei e você não retornou...eu queria tanto... – Degel movimentou a cabeça olhando para o rosto de Jim a interrompendo seu discurso.

–Sessenta e três– Confessou.

–O..o...o...que?! – Perguntou Jim com espanto.

–Foram sessenta e três recados chéri e eu ouvi cada um deles. – Jim fitou o rosto cansado do francês sem acreditar, não fazia a menor ideia de que havia deixado tantos recados e muito menos que ele havia ouvido se quer um deles.

–Olha chéri, pardon eu non sou bom com palavras com o Kardia que diz exatamente o que pensa e o que sente, mas eu quero que saiba que... é recíproco da minha parte. – Confessou ruborizado.

Jim sorriu sentindo uma alegria crescer sem tamanho dentro do peito, tudo bem que não era exatamente o que gostaria de ouvir, mas aquilo já era uma evolução, ainda mais para alguém tão fechado quando Degel, ela o amava e se ele havia confessado que seus sentimos eram recíprocos isso significava que...

–Eu te amo! – Sussurrou gostosamente no ouvido de Degel, que se sentiu estremecer com a confissão. Não estava acostumado com aquilo, ainda mais vindo assim, pra si lógico, tão repente. Sua mente rapidamente começou a processar algo e mesmo que ela lhe dissesse que deviria dizer exatamente o que sentia as palavras não saiam, não o que realmente queria dizer.

– Que bom chéri. – Foram as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca. – _Merde, non acredito que disse isso! _– Pensou fechando os olhos com força não acreditando que havia dito aquilo.

Jim sentiu um frio no estômago e uma melancolia querer se abater sobre si, fechou os olhos com força não acreditando no que havia escutado. Engoliu o choro e com calma afastou-se do francês dando um sorriso sem graça e levantando em seguida catando suas peças de roupas, o europeu sentiu todo o sangue de seu corpo ser bombeado para sua face, a boca ficar seca e as mãos molhadas de suor. Sabia que não havia dito o que realmente queria e muito menos o que ela queria ouvir e isso seria um problema.

– Aonde vai? – Perguntou sem graça.

–Vou pra casa, já está meio tarde e... eu sai sem avisar, com certeza Defteros está uma fera...e Aspros também.

Jim falou tentando manter a naturalidade sem deixar transparecer o quanto havia ficado afetada com aquilo. Não queria forçar nada com o francês, mas infelizmente não havia ficado nada contente em ouvir aquelas palavras simples e como sempre frias. O outro ficou somente observando a ruiva terminar de se vestir sem saber o que fazer, sua mente processava mil coisas a serem ditas, mas nada saia de sua boca e quando ela terminou, somente olhou e sorriu acenando com a mão sumindo pela porta. Degel sentiu o ar lhe faltar enquanto ouvia os passos dela se distanciar, não era aquilo que queria dizer, não era então, porque não conseguia? Passou a mãos nos cabelos exacerbadamente pensando no que faria, sabia que se ela saísse agora podia nunca mais voltar, resolveu por fim não pensar sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente segurando o lençol na cintura e sem pensar correu tropeçando nas próprias pernas.

No andar de baixo Jim havia acabado de achar o que restava de sua blusa, vestindo-a como dava seguindo para saída. Quando segurou na maçaneta para sair sentiu os braços fortes de Degel rodearem seu corpo com força impedindo-a de se mover, a respiração quente e ofegante batia freneticamente em sua nuca assim como o tremor das mãos em volta do seu corpo.

–Non vá embora, s'il vous plaît*! – A voz sôfrega sussurrada do francês fez Jim estremecer. – Fica...no...non...vai embora chéri. – Pediu com a voz entrecortada fazendo Jim suspirar.

–Eu não posso ficar. – Mentiu engolindo em seco. – Se eu não voltar... Defteros vai...

–Droga Jim para de falar no Defteros! – Bradou Degel se afastando. – Por que você tem que falar dele toda hora? – Falou com desdenho e ciúmes. – Non quero que vá embora.

Jim virou observando a atitude sem jeito do aquariano tentando entender por que com ele as coisas tinham que ser da maneira mais difícil?!

– Por quê? Por que quer que eu fique? – Jim cruzou os braços olhando séria para Degel que parecia perdido com aquilo. Será que o fato de só pedir para que ela ficasse não era suficiente? Ahhh por que mulheres eram tão complicadas?

–Po...por...por que? Por que...por...por que oui. – Balbuciou sentindo uma vontade enorme de cavar um buraco e se enfiar nele.

Jim franziu o cenho descruzando aos braços, respirou fundo e virou-se na direção da porta segurando firme a maçaneta. Degel engoliu em seco quando a porta se abriu e sem pensar quase gritou.

– Eu te amo! – Disse em quase em um grito passando a mão nos cabelos, enquanto a outra ainda mantinha o lençol ao redor de sua cintura. Jim parou novamente, sentindo um frio subir por sua espinha arrepiando os pelos de sua nuca, Deus como queria ouvir aquilo. Mas não, ainda não era assim que seria. Olhou de canto de olho séria observando no rosto do francês o nervosismo explícito.

– Não precisa forçar desse jeito Degel. – Volveu Jim com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas. O francês abriu a boca incrédulo, havia feito um esforço tremendo para finalmente desabafar o que sentia e ela simplesmente dizia que estava forçando?

–Ta de brincadeira comigo chéri?! Você...você non sabe...você non faz ideia de como isso é difícil pra mim, eu...eu sou...eu sou simplesmente péssimo com palavras e...- Passou a mão novamente nos cabelos ameaçando subir as escadas. – E quando eu...finalmente digo para você o que...o que...o que sinto você...você...diz que estou forçando? E eu sou lá homem pra forçar alguma coisa Jim?! – Fitou o rosto de Jim que observava com ar de espanto o nervosismo do outro, que falava e andava de um lado para o outro como se não soubesse para onde ir, até que parou olhando fixamente para o rosto vermelho que tentava prender uma gargalhada.

–Non! – Disse incrédulo apontando para Jim que tentou segurar, mas não conseguiu, acabou rindo um pouco alto demais.

–Non acredito que fez isso Jim! – O francês irritado, saiu pisando duro vermelho como um tomate subindo as escadas praticamente marchando. Na verdade estava mais envergonhado do que propriamente com raiva. Jim começou a rir alto o que irritou ainda mais o outro.

– Degel esperar! – Chamou Jim ainda rindo da situação. – Você fica lindo assim envergonhado sabia?! Não me dê as costas ou irei embora hein?! – Berrou Jim tentando prender a risada.

–Ahhhh...faça o que quiser Jim, eu já non me importo mais! – Gritou do quarto batendo a porta atrás de si.

Jim sacudiu a cabeça rindo, o plano de Kardia havia dado certo de novo, não era justo e sabia que ele ficaria irritado, mas havia funcionado. Nada como a chantagem emocional feminina da mulher que ama para por pra fora o que realmente sentia.

Flash back

_–**Kardia isso não vai dar certo! – Jim tentou sair, mas foi impedida por Kardia.**_

_–**Não me vem com essa falou?! Olha eu conheço Degel e sei que vai funcionar diga a ele como realmente se sente de verdade, lógico que conhecendo o idiota como conheço irá se segurar e não dirá nada então, faça chantagem emocional, eu tenho certeza que quando ele ver esses lindos olhinhos verdes marejados e essa carinha de anjo safado triste ele vai se derreter igual um iceberg no deserto. – Gargalhou no final.**_

_–**Kardia ele nem olhou pra mim, me ignorou como uma porta e você acha que "chantagem emocional" vai funcionar com ele?! Tenha dó! **_

_–**Ahh sim lógico que não funcionaria se fosse feita por qualquer um. Mas ela não será feita por "qualquer um" e sim por ninguém menos que você minha lindinha. Degel te ama e eu sei disso ele só não sabe como dizer e nem como agir. Ele só precisa de um incentivo e nada melhor do que a chantagem emocional feita pela mulher que ama. Ele pode ser frio, sério, o KCT a quatro, mas ele tem coração e você quem manda nele Jim. Ele ignorou você por telefone e aqui ele fez tipinho na frente de todos, ficou óbvio pela cara de bunda que ele fez quando te viu do elevador, mas ele não vai conseguir fazer isso por muito tempo, eu conheço aquele picolé melhor do que ninguém. –Argumentou o grego.**_

_–**Kardia, acorda! Degel é a frieza em pessoa isso não vai dar certo e...e se ele me ignorar outra vez ou...ou...odiar o fato de saber o que sinto por ele eu acho que...que...eu me amarro em uma pedra e me jogo de um penhasco e você vai carregar a culpa pela minha morte pelo resto da sua vida, seu grego teimoso. – Falou Jim entre os dentes apontando o indicador na face do grego que segurou seu dedo e ameaçou morder, fazendo a ruiva puxar a mão rapidamente. **_

_–**Escuta para de ser teimosa também tá?! Faça o que te falei e se não funcionar, eu lhe prometo que...que...que... – Fez uma pausa. – Pagarei seu almoço por um ano e farei tudo que você quiser. **_

_**Jim levantou uma sobrancelha em dúvida fitando bem o rosto de Kardia por um tempo. **_

_–**E ai? Vai arregar? – Provou Kardia. **_

_– **Olha se não funcionar você terá que me servir café na cama, limpar minha mesa e lamber o chão que piso por um ano inteiro entendeu?! **_

_**Volveu Jim com as mãos na cintura. Kardia gargalhou de felicidade, sabia que já havia ganhado a aposta, Degel estava por um fio e isso era nítido para alguém como ele que o conhecia melhor do que ninguém e nada como fazer uma aposta tendo a certeza da vitória garantida. **_

_–**Feito! – Voltou para mão para Jim com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto que apertou com força selando a aposta. **_

_Final do flashback. _

–Grego safado! – Sorriu.

Jim subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do quarto devagar, olhando com cuidado onde a "fera" estava. Entrou sorrateiramente observando o francês tentando relaxar na banheira. Riu consigo mesma lembrando-se do aquariano andando de um lado para o outro confuso na sala começando então a se despir, caminhando em seguida em direção à banheira. O francês lógico ouviu quando a porta do quarto havia se fechado e sabia que ela estava ali e no fundo ficou feliz por ela não ter ido embora realmente, mas como um bom aquariano teimoso, não daria o braço a torce. Manteve os olhos fechado de início sentindo a água da banheira se movimentar devagar, Jim ficou em pé observando o rosto sério sem dizer nenhuma palavra até Degel finalmente abrir os olhos fitando o corpo nu de Jim de cima a baixo. A ruiva sorriu levemente enquanto passava levemente seu pé direito na perna de Degel que se manteve impassível. Jim caminhou e sentou-se no colo do amado pousando em seguida a cabeça em seu peito, ouvindo o som gostoso do coração do aquariano.

– Isso foi ideia do Kardia non foi?! – Perguntou calmamente quebrando o silêncio.

–Não quero falar sobre ele agora. – Respondeu Jim no mesmo tom.

– Eu sabia. – Resmungou Degel finalmente se rendendo e envolvendo Jim em um abraço.

– Eu...e agora Degel o que será de nós? – Jim levantou o rosto fitando os olhos interrogativos de Degel. – Eu...eu estou sendo perseguida e...e...sou um perigo pra qualquer um que ficar próximo de mim. Eu temo por você e também sei que eu não devia, mas eu não quero me afastar de você de novo. – Confessou sofregamente.

Degel respirou fundo apertando o abraço onde Jim se aconchegou ainda mais. Ficou em silencio por alguns minutos somente colocando as ideias no lugar, até que finalmente resolveu finalmente dizer o que achava.

–Jim...olha para mim. – Jim obedeceu observando com atenção as palavras do francês. – Eu tenho duas condições pra você. A primeira eu quero saber de tudo. Tudo desde o inicio, como isso tudo começou e por que ainda está desse jeito, tudo entendeu?!

Jim tentou abaixar a cabeça em uma tentativa inútil de fugir daquilo, odiava tocar naquele assunto e saber que teria que contar tintin por tintin para Degel seria um martírio.

–Non tente fugir do assunto escondendo o rosto embaixo de sua franja. – Passou as mãos molhadas na farta franja de Jim molhando-a e deixando o rosto bem visível, assim como seu olhar de aflição. – Terá que me dizer tudo Jim, non quero que me esconda uma vírgula se quer. Fui claro o suficiente ou terei que desenhar?

Meio hesitante Jim pensou por alguns segundo até finalmente acenar positivamente com a cabeça o que fez Degel sorrir levemente.

–Ótimo! Segunda condição: Quero que saia da casa de Defteros.

Jim arregalou os olhos com espanto sem entender aquela "condição" imposta pelo europeu que até então não esboçava nenhuma reação. A ruiva sentiu-se perdida, sem saber o que dizer. Sair da casa de Defteros significava voltar para casa e ficar mais sozinha do que já estava, pois querendo ou não na casa do grego, havia a companhia de Glória e a noite do próprio Defteros e o pior, voltar para casa significava, além disso, ficar muito mais expostas a Alone que somente esperava uma oportunidade.

– Eu não posso sair da casa do Defteros! Pra onde eu iria? Não posso voltar pra casa isso...isso seria suicido eu ficaria completamente sozinha e...e...- Degel interrompeu pondo um dedo nos lábios de Jim fazendo com que ela ficasse em silêncio.

–Eu non disse que era para você voltar para sua casa, eu disse que era pra sair da casa e Defteros. Eu sei muito bem e nem quero que fique sozinha.

– Bom eu posso conversar com Aspros e...quem sabe ficar na casa dele em vez de Defteros.

Jim mordeu o lábio pensativa, conhecia o grego e ele fizera a maior questão que ficasse em sua casa e dizer que iria sair para morar com Aspros assim a pedido de Degel seria uma afronta.

–Nem com Aspros. – Afirmou Degel sério.

–O que? E...e...pra onde você quer que eu vá? Eu não tenho ninguém, você sabe disso!

–Vai ficar aqui...na minha casa! Quero você de baixo das minhas vistas.

Jim sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida não acreditando no que havia ouvido. Degel nem ao menos perguntou se ela queria ou se poderia, simplesmente confirmou e praticamente mandou que ali em sua casa era onde ela ficaria. Pensou em algum momento que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira, mas a expressão séria de Degel não deixava que isso fosse possível.

– Eu...eu...eu...mo..mo...morar? Aqui? Com...com...com você? – Balbuciou Jim atônita.

–Oui! – Respondeu corado. – Non...non acho que esteja segura na casa de Defteros, afinal ele passa mais tempo na Óros do que em casa propriamente e Glória, pobre Glória non acho que ela tenha condições de cuidar de você. Olhe pra você. – Degel levantou os braços de Jim olhando para suas costelas aparentes fazendo Jim corar violentamente. – Você só ficou esse tempo na casa dele e está pele e osso, é assim que ele cuida de você?! Imagino se non cuidasse!

No fundo o que o ciúme Degel não queria era Jim e Defteros sozinho no mesmo ambiente, sabia das intenções do gêmeo mais novo e que quando soubesse que ele e Jim haviam reatado ficaria furioso e com certeza faria investidas pesadas para ficar com ela. O francês enciumado e com razão não iria nem se querer pensar na possibilidade de manter os dois de baixo do mesmo teto, saber que Jim dormiria embaixo do mesmo teto de alguém que a cobiçava dia e noite era demais para sua frieza, tudo bem que Defteros era integro e justo e jamais a forçaria a algo que não quisesse, mas pedir que ela fosse para casa e corresse o risco de ser morta por conta de seus ciúmes não era correto e muito menos para casa de Aspros que como um bom irmão mais velho iria com certeza sair em defesa do irmão mais novo colocando Degel em desvantagem. Então já que ela não tinha para onde ir e ele, Degel fazia questão que ela deixasse a casa dos Eyfyis nada mais justo e correto do que ela ficar ali bem embaixo de suas vistas e de suas "asas".

– Ficará aqui comigo e antes que diga que eles non iram aceitar deixe que eu me acerte com eles, non precisa se preocupar.

Jim ficou parada olhando fixamente o rosto sério de Degel processando as informações que ele havia dito até que finalmente sua ficha caiu. Sentiu uma alegria enorme crescer dentro de si de tal maneira que parecia que ia explodir e sem se conter se jogou nos braços do outro que levou um susto. Ela havia ficado estática e do nada seu do estado de assustada mudou radicalmente para um eufórico apertando forte o francês dentro do abraço que sorriu retribuindo. Sabia da responsabilidade e que de agora em diante estar com ela dentro de sua casa seria um risco ainda maior, um risco que agora estava disposto a correr. Não havia outro jeito, ou ficava com ela correndo os mesmos riscos que ela ou ficava sem ela correndo o mesmo risco e um ainda maior, o de vê-la se perder e nunca mais poder sentir o abraço gostoso, o mesmo abraço que agora estava recebendo e que agora era sua paz.

–Agora...- Degel afastou Jim alguns centímetros somente para olhar os olhos marejados de perto. – A terceira condição.

–Perai! – Interrompeu Jim com o cenho franzido. – Você disse que eram duas condições.

–Eu mudei de ideia. – Disse frio e sério segurando levemente o queixo da ruiva olhando dentro dos olhos cor de esmeralda. – Nunca mais, nunca mesmo minta para mim...ouviu bem?! Se mentir para mim de novo chéri...eu... –

Jim enfiou os dedos nos fios molhados não deixando Degel terminar a frase, uniu seus lábios com força e desejo deixando sua língua vasculhar com ânsia toda aquela boca não deixando espaço para que ele duvidasse de si. Estava feliz, muito feliz e ao mesmo tempo com medo, temia por ele, mas agora não havia mais volta. O outro apertou a ruiva contra seu corpo que soltou um gemido leve dentro do beijo tendo mais do que certeza a resposta que esperava. Valeria a pena tudo que iria ter que fazer, agora depois daquilo mais do que nunca.

Separaram-se assim que o ar lhes faltou, ficando unidos somente por suas testas e um fio de saliva que se prendeu nos lábio de ambos.

– Eu prometo. – Sussurrou olhando fixamente nos olhos violetas. – Eu prometo que nunca mais vou mentir... _Koishiteru*. – _Confessou deitando novamente a cabeça no peito do francês. Degel de inicio não entendeu, mas fazia ideia do que aquela palavra significava. Beijou com carinho o topo cabeça de Jim envolvendo-a nos braços.

– _Je t'aime!_* – Beijou sua testa. - _Ma vie*._ – Beijou novamente. - _mon amour_ *– E de novo - _mon tout_*.- De novo - _Mon ange roux!_ *

Tilintar

Na casa de Defteros o grego bufava andando de um lado para o outro sem acreditar que Degel havia sumido com Jim daquela maneira, ainda mais ciente das coisas que estava ocorrendo. Aspros que observava com o cenho franzido o irmão marchar de um lado para outro extremamente irritado.

–Desse jeito irá cavar sua própria cova andando de um lado para o outro irmão. – Ironizou Aspros.

–Como você pode estar tão calmo Aspros?! Ele sumiu com Jim, quebrou nosso acordo, ele havia dado sua palavra e não cumpriu... aquele...francês metido e irresponsável! – Rosnou a última frase.

– Não estou tão calmo quanto aparento meu irmão, só não adianta ficar marchando de um lado para o outro, isso não vai fazer as coisas mudarem e Defteros, admita está mais irritado por Jim ter reatado com Degel do que por ela ter sumido propriamente e você sabe que ela não sumiu. Com certeza ela está na casa dele e outra uma das coisas que Degel com certeza não é, é irresponsável. Tenho certeza de que logo ligará avisando que ela está com ele. Aceite irmão, acabou! O francês ganhou Jim desde o primeiro dia que ela pisou na Óros e você sabia disso, só não quer admitir. – Falou Aspros firme.

–Eu sei. – Falou cabisbaixo Defteros. – Droga Aspros, por que Degel? – Questionou.

–Não sei, por que Jim? – Devolveu Aspros dando um belo gole em seu uísque.

Os gêmeos ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos pensativos até o som do celular de Aspros quebrar aquilo. Ao olhar o visor sorriu olhando para Defteros que se levantou bruscamente caminhando em direção ao mais velho que lhe estendeu a mão em sinal para que ficasse onde estava.

– Você não acha que demorou demais a me informar que além de sair sem avisar levou Jim sem minha permissão com você, Degel?! – Falou com autoridade.

_–**Oui e por isso eu lhe peço pardon meu caro, sei que errei e deveria ter avisado, mas tive alguns contratempos e por isso non entrei em contato antes.**_ –Disse Degel calmamente.

–Contratempos? Entendo! – Ironizou Aspros.

–Contratempos? Sei...por estar até agora transando com a Jim? – Berrou Defteros transbordando ciúmes, Degel somente arqueou uma das sobrancelhas sem se importar com a provocação do gêmeo mais novo.

_– **Bom Aspros estou ligando para que non fique preocupado, nem você e nem...Defteros. Jim está segura e amanhã bem cedo estarei na Óros para conversarmos sobre isso, preciso acertar algumas coisas referentes a ela com vocês. Bonne nuit! –**_ Disse Degel desligando o telefone em seguida.

Aspros nada disse somente desligou o celular, vestiu seu terno e saiu avisando a Defteros sobre a conversa com Degel no dia seguinte atentando ao irmão que não se atrasasse. O gêmeo mais novo observava a noite nublada no céu da Grécia suspirando pesadamente após a ter a certeza de que Degel havia ganhado outra vez.

Tilintar

Assim que terminou sua conversa com Aspros Degel observou Jim dormir calmamente em sua cama e somente se remexer ao ouvir o som longe de um trovão que clareou a noite. O francês remexeu em uma gaveta retirando um pequeno cartão acinzentado e discando o número que alí continha. Depois de alguns toques, a pessoa do outro lado se fez presente com uma voz grossa, forte e cansada.

_–**Alô.**_

–Desculpe ligar a essa hora Detetive, aqui quem fala é Degel Marchand. Eu trabalho na Óros Ólimbos e eu gostaria de marcar um horário com o senhor amanhã. – Falou Degel friamente

_–**Degel Marchand? Acho que já ouvi falar seu nome, mas não me lembro de você rapaz. Será que poderia pelo menos já me adiantar algo sobre o assunto? Tenho muitas coisas a resolver e dependendo do que seja verei se poderei encaixar você em meio a meus afazeres.**_

–Detetive Hakurei, eu sou o namorado da Jim, ou melhor, Aya Oikawa e aviso de antemão que possuo respostas para perguntas que nem mesmo os gêmeos saberiam lhe responder, então acredito que depois disso me receberá em seu escritório por volta das 11:30AM, estou certo detetive?!

Hakurei ficou em silencio por alguns segundos processando aquela informação, pelo que tudo indicava alavancaria as investigações. Se o tal "Degel Marchand" estivesse dizendo a verdade e sabia de coisas que nem mesmo Aspros ou Defteros sabiam, realmente ele merecia bem mais do que uma oportunidade.

_–**11:30AM no meu escritório, não se atrase. **_– Falou ríspido Hakurei desligando em seguida.

Degel desligou o celular o pondo na cabeceira ao lado da cama e deitando-se em seguida ao lado de Jim que ao sentir a presença do amado abriu os olhos somente um pouco e se aconchegou em seus braços.

– Esta na hora de mudar o rumo das coisas mon ange. – Sussurrou observando a chuva forte que caída do lado de fora.

Tilintar

No dia seguinte Degel saiu bem cedo, mas antes de sair deixou um bilhete a Madeleine pedindo que preparasse um banquete no café da manhã para Jim alegando que a ruiva estava magra demais e que precisava de "sustento".

Ao chegar à Óros acabou dando de cara com o Aspros no estacionamento que somente acenou com a cabeça assim que pegou o elevador no subsolo. Degel como sempre não se incomodou nem um pouco com o olhar sério do gêmeo mais velho sobre si e ignorou com maestria a presença do outro. Esperam na sala de Aspros até que Defteros chegasse o que não demorou muito, o mais novo parecia um pouco mais calmo, mas também apresentava a expressão sisuda a qual Degel sabia muito bem o motivo, ciúmes.

–E então Marchand o que quer? – Falou calmamente o geminiano mais velho enquanto degustava seu café.

– Eu sei que tínhamos um acordo quanto a Jim e eu havia dado a minha palavra, mas depois de algumas conclusões eu resolvi voltar à atrás. Enfim, non quero perder muito tempo, pois ainda tenho compromisso mais tarde, então vamos ao assunto principal.

–Pensei que tinha vindo aqui pedir suas contas Marchand. – Volveu Defteros com ironia.

–Non meu caro, non tenho essa intenção apesar de que, isso irá pender de vocês. – Os gêmeos se entreolharam por alguns instantes e voltaram sua atenção para Degel.

– Então veremos Marchand, eu o conheço há anos e admiro tanto você como pessoa quanto seu trabalho, mas você sabe muito bem assim como TODOS – enfatizou – aqui sabem o quanto Jim é importante para mim, então me dê um bom motivo para eu não mandá-lo para o olho da rua por não ter cumprido com sua palavra e ainda ter sumido com ela ontem sem ao menos ter me comunicado mesmo sabendo de tudo que está acontecendo. – Rosnou entre os dentes.

A voz forte e carregada de irritação de Aspros não deixava dúvidas o quanto ele não havia gostado daquela "fuga" da noite anterior. No fundo Degel sabia que o grego estava coberto de razão, ter saído com ela sem avisar no dia anterior foi irresponsabilidade e que o grego deveria ter quase morrido de preocupação, mas não se arrependia, nem um pouco. Havia sido incrível de tal forma que não deixava espaços para qualquer arrependimento, se pudesse e tivesse outra oportunidade faria tudo outra vez.

– Aspros, por que você mesmo non tendo nenhum parentesco com ela, mesmo assim ainda se arrisca em protegê-la? –Perguntou Degel friamente.

Aspros franziu o cenho tentando imaginar onde o francês queria chegar com aquela pergunta. Respirou fundo olhando interrogativo para Degel que se mantinha impassível diante do olhar fuzilante dos irmãos Eyfyis.

– Eu quem faço as perguntas aqui Degel.

–Terá suas respostas Aspros assim que me responder essa simples pergunta. – Devolveu Degel sem se abalar.

–Okay. Por que... eu me apeguei. Eu vi a Jim ser internada várias vezes, vi Jim tentar tirar sua própria vida, a vi em um grau de depressão no qual eu nunca imaginei ver alguém em toda minha vida, ela estava no fundo do poço por carregar uma culpa que tenho certeza mesmo não sabendo de tudo com exatidão, que não é dela e... – Respirou fundo. – eu me apaixonei! Me apaixonei pela luta diária dela de uma forma que não sei explicar. Era minha obrigação vencer isso tudo é minha obrigação até hoje. De inicio era somente por Asgard, por um amigo, mas depois as coisas mudaram e é assim até hoje. Eu simplesmente não consigo parar, é como se eu parasse eu perderia a batalha e eu odeio perder Degel.

Degel respirou fundo olhando dentro dos olhos de Aspros. Olhos que não mentiam assim como os de Defteros que deixavam claro que seus motivos eram idênticos ao do irmão. O francês levantou devagar o que fez Aspros franzir o cenho e Defteros lhe lançar um olhar de espanto.

– Es a sua respostas Aspros. Meus motivos são os mesmo que os seus e eu simplesmente non consigo evitar, eu juro que tentei, mas é mais forte do que eu. Mesmo sabendo que estou correndo risco eu non consigo... – Fez uma pausa. – non consigo me manter longe quando eu sei que non deveria estar perto.

Aspros engoliu em seco, agora ele havia entendido exatamente os motivos de Degel e como ele se sentia, sabia o quanto era difícil deixar alguém que se ama. No caso dele era um amor diferente, ele amava Jim como uma irmã, a irmã que não tivera, uma parte sua e Degel a amava como mulher e também como uma parte sua. Degel havia caído no mesmo laço que ele e Defteros haviam caído, o laço do amor, cada um a sua maneira, mas sabiam que depois daquilo não se tinha mais como voltar a trás. O grego levantou-se e caminhou até a janela observando com atenção a linda paisagem sem dizer mais nada.

– Você a ama Degel? – Perguntou Defteros

– Oui! – Respondeu Degel sentindo sua face esquentar.

–E pelo visto é recíproco não é?! – Degel nada disse, somente respirou fundo caminhando em direção ao frigobar pegando uma garrafa de água com gás.

–Enfim eu chamei vocês dois mais aqui para...- parou somente para beber um pouco de água. – lhes comunicar que a partir de ontem Jim está oficialmente morando em minha casa. Mas tarde passarei no seu apartamento para pegar algumas coisas e que partir de hoje eu trabalharei de casa, claro se os senhores ainda quiserem que eu continue aqui. Caso contrário, lhes asseguro que minha casa sempre estará aberta a hora que quiserem para visitá-la.

– Você tem certeza disso Degel? – Perguntou Defteros tentando controlar o ciúme que crescia dentro de si.

–Claro, eu nunca faço nada sem pensar e vocês sabem muito bem disso. Non quero que se preocupem eu darei meu sangue por ela assim como vocês, non vejo a hora de darem fim nesse pesadelo em que estamos presos. Quero Jim debaixo das minhas vistas o máximo de tempo possível, non dando brechas para que ela fique sozinha. Se ele tiver que pegá-la terá que me levar com ela. Agora vocês ainda querem meus serviços aqui na Óros? – Concluiu Degel calmamente deixando Defteros de boca aberta.

Aspros sorriu sacana e por dentro feliz com todo aquele discurso de Degel. O europeu mesmo não dizendo com todas as letras deixou mais do que explícito o quando amava Jim e não abriria mão dela de maneira nenhuma, nem por eles, nem por Alone e muito menos por conta de seu emprego.

–Degel nem em um milhão de anos eu conseguiria alguém para substituir você, agora mais do que nunca. Faça como achar melhor. – Disse Aspros sentando-se em sua cadeira direcionando sua atenção para o computador.

Degel nada disse, somente acenou positivamente com a cabeça saindo em seguida.

Antes de deixar a Óros deixou tudo acertado com Mathure sem dar muitas explicações, somente dizendo que de agora em diante trabalharia em casa e que se precisassem poderiam ligar a vontade para seu celular ou telefone residencial.

Kardia ao saber da decisão do amigo quase morreu de curiosidade em saber o motivo, mas lógico o aquariano não falou, pelo menos não ali e nem naquele momento o que fez o grego quase te um de seus ataques. Degel deu de ombros as frescuras do escorpiano, havia combinado de estar com Hakurei no mesmo dia e para aquele compromisso não queria se atrasar de jeito nenhum.

Tilintar

Degel como sempre chegou meia hora antes do combinado. O francês no fundo estava ansioso, mas mantinha-se friamente controlado o que era uma de suas maiores características. Teema curioso ao ver Degel acorreu para avisar ao detetive que o mesmo já havia chegado e o detetive mandou que o garoto mandasse-o entrar imediatamente.

–Olá senhor Marchand, chegou adiantado não?! – Disse Hakurei

–Prefiro assim. – Respondeu Degel.

–Então o que você tem pra mim francês? Espero que me impressione. – Ironizou Hakurei.

–Okay, então te impressionaria se eu lhe dissesse que sei quem é Alone, senhor Detetive?

Continua...


End file.
